


I'm brighter when I am with you.

by caffeineaddicted_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, Actor Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Inspired by Prince Harry/Meghan Markle, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prince Magnus Bane, Social Media, Wingman Simon Lewis, blind dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 138,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineaddicted_malec/pseuds/caffeineaddicted_malec
Summary: A blind-date that lasts longer than he thought, a shared interest in humanitarian work, and a tropical getaway later, Prince Magnus Bane of Edom realizes that he may have been the Prince and an heir to the throne of Edom, but his own heart is ruled by a man from across the oceans. A man of many talents and professional faces – Alexander Gideon Lightwood, award winning actor in a long-running TV show and philanthropist.#BrighterWithYouFic





	1. The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I am back with another story. I realized that #MFADfic was one of my few works on Malec in the Shadowhunters Universe. I am more used to writing them in AUs - which is exactly what I am here with. I do have plans to write some fics in the the original verse and I will do them sometime in the future, I am sure of it. Anyway, this idea has been in my head since late-2017, and I have thought of penning it down quite a few times. 
> 
> It's inspired by Prince Harry and Meghan falling in love with each other after being set up by one of their common friends. I am in the middle of writing Chapter 4, but the fic has been plotted. The story is structured into ten chapters, each of them with an emphasis on a sub-plot that eventually connects the main plot of the story.
> 
> However, all the chapters are relatively long (almost crossing 25K words) so yeah, the updates are going to well-spaced out so that it gives me and you the time we need to write, edit and read. This fiction is based on extensive social media coverage and therefore, there would be a few social media screenshots from Twitter/Instagram here and there. I don't have social dummy (android user here) so I am going to use my old computer to make them. Forgive me if they look hideous!
> 
> For the story, I put up a tag #BrighterWithYouFic and you can use it to live-tweet your reactions if you like. Or, you can @ me on Twitter --> [@aliaawrites](https://twitter.com/aliaawrites). Otherwise, I'll be here as well, so you can also just drop by in the comments. I absolutely love to read your reviews, favorite scenes, criticisms, etc and so, I'd be glad if you can spend some time and drop a comment here or just a little tweet.
> 
> Before we get on with the chapter, there's someone I'd like to thank - Alaa!  
> I told her about this fiction when I had just written half a chapter and showed it to her. She's been there, talking to me through the whole thing, helping me whenever I got anxious because I thought no one will like story enough and just being there because I needed a support. So, thank you, my love. I love and appreciate everything you do for me when I give you almost nothing in return. I love you and this one is for you!
> 
> [Disclaimer: For the first chapter, the stan Twitter accounts are all made up by me. Any resemblance is purely co-incidental]

Reporter – _Well, look at you... is this how you wake up in the mornings?_

Alec – _Uhh... I am not sure how to appropriately answer that question._

The tall and broody actor Alec Lightwood scratches his eyebrow and laughs nervously. He knows how to tackle questions like these, but it gets to him every time. He sits in the center of Times Square for the _Good Morning_ show, promoting his TV series that was premiering it’s seventh season on Fox tonight. It is a medical drama called _Emergency Room_ and Alec plays the role of an ER doctor Lucius Knight. The show has been on-air for six years now... and as they enter their milestone hundredth episode season, pressure to keep the show’s popularity intact is now more than ever.

Reporter – _Forgive me but I still haven’t wrapped my head around the fact that you have been doing an amazing British accent as Lucius Knight for the past 6 years when Alec Lightwood is a born and bred New Yorker._

Alec – _Well, that’s kind of my job description right...? Acting and pretending to be someone who I am not supposed to be._

Reporter – _You do a damn fine job at it, Alec!_

Alec – _Thank you, Lindsay! You’re always a sweetheart._

Reporter – _I speak nothing but the truth. Coming back to Lucius Knight... are we finally going to see the aftermath of THAT scene in the season finale?_

Alec – _I don’t know what you’re talking about!_

Reporter – _Oh you do, Alec! People have been gushing over you and Katia since season 2. You can’t just tell us that nothing happens after Lucius shows up at her door..._

Alec – *winks* _nothing happens... Katia and I talk... and that’s it. Nothing has to happen right? We’re friends... and friends talk._

Reporter – _You expect us to believe that? KaCius fans suspect otherwise._

Alec – _Well... KaCius fans are an intelligent bunch of people. If they think something’s up... then they might as well be right. But, I am not confirming or denying anything. I still need my job after this interview... don’t I?_

Reporter – _Alright then, Alec... I guess that’s it. We’ll just say that something is definitely up with Katia and Lucius. If we ever get Maia on our show... we might ask her about it. Until then, Emergency Room premieres tonight at 8/7c on FoxTV. Tune in!_

And the camera cuts.

Alec stands up from his chair – adjusting his coat and buttoning it back up. The mornings of New York are colder than ever. Winter is heavily laden over the big apple. It has only been a few days since the new year and Alec is back to perform his professional duties and get back into the promotions for his new season. He shakes Lindsay’s hand, complementing her for a great interview and then proceeds to sign off a few autographs for the fans who have been waiting for one glimpse of their favorite ER doctor since the wee hours of morning. He obliges a few female fans with selfies and then proceeds back to his trailer where his manager and best friend, Simon Lewis is waiting for him.

“...and you have broken the internet once again. Why do you always make such cryptic statements about yourself and Katia. I know that season 7 focuses on them trying to figure out what relationship means to them? And I am pretty sure the fans know it too,” he comments as soon as Alec steps inside the warmth of his trailer. He rolls his eyes, pulling his muffler out of his neck. He doesn’t really know what to filter out anymore. Until the show premieres tonight, he has to continue giving little spoilers here and there to excite the viewers but at the same time, not give them enough. Today is a full-press day for the show starting with a couple of interviews including one with _BuzzFeed_ , followed by a charity event that he is supposed to attend later tonight. Not to forget, he also has to squeeze in a few moments to live tweet the premiere of his show. And then, right after the event, he is supposed to fly straight to LA to start the next leg of press for his show where he will be joined by Maia and Bat, his co-stars from the show. Maia plays Dr Katia Aveiro, who his character is supposedly going to fall in love with.

“I can’t really spoil Lucius’ storyline for season 7, can I? Anyway...when is the _BuzzFeed_ interview up?” Alec sighs, rubbing his eyes. He had woken up really early in the morning to get ready for the _Goodmorning_ show and the exhaustion is now visible on his beautiful face.

“Underhill is waiting in the car for us. We can leave whenever you’re ready,” Simon checks his phone and informs his boss.

“ _That_ interview is the only one I am looking forward to! Let me just,” he scoffs, rubbing his palm down his face. He is set to the do the infamous pup interview with BuzzFeed in the afternoon and that seems to be the highlight of his day.

“What about the blind date that I have set up for you...? You can at least pretend to be a little excited for it?” Simon winks both his eyes one by one and wiggles his brows, making Alec frown.

“The last two I had... my dates ended up squealing when they found out it was me,” Alec quips, turning to the mirror and adjusting his hair. “So, forgive me for having no expectations of what I am walking into tonight?” He doesn’t plan to change his outfits for any of the interviews, but he needs to look presentable. His appearance is quite literally what sells him.

“This date won’t disappoint you... trust me!” Simon winks, as if he knows something Alec doesn’t. Well he, technically does. Apparently, he has set up Alec with an old friend of his, and he is quite excited to see how this one plays out.

“We’ll see... I just don’t want another date to end up just being a one-night thing for me,” Alec opens the top two buttons of his shirt and puts on a fresh scent of cologne. “Let’s go...?” he whispers, adjusting his sunglasses back on his eyes as they step out in the sun. Underhill is waiting for Alec and Simon in his black SUV. He is not only his best friend but also his security in-charge and there is no one the actor trusts more with his life and his car.

The BuzzFeed HQ is only a few minutes’ drive from where they are now, and Alec is determined to finish each and every engagement he is supposed to do, as the main protagonist of the TV series.

...

Alec changes into a blood red button up cotton shirt below a black velvet coat and black denims for the charity event. It is being organized by the United Nations to protect the rights of children across the world. Alec Lightwood has always been a vocal activist on this issue and frequently makes trips to the African countries as a global UNCRC ambassador. Very recently, he has also been involved in expanding the goals of the organization to support and protect children from different sexually oriented backgrounds. This thought comes from the fact that he is one of the few actors in the industry to have come out very early on in their career. Regardless of how difficult it has been for him, Alec knows that this is something he is extremely passionate about.

On the press line for the event, the Glaad media representative Clary Fairchild awaits him for an exclusive interview. Alec knows her. He knows her well. She is his brother Jace’s girlfriend. Speaking of, Alec has a very close knit family. Two siblings, Isabelle and Jace who are both in a career that is as far away from the entertainment industry as possible. Isabelle is a space scientist for NASA while Jace works as a gym instructor. Their mother, Maryse Lightwood-Garroway was a yesteryear movie actress who now lived a life away from limelight with her new husband, Luke Garroway in a country house in South Hamptons.

“Hey there, handsome!” the little redhead girl greets Alec with a half hug and gets a kiss on the cheek in return.

“Hey, beautiful!” Alec smiles.

“I hear the season premiere was amazing!” she complements, adjusting the lapels of his coat.

“I haven’t had the chance to read the live feedback yet, so I will take your word for it,” Alec replies, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The feeling of listening to a positive feedback regarding his show still makes him as happy as it did six years ago. He licks his lips wet as he gets ready to give bites for the interview.

“So, six years, Alec. How does it feel to be a part of a show that is going to hit a hundred episodes? That is a huge deal... especially during these times shows seldom last that long,” she asks, adjusting the Bluetooth in her ears.

“I feel privileged. I was practically a photoshoot old when Mike brothers cast me as Lucius Knight... and now, six years down the line, I feel like this journey has been so special and surreal. We are definitely hitting a hundred episodes this season, but my memories go far beyond that,”

“You came out between the first and second season,” Clary cuts him mid-sentence. Alec parts his lips and gulps, recalling the very vivid memory.

“Yes... and my producers were there with me when I filmed that video,” Alec scratches his chin.

“I remember?” she adds softly. Alec smiles in acknowledgment.

“So yeah, this show will remain all the more special to me... even after decades have passed”

“I am sure... in fact, full credits to the show-makers for being so progressive with everything,” Clary’s voice is soft and reassuring. Alec purses his lips and nods “Talking about this event in particular... you’ve recently been rumored to have met with the officials about expanding the goals of this organization?”

“ _Rumored?”_ Alec chuckles. “I don’t think I can comment on any of that at this stage. It is too early and still in conception... but the UNICEF has been accepting of what recommendations me and my team have had... so we will see what becomes of it in the future,” he adds. “Tonight, I am just here to support the organization in the capacity that I can...”

“... you’ll also be going to Ghana very soon... if I am not wrong?” Clary asks next.

“Yes... yes, I’ll be heading to Ghana with the UNCRC and I am very excited to meet the children and spend some time with them,” Alec confirms.

“I am sure you’ll have a lovely time. Thank you for talking to us, Mr Lightwood. I hope you have a good evening,” she nods, ending her interview. Once the cameras have stopped rolling, Clary gives him a very tight hug. He moves towards the venue while the reporter goes ahead interviewing the next guest.

Alec finds Simon right as they are entering the venue and the manager coaxes him into putting up a picture on Instagram and Twitter. Alec rolls his eyes, admitting defeat and chooses one of the red carpet images that his manager has recently acquired.

****

> **Alexander @aleclightwood**
> 
> Playing dress up for a cause extremely close to my heart. Thank you @burberry and @ralphlauren.

He sends the tweet and gives his phone back to Simon. He has to supposedly meet his blind date at this event and even though Alec doesn’t want to think about it, he admits he’s a little nervous. The event is being attended by who’s who of the world and if Simon has set him up with someone like that... he wouldn’t know what to say to them.

> **The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**
> 
> Prince Magnus of Edom will be attending the UNCRC organized gala in New York today. The Convention is known to fight for the rights of children and is a cause very important to the Prince of Edom. #WeStand

> **_lucy @alecslucius_ **
> 
> really not to be that person but Alec and Prince Magnus will be at the same event tonight. #WeStand
> 
> **_I MET MAGNUS!! @edomsroyals_ **
> 
> Everyday, the Prince makes me so proud. #WeStand is such an inspiring cause to be supporting and I am glad that the Royal Family is allowing Magnus to be a part of campaign that goes beyond his royal duties.
> 
> **_ER premieres tonight!! @dopeyhazels_ **
> 
> Alec and Magnus are at the same event.
> 
> That’s it.
> 
> That’s the tweet. #WeStand
> 
> **_Charlie_ ** **@kaciuslove**
> 
> For real though. It would be so cool if Alec and Magnus met each tonight? They’re both such vocal supporters of #WeStand and it’s only fair that they get a chance to share their wonderful thoughts with each other.

...

Simon and Alec take their place next to a poseur table lined with a white satin tablecloth with a candelabra in the centre. Alec leans his elbow on the table and tightens his grip around the champagne glass he is holding. The event is just about to begin, and he can feel his body shaking a little with nerves. His potential blind date is somewhere in this crowd, maybe even staring at Alec right now. He knows he shouldn’t be worried about something so trivial because this event and the cause are far too important for him to be wasting his thoughts on a _date._ Scanning himself in the glass reflection on the wall, Alec adjusts the lapels of his coat.

“You look fine,” Simon reassures. Alec notices that he is texting someone.

Alec puffs his mouth and blows out a nervous breath. It doesn’t matter. Even if he is looking bad, he cannot exactly go and change his outfit in the middle of the event. The hall suddenly echoes with claps as the chief guest of the event takes his rightful position on the stage.

“Frederick Douglas has said... and I quote _it is easier to build stronger children than to repair broken men._ And, without putting any gender norm to that quote, I wholeheartedly agree with it. Children are the legacy we’re going to leave for the future. They are who will take us forward when none of us will be alive. It is, therefore, fundamental that we make sure that they are brought up in a safe... and secure home where they are loved and cared for deeply... in a society that is ready to provide them with all necessary means for them to become a stronger individual in the future,” the chief guest speaks. Alec licks his bottom lip to relieve the dryness on them. He can see the Prince’s face glowing against the light. HRH is known to be eccentric in his tastes and lifestyle. But, this is the first time Alec sees it up close.

Black painted manicured nails adorn his ringed fingers that play with the ear-cuffs which are wing-shaped. There is a thick coat of eye-shadow over his eyes and his hair has blood red accents, almost matching the color of Alec’s shirt. The actor gulps, losing all sense of what the Prince is talking about. He can only see his lips move now as he addresses the live audience. His hands move in the air, emphasizing on key elements of his speech and his brows are rather expressive.

“...as a patron of this organization, it is my privilege to be able to help in whatever ways I am capable of. Later this month, I look forward to meeting some of the official ambassadors of the UNICEF in Ghana. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Have a lovely evening!” HRH tips his head and steps back from the podium. Walking down the stage to join the others, his guards are prominently on his heels in the next second. Alec lifts the glass of champagne to his lips and dares to take a sip while his eyes follow Magnus all the way around the hall. A man who is handsome _and_ eloquent. One of the guards hands over the Prince his phone for a minute and he turns it on, the light flashing against his face.

Alec sees the Prince’s thumb scroll down on the screen and the way his head tips up in their direction as if he is looking for someone. And then the Prince waves at _him_ (?). Alec awkwardly drops his gaze back to his drink in case HRH notices that he’s been staring at him.

“Sherwin!!” the Prince greets, drawing closer to Alec and Simon. The actor furrows his brows as he notices how his agent... his manager, his _friend_ Simon leaps forward to embrace the royal highness. _What the actual fuck? His agent is on a first-name basis with the heir to the Edomai Throne._ The guards on HRH’s heels step forward but he raises his hand, gesturing them that it is okay. “How many times will you make my guards panic their hearts out…”

“Well, you’re the one who forgets to tell them that you’re not a Prince for me, your royal highness,” Simon pokes the Prince’s chest. Magnus rolls his eyes and stuffs his hands in his pockets, gesturing his guards to step away.

“Of course, it’s _my_ fault. I apologize, my dear,” Magnus shakes his head. Alec gulps, moving his pupils sideways awkwardly which is noticed by both the Prince as well as Simon. When both of their attention turns to Alec, the man shifts his weight on his heels. Simon steps to in the space between the two extremely good-looking men and scratches his head. He cannot stop them from staring at each other, but he needs to introduce them before anything went forward.

“Alec!” Simon clears his throat, holding his fist to his mouth. Alec chokes on his spit and moves his gaze away from the Prince. “This is my very good friend, Magnus,” he raises his hand, pointing towards HRH. “I mean... _Prince_ Magnus,” he chides. “He is my roommate from _Duke_ ,” he introduces the man. Alec widens his pupils but refuses to speak a word in front of _his royal highness._ “...and your blind date for the evening,” he slow claps. Alec gulps, mentally cursing his agent for putting him in this position. “Your highness, this is...”

“ _Alec Lightwood... aka Lucius Knight?”_ Magnus completes the sentence for Simon, making Alec gape his mouth wide open.

“You _know_ who I am?” he chokes out.

“Of course! Who doesn’t know you, darling? Your talent is very talked about in Edom... if not the world!” Magnus rolls his eyes. Alec attempts to hide the pink flush that he _knows_ is creeping on his face. “It’s a pleasure to finally get to meet you Alexander!” Magnus extends his hand towards the actor.

“The pleasure is all mine, your highness!” Alec shakes the proffered hand.

“Please call me Magnus,” the prince tilts his head.

“I mean... I can’t, right? You’re a prince... royalty... and I... the protocol,” Alec stutters while Magnus can do nothing but let out a small scoff. He feels Alec’s hand sweating and getting warm in his. So, the Prince isn’t the only one with jitters.

“Alexander!” Magnus sighs. Alec is used to his mother calling him by his full name but the way it rolls out of the royal highness’ mouth just adds a new meaning to his name. “This wouldn’t work if you keep calling me that,” he adds.

“I can try,” Alec bites his lower lip.

“Alec... your flight is at 3am. I will call you before that. Enjoy now! Magnus, you and I need to catch up. I haven’t seen you and Catarina in soo long!” Simon hands Alec’s phone back to him and hugs Magnus before leaving the two men aside to continue their date. Alec watches his agent blend in the crowd.

“So, Alexander... you are Sherwin’s boss?” Magnus clears his throat, bringing Alec’s attention back to him.

“I am... I think?” Alec licks his lips, sipping his champagne. “He manages my schedules and meetings for me, among other things. Nice guy! He actually met my sister a few years ago... and they clicked. Isabelle found a best friend and I got an agent for myself,” Alec explains, surprised at himself for being so out there in front of someone he had just met. “How... how do you know Simon, _if I may ask?”_ he hesitatingly asks, unsure of whether he could openly question _a fucking prince._

“Of course, you may!” Magnus furrows his brows. “He and I shared a dorm in Duke... for four years”

“You went to _Duke?”_ Magnus notices how Alec licked his tongue on his lower lip, chasing the last drop of champagne from it.

“I did...?” the prince scoffs. “Why do you ask? Do I not look intelligent enough to you?” he added.

“I didn’t mean that,” Alec shuts his eyes, embarrassingly.

“Then how _did_ you mean?”

“I... I just didn’t know... that members of the royal family... went to mundane universities with people like us,” he gulps. Magnus takes a deep breath, adjusting his earcuff nervously. There is a slight tinge of hurt in his eyes and Alec somehow sees through it... _how does he though? He had just met Magnus._

“Alec,” Magnus sighs, using Alec’s more popular name to address him. “... you’re _clearly_ not comfortable going through with this... and I am... it’s quite alright...”

“No... it’s not that!” Alec watches Magnus turn around to leave and his guards step forward to join him... and then something changes inside him. He doesn’t know Magnus as a person... at least not _yet._ But this doesn’t seem like an appropriate way to end this meeting. “Listen,” he steps in Magnus’ way keeping a safe distance so that he doesn’t alert the royal’s guards. “Hey... I didn’t mean it like that,” he can feel his uneven breathing.

“You don’t have to explain, Alec. You’re not the first one to be,” Magnus’ smile returns to his face and he clutches the lapels of his coat.

“No... no, I am not... I,” he heaves out a breath. “I am sorry I came across as... I was just,” Magnus notices Alec stutter to form words in his mouth and he scoffs a little. “You know what... let’s do this again? I am Alec,” the actor offers his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Alec,” Magnus plays along, shaking the man’s proffered hand. “I am Magnus,” he raises his other hand and gestures his guards to step behind, possibly keeping a safe distance but still _away._

...

“My mother found my younger brother Jace on the streets,” Alec informs. He is walking in the corridors of the hotel that the event was in. Magnus is walking next to him. He can feel Magnus’ security detail walking a few yards away from them but he somehow, he has gotten used to it. The two men spent the whole night together chatting about working with UNICEF. Alec told him that he had visited Cape Town only last year and was surprised to know that he missed Magnus’ visit only by 48 hours. He also got to know that that the royal family wasn’t as they were pictured in the news. Being the media’s favorite bunch of royals in the world, Magnus and his family were always their pet subject to cover in the news which was mostly a misfortune, especially for the younger royals like Prince Magnus and Princess Catarina who were second cousins. “Obviously, that isn’t why I support UNCRC, but it is definitely a driving force,” he explains. “I was twelve at the time... and he was ten... but I clearly remember the time he came to live with us. Mom told us we had a new brother... and it was... yeah”

“Your mother adopted a boy?” Magnus takes a deep breath. He guides them to a suite which seems to be the only one on the floor. Alec is amazed to see how private these arrangements are. The suite is palatial to say the least. And rightly so. Magnus is royalty. There is a lot riding on him. There is a huge living room with two sofa sets, a 95” TV with surround sound and a small kitchenette.

“She did... and I can’t ever be grateful enough. Izzy and I were very close when it was just the two of us... but Jace brought us closer. Made us a team. Made us who we are today.,” Alec gulped, unbuttoning his coat and dropping on the couch.

“Sounds beautiful, Alexander. Would you like some wine?” he asks. Alec shakes his head, refusing the drink politely. “I do have a lot of organizations that I feel passionately about but... there’s something about kids, you know?” the prince adds. “...just their small smile when you do something for them... it just makes everything beautiful...”

“I know what you mean... I spent three nights in a camp in Zimbabwe and we danced all night... and there was this four-year old boy... Muzi. He came to me and told me that he wanted to become a choreographer and teach _me_ how to dance someday... he... Magnus he was four... and he had such creative ideas about fulfilling his dreams... you know?” Alec felt the couch dip next to him. The prince lifted the glass of wine to his mouth and hummed.

“...there was another boy... much older, but he was like a leader in that camp. And he told me that he wanted to be an astronaut... and we actually sat down, and he showed me all the constellations in the night sky... their meaning... some oddly interesting facts about them. He was barely 14 if I am not wrong... and he knew so much. Imagine if he had the privilege that we’ve had... growing up in safer environments”

“I totally understand, Alexander. It’s easy for people to sit in the comfort of their homes... and speak about how change is needed in the world... but only someone who has stayed and spent time with these kids and such people will actually understand what _change_ actually entails... and what it means to help these kids.,” he raises his arm to rest on the back of the couch, his fingers almost reaching Alec’s shoulder.

“Everyone should, in their lifetime, spend some time in these camps... and try and help the people there. It’s the least we can do... and I am sorry for being so politically incorrect but... more so because our countries and our governments have been the one to put these kids in their current positions...”

“No... no, I get what you’re saying... and it’s not entirely untrue,” Magnus blurts out, plucking the dryness of his lips away. “...although, as a Prince... I cannot blatantly extend this conversation... but, yeah,” he adds with a smirk.

“I know,” Alec rolls his eyes. Their conversation falls dead for a second after that and the actor lets himself absorb in his surroundings. He is in Prince Magnus’ private suite, sitting across from His Royal Highness on the _same damn couch._ Simon did go a step forward, planning his blind date this time. Speaking of, Alec takes out his phone and checks the time. He might have to leave for the airport soon.

Time flew by really fast, he ponders.

“So... two siblings and your mother... Any other Lightwood that I am missing?” Magnus quips, starting a new chain of thoughts.

“No... but there’s Luke... he’s my mother’s husband...”

“Step-dad?”

“Yeah... and he’s amazing. The best. Better than my birth father to be frank.,” Alec chuckles. “What about you... I know you’re the only child... solo heir to the throne and all?” he teases. Magnus rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly. This boy could just be the death of him.

“Yeah... I do have a second cousin though. Catarina. She and I grew up together... but yeah, that’s about it... no other royal siblings running around the palace,” Magnus shrugs his shoulders. Alec moves his tongue over his teeth and fidgets with his coat, plucking at it nervously. The ease with which he had been talking to Magnus just vanishes for a second and a hint of anxiety takes over the actor. The prince notices the demeanor and waits for Alec to open up to him.

“I am really sorry for how I... we...started off... I didn’t mean,” he swallows.

“It’s in the past, Alexander,” Magnus replies.

“I know... but, I have been in the limelight for a few years and I do understand what its like to be on the receiving end of the way I behaved with you... some of my previous dates have gone horribly wrong because of that,” Magnus feels endeared at how Alec tries to explain himself. It is adorable. “...and then, I just went ahead and did the same to you... so I am sorry,” Alec admits.

“Apology accepted,” Magnus smiles genuinely. He can see the authenticity with which Alec speaks and he can’t do anything but forgive the man for something that the prince doesn’t even consider a mistake. Barring their first interaction, Alec is one of the few people who hasn’t attempted to flatter the prince for his royal status, and that alone is enough for Magnus. _For now._

“How long do you plan to stay in New York?” Alec looks up from his lap after a few seconds of silence.

“There’s a charity function tomorrow... and then I am flying back to Edom in the evening,” Magnus informs. “...and I recall Simon mentioning that you have a flight to somewhere tonight?”

“Yeah... Los Angeles... duty calls. I am doing some press work for the show,” Alec heaves a disappointing sigh. He loves his show and his character, but he doesn’t want the night to end. Almost eerily, his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Simon. Alec displays the caller ID to Magnus and then picks up the call.

“Hey buddy... your flight leaves in an hour and a half. I have your stuff with me, but you need to leave now,” he speaks breathlessly as soon as Alec answers the phone, much to the actor’s expectations.

“Hello to you too Simon,” Alec chuckles. “I am still at the hotel with Magnus. Ask Underhill to come and get me in... 10 minutes?” he checks the time on his phone.

“Copy that,” Simon hurriedly ends the call.

“Ten minutes?” Magnus wiggles his brows, but his tone sounds disappointed.

“I don’t wanna go” “I wish you stayed,” Magnus and Alec say at the same time. They pause, taking in each other’s statements and truly understanding what it means for them. Time did fly by really fast. Alec cannot believe that he spent three hours talking to a man he had met only tonight.

“But I _need_ to,” Alec adds, softly.

“You _need_ to,” Magnus agrees with a nod. There isn’t anything left to say... _no,_ there’s actually a lot he wants to talk to Alec about... but he needs to leave, and Magnus feels saddened. Simon should have set their date up for when they had more time in their hands. “It’s fine, I understand... it’s your work,” he adds, trailing his fingers on the rexine of the couch. He is slightly dizzy with the wine and champagne from the event. But, the warmth filling his body is a combination of both the intoxication and his blind date with Alec.

Alec stands up from the couch, buttoning his coat. He feels equally at unrest, because pretty much like the prince, he has had a lovely time too. “I can... leave my number with your security... if you... if you want to catch,” he gulps. Magnus stands up and pulls his phone out.

“Here you go?” the prince hands it over. Alec feeds his number in and is about to type in his name when Magnus takes the phone back and saves it as _Alexander._ Alec blushes blood red at that.

“I had a lovely time,” the royal highness adds.

“Me too,” Alec smiles. “I would love to do this again... if you want to, obviously,” he swallows his throat dry.

“Why wouldn’t I?” the prince furrows his brows. “Text me when you land in LA?” he asks, as Alec reaches the door.

“I will,” Alec turns towards the prince. He looks at the beautiful brown eyes that adorn the royal and sees them flicker with pupils wide open. Something shifts in him again and he bends down to press a soft kiss on his cheek bone. Magnus closes his eyes as he feels Alec’s warm lips on his skin. The kiss is soft and short, but it triggers a buried feeling in the prince. He hasn’t felt this in the longest time.

“See you soon?” Magnus holds Alec’s hand, pulling him back slightly.

“Promise!” Alec nods, before leaving the suite.

Magnus rests his temple on the door and closes his eyes. This is the best goddamn first date he has had in forever.

...

“That smile on your face tells me that the date was fantastic... you’ve not asked me _once_ about the premiere of ER... which only confirms my suspicions. To add to that,” Simon points his index finger at the actor dramatically, “...you don’t smell of wine. So, alcohol wasn’t your escape...like it always is,” Simon speaks proudly once they settle in Alec’s SUV. The actor groans, pulling out his phone. He hasn’t had the time to check social media once in the last few hours, and for good reason. But, he has a job to do. _Which may include stalking Magnus’ official twitter account._

> **The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**
> 
> Tonight, the Prince of Edom addressed a charity ball in New York. The event was organized by UNICEF and UNCRC who have been active campaigners for basic child rights. The Prince has been associated with UNCRC for the last 10 years now and will be heading to Ghana next month. #RoyalVisitGhana

****

> **The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**
> 
> The Prince also met several Global Ambassadors for UNCRC at the event. @aleclightwood has been working with the convention for almost as long as HRH and it is admirable to what extent he wishes to support the cause. #RoyalVisitGhana

Alec sees a picture of him and Magnus indulged in deep conversations near the table where they had first met. There are over 19K retweets on it already – far more than on any other post by the royal social media handle. The internet is buzzing with that one photograph. There’s a dopey grin on Alec’s face and a look that yells how smitten he is. _And he was._ He quickly presses like on the tweet mentioning him and then retweets it. It’s a goodwill gesture – he clarifies in his mind. Scrolling through his mentions, he chuckles at the twitter fandom. There are a few fans yelling about how beautiful Lucius and Katia’s scenes had been in the premiere, and then there are a few who just won’t shut up about that picture with Magnus and how passionate Alec and Magnus are about protecting child rights.

**Alexander @aleclightwood**

Thank you for tuning in to watch @EmergencyRoomFOX. I was occupied with some duties but I do a live chat after the episode next week. Next week, you’ll also see more blood, syringes, medicines and a charming ER doctor!

He sends that tweet and relaxes in the car seat. They are just about to reach the airport and Alec knows that he needs to catch some sleep if he is going to do a full day press line for his show’s new season.

_[From: Magnus] Have a safe flight, Alexander :)_

Alec’s phone chimes as soon as Underhill pulls the car at the airport. There is a flutter in his heart. It’s been over two years since he has felt like there’s someone he looks forward to meeting again. He hasn’t had a stable relationship in two years... hasn’t been in love for longer than that. He isn’t the sort of man who jumps into new relationships every chance he gets. He has protected his heart, and the way he explains it _saving it for that one true love._ Thinking about the last two years, Alec saves the number on his phone and typed a quick reply.

_[To: Magnus] Thank you, Magnus. Good night._

_Sweet dreams xx_

And immediately regrets it. xx? What was he even thinking?

_[From: Magnus] Goodnight darling xx_

Comes Magnus’ reply almost immediately. He blushes at the usage of the two ‘x’s with a simple darling. But it sounds like Magnus. Authentic and honest. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Alec pulls his duffle backpack on his shoulders and Simon pulls out their trolley bags. Underhill finds a luggage carrier and brings it to Alec and Simon who settle their huge bags on it. Bidding his security in-charge and friend goodbye, Simon and Alec make their way through a couple of photographers and reporters who are waiting for a scoop from their favorite star.

_Reporter - How are you doing, Alec?_

One of them asks. Alec smiles and nods in response and continues to make his way through. His sunglasses are hanging on his neck and he feels a strong urge to use them and hide his exhaustion from the day, but sunglasses in the night would look rather silly, even on him.

_Second reporter - You met the Prince tonight. How was that?_

Another reporter yells. Alec feels a smile about to burst from his lips, but he sustains the temptation. Waving at a couple of fans who call out his name, Alec and Simon enter the airport and join the luggage drop-in queue.

“Oh, only if they found out that you went on a date...”

“SIMON!” Alec shrieks, looking around to see if there’s a reporter hiding in plain sight. They can never be too careful.

“Sorry,” the agent pops his eyes open and looks around frantically. “But you know what I mean?” he leans in and whispers in Alec’s ear.

“Shut up or I will fire you!” Alec shoots him down with words and an angry glare.

...

_[To: Magnus] Good morning :)_

The actor presses send.

Alec sits on the makeup chair next morning and Aline is working on his hair, spraying products and getting him ready for a very packed press day. It is awfully early in the morning for Alec and he is nothing but grumpy about it. The clock has just struck 7 but it must be almost 10am in New York... so more likely than not, Magnus should be up. The thought of the royal makes Alec’s grumpy heart a little happier.

_[From: Magnus] Good morning, sweetheart. All set for work?_

Alec lifts his phone up and snaps a quick selfie. The photo manages to capture Aline’s hand holding Alec’s jaw in place and a makeup brush against his cheek. One of his eyes is closed and he looks like he’s in the middle of a giggle. Sending the photo to Magnus, he captioned it – _getting ready._

_[From: Magnus] Can I say how jealous I am of those hands on your face, right now?_

The actor giggles softly. A part of him hopes that he will get a picture of Magnus back but unfortunately, it doesn’t happen.

_[To: Magnus] Is it comforting to you that I am sufficiently gay...?_

“Who is making you smile so ridiculously wide at 7am in the morning? You never smile for me when I need to touch your cheeks up.,” Aline nudges Alec’s shoulder. The man hums, bringing his attention to his makeup artist. She softly repeats herself only to make Alec blush harder.

“No one?” he purses his lips together.

“Do you want me to ask Simon?” she insists.

“He wouldn’t,” Alec gasps.

“One ticket to the Lady Gaga concert... and your agent will tell me _everything_ I need to know,” she shrugs.

“I should fire him,” Alec teases.

“For loving Lady Gaga?” the makeup artist winks.

“For being compromise- _able_ ,” Alec corrects her.

_[From: Magnus] Okay, maybe a little? What does your schedule look like...?_

His cell phone pings with a new text alert from Magnus. Hiding it from his friend and coworker, Alec types out – _three interviews in the morning, a lunch time radio show and a photoshoot to end my day._

_[From: Magnus] So, that means there’s no time for a quick call?_

Alec widens his eyes at the anticipation.

_I mean, I can squeeze in a few minutes. But, aren’t you meeting people all day long?_ **:Me**

**Magnus:** _Ah yes! But I can make time for you... plus my day doesn’t look as packed as yours._

_It isn’t so bad... Ping me when you’re free and I’ll call you if I can._ **:Me**

**Magnus:** _Can’t wait!_

“Close your eyes, Alec and stop blushing. You are making me jealous right now,” Aline instructs. The actor obeys, letting his makeup artist work her magic to make him look less sleep deprived than he is. She gives his eyelids a minimally glossy look to make them look fresh and bright for the day. He is wearing a blue khadi shirt over skinny black jeans for the interviews and looks absolutely sinful.

“Here’s your tall cappuccino, Alec. We need to leave as soon as we can. Entertainment Weekly called to double check on your schedule,” Simon dashes in, holding a Starbucks takeaway cup in his hand. He’s holding a beige blazer in his hand for his boss and by his demeanor, he looks a little panicky.

Alec takes the blazer from Simon’s hand and puts it on. “Let’s go,” he grabs the coffee cup from his agent’s hand and pushes him out before Aline can actually question him about Alec’s date. “Aline, I will see you in the evening,” he presses a soft kiss on his makeup artist’s cheek and walks out behind his agent.

Los Angeles is blazing with warm and humid air in the month of May and Alec puts his sunglasses on once they are out in the sun. There’s a car waiting for them outside his hotel. Simon holds the door open and Alec walks in first. “We’re 10 minutes late,” he exasperates.

“Calm down, Simon.,” Alec rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. Taking his sunglasses off, he tucks it on his shirt and leans on the window. The plush greenery lining the roads is something Alec misses a lot. He grew up in New York – that is where home is for Alec, but LA is also very special. Maryse’ mother, Alec’s grandmother lived in LA... and his mother spent majority of her acting years here. This is also where his mother first saw Jace and brought him home. LA holds beautiful memories for him. Spending time here with his mother on her sets is what made Alec fall for acting.

Los Angeles is special.

“When are we flying back to New York?” Alec snaps out of his thoughts and turns his head to his agent.

“I have booked us for a flight back tomorrow morning, so you can at least get a good night’s sleep. But there’s a cast dinner with channel heads tonight,” he informs.

“What for?”

“The premiere smashed FoxTV’s ratings... that’s what it’s for,” Simon looks triumphant and Alec can’t help but smile. “Don’t worry, you can leave the dinner early if you want... for the rest of the world, you’re flying out tonight,” he winks.

“Thank you,” Alec breathes out. He hates network parties so much.

“You’ll also be meeting some new castmates tonight who are going to join the new season...”

“Great,” Alec adjusts his wristwatch as the car comes to a halt at the venue.

...

Magnus adjusts his cuffs and shakes his hands to let his coat sleeves lose. He is sitting in a seminar room, waiting to meet with Edom’s official ambassador to America. His security detail, the two guards are standing at the door. “Your highness,” he notices a man walk in. He is wearing business formals and has a tablet in his hand. Magnus unfortunately knows him. _Griffin –_ his personal assistant. He’s been working with the prince for only over a week now and isn’t particularly quite fitting to Magnus’ taste.

“Griffin!” the prince plaster’s a smile on his face.

“Mr Pangborn has just arrived. Should I let him in?” Griffin is too uptight for Magnus’ liking. Always following orders. Always correct.

“Of course. Let’s get this meeting over with, shall we?” Magnus unbuttons his coat.

“Right away, your highness,” Griffin tips his head and turns around almost mechanically. Magnus rolls his eyes and scoffs. This is who his dear father and His Majesty the King has chosen to shadow Magnus for the next two years. Griffin replaced Alaric – someone Magnus actually adored. He was a nice bloke, friendly even. Magnus and Alaric had grown to become more of friends than a prince and his subject – so to speak. He wonders if he can make Griffin loosen himself a little... but the chances are really low.

The door opens once again, and an old man walks in with Griffin on his heels. Magnus feigns a warm welcome on his face.

_Time to be a royal._

The meeting lasts about an hour. Magnus discusses the current state of immigration from Edom into America and some of the problems that their citizens here are facing. He also speaks to him regarding child refugees who are seeking asylum in Edom as well as in America and how to tackle those. Pangborn is insightful and he even seems like a good fellow and Magnus doesn’t hate this meeting altogether.

There’s a list of questions that Magnus needs to touch upon. By direct orders for HM, the King and his father. He doesn’t like these diplomatic meetings per se. And one of the reasons is how mechanical everything is. He cannot ask anything that’s not been run through by his Father and that just limits Magnus’ ability to do his job to the best of _his_ capabilities. But, when you’re a person that holds a title and a power, you’ve gotta do things outside your comfort zone. And as much as Magnus wants to avoid it, he just knows he can’t.

Pangborn gets up, buttoning his coat. “It was a pleasure to meet you, your highness”

Magnus shakes his proffered hand and smiles. “The pleasure was all mine, Mr Ambassador. I hope you continue doing the good work you are”

Pangborn tips his head in reverence and turns around when Magnus gestures him too. There’s a charity event that he should be leaving for soon and then, he can fly back home and relax.

“Your highness, the car is outside. We can leave immediately if you like?” Griffin joins his hand behind his back. Magnus takes his phone out and turns Twitter on, his personal twitter that no one knows about. He has followed Alec last night, but the man doesn’t know.

“Shall we leave in 15, Griffin?” Magnus looks at the numerous Twitter and Instagram updates by Alec and smiles.

“Of course. I’ll be outside, Sir”

“Very well, Griffin,” Magnus hums. He settles back on the chair in the seminar room.

_Can you see me? Yes... I can see me? Let me know if you can’t hear me guys..._ Magnus scoffs at Alec’s Instagram story. He is standing in broad daylight and there’s are a lot of people behind him, and cameras and technicians. _Morning guys! Here in LA today... with... guess who?_ The actor wiggles his brows and then grabs someone’s arm, pulling them in the frame. _MAIA!!_ He squeals almost like a fangirl.

 _Hey guys!_ Maia has a lovely voice... and she looks amazing. She hooks her arms around Alec’s waist, holding him close. _Did you guys like the episode? What were your favorite parts... DM Alec... flood his DMs with what you thought while we do some fun interviews for you..._ she winks at the screen. Magnus looks at Alec who is staring at Maia with pride in his eyes. They seem close... they seem friendly.

 _Alright, I will see you guys soon. Be nice...and don’t yell at each other. I love you all._ Blowing a kiss at the screen, Alec ends the story. There are a few retweets on Twitter with pictures from Alec arriving at the studios for the interviews. The man looks sinful in his simple attire. The prince can see Simon in the background, holding three phones in his hand.

He opens his chat thread with Alec and quickly types – _You look amazing, darling._

The three bubbles don’t immediately appear on Alec’s side of the chat. Maybe the man’s busy. Stuffing his phone aside, Magnus stands up. Duty calls.

...

“Simon told me your blind date went _really_ well?” Maia whispers in Alec’s ear. They are about to go live for _Young Hollywood_ and Alec blames the pink décor in the studio for the flush that he suddenly feels on his cheeks. This thing with Magnus could really blow up in his face if he isn’t too careful.

“Who hasn’t he told yet?” Alec huffs.

“You know he’s my best friend too, right?” Maia deadpans. “...and so are you, Mr Lightwood. So, spill the beans before I have to hire a private investigator to spy on your life,” she nudges him, dramatically.

“It did go well.,” he shrugs. “But that is all I can tell you. Trust me,” he mumbles under his breath.

Maia shuffles in disappointment, even letting out a soft groan. Alec busies himself gazing around the studio and the sound and lighting inside. He can feel Maia’s eyes on him but it’s best to avoid the inevitable.

_For now._

“Alright guys, we’ll roll in five minutes?” the crew member informs. The interviewer takes her position and the cast finish their last minute makeup touchup before the countdown begins. Alec feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he ignores it.

...

“Finally, the busy bee Alec Lightwood,” Magnus’ husky voice rings in Alec’s ears when the prince picks up the call. It’s almost evening in LA. Alec is done with most of his work. He just needs to finish his photoshoot and that party so that he can be on his way back to the hotel and sleep the exhaustion off.

“...says the one who literally runs a kingdom,” Alec whispers. He is sitting next to a snoring Simon in their car on their way to the photoshoot venue.

“...are we whispering?” Magnus hisses back. Alec finds the sound so adorable.

“Simon is asleep next to me... and I don’t want to wake him up. He has had a long day as well,” Alec informs, stealing a glance at his agent.

“A boss who is kind _and_ considerate. Sherwin is really lucky,” Magnus quips.

“Or the boss is just too scared to trigger his agent’s excitement about his blind-dates talking on the phone,” Alec rolls his eyes.

Magnus barks a laughter on the other side, making Alec smile and throw his head back on the car seat. “That’s slightly more believable…,” he comments. Alec hums in agreement and then tilts his head towards the window to gaze at the blurry street lights the car passes through.

“How was your day?” he questions.

“Diplomatic,” Magnus muses.

“I wouldn’t have guessed!” Alec jokes. There’s a wide grin on his face and he feels like he is back in his college days – the love-struck young boy harboring the strongest crush on one of his classmates.

“What can I say? I am full of surprises!” Magnus retorts. “As I already mentioned in my text, you look amazing today...!”

“How...?” Alec widens his eyes. “Did Simon send you my look for today?”

“Can he?” Magnus is struck with an idea.

“I am sure he’s the only one with the _guts_ and _excitement_ to do something like it,” Alec chuckles softly.

“I agree. Thank you for letting me know though…,” Magnus hums quietly. “I’ll keep this in mind. Might come in handy later…,” he adds. Alec laughs, and the sound warms Magnus’ heart.

“No seriously though? Do you stalk Twitter through your official account?”

“You could say that. Officially, I am not allowed to have a personal account, so I have to resort to stalking...”

“I smell rebellion, your Highness”

“You love these royal jokes, don’t you?” Magnus arches a brow.

“Maybe?” Alec admits. The blur of city lights coupled with those from the cars surrounding them blinds Alec for a moment. He rubs his eyelids and wipes off the water gathered under them.

“I am happy my status gives you a moment of humour,” Magnus teases.

“Your _status_ …,” Alec takes a deep breath. “…does a lot more than that,” he swallows hard.

“Whatever do you mean?” Magnus sighs. He has a fear that Alec would say something that he expects out of the majority of prospective partners he meets.

“It gives you a lot less time to spend with people who may want your company,” Alec licks his lips, nervously. Magnus gasps silently, unable to believe what he’s just heard. “…and the freedom to show your face to people,” Alec adds to it. _Right._ He had very slyly avoided sending a picture of himself to Alec this morning but he never realised that Alec would notice it. So early on in their acquaintance.

“You noticed,” Magnus' voice is soft and sounds a little laden with guilt.

“Hm,” Alec responds.

“I apologize for not being clear about it,” Magnus begins.

“I didn’t point it out for you to apologize,” Alec shrugs. “Its… it’s fine. I just…I just wanted to see you…,” Alec admits. Magnus’ heart flutters at the confession and he bites back a smile.

“It is not safe for me to send my pictures to anyone because…” Magnus clears his throat.

“…of all that can be done using that picture. Don’t worry,” Alec completes the sentence for him. “I understand… plus, it’s rather intimate to be doing this the 90s way…” he chuckles. Magnus rolls his eyes. “Waiting for weeks before I can meet you and see your face again. Sounds…”

“Boring?” Magnus offers.

“Traditional,” Alec corrects him.

“So, you are not weirded out?”

“I was…maybe slightly. But I think I feel like I understand you…,” Alec shrugs. Magnus loves how blatantly honest Alec is. What’s in his mind is on his lips and that quality is so rare in people that it takes Magnus by surprise. “I believe you’re flying back to Edom tonight?” Alec changes the topic.

“I am actually on my way to the airport,” Magnus informs.

“Oh,” an eerie silence befalls their conversation as Alec loses how to proceed forward. Magnus' breaths are echoing on the receiver and he refuses to speak. There’s a moment when Alec fears that Magnus will bid him goodbye for the night and they might never talk again.

“But I will be back…in two weeks,” Magnus quietly informs.

“New York?” Alec asks, adjusting his wrist watch.

“California,” Magnus tells him. “I have to meet with the local forest authorities to discuss the fires that happened last year,” he adds.

“Oh… two weeks. I will be in New York... shooting for my show,” Alec roughly calculates. “There’s Ghana... though,” he ponders. “But... that’s over a month away... isn’t it?” he asks.

“Too long?” Magnus sighs.

“I think so,” Alec mumbles.

“Alexander!” Magnus gulps.

“We should continue texting and calling each other,” the actor suggests.

“We definitely should,” Magnus affirms.


	2. Royal Visit, Ghana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghana, beaches, yacht cruises and Malec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I am back.  
> Thank you so much for the overwhelming response you gave to the first chapter <3
> 
> I didn't want to post this new chapter before next month but I just finished my Masters' thesis and I needed to visit this story and Malec because I have missed them so much.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter <3
> 
> #BrighterWithYouFic

Magnus lowers his head and watches the lush green trees lining the coastal city of Accra from the plane's window. This is the first time he is visiting the country and meeting with Alec aside, the Prince is quite excited to spend some time in the tropical city. It is a humanitarian and diplomatic visit to the African country and Magnus is looking forward to doing some good work to support UNICEF/UNCRC. The pilot has been given a go to land the royal chartered plane as it hovers over the city airport, taking turns to make sure Accra is ready to welcome royalty. Beside him, Griffin sits working on Magnus’ schedule for the next 5 days of the royal visit that has been much talked about for over a month now. There are a few members from the social media team of Dunstead Palace in the same plane as the Prince and his security detail headed by his senior and close friend, Ragnor Fell.

 _And,_ he is looking forward to meeting Alec again. They have been texting and calling each other for over a month now. But they haven’t had the pleasure of meeting again since the night of the Gala. Magnus was in California a couple of weeks ago for work, but he had missed Alec by a day. The actor had to return to New York to finish shooting for his TV series before this trip to Ghana.

“Your Highness?” Magnus snaps at Griffin’s voice and turns his gaze to his assistant. “The President of Ghana will be personally receiving you at the airport,” he informs, handing over a paper of itinerary to the Prince. Magnus skims through his schedule for today which only involves a meeting with the Minister of Greater Accra as well as the UNICEF officials working in the capital. Alec has told him that he’s going to be at the dinner too. And that alone is motivation enough for the future King of Edom. It isn’t like Magnus doesn’t like the royal duties he has to perform being the son of his father, but he doesn’t like the theatrics associated with his visits – the constant media attention, the stupid journalists shadowing him around. Why can’t he just visit a country, offer his services on behalf of the crown and not be stalked.

_Have a safe flight, Magnus xx_

Magnus rubs his thumb over Alec's contact picture in his phone. Alec is not much of a text-er _or_ talker per se, but he’s a master of these little gestures. The thread of texts he’s shared with the actor are a testament to that.

_[17 days ago] Hey, good morning. It must be hot in L.A today so don’t forget to drink water, alright?_

Magnus chuckles, scrolling up to read their older conversations. Alec is a charmer. A man of simple words and he’s been winning Magnus' heart, one good morning at a time. Clicking his phone off, Magnus stuffs it in his pocket and adjusts the collars of his shirt. The pilot announces the cabin crew to fasten their seat belts and within a few minutes, the plane touches down on the runway. A string of chimes and vibrations echo as Magnus' staff and crew members turn their phones on. Magnus switches his own phone and finds no other text from Alec. He turns his mobile data on and checks Twitter or Instagram. There’s a new behind-the-scenes photo of Alec posted by the official Twitter account of his TV show. He’s wearing a three-piece suit with an ID pinned to his chest.

**emergencyroomfox** _Dr Lucius Knight – Chief ER Attending, San Antonio Memorial._

Magnus swallows hard because Alec knows how to pull off a light stubble as well as he does a clean-shaven look. Or maybe he just can not wait to meet his special friend. His thumb quivers to press like from his private account but he decides against it. IP address can be a bitch sometimes. And if Magnus recalls the events from three years ago, who knows which person with a God-complex decides to stalk Magnus and pull his personal account out in front of the world.

“You really need to control your drooling in public, your highness,” he hears Ragnor whisper in his ear. The man clears his throat and winks before straightening back up. Magnus glares at him, before pocketing his phone. Griffin steps out of the aircraft while Magnus' immediate staff fix his coat and shirt for him. He checks himself in the mirror and adjusts his hair. When he is on official visits such as this, he is _required_ to present himself a certain way, dress in a certain type of clothing and mostly, Magnus doesn’t approve them. But today, today he looks decent.

“They are ready for you,” Griffin returns a few seconds later. Magnus looks at himself. He’s wearing the colors representing the Republic of Ghana. His shirt is made out of authentic Ghanaian fabric and the bracelet that adorns his wrist is also a symbol of the budding friendship between his kingdom and this commonwealth nation. Ragnor swiftly places him ahead of the Prince as they make their way out of the aircraft. Magnus adjusts the lapels of his coat and steps out into the sun. He is greeted by the sounds of soft music and cheers as he waves at the crowd gathered to welcome him from afar. Ragnor makes way for him and within seconds of descending from the aircraft, Magnus is walking towards a couple. They must be the President and First Lady of Ghana. The President steps forward and holds out his hand to shake.

“Welcome to Ghana, Your Highness,” he tips his head with reverence.

“Mr President, it’s an honor,” Magnus smiles, shaking the proffered hand firmly. “I look forward to meeting and talking with you soon,” the Prince adds. He then greets the First Lady and the other members of the Parliament gathered to welcome him, including the Minister of the State of Accra. Soon, they’re on their way to Magnus’ hotel. People have gathered to shower their love on the Prince all outside the airport and it takes a while for Magnus’ convoy to leave the premises. Once he is safely settled inside the car, Magnus takes his reflectors off and slips them on his neck.

_Reached Ghana. I hope you have a safe flight too, Alexander._

He types out a quick text to Alec and then focuses on looking outside to admire the scenic beauty of the beautiful city. Accra is a beautiful tropical city with the perfect amount of green and concrete. They drive parallel to one of the beaches and Magnus closes his eyes for a minute to absorb the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

_I know you have, your Royal Highness ;)_

He receives Alec’s text a minute later with an image attached. It’s a screenshot of the Dunstead Palace's Instagram account where his arrival in the country. The Prince rolls his eyes and let’s out a chuckle.

_PS: That color looks good on you._

He receives another text later and feels flushed. Taking a deep breath, he tilts his head towards the window and covers his mouth with a curled fist to hide that smile that refuses to budge from his face. Ragnor is seated next to him in their car and he would never hear the end of it from his security chief and friend. Magnus has been complemented before. People are essentially paid to complement him, but this feels different. It’s genuine and heartfelt. It’s full of sincerity. Unable to resist checking his phone, Magnus unlocks it and opens Instagram. He has secretly followed all of Alec's cast members and gossip sites from his private account to get updates on this excellent of a man. There is surprisingly nothing except for a story that Alec posted over 18 hours ago while wrapping up his shoot. He sighs, turning off his phone and looks back outside.

“You have waited a month, haven’t you?” he hears Ragnor cringe on the seat next to him. Magnus rolls his eyes and hums. Hee will be here before you know it,” the older man adds. “You _have_ made sure his team made reservations in the same resort, right?”

“I have. I am fine, Ragnor,” Magnus lies.

“Yes you are, your Highness,” Ragnor chides. “Its just that your eyes aren’t abiding by what is on your lips.”

“You know you don’t have to call me that when we’re alone,” Magnus tilts his head. “And no, my eyes are doing nothing of that sort. We’re both fine,” he waves his hand.

“I’m messing with you, Magnus. Your man, that Lightwood will also have to greet you with that title in public. I hope you’re aware,” he reminds him. Magnus groans in his seat and relaxes.

“I know. I hate it so much,” he comments. “Why can’t people just call me… _Magnus?_ ”

“I know you do but it’s protocol and tradition and we cannot argue with that,” Ragnor laughs. “Don’t worry. It will be over soon and then you can ask him to pay you a visit in your suite and spend some time alone,” the man advises. “I am quite looking forward to seeing how the two of you evade the media and your staff members.”

“I can practically hear your internal gloating,” Magnus arches a brow. The cars stop under the porch of the hotel building and within no time, the Prince is being ushered inside. He waits for only a minute or two as Griffin completes the formalities and then they proceed to Magnus’ private suite. It’s a secluded area that was gifted to his father when His Majesty had first visited Ghana. The suite has a private beach with a separate and guarded entrance for his needs. Magnus walks through the rows of palm trees with their leaves rustling and waves crashing the shore in the background. Only Griffin and Ragnor have been given access to the cottage. They settle his luggage and take their leave to allow the Prince to rest before this evening’s dinner. Magnus drops on the bed and closes his eyes for a bit. Being a royal is exhausting.

…

**_[JFK Airport, New York]_ **

Simon is practically hopping and jumping in the car as Alec makes his way to the airport. He cannot believe that his boss and his friend, the two people _he_ set up are going to spend a week together in the beautiful African city of Accra. Alec pushes his sunglasses on his nose and rolls his eyes at all of his antics. He wants to jump too though. The prospect of seeing and meeting Magnus again in a few hours and he cannot possibly contain his happiness. It’s quite early in the morning for him but he wouldn’t complain. The only thing bothering him now in this situation is that his agent is not accompanying him to the trip. “Simon and I need to spend some time together. You make him do way too much work,” he remembers his sister coax him into giving Simon a week off while he tours off to Ghana. Andrew Underhill, his bodyguard and other best friend is the one tagging along with the actor instead. Lifting the cup of protein shake to his mouth, Alec takes a sip and winces. Whoever thought of inventing protein shakes as a drink should have really thought of the taste part of the concoction. But he has to. He needs to buff up for an upcoming movie role.

They rush into the departure terminals where Underhill is waiting for them. Simon gives Alec a tight hug and asks him to “enjoy” his time in Ghana and wish Magnus well from his side too.

“Simon sounds chirpier than usual,” Andrew chuckles, grabbing Alec’s trolley and putting his bag on it. Alec waves it off. He doesn’t need to know about Magnus. Not yet. “I can’t believe he’s not coming with us...”

“Isabelle would skewer me alive if Simon did,” Alec sighs.

They proceed to the check-in and security and grab a coffee right as they are about to reach the terminal gates. He texts his family on the group chat and Magnus before boarding and then shuts his phone off. There’s an extremely interesting book that he’s into these days and the flight is the perfect opportunity to get to it. Simon has booked them both in _business class_ and Andrew doses off as soon as they settle in their respective recliners.

…

**Day 1 – Reception Party at the Minister’s official Residence**

Alec and Andrew make their way out of the arrivals terminals at Accra and are greeted by the UNCRC officials. Alec knows a few of them from his prior projects with the United Nations, especially _Sebastian Verlac_ who happens to be one of his short-term flings from the last two years. The blue-eyed British boy glows as he sees Alec and launches himself forward to hug the man. Andrew rolls his eyes because he’s been one of the few people who’ve sneaked Alec's flings out of his apartment complex in NYC and naturally, he knows them all. “It’s good to see you, Alec!” the man complements. He’s wearing a UNCRC logo printed simple white t-shirt over a pair of light-washed denims and old pairs of sneakers. Alec pulls himself away from the man with an uncomfortable smile on his face. They had an off and on thing for two months a year ago and that’s it. No strings attached and frankly, Alec would never. Sebastian isn’t his type. He is a nice man and exceptionally good at his job, but he and Alec are just not it.

“Good to see you too, Sebastian. It has been so long,” Alec places his hand between himself and the boy and Sebastian sighs before shaking it. “How have you been?” Alec asks formally.

“I have been fantastic. Just touring around, you know, with the organization,” Sebastian tells him with a tilt of his head. Alec tries to pull his hand back, but Sebastian holds on to it, gently rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. “I really didn’t think I would be able to meet you again anytime soon,” the man smiles. Alec swallows uncomfortably. “I am free tonight,” he adds after a second of hesitation.

“Same here, I didn’t think I could bump into you again, Seb. But, I have… I have things planned already. Maybe I’ll see you around. As long as I am here anyway?” Alec shyly offers. There it is, Alec hopes he’s made it clear to the boy that he’s not interested. At all. He takes his jacket off because it is burning up in the city and pushes a trolley with his and Underhill’s bags towards the car Sebastian points to. He has a narrow window to get ready and reach the Parliament House to have dinner with the Minister of Accra. Magnus is the chief guest and frankly, Alec knows that he cannot wait any further.

…

Magnus anxiously fidgets with his wrist-watch, his eyes fixed on the door. He has been here since 6:30 pm and so far, the Minister's reception party has been monotonous. He’s met with the other Ministers of state, the President and the First Lady _and_ the other delegates from UNICEF. There’s not a lot to be done in parties such as this. A few social media uploads here and there on how different corners of the world should come together to support a singular cause and the involvement of the Crown. That’s pretty much the gist of it. Oh yeah, there’s this whole thing about Magnus being the _guest of Honor_ which entails conversations with people who do nothing but sing appraisals for the prince and the kingdom. After a dozen people or so, Magnus really doesn’t appreciate any more faux display of respect. Ragnor stands a few feet away from him, following protocol. He _is_ Magnus' friend but for the public, he is his chief of security. The Prince tilts his head and frowns, urging Ragnor to join him but the older man fondly shakes his head. So, Magnus is forced to chat with the wife of one of the diplomats.

She is sweet but has an ungodly interest in the bracelet and a pendant that adorns Magnus' right hand. She’s asked about it thrice now and he’s managed to brush it off. That bracelet isn’t something he ever wishes to have a conversation on with someone he barely knows. _That bracelet holds memories far more important than his princely duties._ A sudden gush of air attracts Magnus’ attention. The doors of the hall open and in walks a ridiculously tall and blond man. He is almost Alec’s height. There’s a small group of young UNICEF workers surrounding him, and he walks in clearing the way for… Magnus slightly tilts his head to the right and catches the glimpse of dark brown curls and a straight posture that he somehow recognizes. _Alec._ Magnus feels all air escape his lungs as the blond man guides Alec straight to the President of Accra who stands next to his wife near the stage. Alec is wearing a three-piece royal blue colored suit over a crisp white shirt. He’s left the collar unbuttoned, poking out of the tight vest. Ragnor pulls the empty glass of champagne from Magnus’ hand to come close to him and scoffs. “He cannot avoid greeting the Prince of Edom. Patience my dear highness,” he whispers. Magnus closes his parted lips and looks away. In no time, Griffin, his delightful assistant finds his way to him.

“Your Highness, that gentleman right there,” the assistant seemingly gestures in Alec's direction. “His name is Alec Lightwood,” he informs. Magnus rolls his eyes. Of course he knows who Alec is. But then again, it’s a part of Griffin's job and he can’t blame the man for doing it ever so diligently. “You met him at the Gala in New York last month… and he will be accompanying us for the rest of our trip. I have done all background check on him and given his assistant the itinerary so that it doesn’t mess up our work,” Griffin sounds proud of himself. And he should be. But Magnus can’t be bothered. He just wants him to shut up so that he can ogle that hazel-eyed man in front of him and attempt to make a conversation.

“Thank you, my dear. I can handle it from here,” Magnus mumbles, absent-mindedly.

Griffin yelps softly and spaces himself away from the royal highness. Alec greets all the dignitaries one by one. He has a grin on his face that Magnus recognizes as a formal display of his appropriate manners. That blond eyed gentleman, weirdly, doesn’t leave Alec's side and keeps nodding to the guests as they work their way up to him. Just as Alec turns to Magnus, he stops and catches his breath for a second. Magnus is only a few feet ahead of him, wearing a crisp black tux with a particularly colourful choice of tie. His lips curve up slightly as Magnus conspicuously flicks his brow, gesturing him to come forward. Griffin steps in the space between the two men to introduce Alec but Magnus lifts a hand to stop him. “Lovely to see you again, Mr Lightwood,” he flirts in a deep baritoned whisper. Alec swallows, looking between Magnus' proffered hand and his brown eyes. He is pretty sure the royals aren’t supposed to initiate conversations…but really, what does he know?

“And you, your highness,” Alec teases with a gentle bow of his head. Magnus groans inaudibly and clasps his hand around Alec's. The actor's hand feels stiffer and stronger than Magnus’ remembers from their blind date. And so does his arms. He scans the man's frame and ponders if Alec always had such a wide frame or has it been a recent development. The sleeves of Alec's tux hang tightly around his biceps and Magnus wonders if it were possible for him to rip his clothes off with his muscles. “Thank you for taking the time,” Alec clears his throat, bringing Magnus’ attention back to his face.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. I happen to have tremendous respect for the work UNCRC is doing for children.,” Magnus smirks. He watches the blond man whisper something in Alec's ear. Alec nods a second later and then let’s go off Magnus' hand – much to the Prince's disappointment.

“I hope we can do some good work together,” Alec wants to slap himself for what he’s just said but he lets Andrew drag him away to a herd of guests that are waiting for him. His bodyguard hands him a glass of champagne as they settle on a long dining table according to their names. Magnus notices the blond man take a seat next to Alec and his curiosity grows.

[From: Magnus] _Who is that handsome friend of yours? You should have warned me of a potential threesome situation, Alexander!_

He sends it to Alec and watches the actor shift in his seat to fish his phone out of his pocket. A scoff escapes Alec's lips as he reads the message and then cocks his head towards Magnus to catch him staring back.

[To: Magnus] _That would be Andrew. He’s my Ragnor. Don’t worry, he is not my type. (Unless, he is yours?)_

Magnus watches his phone light up in front of him and he rolls his eyes.

[From: Magnus] _Ha ha. You are hilarious, Alec._

Before Magnus can shove the phone back into Ragnor's hand, he receives a quick response from Alec. The one that makes him smile wider than ever.

[From: Alexander] _*Alexander_

He shakes his head, hiding his blush from the diplomats around him and hands his phone to Ragnor before focusing entirely on the dinner in front of him. They busy themselves talking to other UNICEF employees and activists. Alec doesn’t eat a lot, mainly because he is on a strict protein diet, but he does make it look like he has had a lot. The dinner goes on smoothly for another hour followed by which the President and the First Lady take their leave. The guests retire to their hotels one by one and at the end, Magnus and his staff and Alec and Andrew are the last to leave.

“Alec, it’s Isabelle. Says she’s been trying to reach you for a while now,” Andrew finds the actor and hands over his phone to him just as they are about to exit.

“Izzy?” Alec picks up.

“Couldn’t you call and tell me that you’ve landed safely?” she shrieks on the other side.

“I texted on the family group,” Alec deadpans. “You really aren’t a good liar Isabelle. Why is it that you’ve really called?” he asks.

“Too obvious? I know…I should have planned the conversation better,” Izzy clicks her tongue. “Anyway, how is Ghana?”

“Warm… green,” Alec rolls his eyes again.

“Wow, Alec,” Isabelle groans.

“Would you tell me why you called me in the middle of your date?” Alec asks again. “I can hear Taki's in the background,” he explains before she can question him.

“I have a friend… a co-worker at GISS.,” she shrugs. “His name is Gareth… and he…”

“What is with you and your boyfriend? Why do you keep setting me up with boys every now and then?” he chuckles. From the corner of his eyes, he watches Magnus get into his car. Andrew flicks his head to follow him and they get into their own.

“Because we don’t want you to be single and lonely,” Izzy shrugs.

“I am not lonely,” Alec thinks about the gazillion texts and phone calls he has shared with Magnus in the last month.

“You _are._ You just don’t admit it”

“Am not, Iz. Now, I need to get back to a dinner party. I will text you later, alright?”

“That’s a no for Gareth then?” she mumbles. Alec rubs his palm over his face and shakes his head.

“Yes, Isabelle,” he emphasizes.

“Fine. Break another heart,” she huffs in disappointment. “Love you”

“Love you too!”

…

Alec changes into a lose t-shirt and pajamas after returning to his suite. It’s still dusky outside and he settles on the recliner to admire the view of sunset from the glass doors in his living room. He feels a little proud of lying to Sebastian about being busy because even though Magnus hasn’t made any plans for them this night, he just wants to take a night to relax and plan the next four nights with the prince. Picking up the TV remote, Alec shuffles channels for a bit. There really isn’t a lot he can choose from and so he puts on a music channel and relaxes back on the couch to call it a night. It’s been a hell of a day for him and he cannot wait to sleep it out. Andrew is going to be here a few minutes later with his food. The food that his dietician has recommended he eats to get into the shape of a wrestler.

There’s a knock at the door a good five minutes later and Alec wonders if Underhill has brought dinner earlier than planned. Two strong men barge into his suite as soon as he answers the door. He recognizes one of them as Ragnor Fell. Spinning around, he immediately cranes his neck outside his door. He finds the Prince standing, leaned against the wall. He is wearing an off-white see through cotton shirt with rolled up sleeves and beige pants folded up to his ankle. He has a smile on his face and a crate of… _non-alcoholic beverages._ Alec's lips curve into a grin as Ragnor okays his suite for Magnus. He asks the Prince to not stay very long and exchanges weird looks with him.

“Hi,” Alec closes the door behind him and leans on it. He is smiling ear to ear.

“Hello, indeed,” Magnus grins, turning around to face Alec and walk backwards. “I brought drinks…” Magnus lifts the crate in his hand and gestures to the kitchen island. Alec sprints across the living room and takes the crate in his hand. There’s fruit juice, energy drinks, and _protein_ _shakes._ “I know you cannot drink for a while now…so I thought,” Magnus shoulders Alec and mumbles.

“You remembered which protein shake I drink?” Alec lifts the bottle up and glances at the man. Magnus just rolls his eyes and shrugs like it’s not a big deal. “I couldn’t wait to see you again, anymore,” he comments, picking out the bottles from the crate. Magnus swallows dryly before reaching out to grab Alec's hand.

“That makes two of us,” he smiles. Alec bends down to place a small kiss on the prince's cheek before he stops right before his lips touch the latter’s skin and looks towards the beach. Magnus furrows his brows as Alec draws the blinds and plunges the living room in the yellow hue of the interior lighting.

“That’s a private beach, Alexander,” Magnus chuckles.

“There are eyes everywhere, Magnus,” Alec argues. He hears Magnus hum in assurance as the Asian man waits for his denied kiss.

“You look…” Magnus places his hands on Alec’s biceps and gives them a squeeze. “ready…for the arena,” he arches his brows, unable to find a better suited word for what he sees.

“It’s gonna get worse. I need to put on at least 15 more kilos,” Alec hisses softly as he feels Magnus’ fingers contouring the muscular curves of his arms. The Prince looks up and shakes his head fondly. Alec leans on the kitchen island to his side and drops his head down, “This feels so strange…”

“What does?” Magnus asks. He lifts himself on a stool next to the kitchen counter and places his chin on his wrist.

“This is the second time we’re meeting in person…and yet I feel like…” he shrugs. “I have known you for ever,” he sighs.

“I know,” Magnus rolls his eyes. “We _have_ known each other for a month though,” he makes an excuse. “But I believe I get what you’re trying to say…”

“I like it… it’s not like I don’t but I have never had this,” Alec innocently mentions, pointing his finger back and forth between him and Magnus. “…whatever this is”. They’re not dating. And they’re definitely not friends either. It’s somewhere between that. Not confusing per se, but it feels different and nice. Happy.

“Our lives are not normal anyway. Suffice to say that our relationships won’t be normal either,” Magnus shrugs. He pauses to look up at Alec. The man has a dopey grin on his face and he’s just looking at Magnus. The Prince closes his eyes for a second to take in Alec's sincere gaze. “But if it satisfies you, you’re not alone. I feel equally strange. And, we have a week here to figure out what we are,” he offers.

“I would _love_ that,” Alec immediately answers. He opens a can of orange juice and hands it over to Magnus. “My dinner is on the way,” he explains when Magnus eyes him for not choosing a drink for himself. “I couldn’t eat much at the party. It was such a delicious meal though.”

“It was indeed,” Magnus affirms. “So, tell me… tell me about this role that you’re buffing up for…” he lifts the can to his mouth and takes a sip. Alec watches as Magnus’ tongue sneaks out of his lips and wipes the droplets of juice from them.

“Uh… it’s about this wrestler…who quits the arena after an accident but then he meets a physiotherapist who…” he pauses and looks at Magnus. “I won’t tell you… you need to wait for the movie to release...” he winks.

“Do I not get some benefits of knowing the lead actor of the movie?” Magnus quips.

“You more than just _know_ me,” Alec deadpans. “But. Nope. I am loyal to the script.” he hums, closing his eyes.

“Fine. Be stubborn. I guess I’ll have to hold a private screening in the palace then,” Magnus lifts his fingers to play with his ear cuff.

“Or you could come with me for the movie premier,” Alec suggests. Magnus snaps his head up in Alec's direction and smiles softly because that invite us sweet and innocent, just like him.

Alec notices that Magnus has far less makeup on than he remembers from their first date. He looks more unguarded and more him. He tries not to bring his gaze down to Magnus’ chest that peeks out from his unbuttoned shirt. It’s sinisterly. What Magnus is trying to do to the poor man. He stands up from his stool to answer the door-knock and rolls in a cart of food. Magnus shudders at the amount of flavour he sees missing from the plate that Alec lifts to the kitchen island. There’s tons of protein and carb in there…but that’s it.

“You want some?” Alec digs his fork inside the chicken flesh and mumbles.

“No, thank you. I had a very delicious dinner,” Magnus teases. “Besides, you must be starving… so eat!” he fondly smiles, sipping his orange juice in peace. He looks around and finds a Bluetooth stereo system in the suite. Plugging his phone in, he puts on soft music and returns to join Alec.

“You like the classics?” Alec notices.

“What can I say!” Magnus hums.

“Bon Jovi is one of my all-time favorites,” Alec informs, chewing his bland food. Magnus rolls his stool around so that his back is against the kitchen counter. He leans his elbows back on the edge and throws his head back to relax. This music and this company. He could get used to it.

…

**Day 2 – Visit to the refugee school.**

Magnus plucks his shirt out of his pants to give his look a proper adjustment the next morning. It’s day one of their work in Ghana. They are visiting a refugee school in Accra to speak to the children and spend some time with them. Magnus has met some of the staff members before, at a summit in Puerto Rico and he’s quite excited for it. Last night's sleep did wonders for his mood. Or was it Alec's company. Magnus recalls walking back to his beach cottage hand-in-hand with the actor. “It would be extremely uncivil of me to let you go back to your cottage alone,” he remembers Alec's last line to him that had him in splits. For a man constantly shadowed by a bodyguard, walking anywhere alone would have been a dream.

Griffin is in the cottage with him right now, talking to him like Magnus is supposed to listen. He knows the poor assistant will go through everything again. Adjusting his sunglasses on his eyes, he turns around to head to the door. Alec hasn’t texted him back since last night but he knows he will see the man soon.

**The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**

HRH Prince Magnus will be visiting the Ryan International School to speak with children who come from refugee camps to study here. UNCRC funds their education until the age of 14. #RoyalVisitGhana

Magnus looks out of the window as his car stops outside the school building. It is decorated ornately for HRH's welcome. He puts his glasses and smile on and steps out of the car. The school staff has set the event up in the playground. A group of older kids escort Magnus to a tent where members of UNCRC are waiting for him. Alec’s here too. He has his reflectors on and is speaking to a UNICEF staff member, rather animatedly. Magnus waits for Alec to notice him while he greets the principal and the sports teacher.

“Why don’t you sit down, your Highness, so that the kids can begin. They have prepared a small ceremony for you,” the Principal informs. Magnus grins wide, noticing a group of kids dressed in traditional Ghanaian attires waiting to perform. He takes his sunglasses off and sits on a chair under the tent. The other members take their seat too. Alec settles on one of the couches in the front row right next to Magnus' chair, still talking to that staff member. He looks over for a second to meet Magnus’ gaze, gives him a small nod and then focuses on the program that’s about to begin in front of him.

The children begin entering the playground as soft Ghanaian music plays. There are both girls and boys in the group and they make intricate patterns. One of the older kids comes forward and offers a set of flowers to Magnus and Alec, as well as the other guests and pulls them to the dance floor. Magnus is taken to the center of the routine and so is Alec and they dance with the kids. Alec's a natural at it. He rotates around a little girl, matching her steps beat by beat. He also holds her hand and twirls her around while she giggles, while throwing his head back and laughing heartily. Magnus dances with a much younger bunch of students, bending down to match their height and tapping his feet to the beat.

Alec's wearing a polo t-shirt and light-colored ripped jeans to complement the weather and their intent of the visit. Soon after the programs are over, they all gather around in the assembly hall to have snacks and beverages. Magnus and Alec sit with the students as they attend a foreign language class thereafter, stealing a glance or two at each other. It’s both nerve-wracking and exciting to pretend to be oblivious of each other’s stares and emotions in front of the public eye.

“This is incredible. I don’t remember learning a foreign language when I was your age,” Alec applauds the 7-year olds, clapping for them. Magnus smiles, taking the cue and clapping harder. The kids laugh and cheer, telling them about their favorite teachers and favorite topics.

“I want to go to Bali,” a little girl tells them. “I hear it is beautiful,” she claps. Magnus fondly smiles.

“It indeed is, little one. You know what… my mother is from Indonesia. A village in Bali in fact. That’s where she grew up,” he shares.

“And she became the Queen of Edom?” one of the boy gasps. Alec drops his chin on the back of a chair where he is sitting with his chest to it.

“She did,” Magnus nods.

“She was very cool…” the boy exclaims with utter honesty. Alec notices the sadness that flashes in Magnus’ eyes for a second as he grins wider.

“She was. And very inspiring too,” he adds.

“I could become a Queen too,” the girl dreams. Alec walks up to her and lifts her up in his arm, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You can become anything you want, love,” he assures her. It’s not an easy journey for kids like them. But Alec knows that there’s hope in the world. That one day, things will change.

“I want to become an actor like you!” one of the boy shouts from the back. Alec laughs, lifting his thumb at him. They play some games with the kids and proceed to an older class where several groups are working on different science projects. Alec proceeds to talk to the group leaders and understand what the thought process is. Some of the projects look absolutely insane and genius. There’s one in particular on sustainable use of nuclear power to light homes across the globe. It is a novice thought. But that’s how an idea begins. As a thought.

“If we make sure that there’s constant pressure on the turbines, hypothetically, we could produce electricity endlessly,” a boy explains them as they pass by his project on wind power as a source of energy.

“That’s a really wonderful idea, Rami. But why would you say wind and not water?” Alec asks, delicately touching the parts of the boy's project.

“We live in the tropics, I agree… water is much readily available resource but winds… that energy is untapped. And I feel especially in Ghana, we could do so much more with wind power?” he explains. Alec lifts his lips up and nods.

“It’s incredible. You know. There’s a science forum held every year and they ask for entries. You should send your prototype to them,” he opens his phone up and scrolls through his gallery for details. Magnus stuffs his hands in his pocket and watches as Alec fishes out information for the same. “A friend of mine told me about it…” he informs. Zooming in, Alec let’s the boy see the image.

“You think I should?” the boy asks, excitedly.

“Of course, Rami. This prototype is brilliant. Absolutely amazing. I am sure that there’s something the world could do with it,” Magnus comments. Alec gazes at him while he speaks.

**The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**

Prince Magnus and @aleclightwood spoke to 14-year old Rami who has been developing a prototype for sustainable use of resources. It’s quite inspiring to realize that the world needs young scientists and entrepreneurs like Rami. #RoyalVisitGhana

The tweet sparks off a thread of reactions from stan Twitter as a picture of Alec looking fondly at Magnus goes viral. Especially after Alec retweets the palace's update tweet. The actor laughs at some of the tweets and shoves his phone back into the pocket as they proceed to the next leg of their activities. There’s a small creek by the ocean where the students often go to have small picnic. “I did not know you could dance so well,” Magnus comments as they make their way into the dense forests. Alec chuckles, his gaze fixed at the ground to avoid slipping on the wet forest floor. The media is following them, and therefore it’s mandatory that the two maintain a sense of space between them, much to their disappointment.

“I manage,” he shrugs. Andrew is a few feet behind him, walking with the rest of Magnus’ security detail. It’s protocol to not disturb the Prince if he is having a conversation with anyone.

“I was thinking…” Magnus scratches his goatee. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” he asks. Alec stops walking and looks back at Magnus.

“I was hoping I could,” he mentions.

“I’ll pick you up at 8 then?” Magnus wiggles his brows.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec grins and takes another step down the rock only to step on a slimy algae. He skids slightly on the wet surface, aiming to soil his clothes and crack a bone or two but Magnus grabs his arm and pulls him steady.

“Careful, Alexander,” he gasps, digging his own feet in the ground for a firm hold on his balance. Alec catches his breath and closes his eyes for a second. Andrew is with him in no time.

“You ok?” the bodyguard gasps. Magnus let’s Alec’s arm go and curls his hands together.

“I am fine,” Alec breathes. “Thank you, your Highness,” he whispers. Magnus closes his eyes and scoffs. Right, they’re still in the public.

“You are welcome, Mr Lightwood,” he mentions.

…

“How the fuck do you even eat this shit!” Andrew winces at the sight of the snacks laid out waiting for Alec. The actor is doing push-ups against the ground. They have just returned to the hotel after the whole day or work and there’s still time for his dinner date with Magnus. He looks up at the bodyguard and drops his weight on his forearms in a plank position.

“It is my job, Underhill,” Alec rolls his eyes.

“The food stinks of lack of taste,” Andrew dramatically exclaims, lifting a lone piece of broccoli before dropping it back on the salad. Alec chuckles, raising himself back on his palm for another round of push ups.

“Do you want to go and check that carnival festival tonight?” he asks, flapping a flyer in his hand. “There’s free booze,” he reads out and then pauses to look at Alec. “ _…for_ me,” he amends. “And music,” he wiggles his brows excitedly.

“I know, but I have plans tonight,” Alec shrugs. He stands up on his footpads and scrunches his nose in response to the sense of ache that scatters as a signal across his body stretch.

“Plans? What plans?” Andrew perks his head up. Alec is pulling his t-shirt on. He drops on the couch, slipping down from the backrest and lifts his legs up on the coffee table. “You hardly know anyone here in Ghana?” the man suspects. Alec picks up a glass of ice tea from the dresser next to him and chases the straw with his lips.

“I have plans to stay back in my room and watch movies,” Alec clears his throat. “Besides, I don’t have a lot to do in such parties since I cannot drink for a while anyway,” he shrugs casually, looking at the horizon on the beach where the sun is gradually setting into the dusk.

“You are abandoning me,” Underhill accuses.

“Am not!” Alec feigns being offended. “I am just being reasonable.”

“Fine. Magnus maybe the royal guest here but you’re definitely the one with royal treatment needs,” he adds. Alec taps a small slap on the back of Underhill's head and relaxes back on his couch. He makes sure Andrew doesn’t notice the smile that appears on his face as soon as he hears Magnus’ name. “I wonder if I should call you _Your royal Highness_ here?” the bodyguard goes on to tease.

“Sure, _underpants_!” Alec quirks, taking a large sip of his drink.

“That was the junior year, Alec. Let it go,” Andrew groans, throwing his head on the backrest.

“I cannot forget it,” Alec chuckles.

“At least I wasn’t _Alec_ _Lighthouse_ ,” Andrew points out. Alec remembers that horrifying sorority club party night and the hangover the next day and shakes his head.

“That night was a travesty,” Alec comments.

“I have pictures that prove otherwise,” Andrew offers.

“Don’t you dare bring that up, Underhill,” Alec widens his eyes, almost threatening them to pop out of their sockets.

Andrew barks out a laughter, rolling his eyes. He stands from the couch and picks up a crate of empty beer bottles. “I am going to go and enjoy the carnival you just ditched me from,” he twirls around on his heels, walking backwards to the door. “I hope you enjoy your _plans_ with yourself,” he huffs unamusingly. “Don’t get bored, yeah?” he pulls the door handle and steps out of Alec’s suite. Alec raises his hand and gives him a friendly salute.

There’s not a chance that Alec gets bored tonight. He has a dinner date with Magnus. Something he would leave a thousand carnival parties for.

…

Alec steps onto the sand, holding his sneakers in his hand. The sand is coarse and settles underneath his soles. He looks ahead and spots Magnus who cannot be more excited for their date night. After picking him up from his suite, scaring Ragnor and _Elias,_ Alec finally remembers the name of Magnus’ second security guard, and dragging him to this beach where they are supposed to have dinner, Magnus is practically sprinting to the location.

“Alexander, walk faster please,” he twirls around gracefully and sighs, noticing Alec almost ten feet behind him. Alec fondly shakes his head and runs the distance between them, splattering sand around him. Magnus hooks their arms together and pulls him out of the tree cover. There’s a dockyard that comes into Alec’s vision out of nowhere. It has a planked platform that lines yachts on both sides.

“We’re having dinner on a yacht?” Alec arches a brow, his pale skin glowing golden in the lamp-post lighting. Magnus proudly smirks, nodding his head.

“Like it?” he asks.

Alec scratches his stubble and scoffs.

“What?” Magnus asks.

“Nothing. I…” he chuckles again.

“It’s rude to keep a Prince in suspense, Alexander?” Magnus bites his lower lip and looks away to hide his embarrassing blush.

“Is that so, your Highness?” Alec frowns. Magnus purses his lips tightly and turns his head back to face Alec.

“I can affirm that it is,” he nods, feigning a serious expression. They reach a slender, white coloured boat with golden and blue stripes on the hull. Alec recalls Magnus telling him that his father’s kingdom has these two colours representing the King. Magnus flicks his hand in the air and the crew lowers a platform for Alec and Magnus to get on the boat.

The Captain of the Ship bows down to Magnus and so does the cabin crew as soon as they step onto the sole of the yacht. Alec tightens his grasp around Magnus’ hand, feeling awkward as the cabin crew gives him a reverent smile, even though they don’t greet him the same way. The boat is luxurious and looks every bit of a royal that Magnus is. He wanders his gaze around – there’s an intricate lighting and soft music that he can hear in the background which is coupled with the sounds of waves crashing against the hull. But, somehow, Alec can’t shake this pit inside this stomach. This little fear of being out of place.

“Take the boat out, Charlie,” Magnus instructs, after dismissing the other members on board. He takes Alec to the deck of the boat as the Captain starts the motors and floats the boat away from the docks. Alec swallows, carefully following Magnus as he takes them around the yacht.

There’s a round dining table under the shaded deck which has candles glowing in the center. Alec lips part as he watches what Magnus has set up for him. “Candlelight?” Alec sighs, collecting himself together after the whole welcoming episode at the sole of the boat.

Magnus notices the tone of Alec’s voice and snaps his head to look him. Alec looks slightly perturbed and confused. “You don’t like it?” he swallows. Magnus watches as Alec brings his attention back to the prince and shakes his head.

“No, no,” he blurts out.

“You know, you can be honest with me? If you don’t like this, we’ll go someplace else,” Magnus squeezes their hands together.

“It’s beautiful,” Alec tries to explain himself. “And no, that’s not what I mean!”

“Alexander?” Magnus insists, stepping a little closer to the actor.

“I just… do you often bring your dates to your boat?” he can’t help but ask. Magnus' expression softens, and he raises his hand to cup Alec's cheek.

“Why do you ask?” he softly whispers. Alec closes his eyes and leans into his palm.

“I just…I don’t know if I deserve…” he chokes on the lump in his throat. Magnus frowns again. He strokes a thumb on his cheekbone and scoffs.

“Why would you say that?” he asks.

“No reason…I just. I’m just an–” Alec breathes out, looking around him as the boat sails into deep waters. He wants to finish his statement and say that he’s just a lowly actor while Magnus practically rules a kingdom. But he doesn’t. Instead, he lets his eyes wander around for a bit before moving his gaze back towards Magnus when warm lips close around his own. He swallows, closing his eyes as his mind buzzes with exhilaration. He hasn’t kissed Magnus before. _This_ is their first official kiss. On a yacht. In Ghana. And yet, it feels like he has been kissing Magnus his whole life. Something about the man is so familiar. As if he has always been meant for the actor. He is puzzled by the way the crooks of his face fits Magnus’ perfectly and the Prince ushers him closer, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. He locks his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. Alec presses his lips closer, cupping Magnus’ jaw in his hands. He tastes of cool mint and Alec feels his lungs fill up with the scent when he sucks at his bottom lip.

Magnus gently tilts his head to the other side and nudges closer, inserting his nose in the crook of Alec's face. They part for a second or two to catch their breath and stick their foreheads together. Their breaths are heavy, their chests panting. There’s a sheen of humidity on their faces from the sea breeze or from their excitement. No one can tell. “To answer your question…” Magnus hoarsely speaks against Alec's lips. Their eyes are still closed, and their bodies tied together. “I don’t bring just about anyone here. But _you…_ ” he breathes out warm hair against Alec's lips. “You are special… and you deserve it… every bit of whatever it is that I can do for you,” he mentions. Alec takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, parting their foreheads. He looks at Magnus who also opens his eyes and tilts his chin up to meet Alec's gaze.

Alec has seen so many faces of the prince. But this is _him._ This is Magnus. He can tell by the blatant honesty in the way the prince looks at him. He flickers his pupils, scanning his features. Alec can guess that there’s a story behind Magnus’ words. And also that he would get to know it one day… if Magnus finds him deserving. _And_ that he will wait for that day when Magnus talks to him about it. “I am honored,” Alec leans forward and kisses Magnus again. The prince giggles between the kiss, making it sloppy and messy but he doesn’t care. “Thank you,” Alec acknowledges as they part, entangling their fingers together.

“You are very welcome,” Magnus sighs in relief as if he’s been holding his breath for too long. Their chests are pressed against each other, their arms sweaty the whole length. “That was quite the first kiss?” he asks, his tone back to flirty and teasing. Alec ducks his head, biting his lower lip before he kisses Magnus’ cheek.

“How did I do?” he asks.

“Ah well, you were a solid 9.35,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“9.35?” Alec scrunches nose. “I would like to request a detailed breakdown of the score, please,” he asks, quite formally.

“That’s a privilege you don’t get to have…yet,” Magnus shoots back. Alec arches a brow and tips his lips up to one side, unimpressed by the argument. Magnus fondly pats Alec's cheek with his ringed fingers and steps away from him. “Hungry?” he asks, pointing at the table. He turns his back to Alec, scanning the table to see if everything is in order.

He feels Alec's chest against him as he wraps his muscular arms around Magnus’ waist, trapping his arms in his embrace. He trails the tip of his nose against the ridges of Magnus’ earlobe. “So hungry,” he whispers against his neck. Magnus closes his eyes as his mind spirals, his senses shooting up in all directions. He pinches the actor's nose and pulls away from him.

“I was talking…about food,” he chides, clearly exasperated by his date.

“So was I?” Alec blurts out, feigning offense and innocence. Magnus shakes his head between his giggles and makes grabby hands towards Alec as they reach the dinner table. Alec pulls out a chair for Magnus before taking a seat on his own. A butler, one of cabin crew members lays down the food on the table. “Smoked salmon and avocado salad for Mr Lightwood,” he places a dish in front of Alec and then in front of Magnus. “and Chicken burritos for your Highness”

“Thank you Meliorn. That will be all,” Magnus smiles. The butler bows his head before he leaves.

“How did _Meliorn_ serve me before you? Isn’t there a protocol that states that the common man cannot eat before a royal is served or something?,” Alec digs his fork and knife into the salmon.

“I am not the Queen of England, Alexander,” Magnus rolls his eyes. “…or my father,” he wittily adds. Alec takes in a piece of the fish and bites into it. “Meliorn…is my childhood friend who is also a butler at the palace now…” he informs, gently pointing at the man who is laughing with the other members of the cabin crew in the pantry area.

“He’s your friend?” Alec arches a brow.

“Him…and Ragnor…both. They are my best friends, besides Catarina but she’s also my cousin…so,” he informs. “You don’t have a lot of exposure growing up in the palace. So I made friends with the kids whose parents worked for mine.”

“Your father never objected?”

“Why would he?”

“You know…the royal blood mingling with the common crowd?”

“Well, the British royal family has kind of tarnished royalty in general,” Magnus sighs, dramatically which amuses Alec. “We’re not tyrants, Alexander. At least my family is not. My mother was a peasant's daughter from Indonesia. My father fell in love with her on one of his royal visits…and his father, my grandfather and the _then-King_ of Edom never objected to this unusual match. In fact, he was my mother's biggest supporter… took her side over my father's,” he fondly recalls.

“Do you miss her a lot?” Alec asks.

“I miss her all the time…but some days more than others,” Magnus lifts his head and looks at Alec with glistening eyes. “She would have loved you,” he mentions.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… you and her would have gotten along like a house on fire,” he adds. Alec parts his lips to say something and then stops. He doesn’t know if there’s a right way to reply to what Magnus just told him.

“I would have loved to meet her,” he says, after a few seconds of silence. Magnus replies with a smile and continues to eat his food. Alec notices the change in the prince's mood and blames himself.

“I never knew you hated the House of Windsor so much,” Alec winks. Magnus looks up from his plate and scoffs at the comment. Alec's chest flutters as he hears that laughter again.

“I don’t,” he defends himself.

“It looks like you do, your Highness,” Alec wiggles his brows.

“Yeah, what gave you that impression?” he drops his chin on the back of his hand and rests his elbow on the table next to his plate.

“Oh you know,” Alec teases.

“Enlighten me, dearest Alexander,” Magnus insists.

“If there was ever a royal face-off between your family and theirs, who do you think would win?” Alec asks out of nowhere.

“We would, obviously,” Magnus responds with an air of pride. “Do you think either of Prince Harry or Prince William stand a chance against this?” he gestures at the length of his body, eliciting a fit of laughter in the actor.

“They don’t,” Alec comments between his laughter spells.

“I know they don’t,” Magnus shrugs.

“But they have a Meghan Markle in their team…” Alec arches a brow.

“I have an Alec Lightwood,” Magnus bites his lip. Alec feels his throat lock up. He takes a shaky breath and drops his gaze back to his food. He can feel blood rush to his cheeks and his heart thumping in his chest. There’s no way he can look at Magnus right now. Not when his emotions are on fire. “Did cat bite your tongue?” the prince teases.

Alec rolls his eyes and glares at him. “Eat your burritos, Magnus,” he swallows. Magnus chuckles and hums in response.

…

**Day 3 – The ‘UNCRC in Ghana’ anniversary Gala**

Alec pushes his hand between his pillows and mumbles something in his dream. His alarm is ringing irritably on the nightstand next to his bed. He rubs his eyelids and yawns – groping to snooze his phone. The alarm tone changes into his ringtone. Alec answers without checking the caller ID.

“Your hair and makeup will be in your suite in the next hour,” he hears Simon mumble sleepily on the other side. Alec let’s out another yawn and sits up, his blanket and duvet falling on his waist. His hair is tousled in every direction possible. He checks the time. It’s only 6am right now.

“I hate you,” he whispers to his friend. “Go to sleep before Izzy catches you working,” he sighs, throwing himself back on his pillows.

“Look at you being all concerned for me,” Simon teases, throat hoarse with sleep. “Magnus sounded happy last night as well. Ah, my heart!”

“Magnus called you?” Alec feels all his exhaustion slip away at the name.

“I _called_ him,” Simon sounds offended. “He is my _friend_ … since before you started dating him,” he sounds a little offended.

“I am not dating Magnus,” Alec shoots back immediately. He doesn’t know what he and Magnus are. Certainly more than friends but boyfriend? _Relationship?_ Who the fuck knows?

“Yet,” Simon adds.

“Shut up, and go to sleep, Simon,” Alec, scratches his eyebrow scar.

“Call me if there’s a problem with any of the bookings I did?” Simon yawns before ending the call. Alec pushes his phone back in the covers and stretches his hands. He needs to attend a celebration ceremony for UNCRC’s anniversary in Ghana. Simon had already gotten his outfit set up last night when he was away for dinner at the yacht with Magnus. Now, he just has to dress up, get his hair and makeup done. His ride was going to be here by 8:30am.

Alec opens his Twitter account and scrolls through his timeline, liking a few tweets about his TV show. There are a few text messages from Sebastian Verlac, the UNICEF coordinator stating that he needs to do a Q&A today to engage a global audience with them.

**Alexander @aleclightwood**

Day 3 in the beautiful city of Accra. I am headed to the ‘UNCRC in Ghana’ anniversary event today.

He attaches a short video of himself while still in his nightsuit. _Hey guys, good morning. It’s a beautiful day in Accra and I am headed to the UNCRC in Ghana anniversary celebration in a bit. They have been doing such an amazing work with children here and I thought that we... you and I could do a little q &a session after I am back from the event. So, reply to this tweet with your questions about UNCRC or UNICEF and the work that they do here... or hit me up on Instagram. If there’s real good stuff out there by you all, I might do a Live Chat in the evening. Sounds good? Great. Okay...See you guys then!_

He sends the tweet and gets up from the bed to shower and get ready for the event.

...

Magnus tips his chin upwards as a butler fixes his tie for him. He is meeting with the Minister of Accra for a meeting about immigration of Edom nationals in the Ghanaian territory. Griffin is giving him a brief about what he needs to speak about in the meeting, but Magnus is, as usual, not listening. Ragnor watches the prince’s indifference and steps inside, ushering Griffin away for a bit.

“Thank God you sent him away.”

“Magnus... you cannot be so indifferent towards Griffin. He’s just doing his job, that poor fellow,” the man chides.

“He will repeat it to me thrice. I know it,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I know you hate this diplomatic work... but it’s important to His Majesty,” the man explains.

“Which is why I am doing it... I wouldn’t care a dime if it weren’t for Dad,” Magnus tilts his head, squinting his eyes at his phone as it lights up with a _tweet notification_ from Alec’s account. “What I do dislike is the way he is always so pressed and stunted!”

“Stop torturing that poor man. Be nice. At least half as nice as you are to that boy toy of yours,” Ragnor lifts an index finger.

“Alec’s not my boytoy,” Magnus’ face turns serious. He moves his attention to the phone and presses the play button on the video Alec just uploaded. Alec’s bed face is a different level of sexy. He presses like from his private account and turns to Ragnor with a naughty glint on his face.

“No,” Ragnor stands up and shakes his head.

“Please?” Magnus pouts.

“Magnus, no,” Ragnor crosses his hands on his chest and looks away. “Take your puppy dog eyes off of me. I am not taking you to Alec,” he places a palm in air to stop Magnus.

“15 minutes?” Magnus offers.

“I said no, Magnus. You’re here on official duty…not to date Alec Lightwood”

“I am not dating him,” Magnus deadpans. _Yet._

“Ok, 13?” he asks.

“8?” Ragnor huffs, countering the offer.

“Ten minutes, final?” Magnus settles without waiting for Ragnor's counter. He rushes out of the room like a happy child who has just been given his favorite candy. Ragnor groans internally as he follows the prince all across to the main hotel lobby where Alec's suite is. He hopes to not run into anyone who can recognize them. They’ve managed to keep these secret meetings under wraps but the way these two men have started failing at keeping their hands off each other, Ragnor fears that it’s not long before the entire world gets a whiff of this new and very fresh royal romance.

Ragnor has obtained a spare keycard for Alec's room for situations like this when Magnus corners him. He quietly opens the door and sneaks inside to confirm that the actor is alone before he pulls Magnus in with him. “10 minutes Magnus,” he warns before banging the door close.

Magnus looks around the suite. All the curtains are drawn, and the entire living room and bedroom are flooded with sunlight. Magnus notices the crumpled sheets of Alec’s bed and then hears the sound of shower running. He wants to knock on the door and let Alec know he is here but he also wants to catch the boy in surprise and so he waits. A minute after Magnus arrives in the suite, the shower sounds cease, and the door knob twist another minute later. The prince holds his breath as he sees a very wet Alec Lightwood walk out of the bathroom, walking on his footpads and heals lifted off the ground. He is wearing skinny jeans and nothing on his chest. There are beads of water on his abs, dripping straight from hair. Magnus blinks profusely, collecting himself together. Alec could notice him anytime soon.

“What a lovely day, isn’t it, Alexander?” Magnus speaks up, unable to hold himself any longer. Alec chokes on his spit as he looks up and his gaze falls on Magnus standing near his kitchen island. He places his arms on his chest realising that he is half naked and turns around awkwardly. Magnus laughs at the sudden reaction and places his palm on his eyes rather dramatically.

“Don’t worry. I won’t ruin you, Alexander. My eyes are shut, and I see nothing,” he chides as Alec grabs the shirt from his rack and puts it on.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, hastily buttoning his shirt bottom to top.

“I hear you’re doing a live chat later today. After _that_ announcement video, you can’t blame me for wanting to see you before I leave,” Magnus chuckles. Alec feels his cheeks burn as he realizes the undertone of Magnus’ statement and he combs his hair with his hand to shove them away from his forehead. His hair and makeup team are on standby.

“And _you_ are going to meet the Minister of Accra. It’s not like I would get a chance to meet you today, anyway,” Alec huffs, picking up the towel and poking his fingers through the fabric to dry his hair. Magnus parts his index and middle finger and notices Alec all dressed up before he lifts his hand away from his eyes.

“You’re really pushing it... if Andrew was in here with me when you arrived,” Alec rolls his eyes, picking up his cologne from the drawer and rubbing it on his wrists. Magnus gracefully drops on Alec’s messy bed and lifts his thigh over the other, rather dramatically. He looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes back at the boy.

“And that’s how I am treated for being so nice in the wake of the day. Fantastic. Good job, Magnus.,” he sighs. Alec squints his eyes, making an eye contact with Magnus through his reflection and then spins around on his heels. He bends down in front of the Prince and places a loud-mouthed kiss on the latter’s cheekbone. Magnus chokes, biting his lower lip inside.

“That better?” Alec teases. Magnus presses his index finger on the actor’s chest and pushes him away, swaying to his left to stand up and step away from him to make it clear that he doesn’t appreciate Alec’s indifference. Alec sighs, facepalming himself. He walks around in front of Magnus and kisses him on his other cheek. “Magnus?” Alec tilts his head. Magnus lifts his chin and brushes past Alec, heading to the main door when Alec grabs his wrist and holds him back.

“What?” Magnus spins around and asks, haughtily.

“What?” Alec counters.

“I was just leaving,” Magnus shrugs, feigning indifference.

Alec pulls him closer, brushing their bodies at angle and wraps an arm around the Prince’s waist, holding him tethered. Magnus lifts his hand to Alec’s arm and digs his fingers inside, gripping him. “Thank you for coming?” Alec acknowledges, kissing his cheeks one by one. He doesn’t fail to notice the faint smile that appears on the royal’s face.

“I don’t feel the appreciation yet!” Magnus deadpans.

Alec huffs out a laughter and lets Magnus go. “You are impossible,” he comments.

“Gee, thanks, Alexander,” Magnus rolls his eyes. He stares into the other man’s eyes for a minute before they both break into a chuckle. Leaving a quick peck on Alec’s lips, Magnus leaves the suite with Ragnor.

...

Alec puts his sunglasses back on as he gets into his car in the blazing afternoon heat of Accra. Underhill takes out Alec’s personal phone and hands it over to the actor, receiving a soft thanks from him. They have just finished the press conference at the UNICEF at Ghana Anniversary and Alec’s now visiting an orphanage and art school for abandoned children.

_[picture]_

_[picture]_

_[picture]: **me**_

_^those are from the opening event...: **me**_

**_mom_ ** _: you look amazing, love._

**_izzy_ ** _: simon says he’s happy you’re following the dress code._

_why isn’t he saying this himself? Like on my private thread with him? : **me**_

**_izzy_ ** _: because my boyfriend is off his duty. He’s not working. Leave him alone._

_You’re insufferable: **me**_

**_izzy:_ ** _you too Alec :)_

**_jace_ ** _: good morning, fam. I have good news. The mayor approved some funding for the new place I have been trying to buy for the gym._

**_izzy_ ** _: congratulations, brother. That is such good news!_

**_mom_ ** _: I knew it! I knew you’d be able to convince the mayor!_

_Proud of you, Jace: **me**_

**_jace_ ** _: at this rate, we could have our 4 th of July dinner at my new gym..._

**_mom_ ** _: of course we will :)_

_i have a school event to attend now, catch up with all of you later: **me**_

**_mom:_ ** _call me when you get free tonight. It’s been a while since I heard your voice._

_You got it, Maa: **me**_

He breathes in, extremely proud of Jace as their cab stops outside the school, handing his phone back to Andrew who tucks it into his pocket. Alec steps out of the car and Underhill opens an umbrella on his head. One of the team members from UNICEF take their phone out and inform Alec that they would like to record his meet and greet. As a part of his duty, Alec nods, extending his hand towards Sebastian who is waiting for him at the main door.

“Hey, Alec,” the British boy greets him. Alec gives him a small hug and they enter the school premises where a few kids are lined up to greet him. Alec bends down and shakes each of their hands, willingly accepting the flowers they’ve brought him. The cameraman records Alec going around hugging people and speaking to them.

“This is Mrs Morowa Yao. She teaches biology to the children here and is also one of the youth care workers for UNICEF!” Sebastian introduces.

“It’s great to meet you _,_ Mrs Yao,” Alec smiles, extending his hand. The lady smiles and shakes the proffered hand. “You’re doing a wonderful job here,” he complements as they step inside the main hall of the orphanage. Alec pulls his glasses out and tucks them on his neck.

“It’s my duty, Mr Lightwood,” the lady explains.

A round of applause echoes inside the room as the children waiting for Alec see him tower above everyone else in the room. Alec folds his hand and bows in Ghanaian fashion to acknowledge their presence, earning another cheer from them. “Mr Lightwood, as a Global Ambassador for UNICEF and UNCRC, how do you think your trips to Africa and Ghana especially have fared you?”

“I have been working with UNCRC and UNICEF for a few years now... and I have been associated with the Global campaign for over a year now. My trip to Africa... beginning with Zimbabwe last year and now Ghana have been extremely insightful to say the least. I know I keep saying this, but we don’t protect our children the way we should. The way they deserve to be protected. The statistics of children under 18 suffering from... or having suffered from sexual assault, malnutrition, physical abuse etc is staggering and we need to do something about it...”

He kneels down on the ground as a little boy asks for a hug. “Hi,” he greets him. “How are you?”

“Good,” the boy smiles with tears in his eyes. Alec thumbs off the tears from the boy’s eyes and takes the card that the boy is holding out for him. It’s a simple _welcome_ card from him, written in the boy’s own handwriting. Alec opens the card and sees a little note on the right side which says.

_I saw you on the TV one day, Alec. Welcome to Ghana._

The note is short and simple but elicits such a strong response in the actor. He opens his arms wide and lets the boy hug him. “What is your name?” Alec asks. The boy suckles at his thumb and then runs back to his friend.

“His name is Aku,” Mrs Yao tells him. “He’s one of our newest members,” she sighs, stepping aside with Alec. “One of the workers found him on the street eleven months ago, brutally beaten up by his father... and sexually abused by a woman. It took him a full month to recover from his injuries,” she swallowed. Alec looked over to the boy with tears in his eyes and rubbed his nose. “He loves painting... and calligraphy,” she changes the topic when she notices the impact on him.

“He’s wonderful,” Alec sniffs.

“Till date, he doesn’t like to talk about his family…but he is doing so well here”

“Stories like Aku's is the reason I love my job so much. The fact that we get to make a difference,” he commends Mrs Yao. He walks up to the group of children and takes his phone from Andrew. “Would you guys take a picture with me?” he asks. The kids yell excitedly and jump to hug Alec as he extends his phone for a selfie. “Come on in,” he smiles. “So, what, aren’t you guys going to show me around? Maybe Aku can tell me where you guys like to play?” he holds his arm out and Aku shyly climbs on.

Alec picks him up and holds another child's hand as they step out into the school playground.

...

“And, you’re live in three…two…one, Andrew whispers to Alec. It's evening when Alec decides to go live for his fans across the world to discuss about his upcoming projects as well as his work with UNICEF.

_Hey guys, its Day three in Accra and I have had the most wonderful time celebrating UNICEF in Ghana today, and then meeting a few children at one of the refugee schools. It was a hectic day but I enjoyed so much. And as I promised, am here to answer some of your questions._

_My friends, Andrew and Simon were very kind enough to compile a list of question that you guys posted on Twitter and my Instagram. And they’re on the lookout for any more questions that you have. So, let’s chat? Yeah?_

_Come on, Underhill. Shoot the questions._

**_Ines wants to know what your favorite memory in Accra has been so far?_ ** _< Alec smiles, recalling flashes of his time at Ryan international school yesterday, dancing with the children and also, Magnus> Uh, I have only been here for two days but I think it’s all been memorable so far. I don’t have a favorite. Because I don’t pick favorites._

**_Constance asks if you have met any DeF children in the camps?_ ** _Yes, I have... but sign language and communication for these kids are a bit of an issue because of how scarce the opportunities are... so I did sign ILY for them because that’s what I knew for sure... but they didn’t get it... so, yeah._

**_Prince Magnus is also in Ghana. Have you had the pleasure of working with him? Can we expect collaborations in the future?_ ** _< Alec widens his eyes, realizing that this must be Simon behind the question choice> Yes, I have met His Royal Highness... it was yesterday, right Andrew? <Alec asks someone behind the camera> yeah... he’s a wonderful human being and very dedicated to the cause. We had a small chat about the education and living conditions in the camps and it was insightful to say the least. I don’t know about a collaboration right now... but if his charity makes any plans, I am ready to support it._

**_Hey Jayme, thank you for your question on the major refugee problems in the camps._ ** _Well, from what I have seen so far its mostly overcrowded schools... untrained teachers, lack of basic amenities like clean water, hygiene. And also, just a general lack of acceptance. You know? There are camps where the volunteers are so dedicated but there’s only so much that they can do... for want of proper financial and emotional support from organizations. So yeah, we need more people around the world accepting that they need to help these camps._

**_Why do you think it’s important for celebrities such as you to be a part of campaigns like this?_ ** _Uh, that’s a very good question. And I don’t think it’s to do with my celebrity status. But, um, refugee kids in these camps are going through something unimaginable for us. We live in a very protected environment back home. Our kids are lucky enough to have a secure life... but not all of them have the same privilege. And, refugee kids need a voice to fight for them. And I am here, as a UNICEF ambassador... to be their voice. To amplify their cry for help because if someone can hear what I am telling them what needs to change in these children’s lives, then I consider it my privilege to be able to do so... right? It’s just as simple._

**_Do you think some of these children are also battling problems pertaining to their sexuality?_ ** _Wow, um. Osheen, I don’t think I can answer that question in a live chat because it needs a very detailed conversation but just to answer the yes or no part of it. Yes, I am sure some of them are... and if I could be of some help. If they can trust me enough to share it with me... I would be honored to be able to do something about it._

**_How long are you staying in Ghana?;_ ** _I’ll be here for three more days. <he pauses and looks over the screen when Andrew whispers something at him>_

_Ok, now Andrew tells me that there are some questions about the show? This live chat wasn’t supposed to be about ER but sure, I’ll take a few._

**_When do I go back to film?_ ** _I am shooting a movie after I go back to New York... and then I have a few other assignments. So, I would be back on ER sets in early April, I think? Yeah, the first week of April or last week of March. That’s it._

**_Can you tease any future scenes between Katia and Lucius?_ ** _Without getting fired from my job, there are a few to look forward to? Maia and I had a blast shooting them... and yeah, you’ll be thrilled. But, no, that’s all I can tease about them. But you’ll be thrilled._

**_Do I have scenes with Helen in the future?_ ** _Do I?... I haven’t been on set in so long... wait, Helen... have you guys seen that scene where...? No... no! No, you haven’t! Oh, there’s a cool scene between me and her in the future episode. We were shooting the whole time in snow that day. Yeah, you’ll love it._

**_Does Lucius like Mike on the show?_ ** _Uh, sure? I don’t know. I don’t think Lucius hates Mike... he probably hates him for what happened with Katia... and how Mike broke her heart, but I don’t think personally he has a problem. Lucius is a very sorted man... and he is secure about his love for this girl... and also just himself. So, I don’t think there would an issue. However, if Mike were to ever come back and do something annoying to Katia... I am sure Lucius would then respond. In kind. But hey, Bat’s a lovely guy in real life and I had so much fun working with him._

_Ok guys, one final question. Any one._

**_My Easter plans?_ ** _I’ll be finishing up the rest of Season 7 of ER and spending some time with my family back in South Hampton. So no plans this time round. But why don’t you guys send me some suggestions on what I can do for summers. Yeah? Maybe we’ll do another live chat to discuss those!_

_Thank you guys, for all your questions. Stay with me as we explore Ghana... do some good work for UNICEF. It’s been tremendous so far and I hope I can share more stories with you and the world because we need to hear them to be able to do something for them._

_Also, some of you have been asking if they can contribute to the campaign. So, yeah, I’m going to attach a link here. Swipe up and donate or volunteer with UNICEF, whatever you guys would like to prefer._

_See you guys._

_I love you._

Alec holds his thumb out in question as Andrew murmurs that they’re out of the live chat. He relaxes on the couch and pulls his feet up. Grabbing the TV remote in his hand, he flicks through channels and then settles on the an NBA game.

“That was a good chat, Alec. The engagement was through the roof. UNICEF will be pleased.,” Andrew uncorks a bottle of wine for himself and pours a glass of lemon slush for Alec.

“Yeah?” Alec arches a brow. He holds a cushion against his stomach and takes the glass of slush from his friend. “I think it was too short? We have to do a longer one as soon as I am back in the States. It’s been very long,”

“Sure thing, boss. I will have Simon put it on a to-do list for sure…” Andrew shakes his head. “Although, while Simon and I were collecting questions for you, we noticed something really strange... and amusing,” he scoffs fondly at the memory.

“Pray tell, Andrew,” Alec frowns.

“Oh well, just, that do you know there’s a whole group of people on the internet who are so curious about you and the Prince,” he rolls his eyes. “…as if there’s a royal affair waiting to happen!”

Alec chokes on his drink and hides his blush from his friend. “Yeah. Wow, really?” he joins him in laughing at the situation when he clearly feels so embarrassed by it.

“It’s so silly. But not surprising. The internet loves to ship both you and the Prince with even a wooden log if you were to smile at it so no wonder they’re pitching the two of you together,” he adds.

“Yeah, it’s so funny,” Alec deadpans. He opens his Twitter account and scrolls through his timeline to see what the Prince has been up to.

“Its hilarious. You’re not his type and he is definitely not yours,” Andrew adds with an air of the fact that he knows Alec too well. Or does he? Alec laughs in his head because his friend is way too oblivious for all this.

**The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**

Edom and Ghana have always enjoyed an amicable relationship between the countries and their people. To this effect, today’s meeting with Minister of Accra went fluidly as HRH discussed His Majesty’s long term goals to strengthen this partnership #RoyalVisitGhana

**The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**

The Prince earlier announced a special commemoration scholarship for students from Ghana looking to pursue Fine Arts in the Kingdom of Edom. This scholarship would typically fund the entire tuition fees of the postgraduates. #RoyalVisitGhana

**The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**

“The talent that comes out of Ghana is remarkable. This scholarship is just our little way of saying thanks to this beautiful country for all their friendship and support in the recent time” – Prince Magnus of Edom. #RoyalVisitGhana

_Hey? You up?_

Alec presses send on his chat thread with Magnus. He opens Instagram and likes a few posts of his friends and co-stars while waiting for Magnus’ reply. There’s nothing more from the people he follows and so he returns to Twitter.

Alec likes all of the Palace’s official account’s tweets but doesn’t dare to scroll down to the comment section. That place is known to be a bloodbath. His timeline doesn’t look any better. His fans are going crazy about how “squishy” he looks in the live chat. One even ends up comparing him to different cupcakes and different emoji pillows for his different expressions that amuses the star.

Magnus doesn’t reply to his text even after almost half an hour. The Prince has been working round to the clock today with meetings back to back. Sure, they exchanged a few texts here and there but it has been relatively quiet from that side. Alec eventually gives up waiting for him to free up and changes into a pair of pajamas to collapse on the bed. He dials his mother and they speak for a few minutes. Maryse has elaborate Easter dinner plans with the family and Alec knows he cannot refuse her. She wouldn’t let it. So, he agrees to attend. The conversation goes on for a bit about Jace and Clary and then Izzy and Simon before Alec yawns, announcing that he needs to sleep now. Maryse gives him a loud smooch over the speaker, making Alec cringe like an child, before he hangs up and drops the phone on his bed, falling asleep.

…

_I am so sorry I didn’t reply sooner, Alexander. Just got back to my room. Please tell me you’re still up?_

Alec reads Magnus' reply next morning with squinty eyes and sighs. The reply is from 1am in the morning, quite a while after Alec went to bed. He yawns and gets up. The UNICEF is taking all the visitors for a Safari trip today, to take a break from their activities. The call-time is 11am outside the hotel premises and Alec's quite excited for the same. The Prince is also scheduled to go on the trip. However, he’s aware that Magnus won’t be officially allowed to be a part of the crowd. His royal status doesn’t allow that. They’ll probably have to wait until evening to spend some time together. In a weird way, Alec misses him and their texts, flirting, casual banter and just being in touch whenever possible.

He gets ready in the next hour, skipping gym session today when a random idea hits him. There’s still an hour before they are called to assemble at the gate and if Alec knows Magnus, the Prince must already be ready by now. He sneaks out of his room and takes the back entry to the private Suites and residences. Ragnor spots Alec in the premises and runs up to him to warn him of Griffin being with Magnus right now.

“I don’t think Magnus told me that he’s supposed to see you in the morning?” Ragnor arches his brows.

“He isn’t. Um, I just dropped by. If he’s busy, I get it?” Alec scratches his brow, almost regretting his split second decision to disrupt Magnus’ schedule. “We didn’t get to talk a lot yesterday…so I thought. But you know what, it was probably a bad idea. It’s fine, I’ll just leave,” he turns to leave when Ragnor grabs his arm and stops him.

“The Palace doesn’t pay me enough,” he grumbles. “Wait, I’ll ask Griffin to leave and then bring his Highness out. Where should we meet you?” he asks.

“By the trail that leads into the forest?” Alec suggests. He is slightly taken aback by how readily Ragnor agrees for the plan.

“You got it,” Ragnor clicks his tongue.

Alec makes his way to the meeting point and leans on a palm tree to pass time. It’s very early in the morning still and there’s a little chill in the breeze. He is wearing camo print trousers and a beige cotton t-shirt, pretty much complementing the safari theme. It takes Ragnor precisely 15 minutes to get Magnus out into the woods and is very proud when he sees the bright look on the Prince's face as the latter notices Alec waiting for him. He thanks Ragnor and pats his back as the man leaves him and Alec alone.

“Hi,” Magnus gasps out to surprise Alec who jumps at the sound of his voice. The grin that spreads on the actor's face after that makes Magnus' heart feel fuller than he has ever felt. He lifts his palms to Alec’s chest as the man swoops down for a soft kiss.

“Hi,” Alec breathes out. Magnus can smell coffee in his breath, and he feels giddy at the aftermath of the kiss.

“Why are we here?” Magnus asks, looking around at the plush green forest cover.

“I haven’t seen you since yesterday morning and I know I wouldn’t have until tonight…so,” Alec scratches the back of his head and admits.

“You missed me?” Magnus teases.

“You didn’t?” Alec is quick to respond. Magnus parts his lips to retort and then settles for a soft chuckle, before he kisses him again. He hums in submission and takes the hand Alec reached out with as they walk towards the trail.

“We were supposed to see each other at the safari anyway,” Magnus teases.

“Yeah, as _Prince_ Magnus and Mr Alec Lightwood,” Alec deadpans. Magnus drops his chin as he grins and blushes. “I saw the scholarship you announced last night, by the way. It’s really thoughtful of the Government in your country”

“Yeah? Well, my father knows how to get things done,” Magnus smiled. The weather is getting hotter every second but it’s just cooler under the forest cover. Soft and salty sea breeze rustles through the trees, brushing against their skin. “He’s a people's person. And Edom loves him,” Magnus adds, reverently thinking of his father.

“Well, if he brought up someone as amazing as you, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Alec shrugs. Magnus looks up towards his right and notices how Alec doesn’t realize how he has casually said something so touching to Magnus. “It would be such an honor to meet him one day,” the actor adds.

“It would be my absolute privilege to introduce the two of you,” Magnus quirks. “How about you? Did you get a chance to speak to your family?”

“I did. I called my mom last night and even texted with my siblings. My brother Jace? _He_ got funding for his new gym area. They start work soon.,” Alec brightens up at the mention of his brother which makes Magnus’ lips curve into a smile. He ducks his head and leans closer, resting his cheek close to Alec’s shoulder. It’s weird to think how close they’ve become in a matter of 72 hours. Maybe it has got something to do with the fact that they have been in regular contact for over a month. Or maybe its just that they like each other enough to not be doubtful of the future. Spending time with Alec is a very organic feeling for Magnus. The man, with an established career, isn’t looking for anything more than the guy that no one knows the Prince is. Alec doesn’t want his riches, or his name, or the fame associated with his family. All he wants is some time with this man who he knows outside his world. Outside his kingdom. And Magnus has been through multiple failed relationships to identify that. He can tell when someone just gets to know him for his royal status.

They stop in a small patch of barren land surrounded by palm trees and Alec just looks around. “You know. They say that these forests in Ghana are a home to a special kind of a bird. I thought if he just looked hard enough, we might be able to see it?” he wanders his gaze around, but Magnus chooses to stare at him. In awe. In affection.

“Are you into ornithology, Alexander?” Magnus chides him fondly.

“I’m into wildlife in general, Magnus,” Alec responds, innocently. Magnus gives in and looks around, helping Alec spot the mysterious bird when they hear a soft “meow”. Magnus’ head snaps as he looks in the direction of the sound.

“Alexander, do you hear a cat?” he asks.

Alec stops his search and focuses on Magnus, peeking over his shoulder. “Nah,” he whispers. Magnus raises his palm to shush him down and tiptoes towards a tree, bending down on his way. Alec quietly follows, watching Magnus as the Prince spots a kitten at the base of the tree.

“Hey, my love,” Magnus cooes, picking up the little baby in his arms. He gently pats dust and dry leaves from his fur and holds it up for Alec who just smiles. “Hi,” Magnus coddles it, rubbing their cheeks together. “Do you have someone? A family?” he asks the little animal, fondly cuddling through its fur. Alec tilts his head as he observes this sweet interaction and takes his phone out.

“Magnus, let me take a picture of the two of you,” Alec opens his Camera app and Magnus poses, pouting with the little baby. A little girl rushes in, calling out to someone called _Kuuku_ by the sound of it. She pauses and looks at the little kitten in Magnus’ hand and her eyes brighten as she recognizes her lost pet. Magnus smiles and bends down, holding the kitten out for the girl.

“What’s your name?” Magnus asks, reaching out to tap her cheek. She shies away and grabs Kuuku instead. The Prince looks up and exchanges a look with Alec as they decipher the girl’s incapability in understanding English. Magnus quietly hands Kuuku over and waves as the girl runs away from them. He dusts his pants and stands up, smiling ear to ear after petting the furry animal.

“Do you have a cat back at your Palace?” Alec notices how happy Magnus looks and can’t help but ask him about it.

“Not anymore. I was 19 when Señorita passed away... and my mother passed away a month after,” Magnus sighs sadly as if it’s a very vivid memory that he can still recollect as if it was yesterday. “She was my best friend… and after that, I could just never…,” he shakes his head.

“I am sure she was the most special cat in the world,” Alec reaches out and entangles their hands together. He’s more of a dog person himself but he understands the love one can have for their pet. Sphinx, his little pup back at his mother's place in Southampton is one of the most beautiful animal Alec has ever met in his life.

“She was. She was my mother’s,” Magnus tells him, bending down to revel the flowers on the forest floor.

“Was she? I would have loved to meet her,” Alec tells him sincerely. “Both of them actually,” he adds. Magnus’ smile vanishes for a second but then he brings it on. His mother is a conversation that he can have with Alec later. It’s not something Magnus wants to dump on the man he has only started seeing.

“I am sure both of them would have loved to meet you too,” he reaches out for Alec’s hand and tangles their fingers together. “I never really got to the point where I could introduce my boyfriend or girlfriend to my mother,” he ducks his head and chuckles at the thought. It takes him a moment later to realize that he has said something a little presumptuous. “I...”

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” Alec picks up on it, despite Magnus praying to all the Gods he doesn’t. “Am I your? Are we?” he asks.

“Do you want to be?” he asks shyly.

Alec’s eyes crinkle as he throws his head back on his neck and laughs. The sound echoes with the noises of the forests and the far sound of the waves crashing at the beach.

“What?” Magnus asks, clearly perturbed by the sudden bout of laughter.

“You’ve no idea how cluelessly adorable you get sometimes,” Alec clears his throat and sighs. “It would be my honor,” he lifts one hand to Magnus’ cheek and places a quick kiss on his lips.

Magnus hides his blushing cheeks and looks away. “Good,” he speaks out a few seconds later. “I was getting restless anyway,” he feigns superiority which amuses Alec and he giggles.

They walk around for a bit, share a kiss or two in the woods before Ragnor texts Magnus that his Royal Highness needs to return to the suite. Alec sneaks Magnus in from the back entrance and joins Underhill outside his own room.

...

**Day 4 – Mole National Park**

They land at the Mole National Park at 11:30 am with the Royal Private Jet landing 15 minutes after Alec’s flight. Opting for a Jeep Safari, the convoy enters the National Park. Alec, Sebastian and members of Alec’s team including Underhill share one ride while Magnus, Ragnor and his royal guards take a separate Jeep. There are three other Jeeps with forest rangers and security officers in the convoy along with some WWF and UNICEF officials.

“You spoke to Alec about _Senorita?”_ Ragnor hands over Magnus’ sunglasses to him as they enter the limits of the National Park.

“How did you know?” Magnus’ breath catches in his mouth.

“You’re wearing that key,” Ragnor arches his brow, pointing at the pendant dangling on his neck. It’s a key with _senorita_ engraved on it. It’s old and rusty, the metal darkened on atmospheric exposure. Magnus takes a deep breath, curling his fingers around the pendant. Ragnor knows how special the pendant is. It’s one of the last gifts from the late Queen of Edom – Magnus’ mother and his best friend. It is also one of the only items Magnus has of hers. He doesn’t wear ever so often anymore but whenever he does, it’s because he either misses them or just feels comfortable mentioning them to someone.

“I didn’t even realize when I started speaking of her,” Magnus rolls his eyes. He grabs the handle on the Jeep as the rough turfs topple them with jerks. “He didn’t question me about her... didn’t intrude,” he adds.

“That lad... Alec,” Ragnor points out. “He’s a good one”

“I guess so,” Magnus smiles, holding his blush out of visibility. Alec’s now his boyfriend. They are in a relationship with each other and he doesn’t need to validate his man by anyone, but it still feels nice. People like Alec, with their hearts as pure as his is, must be appreciated for who they are.

When he looks back ahead, he can see Alec’s frame on the Jeep in front of them. He has his camera stuck to his eyes as he photographs a herd of elephants drinking water by the lake. There’s that blond dude from the UNICEF team next to him, the one that tags along with Alec in more occasions than Magnus would like to appreciate. Tipping his sunglasses down on his nose, Magnus frowns at the way the man curls his hand around Alec’s neck, admiring whatever the actor is trying to take a picture of. He has seen this boy around Alec on multiple occasions and they’re always very close, and touchy – especially from that boy's side and Magnus can’t help but wonder if they know each other from before.

The Jeep stops on account of a second herd of elephants passing through and a few forest rangers jump out of the jeeps. “What are they doing?” Magnus asks, leaning over towards Griffin.

“Mr Lightwood,” Griffin points towards Alec. “The man wearing the beige shirt, holding the camera,” he innocently explains. Magnus blinks nervously as the actor turns around to catch a glance at him. As if he miraculously heard them talking about him. He smiles at Magnus conspicuously and then looks away before anyone can notice the shine in his hazel orbs. Magnus feels the tickle in his chest and wonders if he is being his teenage self again.

“Griffin, darling, I _know_ who _Alexan_ -Mr Lightwood is,” Magnus clears his throat as Ragnor laughs at the back. Griffin nervously clears his throat as Magnus’ endearment catches him off-guard.

“I overheard his security officer tell the rangers that Mr Lightwood wanted to take some close-up shots of the wildlife. He’s a bit of a wildlife enthusiast!” the assistant informs. Magnus knows that. He’s heard stories about random safaris from Alec. But photography too? Guess he knows a man with far too many talents.

“Do they allow stuff like this, Ragnor?” Magnus asks.

“They do... if the person has proper license and training to deal with wildlife. By the looks of it, Alec seems to have both,” Ragnor tells him. A small group of monkeys pass by their Jeep once the elephants walk away and Alec turns around to take some photos of them too. Leaning on the handle of the Jeep, Magnus yearns to be next to him. To feel the exhilaration of being so close to nature, so exposed, so vulnerable. But he’s neither trained nor he has the liberty of being so adventurous.

“Don’t even think about it your Highness!” Ragnor whispers.

“I am not,” Magnus clears his throat.

“The Palace would never allow it,” Ragnor reminds him before Magnus has any other _venerable_ ideas in his head.

“I know. I am not even asking anyone to allow me to do anything,” Magnus groans. “I have accepted it long before that my life is a boring tragedy”

“Only Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom, Earl of Blackacre, Baron Fayedge,” Ragnor exclaims dramatically. “...can call his royal life boring,” he pats the Prince’s back as the Jeep jerks ahead, resuming their Safari.

“Did you have to mention my royal titles?” Magnus eyes him.

“Of course, where would fun be if I didn’t!” Ragnor feigns offence.

The safari takes a turn into the deeper forest covers where the drivers turn the engines off to help the visitors listen to the noises of the forest. Right at the edge of a dried river bed, the Jeeps stop. One of the Rangers that jump out, reach the royal commute and whisper something to Ragnor which makes him open the Jeep doors and gesture Magnus out. “There’s a treehouse up there. For bird watching and stuff,” Ragnor informs as Magnus jumps out.

Ragnor slyly pushes through the group of UNICEF officials, pulling Magnus with him. Before the Prince can realize, he is next to climb the ladder up to the platform. “Come on, go behind your actor”

“I knew I was right when I hired you,” Magnus brightens, grabbing the ladder.

Ragnor takes the climb behind his boss but only trudges along to give Alec and Magnus a head-start and a few seconds alone on the platform. Alec reaches the top of the platform and then stands up dusting his pants. He turns around to see the ladder when he spots Magnus.

“Hey,” Alec holds out his hand as Magnus reaches the top.

“Hi,” Magnus winks.

“How did you? I thought Sebastian or Andrew would be behind me?”

“Ragnor,” Magnus shrugs, dusting his shirt and pants. He whiffs out a deep panting breath and then manages to gaze at the surroundings. They are safely above the tree covers and there is a cool breeze up here. “So, his name is Sebastian?” he asks, taking his sunglasses off and stuffing them on his chest.

“Yes,” Alec furrows his brows. “What about it?”

“Why does he stick so close… and just,” Magnus nervously swallows, “is always around you. I–”

Alec looks away into the distance and his lips curve into a sly smile. “He and I… we used to have a thing, a couple months ago. No, over a year ago,” he explains in wavy hand gestures. “It wasn’t serious… just casual,”

“ _Sex?”_ Magnus completes it for him. “Got it!” he clearly looks unimpressed and annoyed but knows that whatever Alec did before they met wasn’t his business. But he doesn’t like it.

“It’s over. Has been for a year Magnus,” Alec leans forward and brushes his lips against Magnus’ cheekbone before grabbing the belt hooks on his waist and tugging him forward.

“I know,” Magnus looks away. “Clearly he doesn’t though,” he takes Alec's hands off him and turns around, very dramatically.

“Sebastian is… well I haven’t been leading him on but he has a habit of not moving past things. Somewhere deep down, he still believes that we can have the casual thing going again,”

“And I am supposed to understand that?” the tone of Magnus’ voice takes a turn to a more serious one. He is coming from a place which isn’t just jealousy or possessiveness. It’s something else and Alec can sense it. He watches Magnus slump his shoulders and then take a few deep breaths. “Alexander I am sorry,” he whispers another second later.

“I should be sorry,” Alec breaks him off. “I didn’t think it was a big deal…”

“It’s not. You’ve been totally honest with me…and,” Magnus clicks his tongue. “this isn’t one of my finest moments and I am sorry,” he turns around and wraps his arms around himself.

Alec closes the distance between them and nears Magnus, lifting both his hands to rest on the latter’s arms. “Please, stop, apologizing. You had something on your mind and you said it. And I liked it,” he shrugs. Magnus looks up into his hazel eyes and finds his lips fighting the urge to smile. “I have told Sebastian to back off but now that I know that it makes _you_ uncomfortable, I will talk to him. But trust me, Magnus. There’s no one else but you for me. No one else. When I dream about being with someone, it’s you. I want to spend every moment with _you._ I want to be able to kiss _you._ No one else,” he poetically exclaims. Magnus’ lips fail to resist and curl up into a big grin. Alec bends forward and catches that smile for a kiss.

Magnus feels like a weight has been shifted off from his chest as they part from the kiss. He never really doubted Alec to begin with but he doubted that someone like him would want to chose Magnus over everyone else. “You’ve been quite the photographer today?” Magnus comments, deflecting the conversation.

“One of my favorite hobbies,” Alec replies. Magnus hears the camera shutters close. He turns to see what Alec has captured this time when he notices that the camera is aimed at him.

“Care to show me?” Magnus arches a brow.

“Maybe later?” Alec winks. Magnus frowns softly, clearly unhappy with the suspicious nature of Alec’s photography. He steps forward to coax him into showing the picture when Ragnor climbs onto the platform next and warns them of the incoming company. _Perfect timing._ Magnus groans inwardly.

Alec swiftly drifts away from the Prince, placing a good few feet between them, in lieu of the statutory difference. Andrew finds Alec and hands him over a bottle of water that the actor swiftly downs on account of the sweltering heat. He grabs one bottle for Magnus from the basket and uncaps it before handing it over to the man.

“That won’t be necessary, Mr Lightwood. Here you go, Sir. Fresh spring water.,” a gruff man places a hand just as Magnus goes forward to take the bottle. “His Highness does not drink water out of the local market. It’s not safe.,” he explains. Alec swallows, retracting his hand.

“Griffin,” Magnus hisses, heartbroken at the look on Alec’s face. The actor doesn’t look insulted. Far from it. That’s one of the many qualities that Magnus likes about him. But the hazel eyed man looks distant. As if he is far away from him. And that hurts Magnus more and he wishes he could be the proper Prince and throw Griffin down a moat for this blatant mistake.

“All due respect, your Highness. I am simply following protocol,” Griffin folds his hands in front of him and drops his chin in reverence. Magnus takes a deep breath, his nostrils flaring in response.

“I apologize,” Alec notices the anger burning up on Magnus’ face and slyly shakes his pupils, gesturing him to calm down. He flashes a smile at the man behind Magnus, yearning to step forward and hold Magnus’ hand to calm him down. The Prince swallows, licking his lips. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath, carding his fingers together to play with his rings. When he opens his eyes again, Alec is still standing in front of him.

“Griffin, I think you need to apologize to Mr Lightwood. The royal protocol is one thing, but he is a dignified man who was simply trying to be a decent human being. And the protocol doesn’t say anything about being indecent to a colleague,” Magnus forms as good a coherent sentence as he can. Alec shakes his head, clearly of the opinion that he doesn’t need an apology, but Magnus softly nods, telling him to let Griffin apologize. Alec takes the hint and steps back, folding his hands behind his back.

Griffin parts his lips and looks between Ragnor and the Prince. When all he receives is a casual shrug from the former, he slumps his shoulder and looks at the actor. “I am extremely sorry for my misconduct,” he mutters. Magnus rolls his eyes at how insensitive it sounds but this is all Magnus’ assistant is capable of.

“I assure you, it’s not a big deal,” Alec gracefully waves it off.

“Why not, Mr Lightwood? It is a big deal for me,” Magnus arches his brows, his anger turning into a flirtatious smile.

“Your Highness, it’s very _kind_ of you.” Alec tips his head, his lips curving up in a lopsided grin. “If you excuse me, I would like to go and take a few pictures while we’re still here,” he bites his lower lip and then sucks at it. It’s intentional because Magnus gaze immediately falls on the wet pink lips and Alec notices his throat bobbing.

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus widens his eyes as he lets out Alec’s first name in public. Ragnor coughs behind him. “If it’s not too much effort, would you be so nice as to send over a few of your clicks to the Palace? I am sure you have had some beautiful moments and people captured by now?”

Alec rolls his eyes at that and then stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Of course, your _Royal_ Highness,” he emphasizes a little too much on the word _royal,_ clearly intentional again because he knows Magnus hates it. “I would surely pass on the pictures to your staff members,” he adds with a wink and turns around to join Underhill by the tree trunk. Magnus scoffs, playing with his rings as he turns away to face Ragnor who is practically scowling at him, and possibly Alec.

“What?” Magnus asks.

“You two were practically undressing each other with words,” he groans.

“And you have a problem with that?” Magnus arches a brow. “He _is_ my boyfriend?” he adds as a matter-of-factly.

Ragnor opens his mouth to say something and then takes a step forward to hug the Prince but decides against both those things. “When?” he decides to sum his feelings up in a single word.

“This morning,” Magnus shrugs.

“I am happy for you, kid,” Ragnor winks. Magnus scowls at the endearment but he knows that Ragnor only ever uses it in affection.

“You can hug me when we’re back in Accra. I know you’re dying to.,” Magnus holds his palm over his mouth and whispers to his friend.

“Don’t count on it,” Ragnor mumbles, his face devoid of expressions.

**Alexander @aleclightwood**

Look, I only paw’sed for a second. #MoleNationalPark #WWFGhana

**Alexander @aleclightwood**

I met Mrs Funny Bones. She’s funny. And bony. And I am hilarious.

**Alexander @aleclightwood**

The next time @maiaroberts tries to call me a giraffe, I am going to show her this.

**The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**

The Prince of Edom took a Day Safari through Mole National Park. Accompanied by @alightwood and official members of @wwf and @unicef, HRH enjoyed spending time around the animals living in the reserve. #RoyalVisitGhana

...

Magnus is almost in his sleeping attire when Alec pushes his way inside the hotel suite in Accra. They’ve arrived back only a few minutes ago. The Prince pops his eyes open and he looks over his shoulder, in an attempt to spot Ragnor. “Alexander, it’s 1am, what are you doing here?” the man hugs himself, rubbing his palm.

“There’s something I wanted to show you... and it can only be visited in the night... so get ready!” Alec claps his hands together. Magnus’ eyes light up at that and he grabs his leather jacket and a cap to disguise himself.

“I cannot even imagine how you convinced Ragnor to let me go out without him!” he laughs, skipping his way towards the closet to get his wallet out.

“Ragnor doesn’t know we’re leaving. So, we need to be stealthy,” Alec mumbles under his breath and Magnus freezes. He closes the closet door and leans his forehead on it. If Ragnor or his father find out, he is as good as dead. _Perks of being a royal._

“Alexander, we cannot get you in trouble because of this... Ragnor... the Palace... will,” he sighs.

“Magnus, I saw you this morning at the Safari. You wanted to be a part of the normal world. Be a part of danger and adventure just like most of us... and I know you can’t. But, we can do this. The place I want to take you is not far from here... and we’ll be back before anyone finds out,” Alec steps forward, stopping at the wall frame that separated the living room from the bedroom. Magnus takes his wallet out and gives him a smile. Nobody has ever seen the discomfort in his eyes. Magnus has successfully hidden his true feelings for almost 29 years and there walks in a man who sees him behind the smile he plasters on his face.

“Whereabouts you think you are going?” Ragnor unlocks the door with his keycard and hisses as he walks inside. The brightness on Magnus’ face disappears and Alec slumps his shoulders. “Mr Lightwood,” Ragnor tilts his head.

“Mr Fell,” Alec rubs his temple and spins around his feels.

“ _What_ are you doing here?” he doesn’t sound angry.

“I want to take Magnus out for a few hours,” he raises his hands to his hips and makes an eye-contact with the grumpy British security officer. “I swear it is not unsafe or dangerous”

“No, I cannot allow it. The Prince cannot leave the premises of this Hotel without me,” Ragnor shakes his head, crossing his hands on his chest. Magnus rolls his eyes and sighs at the same time. It’s the same drama every time. “I would have taken the both of you with me…but it is too late, and I haven’t cleared it with my protocol team,” he shrugs.

“Ragnor, I know. It’s fine. Alexander was just suggesting. I know I can’t break the protocol and just go out for a stroll in the moonlight. It’s a privilege I don’t get to have. Maybe he and I will crash on the couch and watch TV,” the Prince steps forward, raising his hand to make a point. He notices Ragnor's tensed shoulders relax and smiles. In all this drama, this man is the least to be blamed.

“No… I wasn’t… look, Magnus… please,” Alec urges. “Ragnor… please let me take him out. All these protocols, and rules are driving me crazy. Imagine being in his position. It would suck,” Alec waves his hand in air.

“Gee, Alexander. Thanks,” Magnus scoffs.

“I am serious, you know? Ragnor, you’re also Magnus’ friend. You know how much he wishes to be free and independent like everyone else. Just a mundane man and not a royalty. Even if it’s for a few hours. Please, we’ll just take a walk and come back, I swear. I will die before I let any harm come to him...” Alec urges again. He notices Ragnor’s unscathed expression and contemplates another way to convince the man. “Take this,” he pauses and takes a card out, flicking it in Ragnor's direction.

“Your driver’s license. What will I?” Ragnor frowns.

“If anything happens to the Prince, you have ID proof of the guy responsible. Is that ok?” he sniffs. Magnus widens his eyes as he looks back and forth between Ragnor and his boyfriend.

“3 hours,” Ragnor whispers after a minute. “Magnus turn your tracker on. I need to know your coordinates at all times,” he raises an index finger at him. Magnus gasps as he fishes his phone out. Alec has done it. He has actually managed to convince Ragnor to let him have a quiet night out.

Magnus skips his way to his security chief and hugs him tightly. “I owe you one,” he breathes out.

Ragnor rolls his eyes and pats the Prince's back. “Yeah, yeah, your Highness,” he rebukes. “Get back in one piece or I will be chopped into multiple in Edom,” he mumbles before letting Magnus go. “And don’t worry, I will take care of Griffin,” he shakes his head in despair. It’s not like he has another choice.

Alec takes his ID out from his wallet and holds it out for Ragnor who pushes his hand away. “I didn’t say yes because you offered me your ID. If you ever hurt Magnus, and I mean not just physically, I won’t need your license to track you down. I can track you and your entire family in my sleep,” he grits under his breath. “Have a wonderful time, Magnus. And Mr Lightwood,” he adds. Alec's breath stops in his throat and he swallows the thread down with wide pupils. Magnus overhears the conversation and gasps. That was quite dramatic of his friend.

“Understood…” he nods.

“Good,” Ragnor squints his eyes, carefully maintaining his image. As the actor walks out of the suite, Magnus and Ragnor exchange a rather naughty look and then the Prince takes Alec's hand as he takes them towards the beach. Magnus pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as they step into the sands of the beach. There is no sound, mostly, except for the waves crashing on the shore. But they can see an array of light a mile down the beach and wonder what the carnival is about.

“What are they celebrating?” he asks. Alec lifts his shoulder and shrugs.

“No clue,” he replies.

“You took me out for a walk on the beach?” Magnus rolls his eyes immediately after.

“Nope. But do you see that lighthouse up there?” he points at a towering thin building in the dark with a rotating blinking light.

“Yeah”

“They say that the views from up there are beautiful. More so in the moonlight,” Alec informs him.

“We are not going inside that building,” Magnus pulls his hand back as Alec turns towards the lighthouse.

“Why not?”

“Just,” he breathes out, looking away. His skin glows a beautiful shade of grey and blue in the moonlight and Alec cannot wait to kiss him.

“It’s a must-visit in Accra, Magnus,” Alec urges him.

“No. And that is it,” he adamantly replies.

“Why?” Alec gasps before he comes closer and entangles his other hand in Magnus’.

“I don’t like lighthouses,” Magnus drops his head and barely whispers.

“And why?” Alec asks.

“No reason. They’re just odd pieces of architecture made to safeguard ships and yet, people use it as a tourist attraction. It’s stupid,” he rambles. Alec notices Magnus’ sweaty fingers and he decides that he wouldn’t pester him about that anymore.

“Ok,” he says.

“Ok?” Magnus replies, his tone oozing surprise and shock at the same time.

“Yeah. You don’t like it and I won’t force you,” Alec winks before swooping down to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

“You’re not mad?” Magnus swallows.

Alec scrunches his nose and scoffs. “Why will I be mad?” he laughs.

Magnus scans the whole of Alec's face and for a moment he contemplates if the man is real. There’s nothing about him that screams fear for him and that says a lot. “I ruined your plans,” Magnus tells him, his eyes not leaving Alec's.

“You didn’t ruin anything because,” Alec lifts one hand to Magnus’ cheek and gently rubs a thumb down the shape of his cheekbone “the plan was always to spend more time with you before you get on that plane back to Edom and lighthouse or not... I can spend that time with you anywhere,” he shrugs. Magnus leans into the touch and sends another smile to Alec.

“You are _too_ good to me,” Magnus closes his eyes.

“No, you are,” Alec ratifies. Magnus notices the way the stars twinkle in their reflection in Alec's eyes. It’s truly a beautiful sight.

“I am scared of lighthouses,” Magnus blurts out while staring at Alec. Alec snaps his head and turns to look at Magnus who’s just staring back. “Dead-scared of them,”

“Did something happen?” Alec asks.

“No,” Magnus shrugs. “I just heard quite a few stories when I was a kid… and I just can’t shake that eerie feeling off,”

Alec scoffs fondly and kisses the creases on Magnus' forehead away. “It’s okay. We’ve all got our things. I am glad you told me about yours,” he adds.

“Alexander, stop being so nice,” Magnus pouts. Alec giggles before kissing him again.

“I am being me, shut up, your Highness,” he rolls his eyes.

“I swear to the throne of Edom if you ever say that again,” Magnus gasps. Alec pulls away from Magnus and places a few feet between them.

“What? Your Highness? But you are... you are the Prince of Edom, the heir to the throne. Your Highness...” he teases him.

“Alexander!” Magnus grunts jumping to catch a hold of Alec as the man slips off and runs towards the beach. Magnus follows him, with his hand held out to grab and stop Alec. “Come back, you idiot,” he yells as he runs on the dusty sand trying to catch up to Alec and stop him.

“Catch me if you can, Prince,” Alec twirls around in his run and chuckles when Magnus finally gets a hold of his shirt. They twist their legs together and topple on the sand, Magnus landing on Alec. The sand puffs into a dusty mass of air around them before it settles. They’re quite a few yards away from the waves and the beach is dry out here.

“What were you saying?” Magnus pokes his elbow in Alec's chest, intentionally stinging him.

“Ow, Magnus,” Alec groans as he wraps a protective arm around Magnus.

“Your Highness, my foot,” Magnus grits his teeth before grabbing Alec’s chin in his fist and pulling him down for a kiss. Alec's lips taste salty from the sea breeze around them. “I don’t want to leave,” Magnus admits, his shoulders slumping down as he pulls his lips away from Alec. His flight leaves in 6 hours and Alec is here till the next evening. This past week has gone by in the blink of an eye and as much as they want to stop the time from passing, it’s coming.

“I don’t want you to leave either,” Alec throws his head back on his neck and sighs. He takes a moment to process his thoughts and then tips Magnus’ chin up with his hand to take his lips in for another kiss. “I won’t see you again until you’re back from your trips next month,” he furrows his brows, turning that sentence into a question.

“And then you gotta get back to your TV show until June,” Magnus leans forward, wrapping his arms around Alec’s chest. The actor buries his head in Magnus neck and nods. They are both slightly sweaty from humidity around, but it doesn’t matter.

“Magnus, this will work right?” Alec asks.

Magnus doesn’t respond immediately, sending a shiver down Alec's spine. “It should, right?” he jokes a few moments later.

“Magnus,” Alec hisses.

“Alexander, I don’t know. I don’t know anything other than the fact that I want it to,” he shrugs, still hugging Alec with all his strength and love.

“I want it too,” Alec admits.

“Then, we’re already clear about the efforts part, right?” he smiles.

“Relationships do take effort,” Alec tilts his head in contemplation.

“I am all for effort,” Magnus tightens his hug around the actor.

**The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**

_Mah krow,_ Ghana. Thank you for the memories. #RoyalVisitGhana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Long-distance relationships.
> 
> I will see you guys when I finish writing chapter 4 and I am well into the next one.
> 
> Till then, enjoy. And hit me up wherever you can to let me know what you thought!
> 
> #BrighterWithYouFic


	3. Long-distance Relationships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus and alec return to their respective lives, and continue their long-distance romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> how have you all been? It's been so long since I saw you guys here. The last two months went by in a jiffy for me. I had to submit my MSc thesis and then I went on a two-week vacation around the country. now that I am finally back, i have begun writing this story again.
> 
> thank you for all the love you've showered on me in the last two chapters. eight more to go in this beautiful royal romance <3 gear up now, because we are going all in <3 this 28k word chapter looks into Alec's career... and Magnus' personal life. We also meet His Majesty the King, Asmodeus Bane and get a glimpse of Prince Magnus' kingdom.
> 
> #BrighterWithYouFic

The trip to Ghana went by without Alec realizing what was happening to him. And before he could process his recent relationship status development, he was back in NYC and on the sets of his TV show to complete the rest of his season as _Dr Lucius Knight._ Well, to be fair, it had only been a month since Alec and Magnus officially started dating each other and they were apart again. Alec didn’t immediately reach his TV show set from Ghana. He detoured to shoot for the final schedule of the movie based on the life of a wrestler and after wrapping that up, he basically has no other project but his show.

 _Emergency Room_ running in its sixth successful year has been topping rating charts for as long as it has been on air. It’s only a matter of time before they get renewed for an eighth season. Seventh year playing the same role. Alec knows his official contract is about to expire. He had, initially been signed on by Warner Bros for 6 years plus one and that was coming to an end this Spring. Renewal of the contract would mean at least two more years of commitment to the show, provided it got renewed. Which, by the way the ratings are going, seems like a no-brainer. And Alec, for the first time in his life, feels perplexed about it. He isn’t someone who is afraid of being committed to something long-term. But, he isn’t the same Alec Lightwood he was six years ago. He isn’t the same Alec he was a month ago. He isn’t alone anymore. He has someone now. Things with Magnus look pretty serious. They _are_ serious. They are falling in love with each other and neither of them can stop it. Not that they want to anyway. Alec hasn’t had such a committed relationship since a very long time and he genuinely is head over heels for the Prince.

And that brings him to his ultimate fear.

What happens when they’re outed? What then? He knows his life will change the day they decide to go public, Alec feels the need to think about this... and his future. The more time he spends in the limelight, the more he threatens exposure of his own relationship. Magnus is a public figure too. He has had people speculate and discuss his life more than Alec’s ever been exposed but this is a relationship that he considers over everything else. And he wants to protect it. He wants to protect Magnus from the scathing news articles and media butchery.

And it’s not because he thinks he is going to lose this. It’s the fear of the fact that he cannot control how fast his feelings for Magnus are changing. How fast his feelings are solidifying. And how important the Prince is becoming to him. Shooting another two years would mean being away from Magnus 18 months out of 24. And, it would mean media outlets analyzing and overanalyzing every step the two of them take. With so much pressure on their heads, Alec doesn’t know if he wants Magnus to go through that pressure of being involved with someone from the entertainment industry. His profession puts him in a position of scrutiny every minute of every day and to have someone so important to him be affected by his position scares him. And to top all that, trying to figure out a long distance relationship that hard as it is. And that’s something that scares Alec even more. He has seen relationships crumble because of distance and the one person he doesn’t want to lose like that is Magnus.

Speaking of, Magnus has been on a 15-day trip to Singapore and Malaysia. The time difference has made it impossible for them to have a proper conversation over phone or video call. They’ve been texting a lot, but it is just not the same. Alec misses his boyfriend's face. He also misses his little smile when he picks up a FaceTime call. He can see him through the Palace’s official Twitter account but that’s not it. He wants more. He needs more.

A persistent knock at the door brings Alec out of his thoughts. “Lucius is up in 5 minutes, Alec,” the AD tells him. Alec looks up at the mirror and adjusts his hair. He has been shooting for an outdoor sequence where Lucius and Katia are stranded in a jungle with wild boars and two injured people caught in a major hunting mishap. Lucius is supposed to be wounded for this scene and so, obviously, Alec looks like a mess. Prosthetic cuts on his cheek, a scratched elbow and a dusty pair of scrubs make up for his look. It took him over an hour to put the makeup on and he dreads what is going to happen when he packs up. Stepping out of the trailer, Alec joins the rest of the cast and crew in front of the camera in the next five minutes. Maia is already on her mark by the patient. She is also fake bleeding from her forehead.

“Where were you?” Maia chides.

“What do you mean?” Alec kneels down next to the mark spot for him.

“Kim was knocking at the door for good 10 minutes before you answered,” Maia rolls her eyes. Alec parts his lips and gasps.

“I-” he pauses. “I don’t know…”

“Did you doze off between takes?” Maia laughs. The makeup crew pours fake blood over the actor playing their patient and then touches up the blood on Maia and Alec's bodies.

Alec hates being accused of sleeping on sets. But he would hate it more if someone found out that he was daydreaming of his royal boyfriend. “Y-yeah… I couldn’t sleep last night because of work… and so,” he lies.

“You should have taken a break after that movie schedule!” Maia clicks her tongue. “You’ve been working non-stop,” she reminds him, concern dripping in her voice. Alec knows she’s right. He’s running on residual fuel and desperately needs a holiday. But he also needs to honor his commitments and finish his work.

“We have 4 more episodes to finish Maia, and they won’t happen in a day,” Alec rolls his eyes. He lets the makeup spot touch up his makeup and the crew disperse, leaving Maia, Alec and the patient on the scene.

“I know that, but you’ve been working non-stop and even you need to rest.,” she argues. He opens his mouth to reply. “…and don’t give me the _Ghana_ tour was a vacation for you. It wasn’t. You were working as the UNCRC ambassador and it’s just… take care of yourself, alright?” she coaxes him.

“Sure, mom,” Alec winks.

“Of course. Give me that pathetic comeback now,” Maia groans. “Anyway, Bat and I are grabbing breakfast at Taki's after work, do you wanna join us?” she asks him.

“As a third-wheel, no thank you!” Alec lifts his hand up in surrender.

“It’s not a date!” Maia hisses. She has only recently started seeing Bat and they’re keeping things a secret for now. Alec, well, he knows a thing or two about hidden and secret relationships.

“I have breakfast plans with Jace and Izzy though. Raincheck?” he laughs.

“Fine. I am letting you go only because I love both Jace and Izzy,” she winks and attends to her makeup before the AD finalizes the scene set up for the shot. It’s going to be a long night.

“Order, sir,” Alec yells after Maia gives him a nod.

** Location: Medina Hunting Grounds **

**_Emergency Room S06E06. Act I Scene V_ **

_Strong winds, rifle shots and the pattering of the helicopter echo in the background of hunting ground as the Director calls action for the scene. It’s way after midnight and temperatures are rather chilly. Lucius and Katia are attending to one patient with a harpoon stuck to her shoulder and one with a traumatic hand amputation at the wrist. Maia (Dr Katia Aveiro) is a junior ER attending accompanying her Chief Attending played by Alec (Dr Lucius Knight). Their characters have also recently started dating on the show and their journey together is one of the many reasons the show is still a success both ratings-wise and on the internet. #KaCius aka Lucius and Katia's ship name is one of the most popular couples on the TV right now._

_“28-year old female versus a harpoon. 38-year old male versus boar. Remember what I taught you, Dr Aveiro!” Alec gets into his character as Lucius and stuffs a flashlight in his mouth._

_“Dr Knight I cannot focus.,” Katia yells. The gunshot sounds surrounding them are too much for the young doctor and despite being on the case with her boss and the man she is in love with, she cannot calm her nerves down. “The noises… those people. How can they be so careless? Hunting wild boars for sport? We’re not in the stone age, Doctor,” she grits her teeth, uncomfortable with the environment she is currently in._

_“Dr Aveiro,” Lucius breathes. “I understand your sentiments but now is not the time,” he explains. “If we don’t act now, we are going to push these two to their death,” he reminds her. Katia drops her gaze at her patients and rolls her eyes. Maybe they do deserve to die for hurting animals. Lucius notices the doubt on her face and he understands it immediately. He knows her. He knows her too well. “Kate,” he whispers softly, using his nickname for his girlfriend. Katia looks up from the couple and locks her eyes with Lucius'. He is bruised because of the rough terrain around him and Katia hates that she cannot focus on his pain right now. Their patients need them. Their duty awaits them. “Katia?” he whispers again. “You got this!” he tells her earnestly._

_Katia clenches her jaws and nods. “I got this,” she repeats._

_“It’s okay, ma’am. It’s okay,” Lucius pacifies the woman as she howls in pain, holding her injured arm. The harpoon is still lodged through her left shoulder but she’s not bleeding. “Katia, focus on your primary trauma survey... A. B. C. D. E?” he reminds her._

_Katia holds a flashlight in the patient’s direction, clearly sweating in fear and anxiety. “Airway... uhh,” she recalls the aspects of the survey. “...patent... good air movement?” she blurts out and looks up at Lucius for confirmation, but the man is too busy checking on the lady. The senior ER attending inspects the harpoon from the back where it has come out of the woman’s body and then drops the flashlight from his mouth. “She is stable. Katia, keep talking to her while I tend to the other guy,” he tells her. She frantically nods and holds the woman in position._

_The other man, in his late thirties, is in a cathartic state. His hand has been bitten off by one of the boars and he is bruised and cut all over his body. Lucius drops on the ground next to him and holds the man against a fallen tree log. “Tell me your name, Sir?” he asks._

_“Dmitri… Dmitri Kuldrov,” the man replies in a strong Russian accent. “Help me doc. My hand really hurts,” he groans._

_“Or lack thereof,” Lucius rolls his eyes. The man, Dmitri frowns at the doctor but he has no choice but to let the man help him. The doctor is his only hope. Lucius tears open the man's shirt and notices the bleed._

_“Katia, I need a suture kit, needle driver and 10 of morphine,” Lucius yells towards Katia's general direction, his eyes not leaving his patient._

_“I’m coming. I’m coming,” Katia panics, fixing a saline drip for the woman. “You’re going to be okay, ma’am. We are going to get you out and into the hospital really soon.,” she tells her before handing over the drip to one of the guards at the ground. She picks up their ER kit and rushes to join Lucius._

_“What did you say you needed?” she asks, unzipping the bag._

_“Suture kit, needle driver and 10 of morphine,” Lucius repeats, stuffing the flashlight in his mouth to keep his hands free._

_“10 of morphine in the field?” Katia gasps, glancing over to look at the man who is still groaning in pain. She is holding the medicine in her hand, but the dose just seems outrageous. “He could be hypotensive, Dr Knight?” she swallows. Lucius is her boss. He is also a very senior ER attending and a vascular surgeon. There’s no way he hasn’t thought this dose through. But he has also taught Katia to always question because that’s what makes a good doctor. It makes for a curious individual too._

_“He’s not an old lady with a swollen ankle. He’s in pain. When I was in Afghanistan, I gave twice that in the battlefield. Now come on. 10 of morphine, Dr Aveiro,” he repeats. Katia nods and pauses for a minute before she hands his items over to him. The man throws his head back on the log and screams in pain as Lucius injects the morphine and starts suturing the wounds._

_“I need to stop this arterial pumper before he bleeds out,” he tells Katia, another minute later. “Go tell the pilot to start the chopper. We are out of here in 5. You hear me?” he looks up from the man. Katia takes the flashlight in her and gets up on her feet._

_“Ok. Ok. I hear you.,” Katia nods._

_“And Katia... keep your head low,” he adds. For a moment, the girl sees her concerned boyfriend and not the chief of the ER. But another moment later, the boyfriend disappears, and the ER surgeon takes his position. Katia looks around and notices people running around firing gunshots in the hunting ground. It’s pitch dark and if she’s not careful, she could be the next person to have a harpoon stuck to her chest. The man holding the saline drip for the woman notices Katia leave and frowns._

_“We haven’t even found his hand yet,” he yells at Lucius. Dr Knight frowns. The number of people who tell him how to do his job on a daily basis. If only he could have a dollar each time, he would be living in a penthouse in the Upper East Side in New York._

_“If we’re not out in 5, we won’t need a hand,” Lucius spits out, putting the man in his rightful place._

“Cut, that was brilliant, everyone,” the Director yells. “Maia, now we need to some closeups with you and Alec separately. Clear the scene, please,” he instructs. Alec gets up from the ground and dusts his pants without too much effort. The more rugged he looks, the better it works for the scene.

Simon is perched up in one corner of the location next to Alec’s trailer, engrossed in his laptop. Isabelle is huddled up next to him, holding a steaming cup of cappuccino in her hand. It’s not really cold but it’s definitely chilly because of the night sky. As Maia gears up to do some headshots for the scenes, Alec wraps a jacket around himself and settles on his chair which is placed next to Isabelle. He is free for about an hour before he returns to do closeups for Lucius.

“That was an amazing scene, brother,” she points out, leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek. “Considering how well you fared in Biology in school... I am impressed you don’t mess up the dialogues”

“Thank you, Iz,” Alec rolls his eyes, taking the phone from the AD. “Maybe I am better than you expect me to be,” he winks at her.

“I know you’re the best, Alec,” she scoffs, nudging his shoulder.

“Guess who just booked an entire press day for next Monday,” Simon shrieks, scaring both Izzy and Alec.

“What the fuck, Si!” Izzy groans, pulling out a wipe to clean the spilt coffee on her.

“Sorry,” Simon sticks out a tongue as he receives a smack from his girlfriend. “Anyway, Fox wanted Alec to do some press for the upcoming season. Alec, you’re on for the whole of Monday...”

“Some more press?” Alec mumbles, scrolling through his texts for any alert from Magnus. He hasn’t heard from the Prince in over 12 hours and now, he is beginning to worry about it.

“That was for 7A. The rest of season premiers after Easter and Fox has plans,” Simon swallows.

“ _Plans?”_ Alec looks over his shoulder and arches a brow.

“They want you to do this Easter Egg Hunt for Twitter!” he shrugs.

“Easter Egg Hunt?” Alec cringes. “What am I? Five? Tell them I am not free,” Alec waves it away.

“I kinda already agreed on your behalf?” Simon sucks in his lower lip.

“Why would you do that Simon?” Isabelle intervenes, clearly not amused by Alec’s schedule for the coming months. “Alec has been working non-stop since Christmas and he needs this break”

“The project is going to donate all the proceeds to the Trevor Project in lieu of the face of the campaign being a proud LGBT+ member and supporter.,” Simon informs. Alec lights up at the information and gives his agent a smile.

“Give me the details of the project whenever you have them. So, what am I doing on Monday?” he asks.

“You have the BuildSeriesNYC interview first... and then you’re doing a BuzzFeed autosearch quiz,” Simon tells him. “Later in the afternoon, you have a magazine cover to shoot for and that would take the rest of the day,” he adds. “Aline is on hair and makeup again for the interviews but for the shoot, you’re going to be working with _Pati Dubroff_ ,” he makes finger guns at Alec.

“Perfect,” Alec whispers.

_Hey, I am worried? Call me when you get this!_

Alec presses send on his chat thread with Magnus, carefully hiding his name from Isabelle’s prying eyes. The girl, on the other hand, is busy scrolling through her twitter feed that includes some of Alec’s diehard fans. “Your fans are hilarious. Look at this,” she laughs, _@aleclitwood_ says how is no one talking about Alec Lightwood in velvet. That man is a velvety dream.,” she barks out a laughter, showing pictures that accompany the tweet. Alec is impressed by the amount of research this individual has done to dig out his old looks featuring velvet.

“I like the username,” Simon clicks his tongue. “You’re lit, my man,” he teases.

“Simon, don’t say that again,” Alec cringes.

“Oh wait... there’s another one. _@sapphiclightwood_ says alec lightwood is so hot that he could make the sun run for it’s job. That’s so so,” she giggles. “I love Twitter. It appreciates the true sunshine my brother is,” she lifts up her chin and winks at her brother. Alec huffs out a breath. He’s been there before, reading and scrolling through his million mentions. The fans are sweet. Well, most of them. The others are so passionate about him that sometimes they go overboard. It’s part of the job, he supposes.

“This one is my favorite. @ _bane234_ tweets alexander lightwood is the man who would expect or want nothing from you but your company. And I think that its beautiful. That’s actually the best tweet out there that describes you, big brother,” she smiles, contemplating on whether to press like on it or not. She could obviously do it because the tweet is so heartfelt. But she knows that the like would spark a twitter frenzy like no other and what if this account doesn’t want the hype.

“That’s so sweet,” Simon sighs. “It’s as if this user knows Alec personally,” he adds unknowingly.

“I know right. Maybe you met him at a convention or something. I like whoever this person is…” Isabelle shrugs, adding the tweet to her bookmarks and moving forward to read more.

“What did you say the user handle was?” Simon asks.

“@bane234, why?” Isabelle narrows her brows. Simon pops his eyes open as he recognizes the handle and almost chokes on his drink. His reaction tips off Alec and the man pales. It has to be Magnus’ private account. Simon wouldn’t panic otherwise. “Do you know him?”

“Me? No!” Simon blurts out. “Why would I... why would I follow such a weird account. I mean not weird... but the handle is so vague... _bane234..._ like they’re not even trying to look impressive you know. It’s weird... right, Iz?” he blabbers. Isabelle blinks profusely, clearly confused by her boyfriend’s sudden outburst.

“Not everyone appreciates stan Twitter like Simon Lewis,” she defends Magnus unknowingly.

“True... but still. I mean, I don’t know who he is,” he lies. Alec facepalms himself at Simon’s stupid attempt at deflecting the truth.

“Okay,” Isabelle frowns again. “Anyway, moving forward. Let me see if I can find some more tweets,” she busies herself in Twitter and Simon places a palm on his chest, sighing in relief. Alec gestures a neck slit with his hand, hinting that he almost got the two of them caught. Simon mouths a simple sorry.

The AD sets up the next shot for Alec. It’s a solo shot, featuring a moment where Dr Knight takes a trip down the memory lane. Alec hands over his coffee mug to Isabelle and his jacket to his spot assistant. It has begun to drizzle in the area and the temperatures are only falling. Too bad Dr Knight prefers to wear only a thin hoodie with the hospital name inscribed on it. The Director sets the scene up and Alec takes his mark.

**_Emergency Room S06E06 Act I Scene VIII_ **

_Dr Knight picks up his bag of supplies and runs behind the gurney carrying Dmitri to the chopper. Maia is already in, accompanying the girl. They shove the gurney in as Lucius runs towards the chopper, holding his head down. There are shots being fired everywhere and the wind from the chopper's wings are setting up the perfect scene for a déjà vu. Dr Knight hasn’t been to Afghanistan in over 2 years. But the last time he was there, he had lost his best friend and the then-ER Chief Dr Scott Walters. Scott was not only Lucius' best friend but also their group leader in the assignment and the gunshot that killed Scott was meant for Lucius. The man had given up his life for Lucius and even if he tried his whole life to forget about it, he couldn’t._

_Lucius shakes his head to get back in the game. Now isn’t the time to wallow over Scott. They need to get back to the ER and into the OT. Both the patients need help._

_“Dr Knight. Get in,” he hears Katia's voice but doesn’t see her. His vision is clouded by images from Afghanistan. Maia is probably voicing her part from behind the cameras._

_“Lucius. We need to go, come on,” she yells again. Lucius looks up into the chopper. His hair flies back on his head revealing his forehead that is more often than not masked by his silky tresses._

_“Let’s go,” he huffs. Jumping into the chopper, he hits the door frame. “Take it up, captain,” he orders._

“That would be **cut!”** Alec fades out if his character the moment he hears the Director. “Maia, come on. We will repeat the scene with the other camera,” he flicks his hand in the air, instructing the set technicians to do the necessary changes. “More blood on Alec please. He just attended to an amputated hand,” the Director rolls his eyes.

Alec's spot assistant looks down as Alec's phone lights up with a phone call. The number and the caller ID are restricted on the locked screen. He frowns because it’s the middle of a shot. He cannot give the phone to Alec to attend but he wonders if the call is important. As soon as the Director okays the second shot and instructs for a setup change, the assistant rushes to Alec and hands him the phone over. “It wouldn’t stop ringing,” he merely mentions. And that is enough for Alec. He takes his coat from the spot and FaceTimes Magnus.

“Where the hell were you?” Alec blurts into the mic as soon as Magnus picks up. “I have been trying to get in touch with you for almost a day, Magnus!”

“Why hello to you too, Alexander?” Magnus is about to chuckle when he frowns. There are cuts and bruises all over Alec's pretty face. “What happened? Are you hurt?” he panics.

“I am on set,” Alec rolls his eyes. “You would know if you hadn’t been ghosting me for 18 hours,” he adds with a little taunt.

“Miss me that much, darling?” Magnus fondly smiles. He adjusts his earpods in his ears and settles under the covers, holding the duvet close to his neck.

“I was worried,” Alec sighs. He settles in a quiet corner of his trailer, away from Simon and Isabelle and lifts his feet off the ground to cross it on his lap.

“I know. I am sorry. Ragnor booked me on a surprise flight back home because we got done with our work early,” Magnus informs him. “I couldn’t even text you because it happened in a span of a few minutes and then the in-flight WiFi malfunctioned so. I am sorry,” he sighs.

“You’re back in Edom?” Alec widens his eyes. Magnus flips his screen and shows him around. “Wait, what about your chartered plane? Did you take a commercial flight?”

“I am,” he hears Magnus yawn on the speaker and shakes his head. He snuggles closer into his blankets and stretches his hand. “Yes, my chartered plane got stranded in a storm near Indonesia, so we had to take a commercial flight. But it was fine. Ragnor didn’t leave my sight.”

“Well, I am happy you’re back and I can finally FaceTime you!” Alec shrugs before he catches a yawn escape Magnus' lips. “When did you last sleep by the way?” he asks.

“I cannot remember, Alexander,” Magnus groans, stretching on his bed. “I can’t even remember what time it is,” he adds.

“It is 1:39am here… so it should be about 3:09am in Edom?” Alec meticulously answers. Edom is a small kingdom off the shore of America. Politically, it’s an independent nation and has its own timezone which is an hour and 30 minutes ahead of the New York time. That’s one of the first things that Alec checked when he came back from his blind date almost 2 months ago.

“My my, Alexander. It would seem like you were counting every second,” the Prince smiles an exhausted smile. Alec laughs because it’s true. He has been counting seconds until he can see Magnus again. And, he laughs because Magnus looks adorable with all of his attempts to stay awake.

“You should rest. We can talk tomorrow.” Alec tells him as he notices the red veins around Magnus’ eyes.

“I am fine. I want to see you before I went to sleep...” Magnus says, drowsily.

“I missed you too,” Alec replies.

“I wish I could kiss you right now. Alexander why are you so far away from me?” Magnus goes on to raise his voice as he finishes the sentence. Alec facepalms himself and then holds his smile in his hand as he watches the Prince struggle to keep his eyes open. He looks even more delightful and Alec feels his chest flutter with pride. This man right here belongs to him. His heart is in Magnus’ very capable hands.

“Magnus, one of us should get rest. Come on,” he coaxes his boyfriend. “Sleep, I’ll wake you up for your morning run,” he coaxes.

“No, please keep talking to me. I swear I am not sleepy,” Magnus attempts to rub his eyes but still ends up yawning his whole mouth wide.

“Yeah, I know you’re not. But you should still go to sleep and get some rest,” Alec teases. “Close your eyes, right now,” he gently whispers. Magnus scowls tiredly before he eventually gives in. “Good night, Magnus. I will call you at 7am tomorrow to wake you up. Until then, sleep tight, my love,” he bites his tongue at his endearment, but Magnus is already snoring.

“Goodnight!” Alec whispers again, leaning down to kiss his phone. That is the closest he’s been to Magnus in over a month and despite the fact that he wants to change their situation, he and Magnus are both individuals with a career path defined for them. He cuts the call after Magnus unknowingly drops the phone on the bed and relaxes under the covers. Maybe they’ll see each other soon.

Tossing his phone aside, Alec rubs his eyes, careful not to spoil his makeup and then walks out of his trailer to join his sister and Simon. They are bickering about a play they plan to watch this Saturday. “What’s the consensus?” Alec asks, taking his seat next to Izzy. Isabelle looks up from Simon's laptop and rolls her eyes.

“Simon wants to go for the 7:30 show… and I want to go for the morning run,” Izzy shrugs. “I have a test run at the Lab later on Saturday”

“If it is work, I am sure Izzy's reasoning tops yours, Simon?” Alec arches his brows, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I know. But she can schedule her test run for the morning. She knows she can, Alec. I understand some of her astronaut-stuff,” he points his thumb at his girlfriend. Alec looks at Isabelle who gives him a naughty smile.

“I can’t,” Izzy teases.

“I can’t with _you two_ ,” Alec rolls his eyes and scoffs. A minute or two later, Maia joins them. She is wearing a long parka coat and has a hot cup of tea in her hand. Alec pulls another chair for her as she settles down in front of the Lightwoods and Simon.

“We’re up in the next 15 minutes.,” she informs.

“Perfect!” Alec responds.

“Who were you talking to?” she asks.

“When?” Alec furrows his brows.

“Dexter told me your phone was ringing all the while you gave your last shot,” Maia asks, shrugging her shoulders. Alec widens his eyes and pales. He swallows the coffee he’s just sipped from his cup and breathes.

“No one… it was just,” he waves it off. Isabelle turns her attention towards her brother.

“Not a lot of people will call you at 2am, Alec,” she enquires.

“It… it was from the London office of UNCRC,” Alec makes up a lie. “They wanted to talk to me about a press release in the UK and couldn’t wait for morning,” he blatantly formulates a story. Simon casts him a knowing look, impressed by Alec's skills of forging a situation.

“Wow,” Maia sighs.

“Wouldn’t they have called Simon for it first?” Isabelle is genuinely curious. And Alec clenches his jaw because she is the one person in this whole world who can see through his lies.

“No, no, because I have asked the committee to have a direct conversation with me. Simon already handles most of my life. I don’t want to have him do something that I have taken up out of my sense of responsibility towards this world,” that’s not a lie. Alec does handle all the UNCRC AND UNICEF communication directly without involving Simon. It’s just easier that way. Plus, he doesn’t want to burden his friend.

Isabelle gives him a small smile and returns to chat with her boyfriend over their play tickets. Maia checks her own phone for Twitter and Instagram and laughs at a few tweets that Izzy has retweeted. “Wow you guys were going through Alec's mentions,” she chuckles, and presses _like_ on a few of them.

“It was so much fun,” Izzy giggles.

“We have our 7A finale in 2 weeks, Alec. Nervous?” Maia asks, clicking her phone shut.

“A little?” Alec sighs. “The fans are going to kill us. Do you know that?” he raises his brows.

“I know,” Maia shakes her head, rolling her eyes. “But they’re going to be super stoked with 7B, I am sure of it,” she adds.

“True”

“Look at Dr Knight and Dr Aveiro talking about their TV show 21 hours out of 24,” Izzy chides. Maia and Alec send a general glare in her direction and continue to read their script for the rest of the schedule. They have one more scene together and then one solo Alec before they pack up for the night.

.

Magnus opens his eyes to the glaring tropical sun of Edom. The royal servants must have opened the curtains to let the Prince wake up in his own sweet time. He opens one eye and looks at the table clock on the night stand. 7:17am. Right in time for his morning run. Stretching one arm in the cold air outside his duvet, he lets out a soft yet loud yawn. He sits up straight on the bed and sighs. He’s not doing anything today. The Palace arranged for two days' off for the Prince to cool off his exhaustion from the back-to-back trips to Ghana, Singapore and Malaysia. He returns to his duties on Friday, followed by a weekend off to spend time with his father. His Majesty the King has wished that Magnus spends the weekend with him because they haven’t seen each other in almost 2 months now.

“Your Highness,” Magnus snaps his other eye open as he hears his Butler's voice at the door. “Meliorn,” he responds with a sleepy smile.

“Welcome back to Edom, Sir,” Meliorn tips his head in reverence and places his gloved hands in front of him. He is wearing a long coat with frilly lapels. Very traditionally royal and yet, out of fashion. “Would you like me to arrange your clothes for the morning run, Sir?” he asks.

“I can do that myself, Meliorn,” Magnus reminds him. Ever since he was a little kid, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that there were people hired to take care of his wardrobe. Maybe it was his mother's son in him that felt that way.

Indah Bane, the late Queen of Edom was a lady the King met on the streets of Indonesia. She was an ordinary woman with no royal history. _No_ history whatsoever. Asmodeus had fallen for the fisherwoman and wooed her until she had said yes to him. The only thing Indah knew about herself was her name. She had no knowledge of her inheritance or her parents for that matter. Grown up on the shores of the sea, Indah was a minimalistic woman. She loved her simplicity and eventually, Asmodeus had found a connection to it too. Naturally when Magnus was born, he watched her live her life as she would have had she not been a Queen and somewhere, that quality got instilled in the young boy. “Never trust a man who cannot tie his own shoelaces,” Magnus recalled Indah telling him in Indonesian. Oh, how he missed the sound of the language as it flowed out of her mouth. It was his favourite sound in the whole world.

“Copy that, Your Highness,” Meliorn nods again.

“How are you doing?”

“I am wonderful, your Highness. The Palace has been really quiet without you,” Meliorn tips his head and smiles.

“I would hope so, Meliorn,” Magnus scoffs. He looks up from his lap and notices that the young man is shifting his weight between his legs and searching for something in his pockets. “I know you won’t rest in peace until you do something so just… grab me a glass of orange juice?” Magnus suggests, hopping out of the bed. Meliorn looks up from the floor and gives the Prince a grin before he retreats to get him what he has so thoughtfully desired. Magnus yawns and walks to the series of French windows in his room. Leaning on the glass wall, he drops his forehead on it. The sunlight is warm and prickly against his skin and he wishes the windows were open to allow the cool tropical breeze to seep through instead.

_Good morning. Hope you slept well. x_

Magnus phone chimes with a text alert. He smiles at the greeting and writes back immediately.

_I did. Are you back home from set?_

He presses send and waits for a response. There’s an unspoken rule between Alec and Magnus to avoid phone-calls when either of them is working. Magnus has already broken the rule last night, but he plans to not do it again. However, Alec sure has other plans. The next time Magnus’ phone chimes, it’s not a text alert. It’s a phone call. Hastily, the Prince picks the phone up and puts it close to his ear. “Morning!”

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus crosses his hands on his chest. “I must say… listening to your voice right before I slept and then the first thing this morning is quite addictive. I could get used to it”

“Yeah? I am glad you like it. So, did you sleep well?” Alec scoffs.

“Splendidly”

“Good,” Alec hums. “I am glad…”

“So, you packed up?” the Prince asks.

“Not yet. I have one more scene left before I rest my eyes for a bit,” Alec yawns on the other side.

“What about after? Do you have plans?” Magnus notices the exhaustion in Alec's voice.

“Why, are you planning to surprise me?” Alec teases.

“I wish. But no, I am just curious. Can’t I know what’s going on in my boyfriend’s life?” Magnus teases back.

“Of course you can,” Alec responds. “I have breakfast plans with Izzy and Jace. He is flying in from Los Angeles for the week. Other than that, I’m going to go home and catch on some sleep,”

“That is nice,” Magnus smiles. He’s heard so much about both of Alec’s siblings that he is way too excited to meet them. “I guess I’ll be the one getting bored this week because you are going to have company,” he adds with a soft sigh.

“I wish I could fly to Edom and surprise you in your Palace,” Alec contemplates.

“I wish you did,” Magnus concurs. “Anyway, I have two days off. No work. No appearances”

“You deserve it. So what does the Prince do when he’s off princely duties?” Magnus hears weird gunshots in the background and assumes it’s the on-set noise.

“Well, then the Prince does his duties as a son,” he rolls his eyes. “I am spending time with Dad. He wants to catch up with my life,” he tells Alec.

“Well, I am glad that you are doing that.”

“Yes, I am genuinely looking forward to see him”

“I can hear it in your voice. Listen, I need to get back to the shoot. But, have… an awesome time with your Dad and text me later?” he says before hanging up. Magnus hums a quick yes and cuts the call.

.

Alec wraps up his shooting for the day and rushes to this breakfast place right outside the studios where Jace and Isabelle are waiting for him without their significant others. Jace has flown down from LA for the weekend for Clary's graduation ceremony and it’s tradition for the Lightwoods to grab a bite together whenever they are together in one town.

“I don’t remember the last time the three of us had breakfast together,” Jace slices his sausage in two and shakes his head. Alec pokes the yellow of his poached eggs and let’s the yolk flow out. “It was either Christmas last year… or Thanksgiving”

“Can’t be. Simon and Clary were with us,” Isabelle replies with her mouth full of pancake. “I don’t think the _three_ of us have been out for a very long time. It was probably during the time all the three of us were in College… or school even?” she gasps. Alec takes a sip of his orange juice and nods in agreement.

“How long are you here?” he asks his brother.

“I had to leave after Clary's graduation, but I cannot leave without seeing Mom. So, I’m going to take a trip down to Hamptons, see her and then return to LA. Also, I left all my stuff at your place. So,” he points out. Alec rolls his eyes and wipes the side of his lips with a little tissue paper.

“Of course, brother,” he adds with a squinty eyed annoyed look on his face.

“What?” Jace shrugs. “I’m not staying at a hotel when two of my ONLY siblings live here in the city. Also, Simon lives with Isabelle and you’re unattached. It’s not a difficult calculation,” he twists his cheek to make a weird face.

“Yeah, I am totally unattached,” Alec laughs it off, downing the rest of his poached eggs with juice. He can’t wait to tell his family that he has a boyfriend again. That he, in fact, is attached. But now is not the time and place for it. Contrary to everyone around him, he is drowsy and exhausted and cannot wait to find his bed and crash into it for the rest of today and the night. His next call time is 9am tomorrow morning and thankfully, he has got no events or commitments for the evenings. So, he can stay in, have a drink with Jace… maybe practice archery in his private training area and call it a day.

“You know what, I think there’s something going on with you,” Izzy wiggles her brows and points her fork at her older brother.

Alec frowns. “What?”

“Something. A secret boyfriend, maybe? Or you’re into some weird casual shit again… friends with benefits sorta thing” she shrugs. Alec chokes on the last of his juice but is successful at keeping himself calm.

“Why would you say that?” he asks.

“You refused to go out with my colleague the other month,” she begins to explain. “…and I know that you’ve been ready to jump back into a relationship for a few months now. So it didn’t make sense that you would just say no to him without even asking for a picture or something,” she elaborates. Alec is amazed at how good she is at deducing her brother’s life and he simply nods, struggling internally to keep his squealing panic in check. “And then, you’ve been avoiding talking about your hook-ups or one night stands… or what not ever since you returned from Ghana,” she adds.

“Did you just spend the whole night on-set only to interrogate me in front of our brother when I am exhausted beyond recognition,” Alec tries to play it cool and remain calm.

“Well, d'uh, I need Jace on my side for this,” she rolls her eyes. “Anyway, so…where was I?”

“His hook-ups and one night stands… or rather the lack thereof,” Jace provides almost immediately. He earns a glare from Alec the actor snaps to his sister again, patiently listening.

“Yeah, thank you, Jace. So… yeah, also remember you went on dewy eyed after that phone call last night. And you said it was from the London office of UNCRC,” she points out. Alec's heart his thumping out of his chest so hard that he fears that Izzy would be able to hear it.

“Which it was,” he lies again.

“Or was it?” Izzy squints her eyes, as if she is trying to read something from Alec's very descriptive facial expressions.

“Izzy, I don’t have a secret boyfriend. If I did, it wouldn’t be a secret to all of you… I would have told at least one of you,” he reasons. Isabelle parts her lips to say something back but then stops because he has got a point.

“You have a point,” Jace clicks his tongue. He raises his hand and calls for a check while Izzy and Alec finish their argument.

Alec and Isabelle notice the bill as the waiter arrives with it and take their wallets out to pay when Jace stops them. “It’s on me. My treat for the gym success,” he smiles. Alec proudly stuffs his wallet back and returns to his conversation with Izzy while Jace pays for their meal. The waitress thanks Jace for his tip but lingers by their table even after they are done clearing the table.

“Is there a problem?” Izzy looks up and notices the girl fidget with her apron.

The girl's eyes brighten up as she sees Alec notice her presence. “I am just… I know it’s totally intrusive. But I am a huge _huge_ fan of Alec Lightwood,” she swallows. Isabelle looks back and forth between Alec and the girl and laughs warmly.

“Of course, sweetie. Trust me, we all are!” she winks.

“What’s your name?” Alec leans forward and places his elbows on the table. The girl swallows, eyeing Alec and Izzy before she wipes a hand over her forehead in nervousness.

“I am sorry, I am just… I am just nervous,” she breathes out. Isabelle reaches out with her hand, encouraging the girl to take it. “My name is Lorelei,” she adds.

“Izzy, she’s my fan. Leave her,” Alec exclaims dramatically. He stands up from his chair and walks around the table with open arms to hug the young girl. The girl wraps her hands around Alec's waist, unable to reach any higher in lieu of Alec's towering height. As soon as Alec hugs her back, she breaks into a stream of tears.

“I wanted to see you in Orlando last year for the Convention, but something happened, and I had to give my pass away. I never thought I would see you after that,” she sobs, turning red with tears and fear.

“Look at that this way. Both of us live in NYC, right? It would have been weird to fly all the way to Orlando to see each other. This is way better, isn’t it?” he wipes her tears with his thumbs and then asks her for her phone. “Let’s take an amazing selfie and then you can tell you Twitter friends that you met me,” he wiggles his brows, handing over the phone to Izzy. The girl attempts to smile while wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I would never give away your location on Twitter. This stays with me,” she sniffs, taking a tissue that Jace gives us. “I am sorry to you two. I am a mess. Please continue your conversations,”

“You’re not. You are lovely,” Jace nods. “I hope you got the memories you missed out on in Orlando,” he asks as Alec settles down on the chair. The girl nods and clears the rest of their dishes before walking away from them.

“That was so heartwarming,” Izzy sighs, holding her palm to her heart.

“One of the best parts of my job,” Alec comments. They finish their drinks before clicking a selfie of the three of them that Izzy uploads on Twitter.

> **Isabelle Lightwood @thesmarterlightwood**
> 
> It’s a lovely New York morning with @jacelightwood and @alightwood. Missed you two weirdos. Let’s paint the town red while we’re at it, huh?

She posts the picture and keeps her phone aside, knowing very well that in about 53 seconds, the Twitterverse with have a meltdown over a new photo of Alec. He has been AWOL from his social media accounts since he came back from Ghana. Not because of any incident but he’s just taking a break. The usual hiatus. The only person he is connected to is a certain Royal from Edom.

“Anyway, coming back to our conversation. Spill out, Alec. Who are you dating?” she taps the wooden table and wiggles her brows.

“No one. I am not seeing anyone. If I were, it wouldn’t be a secret. Nothing about my life anyway is,” Alec hesitates a little and hopes Izzy wouldn’t pick up on the shaky tone of his voice. “Can we go now? I really could use a nap right now,” he stands up from the table, fixing his sunglasses. There’s a blazing sun out and about and also paparazzi, tracking his car all the way to his apartment in the Manhattan.

He steps out of the restaurant behind Jace and Izzy and is surrounding with reporters clicking pictures and yelling questions at him. Shielding his sister from some of the overenthusiastic journalists, they make their way into Alec's car and the driver drives them off. They drop Izzy to her and Simon's place and then return to his penthouse.

Alec drops his things on the couch as he walks into his home. The lights are out, and the apartment is plunged in darkness. Perfect for him. He waves a silent goodnight to his brother and pushes his way into his room. Toeing his shoes out on the floor, Alec takes his shirt and pants off and slips under the covers. It takes him 2 mins to doze off into a deep slumber.

.

Magnus steps through the King's private residences in the Palace as the doors flow open for him one by one. The Royal Staff bow their heads in reverence as the Prince passes through, making his way to the private gardens where His Majesty King Asmodeus is waiting for him. Magnus is casually dressed in a polo t-shirt and slim pants and his phone is tucked in his pockets. As Magnus steps out into the open sun, he notices his father sitting with _Duke of Bailei, Lorenzo Rey._ Magnus slows down to allow the two to spot him and conclude their conversations. The Duke notices the Prince and wraps up the conversation. He bows down to the King and then to Prince before he makes a quick exit out of the main gates.

“Your Majesty,” Magnus tips his head in a sweet gesture. They don’t have such a formal relationship. Asmodeus loves his son more than anything in the world. But they have this little game going on of teasing each other.

“Magnus,” Asmodeus flicks his hand, ushering the guards give them privacy. He stands up and opens his arms as Magnus steps forward into the hug.

“Dad,” Magnus responds, his eyes bright with joy.

“It has been far too long for these old hands to go without hugging you,” he dramatically exhales. Magnus laughs as he settles on the chair next to the safe.

“How are you?” he asks.

“Never better,” Asmodeus’ shakes his head. “How were your trips? You almost went around the world in 60 days,” the King winks, dropping the book reference. Magnus shakes his head and chuckles. The butlers apologize for their arrival and lay out the brunch menu in front of His Majesty and the Prince.

“Thank you,” Magnus nods on both of their behalf and leans forward to help his father serve the meal. “I had a good time, overall,” he continues. “Ghana was enlightening for me,” Magnus sniffs, flashes of Alec appearing in his mind. “and as for Singapore and Malaysia, I think we have an amazing relationship with both the states for it to be bad,” he ends.

“I have your mother and _now_ you to thank for it,” Asmodeus smiles shakily as he allows himself a moment to honour his late wife's memory.

Magnus drops his head and smiles as well, but like his father, his smile is also forced and plastered on. Both the men haven’t been able to move on from Indah's death even after almost a decade of the unfortunate accident that took her away.

“Yeah, she loved Singapore,” Magnus recollects.

“She did. Sometimes I think how easy it was for me to just run everything from here because she took half of my workload off. Anyway,” Asmodeus agrees. “I have been planning on going to the Cemetery some time at the end of this week,” he takes a deep breath, knowing very well that Magnus doesn’t like to talk about his mother as someone they’ve lost. “Do you want to join me?” he hesitates.

“Sure,” Magnus agrees. “I haven’t been there in very long myself,” he recalls.

“Good, I’ll talk to Lorenzo and set it up,” Asmodeus brightens at the thought. It is just easier to share the pain and longing. Both of them know how they are avoiding talking about 3 weeks from now. Indah's birthday and one of the saddest days of the father and son's lives. And they don’t like to talk about it. “So, what else am I missing out on?”

“Missing out on what?”, Magnus smiles underneath his fork as he stuffs his mouth with bacon.

“Oh, you know?”, the King winks, crossing one leg over the other as he diagonally shifts on the couch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dad,” Magnus laughs, lifting a handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

“You know I can sense it right? You’re my son? I have brought you up!” Asmodeus’ squints his eyes and lifts a cup and saucer. He takes a sip of his tea and smiles as Magnus tries to hide the blush trying to creep up on his face.

The Prince looks to his side, gazing at the palm trees at a distance. There’s cool morning breeze blowing in the gardens overlooking the Palace and it brings the scent of the sea with it. “I know you can. But I am telling you, there’s nothing going on,” he lies, avoiding eye-contact with his father.

“Hey, listen. I can see this glimmer in your eyes and a sliver of hope in your voice, Magnus. Something I have not seen in a while. You can tell me,” he urges the boy. Magnus lifts up one side of his lips in a lopsided grin. “Is there someone in your life?” he asks. Magnus sucks his lips in and heaves out a breath before he nods.

“There is,” he mutters. “But that’s it. I am not telling you anymore,” he raises his hands in the air. “What gave it away?”

“You know. It’s been 10 years since I last kissed your mother,” the man sniffs, wiping the tip of his nose. Magnus rolls his eyes because everyone loves a conversation involving your parents kissing. “And, well, the point here is, people who saw me and her together told me that there was a spark inside of me whenever she was with me in person… and that spark was my love for her,” he mumbles.

“I remember. Everyone in Edom knows about you and Mom,” Magnus swallows. “You both never hid love which was so romantic…”

“Well, so, when I first asked you if I am missing out on something, I saw that spark in you Magnus,” he shrugs.

“I am that easy to read?” Magnus arches a brow.

“Only to me… and your mother,” he responds.

 _And Alexander._ Magnus ponders.

“Is it very new?” Asmodeus enquires. The Prince rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Hey, I am trying to catch up on your life,” he gasps, raising his palms in surrender.

“It is,” he fiddles with one of his rings. “But that is all I can tell you. We are trying to figure it out…and until we do, I have promised that we will keep it a secret.”

“I understand. But do I at least get a name?” Asmodeus insists.

“Not before I discuss this with him or her,” Magnus choses his words carefully.

“Fair enough” Asmodeus finally surrenders. “Ok, well, I hope you figure it out soon. For starters, I’d like to know if I am getting a son-in-law or a daughter-in-law,” he dramatically adds. Magnus throws his head back on the chair and laughs.

“Whoever it is, I am not looking for a potential husband or wife. Not so soon at least,” he clears it out.

“If they are the one, why not?” Asmodeus responds.

“Wait, what has gone into you Dad? I have never… spoken to you…” he gasps.

“Listen, I spend the last three years working back-to-back on my royal duties and you went through some difficult times with your life. I am just, trying to not repeat the mistakes” he swallows. Magnus feels his smile falter. He hasn’t spoken about the last three years to anyone. Asmodeus knows about it because he is family. Ragnor and some of the staff members do too but that is about it. No one likes to talk about it.

“I know I did and trust me, this is different,” Magnus shrugs again. “He is unlike anyone I have ever met before. And the best part is, he doesn’t treat me like a royalty. I’m not Prince of Edom for him. I’m just Magnus,” he smiles, recalling every little gesture Alec did back in Ghana. Asmodeus smiles as he notices how Magnus lets it slip out that he has a boyfriend now. The rest of it can be figured out when and however Magnus wants to tell him. “Frankly speaking, I don’t think I have been as happy as I am with him,” Magnus continues, taking a sip of his tea.

“I am glad to hear it,” Asmodeus purses his lips. “And I cannot wait to meet whoever has stolen your heart,” he adds with a smile.

…

**Alec Lightwood and Raj Mittal back together?**

**_By Lydia Branwell, 2 Apr 2019_ **

Is love back on cards for exes Alec Lightwood and Raj Mittal? _HollywoodReporter_ is here with the ultimate exclusive on the two of the most popular internet heartthrobs. The couple that split over two years ago were touted as one of the most romantic stories of all times. And naturally when they broke up, it sparked a frenzy of heartbreak. However, if our sources are to be believed, they might be headed for a special reunion.

Alec Lightwood recently was spotted outside Raj's private office in West Hollywood. Holding his popular orange bottle, Alec was seen exiting his ex-boyfriend's office, wearing gym clothes and a cap to maintain his immediate anonymity. Now, we know this means nothing, but Alec and Raj recently followed each other on Instagram again, and will be seen together in Alec's upcoming movie _'Arena'_. If rumours are to be believed, Raj has also been approached for a recurring role in Alec's popular TV drama.

We don’t know what is next for them, but this could be a start or a restart to something amazing. Maybe a love rekindled. Or is it all just a publicity stunt? Watch this space for more coverage on the two actors.

Until next time!

**.**

> **Fiona @alecsfiona**
> 
> Oh God, this is insane. Can someone stop @LBranwell to stop writing articles on Alec's love life. He is an actor. Focus on his work. Let him live.
> 
> **I met Alec! @dopeyhazels**
> 
> No wonder @SLewis doesn’t let Lydia anywhere near Alec during press interviews for SDCC. This woman is so intrusive. Leave Alec tf alone.
> 
> **Lucy @alecslucius**
> 
> Alec can be w anyone he wants to be. He can go back to Raj… or find someone else. But it is no one but his business. Stop this nonsense.
> 
> **Cynthia @katiasalec**
> 
> Imagine if Alec stops interacting w us because of her. OMG, I hate her so much.

Simon is yelling at someone on the phone while the hair and makeup team get Alec ready for his shoot. His agent is riled up by the new article that Lydia Branwell published with regards to Alec and Raj. It’s baseless and holds no ground simply because Alec was reading a script with Raj for a potential role in his next movie and that was that. He has no intentions of dating anyone else but Magnus. Speaking of, he really needs to… and wants to speak with him about the article. This is the first time since… since they got in a relationship that Alec's life had come under spotlight and before something takes the turn for the wrong, Alec just needs to hear Magnus' voice. Who knows Magnus may have not even read the article? But he cannot take that chance.

_Hey, where are you? Still with your father? Call me._

He sends the text to Magnus and then closes his eyes as the makeup artist finishes up adding prosthetics to his left eye. His character gets into a fight with Katia's ex Mike played by Bat Velasquez and gets a red eye out of it. When the prosthetics are done, Alec opens his other eye and realizes that he looks really beaten up. The girl has done an amazing job. He leans over and inspects his fake wounds. They look so good. “That looks fantastic,” he winks with his other eye. “Simon, calm down,” he turns to his other side and calls out to his agent.

“I know. I _know._ Alec, just a second,” Simon holds his palm out to let him talk and then turns his back to him. Alec rolls his eyes and settles back on the chair to go over his script one final time.

“No, this is ridiculous. She keeps dragging Alec into her bullshit articles and I can’t do anything because she ends each one of them in a speculation?” he hears his agent shout at someone. “There has to be something that we can do to stop her from using Alec for her popularity,” he asks again. “No, no, I understand. It just feels unfair.”

Simon throws the phone on the couch and groans before he drops on it as well. “Simon”, Alec tilts his head and spins around in his chair. “What is it?” he asks again.

“Nothing at all,” Simon rolls his eyes and then fixes his gaze on Alec's face. “Holy shit!” he gasps looking at Alec's makeup. “This is… wow. You look like you’ve been in a huge bar fight,” he murmurs.

“That’s kind of the point. Anyway. What has gotten you so messed up?” he tips his chin up gesturing towards his phone.

“I was talking to the Board about Lydia. That woman doesn’t know where to draw a line,” he swallows.

“And it’s a big deal because–” Alec arches his brows.

“Because you have someone in your life and that _someone_ doesn’t deserve this Lydia drama,” Simon throws his hands up in the air.

“I am sure that _someone_ ,” Alec eyes him, “has a Lydia for himself. And he is going to be fine. He trusts me. You don’t have to worry about that. Trust me. Lydia isn’t worth fessing over.”

“I know, Alec. I just hate her. I used to give her proper bytes for interviews before she started twisting our statements. Anyway. I have to go out for a bit. There are a few scripts that I am in the process of acquiring for you for the next hiatus season,” he casually informs.

“Fine, but don’t get overexcited. I want to spend some time with Magnus this summer and uh, don’t take on too many?” Alec sighs. He is not supposed to be working on the set today. It is a Sunday morning but because of his schedule in the past week, including last Monday and Tuesday being the press day for him – the one Simon unexpectedly booked, Alec has scenes that he needs to finish for the episode.

Simon looks up from the floor while tying his shoe-laces and smiles. “I know. Don’t worry. You will love this script,” he winks before grabbing his backpack. Alec gives him a nod as the man waves goodbye and leaves Alec alone to finish his shoot.

_Hey, call me when you get this. I need to talk._

Alec sends another text to Magnus and takes the script in his hand to go through the scenes.

.

Magnus grabs the handles of the treadmill and stops running. He is sweating from the regime and the burning heat from the sun shining through the glass walls of the gym. “Your Highness. We can take a break if you like,” the gym instructor speaks up, noticing him pull his tank top out and wipe his face dry. Magnus is a well-built man with defined muscles and sharp curves. He’s not buff but he is definitely toned.

“No, I am fine. We’ve got 15 more minutes of workout left. Let’s do it,” the Prince breathes out. He steps down from the treadmill and wraps weight-lifting straps around his wrists. The instructor takes a sip of water from his bottle before giving Magnus another round of instructions for the last lap of weight training. Magnus slips under the power lifting ranch and grabs the ends of the dumbbell tightly within his fist.

“Let’s start at 7kg because you haven’t been here in a while,” the instructor places weights on either side of the rod. Magnus nods, clenching his jaw as he adjusts his grip and takes the dumbbell off the hinge. He lifts the weights and stretches his arm straight. The instructor leans over Magnus and helps him hold the weight up. “Great job, sir!” he smiles, pushing the weight back down into the hooks.

Magnus releases a tired breath and wipes a trail of sweat dropping down the side of temple. “One more time,” the Prince nods and straightens his arm up with the weight in gripped in his hands.

“Your Highness!” Ragnor exclaims loudly, entering the gym. Magnus shakily flexes his biceps and brings the weight down on the hooks before he turns and looks at his security chief.

“Ragnor,” he gasps.

Ragnor waves his head towards the door and the instructor leaves the gym without another word. Magnus sits up on the bench and unwraps his wrist. If Ragnor has come to disturb him in the middle of something, it has to be important.

“I believe you should know about Raj Mittal!” he snaps out a file in front of the Prince.

“And Alec's ex-boyfriend’s existence is of importance to me _because_?” Magnus takes the file from Ragnor's hand and opens it. The first page is the picture of the internet article this morning. “Alec visiting Raj became a news article,” he scoffs. “His social impact is worse than mine!” Ragnor shakes his head at the Prince's indifference and turns the page over. There is a full biodata profile for Raj Mittal. The next few pages are all about all his relationship details with Alec. Their appearances and everything. “Why would you dig up Raj's data?” Magnus sighs, snapping the file shit and returning it to Ragnor.

“Magnus, Alec is your boyfriend and anything that pertains to you in any way is my duty,” he arches his brows.

“Exactly. Alexander's business might be my business, but his exes are not,” Magnus states, as a matter-of-factly.

“I am just being careful,” Ragnor raises his brows in question. Magnus closes his eyes for a second and then opens them. He doesn’t need this reminder. It has been the twice in a span of 10 days and honestly, he doesn’t need all that in his life.

“Alec is _not_ like her,” Magnus defends his boyfriend.

“ _Possibly._ But it’s my duty to protect you. Both as your chief of security and as your friend,” Ragnor takes the file from Magnus and hooks it on his chest. “He cleared my preliminary investigation but if something turns up, it’s game over for him,”

“My dear cabbage. I love you. But please, stop protecting me. I can handle my heart,” Magnus shifts ahead to lean forward when his phone rings on his arm. He plucks it out of his holder and attends it because the call is from Alec.

_“Hey”_

Magnus smiles at the happiness in his boyfriend's voice as he presses the loudspeaker button on the phone to prove Ragnor a point.

“Alexander, you’re on speaker. I am in the gym,” he informs the boy. Ragnor rolls his eyes and gets up to leave when Magnus holds his wrist and asks him to sit down.

“Oh, okay. I just had to tell you something,” Alec mumbles.

“Anything?” Magnus responds.

“There’s an article on me… in HollywoodReporter today. It’s on me going to meet Raj over for lunch on Sunday,” Alec blurts out in one sentence.

“Yeah?” Magnus widens his eyes.

“I know I… I know you know about Raj, but I went over for a script reading. He is playing a titular role in a biopic and the producers want me to audition for the role of his agent. So I had to go and do script read. That is all,” he explains. Magnus’ face lifts up in a smile because he hasn’t demanded an explanation from Alec and yet the man gives him one.

“Oh? I don’t think the article crossed my eyes,” Magnus lies. Ragnor grumbles under his breath as he attempts to leave but Magnus stops him again.

“Ah, I see. You know I had to tell you,” he shrugs.

“You didn’t, darling, I trust you. You told me about Raj and every one of your exes and I trust you,” Magnus defends him indirecting the statement at Ragnor.

“I know that. But you mean so much to me. This relationship means a lot to me… and I cannot have you find anything about me through some stupid media outlet”

“Alexander, you’re a sweet man,” he smiles.

“I try to keep up with you,” Alec is quick to respond. Ragnor pulls his wrist out of Magnus' gasp and walks out of the gym. Magnus takes the phone off speaker and puts it to his ear. “No, seriously, I had to tell it to you because… because of you know. I would never want you blindsided by anything about my life,” he mumbles.

Magnus ducks his head and smiles. Alec knows everything. Magnus has told him about everything that summed up his life in the last three years. _That_ was one of their most memorable conversations in Ghana. It was also the conversation that ended up with them getting a piece of each other as a little token of their relationship.

.

[ **Two months ago, in Ghana** ]

_The last night Magnus spent in Ghana was supposed to be a small hike to the Lighthouse which Magnus had refused to go to. Instead, they spent the night lying on a couch under a portico in the beach, cuddled in each other under fleece blankets and just talking the whole night because they knew that there would soon come a time where he would have to get up and walk away from Alec and into a flight. And he wouldn’t be sure when he would see his boyfriend again._

_As they lay on the beach, Alec’s hands were wrapped around in Magnus', holding him to his chest. “You’ve told me about both Raj and your other boyfriend from College… but you know nothing about me,” the Prince leans and whispers in Alec's ears. “I am sure you know that I have not been unattached my whole life”_

_“I wouldn’t expect it,” Alec mumbles. “But I know you’ll tell me in your own sweet time and that is alright with me!” he shrugs. Magnus takes a deep breath and drops his head further in Alec's neck._

_“I was engaged to Lady Belcourt from France. She was my girlfriend and we were supposed to be married after... after I finished my education,” Magnus begins, unsure of what has gotten into him. He is letting Alec in on one of the biggest controversies of his life. “I met her in College… we fell in love and it was all beautiful, Alexander, until… until the day she found out who I really was,” he adds, clutching Alec's hand as the memories flash back in his mind._

_“You don’t have to,” Alec ushers him closer and wrapped a hand around his shoulder. He pulls the blanket over Magnus’ arm and places his other hand softly on Magnus’ waist._

_“I want to,” Magnus looks up and smiles. Alec pulls one of the wires floating down from the portico and let’s the light go out plunging them into darkness._

_“After she found out, she was all the more excited to marry me because I was the Heir or whatever,” he waves his hand in the air. “After we got engaged… it was a difficult time… you know? My dad was battling some political problems and he needed me. I was, however, busy courting my fiancée and that made me lose all sense of my responsibilities. Anyway, it was all good… the wedding planning and the logistics… everything until… until the day of the rehearsal dinner when I-I saw her speaking with her mother about wanting to poison my father's food so that I could be coronated the King and she would obviously become the Queen”_

_Alec's eyes widen as he processes the last piece of information. “By the time I reached home, Dad had already taken a small bite of his food. And he collapsed. The medics took 5 days to declare my father fit to be brought back home… and of course, she was arrested. But Camille's mother took all the blame and went to jail instead of her. And Camille was let out free. Because there was no proof against Camille except for my words.”_

_“Magnus, I am sorry,” Alec breathes out._

_“The next few days were tumultuous. Camille embarked on a defamation spree. She gave interviews… both print and recorded about how she was unhappy with me… how I tortured her. Emotionally abused her… and all that. One of the articles even accused me of torturing the entire Belcourt family for money... and I never really understood this want of power because Camille’s father was a Lord in the French royal family in Monaco.”_

_It’s a difficult piece of information for Magnus to be able to share. “My dad still feels guilty that he left me alone to deal with Camille and her problems and I feel guilty for having introduced such a toxin in my family,” Magnus adds. Alec pulls him closer and places a chaste kiss on his temple. “It took me a few years to be able to believe myself that I could get involved with someone again and let myself love. And that my inheritance is not a bane, pun not intended,” he scoffed. “But I promised myself that I wouldn’t ever stop believing in love because I found it first in a woman like Camille,”_

_“I am proud of you!” Alec holds his hand and clutches his tightly._

_“Thank you, darling,” Magnus smiles. Alec turns around and wishes something out of his bag._

_“I know it’s going to be a while before you absolutely trust me… but, I brought you something. I brought us, something,” he opens a box to reveal to conch shell bracelets. They are identical except for an engraving on one of the shells. One says A.L. and the other says M.B. “I know it is cheesy and cliché… but here,” he holds the bracelet out with his initials on it. “If and when you think that you can trust me with your heart and life…”_

_Magnus looks between the bracelet and Alec. The actor doesn’t expect him to wear it immediately. He wants him to keep it and hold it close to him until he feels good enough to wear this. “You are something, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus sighs._

_Alec looks back and forth between the bracelet that now sits in the Prince's palm and his face and scoffs. Magnus picks it up with his other hand and slips it onto his wrist, twirling it around to let the bracelet rest around his bones._

_._

Magnus snaps out of his memory when he hears Alec's call hang up. A second later, the phone rings again with his call. “Hey,” Magnus picks up.

“Hey there,” Alec sighs in relief. “I thought I lost you to network reception.”

“Oh, Alexander. You would never lose me,” Magnus bites his tongue. That sounded too cheesy. It was so much better in his head.

“Sure,” Alec laughs. “Ok, I just called again to confirm you were here. Gotta go. Shoot time,” he adds. “Talk later?”

“My hardworking man. Yes, talk later Alexander. Now, go, break a leg. You know I am proud of you...” Magnus swoons with a dopey smile and cuts the call. There’s a stupid idea floating in his head. But the possibility of it coming along is too exciting and Magnus cannot wait to share it. He quickly scrolls down to Simon's number on his phone and dials him. The ringer goes of for three dials before Simon picks up.

“Hey, you’ve called on the wrong number, your Highness. This is not my boss,” Simon blurts out, immediately answering the call.

“Simon, good to hear you’re well,” Magnus rolls his eyes, teasing.

Simon laughs on the other side. There’s also a lot of disturbance behind him. Car horns, sounds of winds gushing against the phone speaker and some murmurs.

“I hear you’re not with Alexander?” Magnus asks.

“Nope, I am running a few other errands like setting up meetings for your man,” Simon chuckles. “What’s up? What can I do for ya!”

“Cut that accent off, firstly,” Magnus cringes. “And… tell me where Alexander is shooting today and when does he get off from the set?”

“Why?” Simon gasps.

“Well, I cannot get on a flight to New York if I don’t know if Alexander would be free to see me,” he mutters under his breath, knowing well enough that Ragnor will kill him whenever he hears of his plans to surprise his boyfriend in New York. Simon yelps on the other side and then everything behind him just mutes off. He probably has entered a quiet lane or a room.

“Wait, really?” the agent asks after a few seconds.

“Yes, now will you?” Magnus sighs.

“Yes, I’ll text you the address and his pack up time. You’d be pleased to know that he is on a holiday tomorrow because I took his Sunday away from him. Maybe the two of you can crash in his place the whole of tomorrow and spend some time,” Simon suggests. Magnus shakes his head. He has _definitely_ called the right person for this. Simon Lewis will go out of the way to set up a surprise for his loved one. _His loved one._ Magnus feels a flutter in his chest realizing how easy it is to call Alec that.

“And needless to say, don’t tell your boss?” Magnus adds although it’s obvious.

“D'uh! But Magnus, seriously, that’s so sweet of you. You’ve no idea how much he’s been working for the last 10 days. I don’t see him off the sets anymore. And he doesn’t sleep,” Simon complains. “But you are obviously not going to help with that. If anything, Alec will have another sleepless night,” he groans. Magnus widens his eyes and gasps.

“Simon Lewis,” Magnus gasps. “I could hold this for contempt against the throne of Edom.”

“Yeah, right. Ha ha. I am petrified, your Highness. Behead me. I am only a lowly commoner.” Simon rebukes the Prince. Magnus rolls his eyes and wipes a trail of sweat that’s trickling down his cheek. “If you don’t mind, could you patch me up with Ragnor? I could get some hotel bookings done for you?”

“I don’t think booking a hotel would be conspicuous. I can hang at your old bachelor pad in Brooklyn. Ragnor knows the address, he can sweep it clean before I arrive?”

“Or you can just stay at Alec's,” Simon suggests. Magnus blushes at the possibility but he doesn’t know if they are at that stage in their relationship. The long-distance part of it puts a dampener on a lot of the normal milestones in a couple's life. “But to be safe, let’s have my pad swept up. I’ll text the address to you,” Simon speaks up after a pause.

“Yeah”, Magnus clears his throat. “That would be awesome.”

.

Alec steps inside the makeup room of the studios and puts his bag down. He’s shooting in studio apartment for the June cover of _Bazaar Men_ pride edition. He was supposed to shoot for this in late May but with his impending shoots for the rest of season 7, he preponed this schedule. The room is empty, so he just settles on his chair and takes his phone out to check his social media accounts and messages. Only a few minutes later, the Director of the photoshoot arrives with Aline and the designer holding one of Alec's looks from the shoot. It’s a pair of plaid pants coupled with a glittery satin button-up shirt. Alec blinks at the sheer glitz the shirt oozes out. But, he’s obviously not going to say a word about it to anyone.

“Good to see you, Alec,” the Director extends his arms out and hugs Alec.

“Good to see you too, boss” Alec smiles.

“This is Mollie. She’s the stylist for Bazaar US and will be working on your looks with Aline. Wait, _where_ is your agent? I have never seen you without him?” he looks around. Alec greets Mollie and then chuckles, but his agent has taken half a day off as a sick-leave.

“He doesn’t feel so good, so he went back home,” he tells him.

“Ah, wish him a speedy recovery,” the Director, Derek Thompson pats his arm. “We are setting up the shot in an hour. Is that alright?”

“Perfect!” Aline chips in.

As soon as Derek leaves, Aline and Mollie get to work. They push Alec down on the chair and contemplate on the look. “I think for this we could just do a combed back gelled hair look?” Alec suggests. “It would enhance and let people focus on the outfit and not my face.”

“Yes, and we can just give you like bronze highlights just to shape your face,” Aline tips Alec's chin up and inspects his face. Mollie hums in agreement and then excuses herself to get Alec's second outfit in while Aline busies herself on her client. She gels Alec's hair and combs it cleanly back on his head before continuing to his face.

“I haven’t seen you since before you went to Ghana. Do you know that?” she complains.

“I know. I’ve been on sets non-stop Aline. No shoots, extra-curriculars or anything like that,” Alec closes his eyes as Aline wipes his face clean with a cleansing wipe.

“Helen and I are going out for drinks tonight. Come with us. We need to catch up!”, she suggests. Aline and Alec are friends from college. He met her at NYU while they both studied business administration and then one went to acting school and the other pursued her passion in hair and makeup.

“I could. I’m not doing anything tonight but won’t the two of you need time alone?”

“I’m here until the end of this week… we can spend time together as well as with you all,” she winks.

“Ok, then,” he shrugs. “Come on, get changed into your outfit now so that I can do the final touches,” she pats his shoulder and tilts her head, pointing at the direction of the changing room.

.

Magnus steps out of his plane at JFK Airport and puts his sunglasses on. It’s a bright and sunny day in the big apple. They’ve arrived on a private jet that cannot be traced back to the Royal Family but is owned by the Banes. Courtesy, Magnus’ very capable friend Ragnor, who by the way, is annoyed with him since the moment Magnus told him that he wanted Ragnor to arrange a flight to New York. But, it’s his job to do as and when the Prince suggests something and it’s not like he can do something about it. What he _can_ do is show his disinterest in the same. Ragnor leads Magnus down the staircase and towards a huge trailer truck parked on the hangar bay at the airport. The door flings open and Simon jumps out of the truck, surprising Magnus. Before Ragnor can actually make a move, Simon is almost near Magnus. He jumps forward and pulls the Prince in a tight hug. Magnus laughs, returning the hug back.

“Welcome to New York, your Highness,” Simon breathes out.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus pats his friend's back and looks around for a car or something to take them to Alec. “We’re riding in your truck?” he arches his brows as Ragnor settles the bag on seat next to Simon's in the front.

“This is your boyfriend's trailer. I figured the best way to hide you would be in his temporary home,” he shrugs as they open the door and Magnus climbs inside the truck. The trailer smells of Alec's cologne and the smell intoxicates Magnus. He hasn’t hugged or kissed Alec in almost 2 months and this isn’t helping his patient heart. There’s a rack of clothes on one side that look like they would belong to Alec. There’s a quiet corner with Alec's laptop and other equipment and a small bookshelf that also contains some movie and TV show DVDs.

“On second thoughts, it’s actually a wonderful plan,” Magnus makes himself comfortable inside Alec's everyday home and pulls his feet up on the couch that overlooks a TV. Magnus gently draws the curtain and looks outside. This must be a good view for Alec to just watch TV and read a book.

“I thought so,” Simon inspects the trailer with his hands resting on his hips. “I had Andrew sweep the place for bugs and you should be good here,” he says. “There’s water in the fridge. Also snacks. And when we get there, I’ll order food for the both of you.”

“Simon, relax,” Magnus scoffs. “Calm down. Everything is perfect.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know but I have to make sure it is all good. That man outside will kill me otherwise,” Simon holds his chest as Magnus bursts out laughing because Ragnor _can_ do that. “Anyway, let us get out of here now. We’re at least 30 minutes away from the shoot location.”

Magnus hums, drawing the curtain open slightly so that he can admire the view. It’s only enough for him to look and no one else to not figure out who it is in the trailer. The truck roars to the main highway and Magnus relaxes on one of the throw up pillows that _also_ smell like Alexander.

[From: Alexander] _I am swamped with work right now. But video call later?_

Magnus smiles at the text and quickly types in a response – _Cannot wait to see your pretty face, Alexander_ _❤_ _️_

He barely has had a chance to turn his phone off before Alec’s reply pulls through.

[From: Alexander] _:')) I cannot wait to see you too._

Magnus feels his chest fill up at the thought that Alec doesn’t know what is waiting for him. In a few minutes, he is going to walk inside this very trailer and find a very real Prince standing at the doorway, waiting to welcome him with a kiss and open arms. He peeks out of the window when the trailer takes a sharp turn. They are outside a restricted area. The security guard checks Simon's ID and let’s them through. Magnus observes the warehouses they pass. If he has listened to Alec carefully, each of these warehouses are very skillfully crafted sets of entire cities or town halls inside. And multiple shows are shot at the same time.

Magnus jerks forward as the truck stops inside one of the warehouses. He looks out and sees that his side of the trailer is faced towards the wall and other trailers. Not an exciting view.

Simon opens the door of the trailer and peeks inside. “Alec will be done in an hour or so. Are you good here? Shall I get you a coffee maybe?” he asks.

“Coffee would be great, Simon. Thanks,” Magnus holds his thumb up and turns his phone on. There are a few emails and texts from Griffin, and he decides to do some work while he is here waiting for Alec. It’s not like he can sneak out and see the shooting. The entire crew will faint if they see the Prince of Edom lurking on their sets.

…

“Come on, Alec, give us a cover-shot now,” the Director yells from behind the camera. Alec’s been exposed to bursts of camera for the last 10 minutes. His final outfit represents a man who is judged and looked down upon in the society for being metrosexual because it doesn’t conform to general gender norms. Alec wears a patched white button up with one half patterned and other plain. His light-washed jeans also have a pattern but only on one side for the effect. One half of his face is lined with makeup and the other is bare – smudged lipstick, blush, contouring, thick winged eyeliner.

He sat down on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest and gave a shot of one side and then stood up and gave a pose for the other side. “One more,” the photographer raised his hand. “Let’s do a burst of photos.” Alec nods as the he prepares himself to give a series of shots to the photographer. It’s easy doing multiple than a single calculated pose. After the lights go off and the photographer yells an _ok_ for the shots, Alec notices Simon sitting on his chair with two cups of coffee.

“You called in sick?” Alec wraps a robe around himself and approached Simon, taking the coffee mug from the other man.

“I know. I just needed to run an errand for a friend, so I had to step out and then I thought that I rather check up on you too...” Simon shrugs. Alec pulls another chair for himself and settles down. He is not sure if the shoot is packing up or he needs to do another outfit for the same.

“Ok?” Alec furrows his brows and lifts the cup to his lips. He can taste the wax from the lipstick that smudges one half of his lips and it leaves a weird stain on the cup. A cherry red stain.

“That was a great shot, Alec. And we _have_ what we need,” the Director approaches him, and Alec stands up in reverence.

“Oh, wow, that’s–okay! Should I get into the fourth look?” he asks.

“We’re good to go,” the Director winks. “You can take the makeup off and pack up.” Alec shakes the man's hand and nods, before turning towards his trailer.

“The crew told me that someone drove my trailer away because something wasn’t working? What was it?” he asks Simon as they make their way towards the truck. Simon shrugs.

“I don’t know. Everything looks just better inside now, though. That is all,” he adds.

“You’re being so cryptic today,” Alec rolls his eyes before he grabs the handle of the trailer door. Simon catches a breath as he steps back. Alec stops and looks over his shoulder. “Aren’t you coming in with me?” he asks.

“I–give me a minute. I’ll be back. You go ahead,” Simon blurts out. Alec nods, suspicious of his agent's behaviour. He opens the door and climbs inside the trailer, snapping the door shut behind him. At first, he doesn’t realize that there’s someone in here with him and he just lets his exhausted eyes wander around the interior. But there’s a figure on the couch. A familiar figure. Alec squints his eyes and follows his gaze up from the man's abdomen. It _can’t_ fucking be. There’s no way.

“What the fuck!” Alec gasps, stumbling to find the door handle. He spews the coffee inside his mouth, soiling the trailer floor. But that’s not important. Alec hurriedly unlocks the door and steps out, pushing the door shut and leans on it. His breathing his erratic and his eyes closed. Simon rushes to him, eyes wide and scared.

“Alec?” he shakes the man's shoulder.

“Magnus. I just thought I saw Magnus inside,” he blurts out.

“You _thought_ you saw Magnus?” Simon arches one brow. That’s not a reaction he even anticipated Alec to have. Maybe his boss is too tired to comprehend fact from fiction.

“No–I saw him,” Alec waves his hand in the air.

“Ok?”, the agent crosses his hand on his chest.

“Ok, what? It can’t be. Magnus is in Edom. I spoke to him this morning. He was _in_ Edom, working out and now he is in my trailer,” Alec frantically repeats. “He can’t be here. There’s an imposter in my trailer, Simon. Someone who knows about me and Magnus,” Alec rubs his temple. Simon feels like he wants to slap Alec. Or himself.

“It’s not an imposter,” he groans.

“It is,” Alec nods.

“It’s not, you idiot. It’s Magnus inside. Magnus-your boyfriend-Bane.” Simon shrieks.

Alec swallows and then turns to look at Simon. He knows he’s being paranoid. But how can it be Magnus inside. The Prince is supposedly in Edom. “He wanted to see you and surprise you here,” Simon sighs. “So, I sneaked him into your trailer. Now, please. Go and meet him before Ragnor or Magnus kill me,” he folds his hands in front of Alec, helpless and desperate to see the two together.

Alec takes a deep breath and steps back inside. Magnus spins around his heels when he hears the door open. “Alexander?” he rolls his eyes.

“Is it really you?” Alec asks, his voice low and unconfident.

“Do you want to touch and see?” Magnus winks. Alec's lips curve into deep smile as he jumps the next steps and runs inside the crowded space of his trailer, throwing himself in Magnus’ arms. The Prince laughs as he is toppled over on the couch with Alec practically over him. “Hi,” he gasps for breath while holding Alec tightly against him.

“It’s you!” Alec sounds happy and relieved as he pulls back. He has managed to make Magnus fall over on to the couch and has landed atop him while he did that. “I am sorry,” he pulls away, standing up on his feet. Once he is stable, he holds his hand out and Magnus grabs them before standing up himself. He takes a deep breath and then looks at Alec again. The man is still in his shoot attire and half-makeup face.

“Ok, this is too much for my heart to handle,” Magnus teases, tracing his thumb down the contoured left cheek. Alec smiles before turning his head to the side and kissing the wandering thumb. “Hi,” he whispers, greeting the man again.

Alec smiles and bends down to kiss Magnus right on his lips and lingers a little to savour the moment. “Hey,” he breathes out. There’s fresh taste of coffee and mint on his lips and it acts like a drug for Magnus. The Prince cups Alec's face within his palms and strokes his cheek before pulling him into a hug.

A kiss cannot suffice his longing for Alec. It’s deeper than that. It’s more profound. He wants to feel Alec on him, around him. He wants to take in his scent and the way his skin feels against Magnus'. He wants to cherish the way Alec's throat bobs against his neck when he hugs him.

 _I missed you._ Three simple words that almost reach Magnus’ mouth, but he doesn’t let them out. Again. They do not suffice what he feels right now. _Actually,_ no amount of words are capable of expressing his true emotions. He’s overwhelmed and overrun by joy and happiness. And it appalls him that he is capable of feeling something so intensely and strongly. Alec breaks their hug after a minute or two – Magnus cannot recall. And there’s a reason for it. It’s extremely distracting for your hippocampus to load your memories when Alec Lightwood stares through you with his deeply hazel eyes that are as big as though Magnus could see the entire Universe in them.

He probably can.

“You are _really_ here?” Alec asks, clearing his throat. Magnus nods slightly.

“I am,” he breathes out before Alec steals another kiss on the lips. The kiss leaves a stain on the corner of Magnus’ lip that the actor gently rubs away with his thumb.

“How?” Alec shakes his head, his mind still jittery with the surprise.

“Well, someone said something very special to me this morning, while I was sweating it out in the gym. And I started missing him. So I told Simon to arrange a flight and a way to get me to you!” Magnus shrugs. Alec furrows his brows at the details and gestures the Prince to settle back on the couch. His face looks like an adorable mess. “Are you still working, darling?” he asks.

“Nope, just wrapped up. I need to get this off and then we can head somewhere to get some food?” he suggests, gesturing towards his face first. “Or do you want to do something else?”

“I am ok with whatever you are ok with,” Magnus shrugs.

“Actually, we should just go back to my place and _not_ give Ragnor a heart attack tonight?” the actor chuckles. He stands up at the first knock and carefully peaks out of the door to make sure no one from the set gets a glimpse of Magnus being in his trailer. Thankfully, it’s only Simon.

“I owe you, but please, can we do work stuff later?” Alec pleads.

“I am not here with work. Aline asked me that she wanted to take your makeup off, but she can’t coz Magnus is inside…” Simon dramatically hisses the last part of the sentence. “So, I got these makeup wipes or whatever so that you could do it yourself. Can you? You can, right?”

Alec grabs the bag of cosmetics and nods. He is not sure if he has ever done something like this before but there’s Google, and YouTube and internet. He is going to be fine. “Thanks buddy, I really _do_ owe you. Now, please go and enjoy the rest of the evening with my sister,” he sighs. Simon arches a brow. “And _don’t_ look at me like that. I didn’t mean anything vile, Simon Lewis. For fucks sake.”

He closes the door on a hysterical Simon and drops the bag on the dressing table while Magnus joins him. There’s everything from micellar water to wipes, to moisturizer and what not and Alec's brain spirals as he takes everything out. Magnus carefully watches, bemused by the way Alec scratches his face every now and then.

“Would you need some help?” Magnus offers.

“Yes–”, Alec blurts out before Magnus can finish his thought.

“Calm down, Alexander,” Magnus chuckles. He meticulously takes the micellar water out and makeup wipes and jumps on the desk to reach a comfortable height with Alec's face. Spreading his legs apart, Magnus pulls him between them, hooking his hands around the belt hooks. Alec closes his eyes as Magnus softly wipes off the makeup off his face, making circular waves on skin. His skin is soft and taken care of and Magnus wouldn’t expect otherwise. The wipes just slip down his face as if there’s butter on there. Magnus let’s his eyes fix on the redness of the face as he cleans his boyfriend’s face. The skin looks tender and the Prince fights the urge to kiss it better.

“I couldn’t have asked for anything else,” Alec hums as Magnus finishes the last bits of the makeup removal and then squirts out moisturizer and skin cream to carefully apply it on Alec's face.

“And you’re done,” he triumphs. Alec looks over Magnus’ shoulder and notices that he looks clean and ready to leave. It’s just that he needs to discard the outfit and slip into his t-shirt and jeans before they can head back home. He leans forward and kisses Magnus’ cheekbone.

“Thank you so much for this... and for coming here to see me,” he whispers near the Prince's ear and then lifts his phone to his ear. Magnus curls his palms around the collars of Alec's shirt to straighten the crumples on the fabric “Simon, get my car to my trailer door in 10 minutes. We’ll be out,” he instructs. “I am going to go and change out of these clothes and see you in 5?”, he asks Magnus.

“You could change here. I swear I won’t try to help or see,” Magnus teases. Alec shakes his head and scoffs before grabbing his clothes.

“We can do that at home?” he winks before closing the washroom door behind him. Magnus sucks his lips in as he registers Alec's statement. He hops down the table and straightens his clothes, adjusts his hair and grabs his phone. Alec comes out of the washroom in a white cotton button up, light-blue denims and a black leather jacket in his hands. He quickly toes his sparkly shoes off and wears his old rugged sneakers and he is good to go to. Simon can take care of everything else for him tomorrow. There’s a knock at the door, possibly Simon indicating that the car is outside, and Alec asks them to come inside.

Andrew Underhill unlocks the door and climbs inside, holding Alec's bag in his hand. “Alec, the car is right out–Holy mother of God!” the security chief gasps when he sees Magnus inside the trailer. Magnus Bane. The Prince of Edom. “Your Highness?” he furrows his brows, doing a gentle bow. Alec chokes on his coffee when he realizes that the cat is somewhat out of the bag. He looks and back and forth between Magnus and Andrew who are staring down at each other. Magnus still has a little smile on his face, but Andrew is pale.

“Underhill!” Alec clears his throat. Andrew swallows before lifting his gaze to his boss and stares at him with questions in his eyes. “Let’s talk… let’s step outside, I can explain,” he suggests. Andrew nods and walks out of the trailer while Alec clenches his hand around Magnus, heaving a sigh of disturbance. “I am so sorry! Wait for me? I can fix it.” he whispers.

“Don’t be sorry. Go talk to him. He’s also your best friend. He would get it and I will just wait for you here,” Magnus calmly shrugs. He lifts one hand to Alec's cheek and gives him a small kiss before letting him go. “I’ll be here!” he assures him. Alec takes a deep breath and walks out, carefully locking the door behind him.

“Alec!” Andrew shrieks as soon as he is out.

“Andrew” Alec grabs his shoulders and squeezes them slightly.

“That’s Magnus Bane. That’s Prince Magnus. What is he doing in New York… and especially in your trailer?” he blurts out.

“He’s visiting me,” Alec tells him, his voice calmer than ever.

“Why is he visiting you?” Andrew narrows his brows. “Can the Prince visit his friends in their workplaces just like that. I don’t think so. _You_ should be the one going to him, right?”

“Magnus… is,” Alec sighs, _not my friend but my boyfriend_ hanging inside his throat and refusing to come out. “He and I… we met on the night of the Gala… in January. Do you remember?” he asks. Andrew looks up and ponders. Yes, he faintly does.

“Yes, when we were going to LA?”, Underhill scratches his brow.

“Exactly. Simon is a common friend. And he thought it would be _nice…_ if Magnus and I could get to know each other,” he swallows the nervousness down his throat. He doesn’t know how to word it out that Simon set them up on a blind date.

“Still doesn’t explain the fact that he came all the way to New York to see you,” Andrew rolls his eyes. “Unless you and Magnus were _dating_ each other and–” he stops at his thought and then gasps. “You and Magnus _are_ seeing each other. Holy,” he shrieks, holding his forehead. “Alec, are you kidding me? How can you hide something like that? Were you dating... in Ghana? All this time? Alec Gideon Lightwood!” he yells at the actor when the latter grabs his mouth and shuts it.

“Shut up, Andrew. Shut up,” he hisses. “Yes, Magnus is my boyfriend. Has been for two months now. But–”, he lifts his index finger at the man. “You cannot say a word to anyone. Ok? No one can know, especially not my family,” he warns. “I promise I will explain everything to you but for now, Magnus and I need to get home. I asked Simon to get the car down to the trailer. Can you see to it?” he asks. Andrew Underhill rolls his eyes and shoots a glare at his friend. “I know I owe you an explanation,” Alec sighs. “But, please.”

“Fine. I will handle it. Who all know about you and Magnus?” Andrew asks.

“Simon and Magnus’ security chief, Ragnor. And now, you,” Alec informs him.

“Ok, Alec.” he nods, still upset when Alec's SUV drives up to them. Simon hops out of it and freaks out when he sees Andrew. He looks between Alec and him when the actor nods, indicating that he knows.

“Ok, fantastic,” Simon exclaims throwing his hands in the air. “Anyway, here you go, your keys,” Andrew grabs the keys from Simon instead and asks Alec to bring Magnus out.

“It is my job to bring you home safely,” the man reminds Alec.

Andrew adjusts the car close to the trailer door while Alec and Magnus step out. He opens the door and holds it for Magnus as the Prince steps inside. Andrew swallows when he notices the Royalty relax in the back of the car that _he_ is driving. Magnus returns his confused expressions with a smile. Alec gets in the car next to Magnus and gestures Andrew to go ahead after Simon waves them goodbye.

“Your Highness, I am sorry for my reaction earlier. I just didn’t expect you,” Andrew adjusts his seat and puts his seatbelt on.

“It’s quite alright. We haven’t been introduced before and I understand the reaction. Anyway, I am Magnus. Magnus Bane, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” the Prince holds his hand out towards the security chief. Andrew turns around and shakes the proffered hand.

“Andrew Underhill, I am Alec's—” he swallows, stealing a glance at his boss.

“I know. I have seen you wonderfully protect Alexander in Ghana,” Magnus smiles. Andrew notices the use of Alec's full name and how it rolls of the Prince's mouth and he realizes that their bond, the relationship has been right in front of him, but he’s never even realized. They have something really special between them.

“It is what he pays me for,” Andrew jokes. He turns around and turns the car on. “Alec? Are we going to Manhattan or Brooklyn?”

“Manhattan,” Alec mumbles. He gropes and grabs Magnus’ hand as the car enters the busy streets of New York.

“What’s in Brooklyn?” Magnus leans in and whispers in Alec’s ear.

“Before I moved to Manhattan... when I was just starting out in the TV show, I had rented a place in Brooklyn... and then, a few years later, I bought it.”

“Take me there one day.”

“It’s a very small studio apartment... and—”

“So?” Magnus arches a brow. A flash of street light shines on his face and Alec notices that he’s smiling at him. “It’s your home, right? I would love to see it.” Alec swallows as Magnus squeezes his hand and pulls it to his lap.

.

Alec pulls Magnus inside his penthouse that is still engulfed in darkness. He gropes for the switches and then turns them on. Magnus’ widens his eyes and looks around while his hands are still laced in his boyfriend’s. Alec lives in a palatial penthouse in the Upper East Side and the house is beautiful to say the least. A huge living room with French windows on one side of the wall overlook a balcony which has a patch of grass in the center and potted plants decorated intricately around on the tiled floor. A staircase flanks one of the walls and leads into rooms on the floor above them. The other wall is a gateway into another set of two rooms and the fourth wall is replaced for an open kitchen area and a small bar.

“This penthouse is gorgeous, Alexander,” Magnus gasps as he steps next to the couches and takes a look around. Alec is already by the kitchen station, pouring water for the both of them.

“Isabelle and my mother chose it after the third season of my show was announced and they figured that I needed a more secure space for myself.” Alec tells him. “I am the only one who lives here, but yeah, this house is huge. There’s one room for Luke and Mom for when they visit me or just come to the city and another one upstairs that Izzy or Jace use if they want,” he indicates towards the staircase.

“I love it. It’s very homely.” the Prince tells him, walking over to the kitchen station and leaning over it. Alec pushes one glass of water towards his boyfriend. Magnus takes the glass and presses a quick kiss on Alec’s lips before drinking the water. The entry to Alec’s penthouse is via a private elevator that only Alec and his team and family members have the security clearance for. So, when the elevator dings, Alec chokes. If it is anyone other than Simon and Andrew, he is in for a lot of trouble.

But, it’s only Andrew with his bags.

“I am going to leave these here.” Andrew drops the bags on the couch. “It’s really nice to see you, your Highness,” he swallows before bowing down gently. The reaction makes Alec laugh quietly.

“You don’t have to, Andrew,” Magnus chuckles. Andrew smiles at him and then shoots a glare at Alec before he takes his leave. “ _He_ is not happy with you,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I know,” Alec sighs. “I will talk to him. Don’t worry”

“I know. He cares about you and I like that.” Magnus walks around the station to join Alec on the other side of the kitchen. He pulls the hooks of Alec’s denims and wraps his arms around his waist, backing himself up against the wall. “I cannot believe I can actually hold you right now,” he whispers, craning his neck to lock their lips together. Alec places his hands on either side of Magnus’ head on the wall and presses closer. No matter how many times he kisses Magnus, it would never be enough to catch up for the weeks and days they’ve lost.

He opens his mouth and directs his head to the other side to deepen the kiss. It’s beautiful and exhilarating at the same time and he loves being so close to Magnus and feeling his heart beat against his skin. “I want to be able to do this all the time,” Alec whispers as his lips leave Magnus’ and reach his jawline. He tilts his head on one side and traces it with his lips, stopping only when his lips reach right below Magnus’ ear. The Prince moves his palm up the length of Alec's arm and traces his collarbone with his fingers as he pulls him closer, directing him to his skin. He tilts his head to bare his neck to the actor as the latter drops kissing along the nape of his neck down to the base of his collarbone, right below his throat. Alec stops, breathing warm air against his skin and presses a sloppy kiss on it, right where the two collar bones meet. He waits as Magnus finds his way to the buttons of Alec’s shirt, undoing them one by one. He wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him off from the wall and turns him around so that he can guide them both to where this should technically be happening – his bedroom. Alec takes a step back while Magnus continues to undo the buttons on his shoulder until the final set makes the two ends fall apart.

Their lips never part as Alec guides them through the living room and into the corridor that eventually leads into the master bedroom. Alec’s room. Magnus curls his hands around his neck, burying his fingertips in the skin as he smashes their faces together, kissing and savoring every moment of this. They have been patient about this. Waited for each other. They’ve grown to like each other this way and Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way. He likes this slow progression. It’s realistic and passionate. It’s nice. Alec stops at the edge of the bed, carefully weighing the options. Magnus pushes Alec's shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall on the wooden floor. Alec tugs at the hem of Magnus’ blouse, taking it out of his body and throwing it on the couch. He lowers himself on the bed and Magnus settles on his lap. They lock their lips together while undoing the buttons of each other’s jeans. Alec bends back, lying flat on the bed on his back and Magnus crawls atop him. They toe their jeans out until they’re stripped to their underwear. Magnus hooks his hands underneath the blade of Alec's shoulders and deepens the kiss.

.

Alec is sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing only his jeans when Magnus walks out of his room with his hair tousled and eyes drowsy and exhausted. It’s barely 7pm in New York and the sun is beginning to set. He rubs his eyes and looks around. Everything looks clearer and more beautiful after the moment he had with Alec back in their room a few hours ago. He has remnants of those memories as deep purple marks on his chest and neck. The marks feel slightly sore but very pleasurable. Alec is sipping coffee, contemplating on something in his own space when Magnus joins him, pressing a light kiss on his back.

“Hey,” Alec hums, without lifting his gaze towards his boyfriend. Magnus takes a cup from the stand and pours himself a coffee too before walking around the counter to come face-to-face with Alec.

“Hi,” Magnus acknowledges. Alec looks up from the phone and smiles. He cups his face in one hand and leans down to give Magnus a kiss that the Prince very wholeheartedly returns.

“Are you hungry?” Alec asks.

“For food?” Magnus teases. “Sure!”

Alec flushes red and looks away. He is shocked at himself. Behaving like a love-sick teenager has ceased for him almost 11 years ago, when he was actually a teenager. But Magnus makes him feel like his younger self again. The one that loved a good romantic comedy and the idea of eternal love. The one they showed in movies. The one where two people meet, sparks fly, wind blows, there’s background music and they fall in love. And then they shower each other with gifts and little moments of joy. That’s the kind of love that Alec once believed in. The kind of love that was made for fantasies and fairytale. The kind that was only seldom real.

But Magnus?

Magnus was quite _literally_ a Prince who had faltered in his life, albeit not on a white horse, and taken his heart away. They had been an unconventional pair their tropical getaway in Ghana that brought them closer, a long-distance relationship that had no room for mistrust even though they had only been dating for 2 months. Alec couldn’t believe that a love like that was possible. That people like Magnus were real.

“Hey? Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus snaps his fingers in front of Alec, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Its nothing. Don’t worry,” Alec waves it off. He places his palms on both sides of Magnus’ hip and pulls him closer, settling him between his legs.

“It’s not nothing,” Magnus argues.

Alec blushes and looks away. He is too embarrassed to admit that he was thinking about Magnus. “Magnus,” he mutters his boyfriend's name. “I have never met anyone like you.”

Magnus blinks as he registers the statement and his eyes don’t leave Alec. It’s a simple statement but it means everything to the Prince. There are butterflies in his stomach and firecrackers in his brain, ready to go off.

“No one has ever done something like this for me,” Alec gasps, tracing a line down the nape of Magnus’ neck using his thumb.

“No one has ever fucked you like I have?” Magnus deadpans, trying to lighten the mood. Alec pouts and looks away. “I am just kidding, Alexander”

“I mean that no one has ever thought me important enough to change their schedule and surprise me,” he says in a soft voice that melts Magnus’ heart. “Relationships in my life have been more about a need than a want. Sure, there’s been love but nothing like what we have,” he points between the two of them. “You are different, Magnus. You are special!” he comments. _And I am falling in love with you._ He lets that part remain inside his head for now. “Also, _yes,_ no one has ever fucked me like that!” he adds. Magnus parts his lips and gasps, not prepared for that last tease. Alec lurches forward and kisses Magnus before he can respond to him.

“It would be cliché to say I feel the same way, but I really do.” Magnus rolls his eyes. He tangles his fingers with Alec's hair and gently massages the back of his head with his finger-pads. “I promised myself that I would never let my inheritance come in the way of my love, but it inevitably always did. Until you came along.”

“Don’t be too sure. I am very impressed with myself that I was able to woo a Prince. My Prince,” Alec winks cheekily and the sincerity in his voice makes Magnus bark out a laughter.

“Yours only,” he confirms. “But it would be unfair to say that I came with the sole purpose of surprising you. I was also selfish. I came because I missed you. Your face. Your smile. Your voice.” He shakes his head and Alec notices the way Magnus’ eyes shine.

“I love this selfishness,” Alec says. He jumps down from the kitchen counter and pecks Magnus' lips before grabbing a plaid shirt from the back of the couch to put it on. Magnus arches a brow, snatching the shirt from Alec and putting it on himself instead. It fits him perfectly and smells of Alec. Win-win. Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus buttons it up on himself and then walks into his room to get another shirt for himself. When he returns, he sees his comfort shirt tucked meticulously in Magnus’ waist. That fabric, the faded plaid pattern is very unlike Alec because the man plays dress-up for a profession but it’s also very him in a way that only a few people know him.

The Alec that Magnus has had the pleasure of getting to know. The simple 28-year old man who loves wearing oversized and comfortable plaids and flannels and teaming them up with lose pajamas. This man loves an occasional beer, some crisps and a baseball game on TV.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asks the Prince, holding out a flyer with takeout options. “There is an amazing Greek takeout place at the corner of the next block. We can try something from there…”

Magnus plucks the paper out of Alec's hand and inspects it, before throwing it in the air dramatically. “Or, we could just cook?” he suggests.

“Cook what? Magnus, I really don’t have a lot of stuff stocked up…” Alec asks, walking over to the kitchen to see what groceries he has got stocked up. They cannot go out and buy more without attracting attention and with Andrew gone, they’re basically stuck in house-arrest until next morning. Magnus joins him and fiddles around with the groceries.

“Pasta carbonara?” Magnus suggests, taking a few blocks of cheese out from the storage. Alec pauses and recalls. Yeah, that’s an easy dish to make and who doesn’t love a good pasta.

“Sure,” Alec slurps, helping his boyfriend with the rest of the ingredients they might need. “Spaghetti or Penne?” he asks, holding both the packets out.

“Spaghetti!” Magnus hums without looking up from the kitchen top. He is arranging the ingredients in bowls and small plates in the order that they would need them to make. Alec takes a pair of aprons out and ties one around Magnus' as the man puts the pasta to a boil with a little amount of salt.

“You can cook!” Alec gasps as he comments on the way Magnus so meticulously walks around the kitchen doing chores.

“That I can, Alexander,” Magnus laughs. “My mother and I used to cook together all the time.”

“Yeah?” Alec finds himself smiling as he helps Magnus grate cubes of parmesan and pecorino romano for the sauce mix. There’s something about Magnus’ mother that intrigues Alec. In his words, she sounds like an amazing woman, mother, wife and homemaker. “Did you make anything authentically Indonesian too?”

“Yes. She used to love her Indonesian food and none of the royal chefs could make the dishes the way _she_ wanted. So, eventually, Mom started cooking herself. I swear I haven’t tasted _Nasi goreng_ as amazing as the one she used to make.”

Alec notices the way Magnus’ voice jingles when he speaks of his mother. But that happiness is shrouded with a little pain and sadness too. “Do you miss her a lot?” he is unable to resist the question. Magnus leaves the egg yolks separately in the egg shells and looks up from the counter. His eyes meet Alec's a second later and he nods. That right there is a truth that Magnus quite often doesn’t admit to.

“Some days more than others,” he adds after another moment of silence.

“I am sure she is looking after you from wherever she is,” Alec shrugs. Magnus lifts a hand to Alec's cheek and gently pats on it. His lips curve into a gentle smile and then he looks away, focusing his attention back on separately egg whites from the yolk. It’s not a dead silence that Alec is afraid of, but a necessary one. And he’s not uncomfortable spending that quiet moment with Magnus. “You know, you were the last one I expected to see today, and yet, the one I most wanted to,” he admits after a few moments of silence. “For no other reason but just because it has been so fucking long.”

Magnus slides the grated cheese into the pasta and hums, “I feel the same way. I have been wanting to see you for so long.”

“Are we being pathetic teenage lovers?” Alec asks.

“A normal love-sick couple won’t live almost 2 hours away from each other, would they?”

“True. I guess we’re ok then?”

“More than ok,” Magnus winks. He stretches his neck to his side and plants a kiss on Alec's cheek. They quietly continue to make pasta until its time for the new episode of _Emergency Room_ to air. It’s the season finale for 7A, right before Easter until the show goes on a break for 3 weeks before it returns for the final 10 episodes of the rest of the season.

Alec and Magnus take their dishes to the living room and turns the TV on.

> **Alexander @aleclightwood**
> 
> Ah! The mid-season finale. Are we ready? #emergencyroomchat

He snaps a picture of himself from the couch with the television playing the show in the background. His plate full of pasta and a glass of red wine sit on the coffee table behind him. Magnus is safely away from him, serving himself some more pasta.

> **Facialteeth @Teethontheside**
> 
> Let’s be honest. We’ve waited 6 and a half seasons and 122 episodes for this. Katia and Lucius better move in together by the end of the midseason finale. #emergencyroomchat
> 
> **elma @S_MeraldE**
> 
> @ _Teethontheside_ such a mood! I cannot go into another hiatus with the axe hanging over the fandom’s heads.
> 
> **Jacy @A_Writer_Reads**
> 
> The episode started with @maiaroberts playing a violin. I fkin deserve this. Such a queen! #emergencyroomchat
> 
> **Charlie @kaciuslove**
> 
> Guys, I know #emergencyroomchat is on-air but did you notice the pic Alec posted. Simon and Izzy are on a date. So who’s with Alec? 
> 
> **Alexander @aleclightwood**
> 
> Never use corn syrup and food coloring to make fake blood. That shit doesn’t come off the skin. #halloweentipsbyalec #emergencyroomchat
> 
> **Al @onceabluemoon89**
> 
> Two glasses of wine? Who is Alec watching the episode with? #emergencyroomchat
> 
> **M @bane234**
> 
> Alec seems to have a companion for the midseason finale. I see the two glasses of wine. #emergencyroomchat

Alec rolls his eyes as he reads the last tweet by _@bane234._ He knows it’s Magnus’ anonymous account, but the man seems to be doing nothing to keep their secret relationship a secret. “Please tell me Mike isn’t going to kiss Katia in the end?” Magnus stuffs his mouth with a fork full of pasta and mumbles with the food stuck to one side. He is crouched up on the couch, with his shoulder leaning against Alec’s. Alec has finished his dinner and is holding a half full glass of wine in one hand whilst his other arm wrapped around Magnus’ shoulder.

“I don’t know. You have to watch,” Alec teases. Magnus looks over his shoulder and frowns, making a face.

“Why are you like this?” Magnus huffs. “I need to know what happens... I cannot wait—” he looks at the wall clock. “For another fifteen minutes...”

“I am contracted to secrecy, your Highness. Your status cannot override my contract,” he teases. Magnus elbows Alec softly and snuggles closer, burying his head slightly more into Alec’s shoulder.

The last 10 minutes of the show are eventful. Lucius Knight, Alec’s character finds out that the real reason his mother disappeared was because his father used to physically abuse her and then cheated on her with her best friend. This emotionally compromised Lucius has a traumatic breakdown when one of the patients turns up bruised and beaten fatally. He tries to save her, but her injuries are too severe, and she succumbs to an internal bleeding that shatters Lucius. He blames himself, and every other surgeon in there with him, including the girl he is falling for, Katia. Their relationship this season has been tumultuous. After their kiss in the last season finale, they’ve been trying to figure their feelings out. Lucius clearly likes her, but she is conflicted between her growing feelings for Lucius and her past or buried feelings for Mike – the man who just recently re-entered her life.

> **Alaa @kittycatbane**
> 
> Magnus' UNICEF works with Alec attracted me to #emergencyroomfox and now I’m hooked? Also, Katia better choose Lucius or imma rant and scream, ffs.
> 
> **Shivangi @elijahsalec**
> 
> Conflicted between Bat and Maia's off-screen chemistry and Lucius and Katia's on-screen. Bat just won’t make me hate Mike, istg.

“Half of the Twitterverse wants Katia to kiss you–” Magnus angrily scrolls down and then pauses when the final frames of the season finale roll up. Katia is comforting Lucius on the loss of his patient with Mike passes by her, giving them the space. The woman gets up and excuses herself, pulling Mike in one corner.

“Alexander?” Magnus gasps, his eyes glued to the TV and his thumb nail stuck between his teeth. “She’s gonna choose him, isn’t she?” he fears. Alec scoffs, amused at how engrossed and invested Magnus is. He knows Katia's going to go with Mike this time. This arc is needed for her to realize that the feelings she has for Mike aren’t those of love. They’re just residual emotions of what once was between them. As the soft music of a romantic song starts playing in the background, Magnus groans and closes his eyes. He really cannot see Katia and Mike. As their lips meet and the screen fades into a black plain frame, Magnus sighs in grief, burying his head in Alec's shoulder. “Heartbroken, devastated, sad, did I say _heartbroken?_ ” he comments.

“There’s still hope,” Alec assures him.

“I know but Lucius needed her. He’s going through something unimaginable and she just left him to suffer like that,” he sniffs. Alec kisses the dryness of Magnus' lips away and smiles.

“It is going to be alright,” he assures him again. “He has taken care of himself for so long. He’s going to be fine!”

“He’s going to back down, Alexander. He would never go ahead and tell her his feelings because he would want her to not be feel pressured by it,” Magnus argues. Alec smiles at the way his boyfriend is defending his character. “Katia chose the wrong surgeon,” Magnus arches a brow, unamused by the finale.

“She did. You chose the right one though,” Alec tried to lighten the mood but fails. Magnus gently slaps his chest and drops his head on Alec's shoulder as they turn Netflix on for a new episode of Queer Eye.

“I don’t like this. I am not watching future episodes,” Magnus huffs.

> **Alexander @aleclightwood**
> 
> Ouch! That hurt @maiaroberts. Anyway, I guess talk later in three weeks? #emergencyroomchat

Alec sends the tweet and then throws his phone away. His duties as a cast member are over. Now, he gets to cuddle with his boyfriend and spend the rest of this night slightly drunk on wine and love.

.

Magnus is the one to wake up first next morning. He opens his eyes to the piercing sunlight and notices Alec spread on his side of the bed like the arms of the wall clock. The duvet covers half of his body and the other naked half is dangling down from the bed and Magnus can hear _snores._ Soft, inconspicuous snores. He pulls himself up on the bed and notices that Alec hasn’t probably shared a night with anyone in very long. He occupies 75% of the total space on the bed and the ground immediately next to it. The Prince scoffs with a yawn escaping his lips as he stretches his arms high up in the air. Alec's unruly hair are spread messily over his forehead, even covering his eyes and Magnus leans forward, finding himself unable to resist himself from moving the strands away from his eyes. Alec softly moves when Magnus’ fingertips touch his skin but he doesn’t wake up. He is both very happy and exhausted to react to anything before the time he is supposed to wake up.

Magnus bends down and kisses the part of the forehead that he has just cleared of strands. Alec smiles gently, as if he registers the kiss and he snuggles into the pillow. Magnus smiles and lets him sleep because he has no intention of waking the man up. Alec needs his rest. He snaps his head when his phone vibrates and picks it up, only to rush out of the room. Predictably, it is Ragnor.

“Good morning, your Highness. I hope I didn’t disturb you from whatever it is you and your boy were doing?” he quips, as soon as Magnus answers the call. The Prince rolls his eyes and shifts his phone to the other ear to play with his earcuff.

“Good morning, Ragnor. Thank you for asking, but Alec and I are doing fine. But, you, why would you disturb me at 7am in the morning!”

“I wanted to remind you that we have a flight scheduled for 1pm this afternoon.”

“Yeah, I know. We have that charity fundraiser for the evening, don’t we?”

“Yes, and we also have to announce the Queen's remembrance week,” Ragnor reminds him. Magnus’ face falls at the recollection but he keeps his demeanor up.

“Yeah, that too,” he mumbles. “Ragnor, can you… can you do me a favour though?”

“You want the cottage cleaned?”, Ragnor responds before Magnus has had a chance to finish his statement.

“Yes, please,” Magnus sighs.

“You got it,” Ragnor answers and then hangs up the call. Magnus stretches his neck muscles and walks out into the balcony. It’s risky idea to do that considering Alec may have eyes on his house even from the sky. They are on the 24th floor but who knows. But it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to be outed. He isn’t unsure about Alec. Not anymore. Plus, the spring mornings of New York are worth the risk. He leans on the parapet and takes a deep breath. The balcony is secluded from the other apartments by thick cemented falls that are lined by creepers.

He looks around the little garden and then leans back on the parapet. It’s only seldom in his life when he can behave so freely. With the palace under constant scrutiny of the media and the parliament, he doesn’t get a chance to be so openly relaxed. “Fancy finding you here,” Magnus nears Alec's thick and coarse morning voice from the door and he turns around. The man has a hoodie thrown over his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Magnus smiles, covering the distance between him and Alec to wrap the man in his arms. While he still can. “Sleep well?”

Alec gives him a droopy smile before leaning down to kiss his lips. “The best night I have had in forever,” he admits. “I wish I can wake up to you every day,” Alec pauses before speaking again and sighs.

_One day._

Magnus assures himself. “Patience is a virtue, my love,” he teases his boyfriend and hides his face before Alec can process that endearment, he has just used for him. “I lack it immensely but we both need to be patient.”

“I might become a _patient_ if we wait too long,” Alec takes a dramatic pause and holds his palm against his forehead to enhance the effect. Magnus rolls his eyes and laughs at the stupid joke. Maybe his boyfriend is too adorable for the world. Magnus brushes past Alec to go and make himself some coffee when Alec’s hand curl around his wrist and pull him back. Magnus stops and waits as thick arms engulf him from behind, trapping his own next to his body. Alec nuzzles his chin in the nape of his neck and breathes out. “Are you doing alright?”

Magnus finds his lips curving into a smile and he slowly ducks his head. Is he that obvious to read? “I am alright. Why would you ask that?”, he lies.

“Oh, just by that crease on your forehead... or the fact that he you were not very fast asleep last night...” Alec shrugs.

“I am fine,” Magnus lies again.

“ _Babe,_ talk to me,” Alec coaxes him again.

“Babe?” Magnus jokes.

“Don’t change the subject?” Alec deadpans.

“The days around my mother’s birthday are a little difficult for me to process,” Magnus sighs. There’s no point hiding such a big part of his life from Alec – the man he is slowly developing such strong feelings for. “It’s just _that._ ”

“What you’re feeling isn’t _just_ anything,” Alec presses his lips to Magnus’ neck and kisses him. “The feelings are all valid!” he assures him. “And I hope that you can to talk to me about them one day,” he asks. Magnus turns around in Alec's arms and kisses him on his cheek before smiling again.

“You are a wonderful man, Alexander,” he comments.

“So are you!” Alec nods before he leans down and pulls Magnus in for a kiss.

…

**_[A few days later]_ **

Alec is on-set again for _Emergency Room_ , shooting a rather intimate scene with Maia in Lucius' room. They are only one episode away from wrapping the shooting for the season and going into a mid-season hiatus until the show returns for its Fall premiere of the new season. Alec has a little more work left than others in lieu of the break he took to complete the final schedule of his movie _._ Other than that, he also has a week worth of dubbing left for the same movie that’s due for an autumn release as well. As for Magnus, the man has been busy with meetings and diplomatic visits from other countries to Edom. They speak regularly, on phone calls and texts but the rest has been a little dampening. Alec misses him a lot and he can understand that Magnus is holding back for some reason. Ever since he returned to Edom after surprising Alec in New York 2 weeks ago, he’s been a little aloof and quiet.

But in the last 24 hours, the situation has been worse. Alec’s calls are all going to voicemail and Magnus is only responsive on texts. He’s said that he’s been a little sick for a while, but Alec cannot make himself believe it. It’s too obvious.

“What is up with you, tonight?” he hears Maia as she nudges his shoulder. They are lying on Lucius' bed waiting for the shot to get ready.

“Nothing,” Alec shrugs.

“Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?” Maia arches a brow. “And before you say you don’t _have_ a boyfriend, I know you do have one and also that it’s all that I need to know. And yes, I can still wait before you tell me who it is... in your own sweet time.”

Alec parts his lips at the accuracy of the accusation and then swallows. _There’s no point in hiding._ “That’s not the problem. Not being able to talk to him as much is.”

“Ah, he’s ghosting you?” Maia squints her eyes.

“Not really. He isn’t the kind to ghost anyone. I think something’s up with him, but he won’t tell it to me or anyone for that matter,” Alec sighs. “I am afraid there’s something bothering him.”

“Go see him then? What’s stopping you?” Maia shrieks, albeit softly.

“We kind of don’t live in the same city...” Alec purses his lips, awkwardly. “Or the same country for that matter.”

“You’re dating someone who’s not American?” Maia widens her eyes. Alec furrows his brows and turns his head towards her. “I mean, good for you... it’s not like we’re the best choice for life partners. But really, Alec? Is he English or Irish?”

“None of those,” Alec scoffed as the lights on the set dimmed.

“Italian?” Maia arches a brow.

“Next,” Alec chuckled. The director signaled them to return to their positions for the shot. Maia let her robe fall off her shoulder and Alec awkwardly takes his position on top of her, only a duvet separating their bodies. Lucius and Katia were supposed to be having an intimate moment in the penultimate episode of season 7.

“French? Oh, you know I love a good French Riviera love story?” Maia excitedly asks.

“Maia... we need to focus...” Alec widens his eyes and gasps.

“I _am._ We are. On your romantic life. Come on Alec,” she grins.

“No, it’s time to focus on Lucius and Katia’s life,” he wipes his eyes and scoffs.

“He’s _german?_ ” she cannot seem to stop.

“Maia, stop?”

“Ok... after the shot!” she shakes her head. “ _Norwegian?_ ” Maia hisses as soon as the director calls action and Alec really has to maintain his composure to not ruin the scene. They finish ok after 3 takes and collapse on Lucius’ bed as the shot is prepped for the next scene between them.

“Dutch? I hear Dutch men are sexy!” Maia continues.

Alec throws his head back on his neck and closes his eyes in frustration. “Can we go back to the reason I am behaving odd tonight? Something about my boyfriend not sharing his feelings with me?” he turns to his side and lifts his head to rest on his hand propped up by his elbow. “And no... he’s not Dutch!”

“Ah, right... well you could just text one of his friends?”

“I could... but he’s not close to anyone like that. He kind of keeps to himself... or _has to._ He’s got no choice...”

“Your boyfriend sounds like he is always under the radar... Almost like someone from a royal family... Maybe, like that Prince from Edom? _That_ would be so hilarious, though? Imagine Alec Lightwood dating Magnus Bane. That would be the headline of every newspaper for the next 40 years,” she laughs, rolling on her stomach. Alec purses his lips and pales. _Oh well. Thanks for stating the obvious, Maia._

“Ha ha, true,” Alec feigns disinterest.

“But hey, you’re not dating him so it’s all good. Chill out,” she clicks her tongue. “And before you kill me for being so obsessed with your love life, let’s just... you know what? Talk to someone in the family... his closest friend... could also be his staff member if he’s got one... or his father... mother?”

“ _I can’t call His Majesty_ , _”_ Alec thinks and swallows the lump down his throat as a possibility of that happening. “I will think of something... thank you, Maia?”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. But also... is he Mexican?”

“Maia, stop,” Alec huffs, before getting out of the bed and into his clothes before he proceeds to his trailer to take a little break. Simon is sitting and working in his trailer. As the actor settles on the chair next to him, he hands over a cup of coffee and Alec’s mobile phone.

“Any calls?”

“None from Magnus,” Simon mumbles, casually typing away on his laptop.

Alec unlocks his phone and checks his chat thread with Magnus.

_Good morning <3 [7:13 am]_

_[8:05 am] Good morning, Alexander._

_Are you doing something right now? I thought we could talk for a while before I head over to the set for work? [8:06 am]_

_[9:12 am] I am so sorry I got held up. There was something I had to do. We can talk tonight after you get back from the set?_

_Magnus, please tell me you’re ok? Have I done something wrong? Are you angry with me? [9:13 am]_

_[9:20 am] No, of course not, love. You’ve done nothing wrong. I have just been busy. But, we’ll talk soon?_

_Ok. Take care of yourself and please... just call me when you can! [9:23 am]_

And that is it. He hasn’t received a response from Magnus after this. There are also no miss calls from the man and Alec gets exceedingly anxious. He dials up Magnus’ number which goes to voicemail, as it has been since morning. He is about to call Magnus again, when a twitter notification pops up.

> **The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**
> 
> As we gear up to celebrate the birthday of our beloved Queen, Indah Bane, this week, His Majesty the King and Prince Magnus just shared some photographs taken by them of their late wife and mother in the _Ayu Ngurah Cottage_ 12 years ago. We miss you, your Highness.

Alec swallows when he slides through the photos the Palace has just shared. Indah was a beautiful lady and Magnus is a striking image of his mother. They share the same smile and eyes and even without having met her once, Alec finds himself missing the lovely woman who raised his boyfriend into the man he is today.

Alec breathes out and opens his phonebook. “Ragnor? Alec here. Can we talk?”

.

Alec walks out of the plane and detours to a black Mercedes parked right in front of the airline. The door flings open and Alec gets in, taking off his hoodie and goggles. There’s only so much he can do to maintain a cover while travelling to a different country anonymously. Edom is a warm country and he is sweating from walking the distance between the flight and the car.

“Welcome to Edom, Mr Lightwood!” Ragnor turns his head around and nods. Alec is gulping down water from the bottle and he hums in response. “Suffice to say that I am not surprised about you being here. Magnus and you are like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together.”

“Thank you, Ragnor. I appreciate the help!” Alec rolls his eyes. Ragnor powers up the engine of the car and the car moves towards a private road out of the airport. He notices a few of his co-passengers eye him suspiciously and he hopes as hell that no one has recognized him.

“I should thank you!” the man responds once they’re out of the airport premises.

“For?”

“I am always worried about the Prince during this time... and I am glad he has you this year,” he admits.

“The time around his mother’s birthday?” Alec asks.

“Yeah.”

“I mean... he _was_ really close to the Queen. So I am sure he misses her and it’s hard to get over the loss of someone so special to you,” Alec nods. He understands the pain of losing a loved one. He _gets_ that.

“He does... but it’s much more than that.”

“Do I have the clearance to know?” Alec furrows his brows.

“The Queen died a very untimely death. She was only 42 and healthy... and then one day, she just passed away,” Ragnor tells him. “It was a sudden case of sleep apnea. You know? Perfectly unpredictable...”

“Oh, that is... I am so sorry, but... Ragnor,” Alec breathes out, “are you sure Magnus is going to be ok with you telling me about her?”

“I am sure he will be. And even if he isn’t, I don’t care. I want him to have someone be with him during this time and if it means that he is going to get angry with me, then so be it.”

“You’re a good man, Ragnor.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Alec,” Ragnor looks up at the rearview mirror and Alec notices what can be called a little smile on his face. “Anyway, Magnus was in _Duke_ when it happened, and he had forgotten to speak with her the night before she passed away... not that he blames himself for it... but he does regret it. You know? He still feels guilty for not having picked up his phone and spoken to her. Neither of them knew that this was coming... but it’s just...” he is unable to finish that thought.

“Oh God. I should have asked you to pick me up sooner from the airport,” Alec shakes his head.

“It’s not a problem, Alec. You’re here now. Besides, if we both know Magnus well... he isn’t the one to brag about either his happiness or his grief. He is too good to share his sadness with anyone and make them sad too!”

“Yeah, I know,” Alec takes a deep breath.

“To be honest though, I didn’t expect you to be here at all,” Ragnor lifts his shoulders as he clutches the steering wheel harder.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because people who Magnus has been involved with so far... haven’t been the most empathetic and good-hearted and they’ve hurt Magnus.”

“Is this why you’ve been so protective of him... especially around me?”

“Yes, and no. I am always protective of Magnus. No matter who he is around. But, after Camille Belcourt, I am extra careful with the people he dates.”

“I don’t blame you. In fact, I understand your sentiment because trust me, if anyone hurts Magnus... I don’t know if I will be able to stop myself from going after them,” Alec shrugs, carefully choosing his words.

“I can see that.”

“I should have at least spoken to you before... because I mean, Magnus has been ghosting me for days now... and I just, I feel like I should have done something. Especially, now that I _know._ ”

“Alec, stop blaming yourself. It is _not_ your fault and I won’t let you wallow in this.”

Alec shakes his head and leans on the window to gaze outside. Contrary to the spring weather in the States, it’s quite gloomy and rainy in Edom. The weather is also warmer and wetter, probably because of its proximity to the equator and it’s islandic nature. The country is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean on all sides and a narrow strait separates it from the American mainland. The island is not a part of the Caribbean despite its proximity and enjoys an independent governance and a royal rule, following the footsteps of the Crown of England.

Alec let’s himself notice the country which could be his home one day. His permanent abode. He is in Magnus’ kingdom. His boyfriend's royalty doesn’t get more obvious and real than that. The signposts on one of the roundabouts show him that they are not headed towards the official Residence of the King and Magnus. Instead, they are heading towards an area that Alec cannot pinpoint. Ragnor notices the confusion on Alec's face and it doesn’t take him very long to understand what is worrying the actor. “The Prince likes to spend Her Majesty's birthday in her getaway cottage in the middle of the forests. The cottage was gifted to her by His Majesty and now, the Prince spends the entire week of his mother's birthday in her private home. Ragnor drives through the plain farmlands and soon the tree cover thickens. They enter deeper into the forests and take a small and impermanent in one of the trails that ends up in a majestic cottage in the middle of a grassland.

Alec steps out of the car, clutching his backpack straps within his fingers. Ragnor turns the car off and walks out, holding his hand to gesture Alec to follow him. The cottage is made entirely out of wood but stands firmly and royally two storeys above the ground. There’s an engraving on it, _Ayu Ngurah_. It has to be Indonesian – Alec guesses. Ragnor unlocks the main door and holds the door open for Alec. “He must be in the pool in the backyard. Otherwise, the library on the first floor.”

Alec hums and walks inside, closing the door behind him. There’s sound of soft and traditional music that he doesn’t recognize. The actor finds an empty area of the couch and drops his backpack on it. He pulls his jacket out and leaves it on the backrest of the same couch and then rolls his sleeves up. It is way too humid for his taste. The cottage is open and well-ventilated. As he inspects the home, he finds himself in front of the little pool in the backyard and spots Magnus standing on its edge, with his back turned towards Alec. The actor smiles before stepping forward to meet him. Magnus looks tired, judging by his slumped shoulders and the unevenly rolled up sleeves. Alec opens the door to the backyard and takes a deep breath.

“Magnus,” he calls gently, hoping to not give Magnus a shock. The Prince cocks his head up and swallows, his throat bobbing up and down. He carefully clutches the glass of wine in his hand and slowly turns around, as if he expects that him hearing Alec's voice is a dream. And then his eyes widen as they register Alec standing right in front of him.

“Alexander?” he asks, as a part of one final confirmation.

“In the flesh,” Alec gives him a fond smile and steps out into the sun with him. Magnus closes his eyes and scoffs. The smile that appears on his face is indicative of his internal thank you to whoever brought Alec to him. He gulps the wine down in one go and then discards the glass into the pool, quite dramatically. Alec's eyes follow the glass and then he chuckles as both of them take steps forward to close the distance between them. Magnus sniffs and lifts his hand, wrapping it around Alec's neck as they press their bodies together in a hug. The Prince closes his eyes and breathes in the cologne that characterizes Alec, ensuring that his boyfriend is indeed here in Edom with him. Alec takes his opportunity and clutches Magnus close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Oh God,” Magnus sighs in relief as he places a small kiss on Alec's shoulder before pulling back from the man. “You _are_ really here?” he repeats. Alec grins and leans down to kiss his lips.

“I am,” he confirms.

When he pulls away, he notices the glisten in the Prince's eyes and the grief that is so evident on his face. “I am not going anywhere until you need me,” he assures before Magnus can get a chance to explain his feelings.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes out. He entangles their hands together and drops his forehead on Alec’s shoulder. This feels good and comforting. “I am so sorry.”

“What for?” Alec retorts immediately.

“For not being myself in the last few days and also for being rude and mean during phone calls and texts. The list is endless,” Magnus lifts his shoulder and slumps them tiredly. Alec takes a deep breath and presses him closer to his chest, dropping his cheek on Magnus’ temple.

“You never pretend how you feel, not in front of me. So, there’s nothing to apologize for. Ok?”

Magnus clings on to the arms that surround him. “I never thought I would be able to hug you in my mother’s home... in _Edom,_ ” he jokes. He raises his chin and presses their lips together. “So, who do I owe a thank you for this visit?”

“I wanted to come and see you... Ragnor helped,” Alec shrugs.

“Perfect.”

“Tell me how I can help you?”

“Stay with me,” Magnus replies without thinking. Alec kisses him on his cheek and hums.

“Always,” he replies instantly. “You could have told me about this before though?”

“I tried.” Magnus shuffles his way in Alec's arms again and whispers against his neck. “But, every time I wanted to tell you, I thought that it’s a silly thing. I mean, it’s not like my mother died last year or something. She has been gone for almost 10 years and yet, I cannot shake that grief up until now. So, I just… couldn’t tell you.”

“Magnus, you know grief doesn’t have an expiry date? Everyone takes their _own_ time to deal with the loss of someone you loved so dearly. And it is _okay_.”

Magnus scoffs and looks up because he has had this conversation with someone else before Alec. _She’s been dead for 2 years. Get over it, babe._ That’s what he had got the last time he had spoken about it. But that was Camille. This is Alec. He’s not her. And from what Magnus has come to understand about him, he can never be. “What? Why are you smiling?” Alec clears his throat and the sound of his voice brings Magnus back to the present.

“Nothing,” Magnus purses his lips and buries his head back in Alec's neck. _I love you._ He doesn’t say it out loud but definitely thinks about it.

They walk back inside, and Alec takes a charger out his backpack and plugs his phone in after sending a quick text to his family. Magnus waits for him, leaning against the wall as Alec toes his shoes off and makes himself comfortable. “Come here,” the actor makes grabby hands as Magnus joins him.

...

Magnus' staff from the Palace arrives with their dinner a few hours into the evening, despite the Prince's demands to be left alone. Alec and Magnus are sat on the kitchen island, sharing a quiet moment over two glasses of wine.

“There was this one time when I ran home from school to tell my mother how I had done exceedingly well in a History test. It’s not everyday you score a 9.5/10…it was a huge deal.” Alec gulps down the remainder of his wine down his throat and reaches out to refill his glass. Magnus leans forward and drops his chin on his wrist, listening intently to his boyfriend. “And you know, she had just come home from a shoot and Luke was taking her out for dinner later that night… long story short, she was exhausted.”

“You could not tell her about your marks?” Magnus guesses as the butler spreads out dinner for them, without interrupting their conversation.

“No, worse. She thought those were my heamoglobin levels and she freaked out.” Alec exasperates. Magnus chokes on his wine because that’s an outcome he never expected. The butler and other members are taken aback at his uninhibited laughter that they’ve never seen the Prince indulge is. Especially not during his mother's birthday week.

“No way that is true,” Magnus gurgles and wipes his mouth with a paper towel.

“It is. You can ask my mother. She will proudly explain her side. And her indifference in our academics because her kids _rather be good and kind_ than intelligent and studious,” Alec dramatically explains the situation. Magnus shakes his head and grins. And it’s natural and he wants to smile.

“I am very excited to meet Maryse Lightwood,” he comments. “My mother was a bit of a free spirit herself. I remember the ruckus she created when Dad decided to put me into home schooling for high school.”

“She didn’t want you homeschooled?”

“Nope,” Magnus pops the p and puts the wine glass back on the table. “Far from it. She said that it was important for a child to have experiences that are worthy of being passed on to their children. It’s important to get bruised while fighting for your honor,” he tells Alec.

“Makes sense,” Alec nods.

“This one time the teacher called her because I had gotten into a fight with one of the boys…and after everything was done, she asked me if the other boy looked just as bad as I did. And Alexander! The look on her face when I mentioned that he looked worse,” he gleamed, recalling the incident as if Magnus could visualize it in his head. “I can’t forget it. At all.”

“Our parents,” Alec rolls his eyes.

“You know, I was at this sorority house for a party that night,” Magnus continues. Alec looks up from the glass of wine and tries to make sense of the story. “One of my friends had dragged me to it... and before that day, it was kind of always my habit to speak with Mom right after my classes ended so that we could catch up...” he toyed with the liquid in glass, swirling it in his hands as he spoke. “I shouldn’t have told her to talk later... right?”

“Magnus,” Alec gasps when he realizes what Magnus is talking about.

“The next phone call I got from home was telling me about how she was no more,” he contorts his face painfully and flicks the lone drop of tear that’s about to spill out of his eyes. “I know it’s not my fault. I know you would say that. Everyone does. But I cannot shake this feeling out of my heart. It’s just there. And you know what I just want. I want her to come back... for a day so that I can tell her that I miss her, and that I am sorry. I am sorry for not picking up her call... and I,” he sniffs and looks away, blowing out air from his mouth to control the tears from falling.

Alec reaches out and squeezes Magnus’ hand. He has no words for the man. No words appropriate enough for something like this.

“I am _okay,_ Alexander,” Magnus assures him.

“I know you are. And because I don’t have anything to say to you, so I am just going to go ahead and at least tell you that if it’s worth, I am here for you. Every step of the way,” Alec nods.

Magnus takes a deep breath and leans forward as their lips come together.

…

The Prince is settled comfortably onto the couch after having finished eating, when the doorbell rings. It’s almost midnight and the only person who could disturb Magnus at this hour is Ragnor Fell. Alec stands up from the couch, offering to answer the door and grabs his hoodie on the way. He slips into it, leaving it unzipped because of the humid weather in the country. It’s almost dusk in the city and as Alec answers the door, he is met with a rather tall and old man with Asian features, strongly resembling that of Magnus. The man wears a striking velvet three piece suit and a few badges on his pocket. Ragnor, Elias and five other unknown guards stand on the man's heels holding guns in their hands. Alec shifts his gaze to Ragnor who is glaring at him and gesturing something towards his chest.

The unzipped hoodie.

Alec fumbles for the two ends and pulls the zip up hastily. The old man's lips curve into a small smile. “His Majesty, King Asmodeus Bane of Edom.”

Alec sighs at the introduction and he feels like slapping himself. Such a fantastic first impression in front of your boyfriend's father. _No._ In front of His Majesty, the King of Edom. Alec bows his head slightly in reverence. He doesn’t know if it is only the women who curtsy and so he decides against it. There’s no need to make it all the more awkward than it has already become for him. “Your Majesty,” Alec whispers.

“Your Majesty, he is Mr Alec Lightwood. From New York,” Ragnor introduces. “He is a friend of the Prince's.”

Asmodeus raises his hand and flicks his wrist. The guards behind him disappear except for Ragnor who moves his eyes around to gesture Alec to let the King in. Alec panics, stepping aside as Asmodeus walks in, unbuttoning his coat. “He is Magnus’ boyfriend, isn’t he?” the King inquires, toeing his own shoes off. He lets his bare feet touch the cold floor of the cottage. Closing his eyes, he raises his chin and takes a whiff of the scent in the air.

“Your Majesty. I don’t think I am the right person to answer that question and I should… I should just take my leave for the night. If I may be excused?” Ragnor folds his hands together in front of him and swallows, asking permission to leave.

“Ragnor, stay. Leave after dinner,” Asmodeus smiles as he eyes Alec from head to toe. “Alec, isn’t it?” he asks. The actor swallows before nodding. He is sweating. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Thank you, your Majesty, sir!” Alec panics.

“You can call me Mr Bane,” Asmodeus leans forward and whispers. “In private. I _do not_ bite,” he teases the actor and turns around to walk into the cottage. Alec heaves out the breath he is holding and wipes a sheen of sweat off his forehead.

“Ragnor, you could have at least texted Magnus? I opened the door for the King looking like a naked hookup,” he hisses at the older man as they follow Asmodeus into the room. The King inspects the cottage with a gloomy smile on his face. This cottage was as much his wife's as it was Magnus’ mother's and Alec feels a little more empathetic towards him as soon as he remembers this little fact.

“Dad?” Magnus shrieks, getting up from the couch. Asmodeus smiles, holding his arms wide as Magnus walks into a hug. Alec walks in on the hug with Ragnor next to him and he can’t help but smile. It’s a different look on His Majesty. He has let go his air of defense around him and now he is just a father. For a second, Alec misses Luke. He misses the dad-hugs Luke gives him. Maybe it’s time for Alec to go and visit his parents in South Hamptons. “I thought I would see you tomorrow for… for the birthday celebration in Town Hall?” Magnus asks, pulling away from the hug. Asmodeus pulls his coat out and Magnus takes it for him, settling it on the back of the chair.

“I wanted to see you tonight,” Asmodeus shrugs. He looks over his shoulder and eyes Alec before turning to his son.

“Are you doing alright?” Magnus asks his father. Alec clears his throat quietly, unsure if he is interrupting a very private time between the two men. He stuffs his hands in his pajama pockets and drops his gaze on the floor, rubbing his toe on the floor.

“I have better days,” Asmodeus looks away. Magnus pats his father's arms, sharing a moment with him. He’s not the only one who has lost his mother. His father must miss his wife too. “So, anyway, I thought we could cut a cake at midnight and celebrate her birthday,” he asks, unsure in his voice.

“I would love that,” Magnus replies instantly.

“Anything I should know about Magnus” Asmodeus gives him a wink, tilting his head in Alec’s direction. Magnus swallows before he realizes.

“Dad, this is Alexander,” he clears his throat.

“I know, Ragnor told me.”

“Oh?” Magnus curves his lips in an adorable 'o'. “He is… Alec is my…” he steals a glance at Alec who gives him an assuring nod to go right ahead. “He is my boyfriend.”

“I thought so,” Asmodeus turns and looks at Alec who gasps at the stare before looking away. The King chuckles and steps forward, holding his hand out towards the actor. “Asmodeus Bane. It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty,” Alec shakes the proffered hand, pulling the other behind his back in reverence.

“I hope Edom is treating you well?”

“Yes, absolutely. Everyone has been very welcoming.”

“Anyone special to Magnus is automatically important to me too. I hope you know that.”

“I am very grateful for the welcome. Thank you very much,” Alec is surprised at how easy it is to talk to Magnus' father. That man is the living embodiment of grace and maturity.

“And if it is not evident, thank you for being here, especially _today_. It’s always tough for Magnus to get through every year and I am glad he has you this time round,” Asmodeus steps closer and whispers in a lower volume so that Magnus doesn’t overhear it.

“I hope I can be with him for many more years to come,” Alec replies sincerely. “Anything to make him smile,” he looks over the man's shoulder to steal a glance at Magnus who is staring back at them with a smile on his face. Ragnor clears his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him.

“It’s about to be midnight, your Majesty!”

Magnus and Alec look at the clock. It’s almost 11:56pm. Asmodeus nods at Ragnor and the man steps out, only to return with a large box of cake a few minutes later. It’s a beautiful two-tier cake with the Queen's photoframe fixed to the base of it. Alec assists Ragnor in lighting the candles all over the cake and then step aside as Magnus and Asmodeus hold the knife together and bring it down one side of the cake. Ragnor and Alec slow clap while the father and son feed each other a piece of the cake with both smile and tears on their face. “We miss you,” Magnus touches the piece of cake to his mother's photograph and speaks on behalf of himself and his father. The Prince then takes another piece of cake and brings it to Alec who is standing away from all this, giving the necessary space to the Bane family.

Alec takes a little bite and then plucks the piece out of Magnus' hand and feeds it to him. “Happy Birthday to the amazing woman who brought another amazing person into this world,” Alec comments, leaning down to kiss Magnus on the lips as he gives him a sad smile. Asmodeus ducks his head and looks away to give them the privacy they deserve and makes an eye contact with Ragnor who is a little perturbed by the constant display of affection but nonetheless, happy for Magnus. “Thank you for being here with me today. It means a lot.”

Alec lifts his arm and wraps it around Magnus' shoulder, pressing his lips on to his temple. “I am glad I could come.”

Magnus chuckles and separates from his boyfriend, taking a piece of cake for his friend. Ragnor takes the cake from his hand, “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Ragnor.” Magnus sighs.

“I _do_ work for you and your father is here,” Ragnor reasons.

“You’re here as my friend,” Magnus argues.

“Yes, but I am also here as your security officer. Come on, don’t argue with me.”

“You’re insufferable,” the Prince rolls his eyes. He rebels against his friend and takes the piece of cake back from Ragnor's hand, only to stuff it in his mouth. Ragnor makes an unsettling noise as he bites his teeth into the cake and chews. “ _Thank_ you for getting Alec here to Edom.”

Ragnor lifts his palm to Magnus’ cheek and pats it gently. “Shut up, kid.” He pauses and looks at Magnus after he doesn’t respond for the next few seconds. “What?”

“You don’t call me that as often as I would like,” the Prince reminds him.

“You’re right I don’t. But you grew up so fast after your mother that I couldn’t…” Ragnor hesitantly explains and Magnus’ smile falls. “But you still are a kid, Magnus.”

“I am only 7 years younger.” Magnus argues.

“7 years, kid. _Seven years,_ ” Ragnor teases. “Now, go, and spend some time with your boyfriend. You have got a press conference to attend and Alec has a flight back home early afternoon, tomorrow,” he pushes the man towards Alec who is now chatting about some general topics with Asmodeus.

…

Alec opens one eye and reaches out for his phone next morning. It’s quite early in the morning, because the sun hasn’t risen outside, and Magnus is lightly snoring on his shoulder. There are 43 miss calls from Simon and Alec blinks his eyes open at the number of texts he has. His notifications are going insane and so are his emails. Only a minute passes before Simon’s call rings again. “Simon, is everything ok?”

“Alec, did you check Twitter?” Alec notices how panicked Simon sounds, and he gets up from the bed, gently letting Magnus’ head rest on a pillow instead.

“What is going on on Twitter? Did they cancel _Emergency Room?_ ” Alec starts speculating what could have Simon so worried.

“ _No? You’d get a call if that ever happened._ ” Simon taunts the actor. “But, anyway, you need to go see Twitter. I cannot explain everything right now and I have to take care of the PR. But, please, call me before you decide to do something. I need to know. Also, call your mother.” Simon hangs up the call, making Alec suspicious of everything. He checks the Lightwood family chat thread first because that’s the one with most notifications.

And virtual screams.

His mother and Isabelle are screaming at him. And they are still talking because the thread keeps loading new texts.

**_Mom:_** ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, WAKE UP!

 ** _Izzy:_** I knew it! I knew something was up but this?

 ** _Jace:_** Could be just a rumour?

 ** _Mom:_** Jace, stop siding with Alec.

 ** _Izzy:_** He is awake. He is reading our tweets. ALEC! SHOW UP.

I _am_ up. But what is it? Everyone is screaming. Even Simon yelled at me on the phone? **_:Me_**

****

**_Mom:_** You haven’t seen the internet, have you, sweetie?

 ** _Izzy:_** Go check Twitter, Alec.

And that’s it. Alec wipes all the sleep from his face and opens his Twitter account. He is shocked by the number of tweets he’s been mentioned. One of the topmost mentions show his name trending worldwide for whatever reason.

And then, then he stumbles on the most RT'd tweets mentioning his name.

> **Hollywood Reporter @THR**
> 
> ‘Arena’ lead actor @aleclightwood found sneaking out of an aircraft in the capital city of Edom. Co-passengers recognize the familiar face and report him getting into a car with the royal number plate of the Dunstead Palace!
> 
> **Deadline Hollywood @DEADLINE**
> 
> Is Alec Lightwood dating Prince Magnus of Edom? A twitter user notices similar bracelet on the two men and sparks off dating rumours!
> 
> **Variety @Variety**
> 
> Prince Magnus and #EmergencyRoom actor Alec Lightwood are reportedly dating: bit.ly/2fmghYh. What’s your reaction to this Royal romance?
> 
> **INSIDER @thisisinsider**
> 
> It’s been right in our faces. Prince Magnus is off the market now. Similar bracelet and Alec sneaking into a royal car at the airport in Edom sparks off relationship rumours. What do you think?
> 
> **Entertainment Weekly @EW**
> 
> 10 pictures from Ghana that prove that there might be some truth in Prince Magnus-Alec Lightwood rumours! Click here to find out more – entertainment.weekly/ajfk9d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did y'all think about chapter 3? fun fact, that hemoglobin incident happened with me a couple of years ago. My 9.5/10 GPA was mistaken for my low Hb levels by my mother who freaked out so much that she bought iron supplements for me the next day.
> 
> anyway, here's the usual, let me know what you thought about the chapter either here or on Twitter.
> 
> #BrighterWithYouFic
> 
> Up next: Is Alec forced to tell his family and the world about Magnus?


	4. Hashtag Malec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus and alec deal with the consequences of their relationship rumours floating online, while trying to spend time with each other from oceans apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,
> 
> i am here again. this time, it has been a while. I wanted to post the new chapter sooner, but i couldn't edit it. anyway, here we go. chapter 4 is also massive... (when i start writing this particular fic, i cannot control). i also haven't edited it with full concentration because i am getting into a new job next week so i had to prepare for that. 
> 
> if you want to live-tweet, you can use #BrighterWithYouFic

The rest of the morning passes by in a haze as the two men wake up to their relationship being outed to the world. It’s a surreal feeling to be the hot and trending topic right now but this isn’t how they had imagined telling everyone. Without having had a discussion about this, both of them understand and realize that there should have been an official statement that they would have put out a statement after letting their families in on their relationship. But now, everything is almost out, and they have had no say in it. What’s worse is that Alec's family also found out about his relationship through the articles.

When Magnus walks out of his room to join Alec and help him with the next few statements that they might have to put out, he is surprised to see Alec making something in the kitchen for the two of them. The Prince pauses and takes a moment to gaze at the sight in front of him. It doesn’t look like Alec is under stress or anything and _that_ is strange, considering all that is going on in the outside world. He lifts up his gaze another moment later and smiles at Magnus, gesturing him to join him for breakfast. “Meliorn could have made something for us,” the Prince climbs onto a bar stool and pulls a plate of scrambled eggs for himself.

“Ah, I was just clearing my head,” Alec shrugs. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks.

“I am fine. Just a little shaken by everything but I am quite alright,” Alec sits on the stool next to Magnus and takes his own set of silverware to start eating.

“I understand. I mean we didn’t mean for the news to come out so soon and certainly not like this. Even though it is still a rumour but you will be bombarded with questions as soon as you go back.”

“That’s not the worst part, is it?”

“Then what is? Did you _not_ want us to come out at all?” the Prince gasps, clenching his fist of the hand that rests on his lap. A fear of hearing something he wouldn’t like from a man that means too much to him washes over him and he closes his eyes, hoping Alec wouldn’t disappoint him.

“What? No. Are you serious?! The _only_ concern I have is that I should have told Mom earlier. Izzy too, maybe.” Alec widens his eyes but continues talking. “I don’t like the fact that they found out about you through stupid internet articles. You deserve better than that.”

“We didn’t anticipate any of this. Did we? So, let’s just take a few days and see where this news ends up in. If we’re lucky enough, it will just fade away under a bunch of more morbid headlines,” Magnus squeezes Alec's hand.

“Nothing about you can fade away with time, your Highness,” Alec rolls his chair and pulls Magnus closer, dropping a soft kiss on his cheek. Magnus shakes his head and smiles. “I don’t mind the world knowing you and I are together, though,” Alec blurts out. “I am proud to be your boyfriend and if the world comes to know about it, so be it.”

“I feel the same, darling, but dating _me…_ comes with a little price. And I don’t want you to be the one paying without understand what’s in it for you,” Magnus toys with the food on his dish as he recalls the various kinds of headlines that he has made in the past few years, including being a possible casanova.

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, my love,” Magnus replies. “But, you have to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Before Alec has had a chance to answer, the cottage echoes with noise of the doors opening and closing. Within minutes, Ragnor Fell and Griffin barge in with another man holding a laptop bag in his hand. Alec gulps and pulls his hand away from Magnus as they both compose themselves. It seems like they’ve created a stir in the Palace with the rumours.

“Your Highness,” Griffin bows his head in reverence, but not before he eyes Alec and realization flashes in his eyes that it’s _true._ Magnus gets up from the stool and reaches to his team while Alec stays behind to give them space to process the news. “I am sure you have seen the news, already?”

“I have, Griffin. It is everywhere,” Magnus replies. Alec notices the way Magnus speaks to him. It’s unlike the way he talks to either Ragnor or his father. It’s much more guarded and reserved. He keeps himself at an emotional distance with this man. “I was hoping to be able to speak with you first thing this morning,” Magnus crosses his hands on his chest.

“Of course, whatever you want, your Highness,” Griffin sounds a little unimpressed, but he cannot speak against Alec if they do share the relationship rumoured online. “Although, if I may, it would have been nice to have a prior intimation of this…” he clears his throat, carefully weighing the consequences of his next words. “… I do not mean to offend you but if I had any notice about this, I would have definitely analyzed my options.”

“My private life is no one's concern, Griffin. And my boyfriend definitely is not,” Magnus mutters, his voice stern and serious. Alec feels a little flutter in his chest at the mention of him being Magnus' boyfriend, despite being one for the last couple of months. They are truly silly romantic for each other. “Whatever I do in my personal time is my privilege to know and cherish,” he blabbers, roaming his eyes around. When they land on Ragnor, he sees that the man is glaring back at him for calling Griffin out yet again. Magnus rolls his eyes and heaves out a rather frustrated breath. “Having said that, I appreciate why you would suggest something like that. But, if it’s any consolation, Alexander and I didn’t mean for the news to come out like this. We wanted to do this right.”

Griffin, who’s been listening to Magnus rebuke him, looks up and gapes at the Prince. It’s not an everyday thing – the Prince admitting that Griffin is right. He shoots his eyes towards Ragnor who winks, making the man uncomfortable. “I understand why you would want to keep all of this under wraps, Your Highness. After all, the media and people can be intrusive.”

Magnus chuckles softly and rolls his eyes without Griffin noticing. “Glad to see you’re on the same page, Griffin,” Magnus chides.

“I will handle the PR response. I hope you know that we won’t let any bad come to the Crown.”

“ _And_ the Lightwoods.” Magnus adds. Alec shifts his weight on his other leg and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Alexander is my boyfriend and I would appreciate if you make sure his family’s name is also not tainted in the whole issue.”

“Sure, your Highness. Whatever you say,” he notices Alec, scanning him head-to-toe that makes Alec a little comfortable. For what it’s worth, Griffin doesn’t look like he likes Alec enough. But he’s his boss’ boyfriend and he has no business disliking him.

“So, do you have something in mind? Anyway to blow this thing off until we’re both ready to let the world know?” the Prince asks, stepping back to join Alec. He wraps an arm around the actor's weight and pulls him close, gently rubbing his palm up and down the side of his abdomen.

“You have your mother's birthday event today. If we make sure to get good impressions on those posts, we could bury the news. There is no need for either you or Mr Lightwood to put out any statement for now,” Griffin gestures between the two men and suggests. “However, I am not sure if the media in New York will spare Mr Lightwood. If I am not wrong, they might be expecting him at the airport today.”

Alec thickly swallows and wraps his arms around himself. Griffin is right. If he knows the paparazzi well, that’s what they’ll do. And to make matters worse, he has a series of fan conventions across Europe and USA coming up this summer. He would not be spared anywhere he goes.

“No, I get that. And you’re right. But we cannot let that happen now, can we?” Magnus hums. He rubs his temples with his fingertips and takes a deep breath. “Griffin, I need you to do something.”

“Your Highness.”

“Alexander has a flight back to New York in the afternoon. I would like for him to reach the flight and then at JFK to reach without anyone bothering him with questions. Can you make sure of it?”

“I suppose I can try something.” Griffin merely shakes his head.

“Then you should get on it. Ok?” Magnus tips his head and gestures Griffin to carry on.

“Mr Lightwood?” the man turns to the actor. “If I may ask, who handles your public relations and engagement?”

“Uh, Simon Lewis. My agent?” Alec replies.

“Do you mind giving me his number. I suppose I should start working _with_ him if we are going to protect both of your privacies.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Griffin,” Magnus chides the uptight man, making Ragnor roll his eyes at the back. “This is going to work,” he assures them. Alec hums softly, still unsure of everything and drops his forehead against Magnus’ temple. It only takes them a few more minutes before they are alone, and Alec is packing his things. His flight in two hours and he better be prepared for whatever is coming their way after the series of tweets that have made them trend on the face of this earth.

Back in the room, Magnus watches Alec get ready for his flight and leans on the frame of the door. “I won’t see you until your birthday then?” he asks, brushing his thumb over the tip of his nails to not show how anxious he was. Alec hums in response and doesn’t look back at him. “Alexander, is something the matter?” Magnus pulls away from the frame and furrows his brows.

“I am not afraid of this, us. I hope you know that, Magnus?” Alec shakes his head and turns around to face him. “And it’s been… what three months since we’ve been together? If I was going to chicken out, I should have done that sooner than that.”

Magnus tilts his head to one side and smiles. “You should have. But you weren’t the Prince's official partner then. Now, there’s a chance that this is how people will treat you,” he walks over to the man and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Then let me _be_ the Prince's official partner,” Alec brushes a strand off Magnus’ forehead and gives him an assuring nod. He places his palm to cup his cheek and Magnus leans into the touch.

“Even with the nitty gritty details?”

“Even with those!” Alec's quick and unwavering answers fill Magnus’ heart with hope that his relationship has a future. A very bright one. “I have a question for you?” the actor whispers.

“Yes,” Magnus sighs wrapped his arms around Alec's waist tightly.

“I am going to be in Europe for conventions for the whole of June. Come with me?” he asks.

“You want me to tour the continent with you?” Magnus blinks, unable to believe his ears.

“Yes! I do. We are most certainly out, and I don’t care if people see us together. We _are_ together. Aren’t we?”, Alec asks for assurance.

“We _are_.” Magnus finds his breath hitch in his throat. Being in love and happy is a feeling he isn’t used to anymore. “We very much are,” he repeats as Alec swoops in to catch a kiss from his boyfriend.

“So, Europe?”

“I am in,” Magnus grins. “Let me get Griffin to sort out my commitments and then, I’ll be all yours.”

“All mine,” Alec sighs with a happy bliss on his face and places a loud-mouthed kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Oh God, I love you so much.” And that’s how Alec Lightwood blabbers it out. The three words. _The. Three. Words._ Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pulls away, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. The Prince is entranced, his hands resting on Alec's waist and his eyes popped out in horror and happiness. “Magnus, I am—”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus gasps right before he responds. There’s a disbelief in his tone and a sense of surprise. Another second or two later, Magnus looks up and straight into Alec's eyes and smiles. The actor is shocked and surprised. But in a good way.

“Really?” he is unable to help himself and so he asks the man.

“Really…” Magnus gleams. Alec widens his eyes at the exclamation and laughs. Magnus joins him, before tiptoeing to hug Alec around his neck. “I will see you in a month then? Europe?”

“Yes, I will have Simon text me my schedule and then I’ll pass it on to you.” Alec kisses him right below his left eye and winks.

“I can't wait.”

…

Griffin's good at his job. He lets the media know that Alec's arriving at JFK at 5:30pm in the evening while he books him onto a private flight that lands at 2:30pm instead. Consequently, there’s almost little-to-no media outside the airport and Alec comfortably gets into his car with Andrew waiting for him. He has texted his entire family to assemble in his mother's apartment in South Hamptons and he instructs Andrew to drive straight back home. The drive is quiet. Underhill doesn’t speak up because he is not sure if he has the right words. Even as a friend. Alec, contrary to his expectation, doesn’t look fazed with the news that surprised them this morning. “I can hear you breathe, Andrew,” Alec clears his throat as the car takes to the main highway.

Andrew drums his fingers on the steering wheel and looks over his shoulder briefly, “I am sorry. I just didn’t want to be pushy.”

“You aren’t being pushy.”

“I mean it seems like nothing, to be honest, Alec. You and Raj have had multiple rumours about your patch-up than I can count,” he shrugs.

“I know. But none of the rumours until now have included a royalty here. You know how the world gets as soon as a Prince or a Princess is found to be involved with a commoner. And worse if that happens to be an actor. People go berserk.”

“That is true. But, I am sure Simon and Magnus' team can handle it,” Andrew asks. “And you know I won’t let any harm come to you.”

“I know that, Underhill. I am not worried at all. Right now, my only concern is telling my family about Magnus. Because they didn’t have to find out like this.”

“I am sure they will understand,” Andrew tries to offer his sympathies. Alec rolls his eyes and plugs in his earpods, putting on a song to calm himself down. The drive to South Hamptons is one of his favourite sceneries to witness. Everything from the construction housing to the wide roads, glimpses of the sea and just everything that screams culture and sophistication. Maryse and her husband live on a farmhouse on a huge property that once belonged to Alec's grandfather. His mother inherited this from her father and after her divorce from Alec's father, she moved into his bungalow. Later, she met Luke at a café downtown and after they got married, both of them made their home in Maryse's family home. Maryse does not have any children with Luke because she was “satisfied” and happy with the three she had. They do foster kids now and then until they find newer and more permanent homes. Luke owns a bookstore in the town while Maryse, who once was a renowned TV actress in Hollywood, has now retired and finds pleasure in taking care of her home, her own kitchen garden and her life with Luke. She never had a true home and love when she was working.

Robert, her children's biological father, was a film director who she met on one of the sets of her movie and fell in love while she was starting out in the industry and young. At the time, both of them were struggling to find work and entrusted each other with their tough lives. But that was it, there was nothing more to that story. Robert did love her at one point but soon, the only focus in his life became his career. They had two children, in hopes that things would change, that they would drift closer but instead, they only fell apart. Robert started spending more time on-location and lesser time with his family. After three of his movies completely broke the box office records, he became prouder of himself and distanced himself from his rather lesser wife because she was just a _TV actress_ while he was a film director and a very successful one at that. The final nail in that coffin was the news that broke out about Robert and one of his actresses hooking up on the sets of his new movie. Alec and Isabelle were 8 and 6 at the time and that was it. Maryse confronted Robert about the affair and when he confessed to sleeping with the said actress, Maryse just walked out of his life taking her kids with her. She had a secure career with a long-running TV show in her hand that would have sustained them. Even if she hadn’t had the show with her, it wouldn’t have deterred her from walking out of Robert's life.

She brought Alec and Izzy up on her own, worked as an actress in shows before finally proceeding to the movies until she met Luke when Alec was about ten years old. He was one of the few who actually encouraged his mother to go out with the Librarian and give herself another shot. Naturally, Alec and Luke are very close. In fact, there’s no one else Alec has known as a father and he likes it like that. The man is his father on paper, he is the one who Alec first confided in about his sexuality and also about all of his problems. That’s their dynamic.

It takes them a few hours to reach Maryse’s farmhouse and by the time Andrew pulls his car inside, Luke is waiting outside for him under the porch. Alec's face curves into a smile. He hasn’t seen Luke or his mother since before he left for Ghana. They were supposed to see each other for Easter but thanks to Simon's last minute booking, Alec had to work on the holiday he was so looking forward to. “Finally, the man of the hour,” Luke laughs, spreading his arms wide. Alec rolls his eyes and walks into the hug as his father slaps his back fatherly fondly.

“Not sure if that is a good thing?” Alec mumbles, pulling away from the man.

“Well, inside news?” Luke leans in and whispers, “Your mother and sister don’t look very happy. Jace is fine and Clary has been squealing since they read the news.”

“Oh God, everyone is here!” Alec pales, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead. He knows everyone is home but just this confirmation from his father is enough to run a shiver down his spine. “Luke, I am leaving. Tell them I wasn’t well,” he turns around to escape when Luke hooks his arm around Alec's, pulling him back.

“Alec, come on, buddy,” he mumbles. “They are not angry, but you need to tell them everything. You need to tell _us_ everything.”

“How come you’re not angry?” Alec narrows his brows and innocently shoots a question at him.

“Who says I am not?” Luke places both his hands on his hips. He turns around and opens the door and Alec walks into the house. A mixed scent of cinnamon and vanilla fills his lungs. Someone is baking in the kitchen. He hears the sound of a soft jazz music as it echoes in the house and toes his shoes off. “But, like everyone in the family, I am waiting to hear the story from you before I pass on judgement.”

Alec pads his way into the kitchen, joining the plethora of Lightwoods sitting scattered around the area. Maryse and Clary, who have aprons on, look up from the kitchen top and shoot a glare at Alec before resuming their work while Isabelle and Jace give him a soft smile as they continue bickering about the choice of a restaurant for dinner tonight.

“Finally,” Simon sighs, wiping his forehead. Alec relaxes when he sees his agent and hopes the man has given the others some news. “How was your flight?” the man asks an innocent question.

“Must have been nice. Edom is a wonderful little island,” Maryse squints her eyes and taunts her son. Simon bites his tongue and looks away. _That_ did not turn up alright. Well.

“Maa,” Alec sighs, dropping his duffle bag on the couch.

“Yes, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” the matriarch drops her spatula in the mixing bowl and crosses her arms on her chest. Luke mutters a soft “oh-OH” behind Alec and he knows he’s in trouble. “Do you have something that you think you need to tell me? Us?” She arches a brow.

“I do,” Alec swallows.

“Thankfully,” Izzy rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh for herself. These dramatic Lightwood women. Alec scratches the scar on his brow and pushes his sleeves up on his arms.

“Magnus is my boyfriend.”

Simon gasps at the official announcement and Alec frowns because he is the _only_ one who knew from the beginning, and yet, his reaction seems to be the most over the top.

“Ok.” Maryse shrugs.

“Ok?” Alec blurts out. “Doesn’t look like it, Ma?”

“Do you want me to bow down to you, Your Highness?” she arches one brow and stares right into the man's eyes.

“ _No._ ” Alec gulps. He looks over his shoulder to ask for help from his father, but the man raises his hand in defeat and backs off. “I thought you were going to yell at me.”

“When have I ever yelled at you?” Maryse rolls her eyes.

“Fair enough.”

“I can do that. I can yell at you. But I should be yelling at Simon because he _knew._ ” Isabelle speaks up, unable to control her irritation.

“Not only did he _know._ Simon set them up,” Simon blurts out, referring to him in third person with an air of confidence. Alec slaps his palm on his eyes and slumps his shoulder while Isabelle gapes. Things are taking an interesting turn.

“What?” Isabelle squeals.

“You _know_ Magnus Bane personally? Prince Magnus Bane.” Clary gasps, dropping the spatula from her hand into the cake batter.

“Yeah, they went to College together,” Isabelle and Alec reply in unison and then look at each other. “Simon told me he knew the Prince, but I didn’t think he would set my brother up with him,” she grits her teeth and shoots a glare at her boyfriend.

“I just thought they would make a nice pair. It was a very innocent, Izzy... trust me!” Simon shrugs, pretending to answer casually because Izzy's glares are enough to run a shiver down his spine.

“How long have the two of you been together?” Maryse intervenes, wiping flour on her apron and joining the others on the other side of the kitchen table. Clary puts the cake mix in the oven and joins Maryse.

“It’s been close to 4 months now. Not that long, Maa,” Alec tells her.

“Leave that to me. I’ll decide,” Maryse raises her hand in the air and huffs. She wipes her hands in her apron and then pulls it out, throwing it over the kitchen counter.

“Jace, you’re awfully quiet? Don’t you want to join Team Let’s-Grill-Alec?” Alec arches a brow and looks over Izzy's shoulder to find his brother.

“Listen, man. I don’t care who you’re dating. I will punch him in the face if he hurts you. Prince or not,” he rolls his eyes and relaxes further into the couch. Alec appreciates this blatant show of honesty.

“Who knew Jace would be the one to talk sense in a family meeting,” Simon offers his very beautiful crafted opinion.

“Lewis? Watch it!” Jace spits out, mocking Izzy's boyfriend who he hates with passion just because he is his sister's boyfriend.

“Or what?” Simon winks. Jace jumps forward to scare Simon off when Izzy intervenes, placing her hand between the two boys.

“Were you ever going to tell us?” she turns around and questions Alec.

“Of course I was. I was meaning to tell you after I returned from Edom.”

“You say that now because you’ve been outed.”

“No, Izzy, Maa. You have to trust me. I wanted to tell you. And I would have... those articles or not...” Alec exasperates. He cannot argue with them because they’re right. They had the right to know.

“Listen, Alec,” Maryse lifts her index fingers.

“Hey, come on, Maryse, you’ve tortured my son enough,” Luke chuckles, wrapping an arm around his neck. Alec furrows his brows and looks quizzically between Luke and Maryse. The woman's eyes crinkle as her lips curve up. Izzy smiles next and soon, the entire family is grinning at him.

“What is going on?” Alec asks.

“Nothing, we were trying to rattle you.” Izzy chuckles. She reaches out to Simon and gently slaps his arm. “But you _,_ I still deserve an explanation,” she states. Simon smiles and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Maryse extends her arms and Alec willingly walks into the hug. “I am glad you’re home,” she whispers against his ear.

“You’re not angry?”

“I was. In the morning, I was furious. Ask your dad,” she rolled her eyes. “But then I thought about it…and the more I did, the more I realized that you weren’t the one to blame.”

“Magnus didn’t ask me to hide our—” Alec stops her before she can blame Magnus for the same.

“I know. I don’t blame him _either._ But, if you had been honest with us, we could have handled this situation on your behalf,” she tucks his locks behind his ear and strokes his cheeks with her thumb.

“I know. But I wanted to talk to Magnus about it. It’s not just _my_ secret to share,” Alec hugs her again because God he has missed his mother and her hugs. “…and Magnus, well, you know his liability to the throne. He cannot just waltz about showing his relationship to the public.”

“I wouldn’t want _you_ to do it either,” Maryse chuckles. “But I would appreciate if you can feel free to open up to us.”

Alec smiles, heaving a sigh of relief before he kisses his mother's forehead. “You have no idea what amount weight has been lifted off of my shoulders now that all of you know about this.”

“You look happy, big brother. And frankly, despite your and my boyfriend's combined indiscretions, I would love nothing more than to have you smile and be happy for every day of your life.” Izzy drops her head on Simon’s shoulder and smiles.

“Don’t worry about us. Not a thing goes out of these 4 walls.” Clary chipped in, practically glowing with joy.

“Thank you, Fray.” Alec winks at his brother's girlfriend.

“Don’t you worry about the rumours. The more you and Magnus make a big deal about it, the more fuel you give to it.” Maryse offers her advice, speaking from the decades she spent in the movie industry.

“I guess you’re right. I am just not going to acknowledge any of these rumours and if I don’t, they won’t know what to say to me.”

...

The next few months pass with Simon and Griffin working round the clock to do damage control and cover up Magnus and Alec's relationship. After a few weeks of being a trending speculation, the rumours die down and take to the background. They don’t cease with some accounts spreading false rumours about spotting Alec and Magnus on a date in downtown Edom or New York. Only their families know that neither of them are spending time in public places for anyone to spot them because they aren’t ready to have their privacy stripped from them just yet and there’s also the fact about being in the public scrutiny that will put a pause on this beautiful relationship. Despite no official confirmation from the Palace or from the Lightwoods, there’s still a lot that the two have had to deal with.

The relationship rumours sparked off an array of conversations on the two men. People on Twitter and in gossip magazines analyzed every aspect of their lives and written dozens of articles stating how bad they are for each other and how they should stop seeing each other. For most part, however, Alec is bearing the wraith of both the Twitter fandom as well as those loyal to the throne of Edom. _“Alec isn’t even that successful an actor”, “Honestly, I am disappointed in the Prince. He chose Alec of all the people. What is he, blind?”, “Alec and Raj. That’s it. Raj deserved better.”_ are just some of the bizarre tweets that have become a Twitter favourite. From being accused of being a spy for pentagon to being a gold-digger, Alec has been called names, some cynical, some hilarious and some downright mean. However, both Magnus and Alec know that there is no way they can shut the mouths of bitter and insolent people. They will talk and no one can do a damn about it.

Alec has recently returned to the States following a whole month of conventions around Europe where Magnus joined him for a few destinations. They scoured Bucharest in their free time, enjoying the obliviousness of their reputation in the country. Alec came to know that Magnus loves trekking, and he loves climbing mountains more than that. With Ragnor and Simon keeping an eye from them from afar, their holiday really gave them a chance to get away from all the media nonsense that they have been going through. But it’s beginning of work season for Alec now as he begins gearing up for the new season of his show that goes in production sometime in mid-July. Before that, he is also expected to fly to San Diego next week for Comic-con with the cast of Emergency Room. That’s what he dreads the most. The array of reporters that are going to ask him questions.

His car exits the airport premises and onto the main highway as Alec reminisces the events of last two months. “Pray tell, Lewis. What heartless crime have I been accused off on Twitter, today?” Alec laughs, plugging his earpods in. They are in their car, on their way to Maryse and Luke's home for fourth of July celebrations with the family.

“Oh, just the fact that you and Raj are in a secret relationship while you and Magnus are a cover-up for it,” Simon shrugs, putting his glasses on his tanned face. He has spent the month travelling across Europe with Alec and as they make their way back to their family, they are thrilled enough with the on-goings of the media and the ruckus the relationship has put Alec in.

“That one is a nice hypothesis though,” Alec clicks his tongue and looks out of his window. He then unlocks his phone to shuffle some music when the phone eerily vibrates with Magnus’ call. A beautiful coincidence. “Hi, there!” his voice jingles as he picks up the call. Simon looks over from the front seat and smiles.

“Say hi to Magnus from me,” he winks before focusing back on the road and his music.

“Simon says hi,” Alec chuckles, rolling his head. He tilts his head on the window pane and closes his eyes. It has been almost 24 hours since he last saw Magnus and he misses him already.

“Well hello, Simon. I miss you too buddy. But Alexander?” the man speaks up for the first time since Alec picked up and let’s out a gasp.

“What?”

“I didn’t know you were dating me to cover up for your and Raj's secret relationship? That’s quite an elaborate plan...” he accuses the man fondly. Alec throws his head on the backrest and grins wide.

“What can I say, Magnus? The cat is finally out of the bag,” he plays along.

“Yeah? It’s a shame though because I thought there was something special between us?”

“I am sorry Magnus, but you know, Raj and I are meant to be.” Alec barks out a laughter.

“Guess I just have to play the role of your mistress then?” Magnus sighs, still very much in the character.

“Do you know you could have made a very good actor? Look at you being a natural,” Alec gives up and closes his eyes. He misses the way Magnus must be smiling right now. It’s evident in his breathing and his voice.

“Would I have given you a run for your money?”

“Oh, for sure,” Alec rolls his eyes. “What aren’t you good at, Mr Magnus best-boyfriend, best-son, best-prince Bane?”

“Alexander, stop it,” Alec smiles the way Magnus' voice shakes at the compliments. “You _know_ I am not the best boyfriend. You are.”

“Well, I decide if you’re a good boyfriend and you’re the best,” Alec replies with an air of declaration.

“And _yet_ , I let you go through the media wraith alone. You shouldn’t have to do that?”

“They don’t matter to me. You do,” Alec responds with a shrug. “As long as I am not beheaded for committing treason against the heart of the heir to the throne of Edom,” Alec pauses to take a breather. That was quite a mouthful.

Magnus groans, his low disgruntling echoing on Alec's earpiece. Alec makes these royal jokes precisely because Magnus hates them so much. He loves doing this to his boyfriend. It’s mean but it is also cute. At least in Alec’s death. “Sometimes I wonder if Raj and you are meant to be. Maybe you both make pathetic jokes,” Magnus shoots back.

“How do you know?” Alec widens his eyes and let’s out a gasp.

“Wait, seriously?” he squeaks, unable to believe his ears.

Alec takes a cinematic pause, listening to the sound of Magnus _not_ breathing and then laughs hysterically. “I am kidding, babe.”

Magnus takes a deep and relaxing breath. “Jokes apart, Alexander. I am really sorry for what you’re going through because of me.”

“Why are _you_ being sorry? This isn’t on you.” Alec heaves a sigh and looks out of the window. It’s beginning to rain in Manhattan. Alec absolutely loves this weather. It is romantic and calming.

“But it is. Had I been _just_ Magnus Bane, you wouldn’t have been scrutinized so much,” Magnus groans again, “but then again, we wouldn’t have been together if I hadn’t been who I am.”

“I don’t love you for your titles, Magnus. I love you for _you,_ ” Alec frowns, slightly offended by Magnus' notion.

“No—I didn’t mean it like that,” Alec hears the Prince swear on the call. “I meant I wouldn’t have gone to Duke and not met Simon…and therefore, not you,” he breathes out in one go. “…and that would have been a bummer.”

“Well, I would like to believe that we would have found each other. In whatever universes we lived in, we would have eventually come together,” Alec declares. He tilts his head to see if Simon is eavesdropping, but the man is busy battling with the radio system in the car to put on the right music for the weather.

“My _poetic_ boyfriend.” Magnus makes a swooning noise that causes Alec to blush and feel tickles against his skin. “It has only been a day but I feel like I haven’t seen you in years, Alexander,” the Prince complains. Alec sighs because he feels the same hollow inside him.

“I miss you too. How is brainstorming for your mother’s patronage going?” he asks, sulking deeply.

“You remember?” he hears Magnus’ gasp on the other side. Indah Bane was a patron of fine arts, and an avid collector of paintings. She had a gallery built in the Palace for her collection that had been gifted to the royalty or just acquired by her from her many trips. Some of the artwork included rare artists and works from villages in Indonesia because of her roots. On one of the night’s that Alec and Magnus spent together in Bucharest, the Prince had disclosed that he wanted to honor his mother’s memory and allow art and culture to flourish in the city to whatever extent he was capable. He wanted to be a small part in encouraging young artists to not stop creating and sharing their creativity with the world. That’s what Indah wanted. It had been one of her passions.

“Of course, I remember? Magnus, I wasn’t drunk,” Alec puffs his mouth up and blows out air, feigning offence.

Magnus chuckles, “no, that’s not what I meant!” He meant his reaction though. Not a lot of the people he met in his life ever had shown interest in these little details of his life. His love and devotion for his mother, for instance. And Alec not only showed interest, he _listened._ He listened to Magnus talk about his passions for hours without getting bored. He paid attention to what mattered to Magnus. “Anyway, I have a few ideas and I think I will speak to Dad before taking them to the management.”

“Would you let me know if I can help, at all?” Alec questions his boyfriend.

“I haven’t even gotten the ideas approved, Alexander,” Magnus laughs.

“I am not going anywhere, am I?” Alec retorts before Magnus can finish his sentence.

“I know you’re not,” Magnus takes a deep breath. Alec can’t see him but he knows that the Prince must have ducked his head and blushed right about now. “If everything goes well, I might have some stuff up my sleeve involving your cute little hometown,” he jokes.

“There’s nothing cute and little about New York, Magnus,” Alec deadpans.

“Well, New York or Indianapolis, they’re nothing but cute and little subjects of yours truly,” Magnus declares with an air of fake monarchy. Alec arches a brow and rolls his eyes.

“Is that so, your Highness?” he asks.

“Yes, Mr Lightwood,” Magnus teases back.

“My my, your Highness, you fell in love with a petty mundane. Such a blasphemy,” he clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

“Indeed, Alexander. Gladly, I don’t share the same views as my other royal counterparts. Because, there’s no one else I would rather fall for.” Magnus declares. “And before you say anything else, there’s nothing petty about you or being a mundane.”

“I was just joking,” Alec responds softly.

“I know, darling. But I love you way too much to hear anything against you even in jest,” he confesses.

“ _Jest?_ Are we talking Victorian, Magnus?”

“We’re talking Bane,” Magnus retorts.

Alec groans and laughs at the same time. “Please tell me you didn’t just make the worst joke ever?”

“Did I? I think it was a genius joke?”

“There was nothing genius about it,” Alec laughs again.

“You don’t have a good taste for humour, my love,” Magnus teases.

“What can I do, the only exposure I have is Simon and now my boyfriend,” Alec teases back.

“That was rude, Alexander,” Magnus pouts, his voice deepening.

“Oh? Maybe you should come over and take revenge. In _person?_ ” he suggests. The undertone is clear, he wants Magnus with him. Even if it is to jokingly fight with him.

“Maybe I should. Sadly the Palace doesn’t have another Magnus to take to Fiji tonight.” Magnus sighs. He is going on a royal visit to the islands. It’s a part of a three-country tour spanning Tonga and then Argentina.

“You work a lot.” Alec comments.

“Says the one who couldn’t make time for a video call when he shot for his show.”

“We _both_ work a lot.” Alec corrects himself. The conversation falls lull for a bit as an awkward silence takes over. They’ve been dating for 6 months now and can count the number of times they’ve seen each other. It’s difficult and they’re making it work but they also know what people say about long-distance relationships. They’ve been doomed to not end up happily ever after. “I am leaving for San Diego on Thursday night.” Alec informs, bringing his mind out of his rash thoughts.

“I saw on Twitter. Will you be alright?” Magnus hums on the other side and takes a deep breath.

“I cannot lie and tell you I am not nervous… but I think I am going to be ok,” he sighs.

“I have got your back. You know that, right? You can say whatever you have to and be rest assured that I am going to stand by you.”

“Yeah, I know, Magnus. I know. You don’t have to say it out loud.” The car takes drives around the roundabout and then takes an exit towards the street where Maryse and Luke's house stands. Alec notices the wrought iron gates of his maternal home and sighs. “I am going to have to hang up,” he whispers.

“You reached already?”

“Yeah, we’re just pulling in,” Alec tells him.

“Okay. Have a good fourth of July with your family.”

“I will. I hope I can celebrate this holiday with you and my family one day.”

“Careful what you wish for, Alexander. Because you just might get stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,”

“Smooth, Alexander!” Magnus chuckles.

“I gotta go. FaceTime me before you catch that flight to Fiji?”

“You got it.”

“I love you,”

“Love you too.” Alec cuts the call and steps out of the car.

...

Magnus flips the phone back in his pocket. He is making his way to Indah's gallery in the Palace. The one housing her carefully curated collection. The gallery that once sparkled with her presence now lies barren for most part of the year. Magnus and Asmodeus allow tourists to come and visit it during summer but otherwise, it is locked away and preserved for her memory. Magnus sometimes comes and visits the gallery, still eerily feeling her presence in the room. The royal guards let him through, bowing their heads as Magnus passes. The place has been cleaned and readied for his inspection this morning and smells of bleach and lime. As the lights illuminate the gallery, Magnus looks around bedazzled by the beauty. The paintings in the gallery are only a part of what makes this room so special. Indah had it constructed in her presence. She knew exactly where each brick would be placed. Magnus remembers coming here as a child whenever his mother felt like it.

 _“Art is not what you see, it’s what you make others see_ ”, Magnus recalls Indah quoting the famous line to him one day. _“It is a depiction of love for one…and heartbreak for another._ ”

Magnus gulps as he stands in front of one of her favourite paintings. It’s one of the original pieces by Vincent Van Gogh that the Duke of Edinburgh, Prince Philip of England had gifted Indah and Asmodeus on the occasion of their wedding.

“Alexander is unlike anyone I have ever met, Mama,” he unconsciously starts speaking as if his mother can hear him. “He is wise, and smart. Beautiful, and kind,” he goes on. “He values people, is compassionate…and I feel so effortlessly comfortable with him…”

_“That’s what love is, anak!”_

He opens his eyes and looks around. For a moment he felt like he heard his mother. Maybe it was the sound of wind that sounded so much like this mother. Or maybe he misses her so much that he can hear what she would have told him.

 _“_ You and Alexander would have ganged up against me for liking pineapple on my pizza. The last time we were in Bucharest, you should have seen his face when I ordered Hawaiian pizza.” Magnus laughs, turning around to take a walk around the gallery. “I told him that you would have loved him. That you would have gotten together like a house on fire,” he explains as if Indah can listen to him. In his head, she can. In his head, she lives in his heart and that of this gallery. “I don’t know if told you… but he came to see me on your birthday.”

 _“I know, my love_ ”

Magnus snaps his head up at that voice again. Memories are a fickle thing. It has been 10 years since Indah's passing and yet he remembers how she sounded like. How she smelled like. Some of her cologne choices still rest in a closet in his father's room along with her other things. He shakes his head at how vividly he can picture her around him.

“I wish you could have met him. I wish _he_ could have met you,” he comments. “Anyway, in other news, I want to do something. Something nice for you. And hopefully, you will like it.”

“She will,” a voice sounds from the door. Magnus smiles and turns around because he recognizes the voice.

“Catarina Loss,” he shakes his head, taking steps forward towards the woman.

“Magnus Bane,” the woman smiles. She sprints across the hall and jumps straight into Magnus' arms as he twirls her around.

“How was Norway?”

“It was good. I missed you though.”

“Not more than I missed you!” Magnus pulls back and laughs.

“We have so many ice-cream and pudding nights to catch up with,” Catarina smacks his shoulder and looks around the gallery.

“We have all the time in the world,” Magnus winks.

“3 months before I go back.” Catarina corrects him.

“How?”

“I am on a _two-year_ programme, your Highness.”

“And I thought the two years were over.”

“Unfortunately, no. Plus, I would do anything to stay away from my royal duties for as long as I can before the storm sucks me in,” Catarina reasons.

That’s good enough a reason.

She is Magnus’ distant cousin from his father's side. Her father was a Duke in Magnus’ father's kingdom and also his cousin 3 times removed. Magnus and Catarina grew up together and were best friends before they were family. Later when her father died, Asmodeus asked Catarina to move in the Palace. She is two years younger than Magnus and is currently in Norway studying business. Her royal titles include the Duchess of Barrowhill – the Dukedom that her father governed. It was unusual for a lady to acquire the title without marrying a Duke but Asmodeus liked doing things his way. She was also the Princess of Edom, despite not being directly related to Asmodeus. The title originally belonged to Her Majesty the Queen and Asmodeus' wife but it was her wishes to have the title bestowed to her niece.

“I cannot dispute that.” Magnus laughs. “I am glad you’re home because I need your help?”

“With what? And what are we doing in Her Majesty's gallery?”

“I had a few plans for some fundraising for the art charities that mum supported,” Magnus hooks his arm in Catarina's and they proceed to take a walk around the area, crossing pillars and exquisitely presented artwork.

“Plans like what? Do you want to put up an exhibition?”

“Yes and maybe use that to have people, universities and art enthusiasts donate and sponsor the event, and maybe young artists can put up their work and whatever money we get, we split it between the artists and our charities,” Magnus explains.

“Wow, you have everything planned out? Impressive, Magnus?”

“Yeah, but what do you think?”

“I think it is a wonderful idea and very carefully thought off. Do you plan to do the exhibitions around the island or--?”

“Here and I was thinking NYC, LA, Boston, Toronto, London and Bali for now?” Magnus blurts out.

“I think you don’t need my help because you have everything figured out by yourself already?”

“I had help,” Magnus chuckles.

“Oh right, _NYC!_ ” Catarina arches a brow and jumps in front of Magnus.

“Excuse me?” Magnus furrows his brows.

“The rumours are true? About NYC?”

“How do you know it’s not Ragnor or Griffin?” Magnus crosses his hands on his chest and gasps.

“Precisely because they are _Ragnor_ and _Griffin,_ ” Catarina throws her hands in air and laughs. Magnus tilts his head because that’s true. Very true. “Alec Lightwood, isn’t it?”

Magnus smiles and nods.

“You are blushing. Oh my God. What even is this guy?” Catarina widens her eyes and grabs both of Magnus’ shoulders.

“He is an actor.” Magnus replies innocently.

“Yeah, because that’s what I meant!” she chuckles.

“I don’t know the answer to your question.”

“Is he your boyfriend. Are you two dating? Engaged? About to be married?” Catarina blurts out.

Magnus swallows hard and blinks, staring down at her before he breaks into a giggle. “We are in relationship. Yes. It’s been 4 months and I…”

“I have never seen you happier,” Catarina completes the thought.

“I have never felt happier,” Magnus agrees.

…

The beach is roaring with a high tide as Alec and Luke step out. They each have a glass of wine in their hands and their shirt and pants are folded up. It’s a summer evening in South Hamptons and the sea breeze is rather pleasant. The fireworks for the fourth of July are still on in full swing and there’s a faint smell of explosives in the air. “I can’t remember the last time the entire family was together like this,” Luke points his glass back towards their house.

“I know.”

“You dropped a big bomb on us right this morning,” he jokes.

“Yeah, I did,” Alec lifts the glass to his lips and takes a sip. “You did not have an opinion out there?”

“Am I allowed to?”

“You’re my _dad…_ of course, you’re allowed,” Alec gasps.

“I know. That’s not what I meant. I am your dad and usually your mother is the one tackling this area of all of your lives. I am going to be happy in whatever you all are happy with.”

“I am happy. Happier than I have ever been.”

“So, do we get to meet him?”

“Yeah, that is the plan. But he and I… we need to figure out how to announce it to the world that we’re together. In a way that our privacy is respected and yet, we are still true to ourselves.”

“However you decide to do it, Maryse and I will always have your back. And now that the Prince is a part of this equation, his back too.”

“I know that but thank you anyway for saying it.” Alec stops and turns to face Luke. The older man furrows his brows and looks at him. “Thank you for having my back in there.”

Luke lifts his hand and places it on Alec's shoulder. He still remembers the young hazel eyed Alec when he first met him almost 20 years ago. Alec was half his height and so protective of his mother and two siblings. But he had warmed up to Luke so fast. Luke had brought all the three kids up but be shared a special bond with Alec. “Good cop bad cop, remember?” the man teases. Alec rolls his eyes and chuckles. Luke joins him as he opens his arms and Alec walks into a hug.

“I swear I miss the 3 foot tall you,” Luke groans. Alec is almost the same height as him, towering above all the other Lightwoods and Luke misses the little boy a bit too much.

“Yeah? I stole your monopoly, didn’t I?”

“Yes, I am not the tallest one in the family anymore and I feel deeply offended,” Luke slaps his back and rubs it as they continue to walk down the trail that is carefully made out on the beach.

“I am _not_ sorry,” Alec barks out a laughter, echoing in synergism with the waves crashing on the shore. “My height—” he stops mid-sentence when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Alec pulls it out and reads Magnus’ FaceTime alert. Luke does too.

“I will see you inside,” Luke pats Alec's shoulder and walks away.

“Took long enough?” Magnus whines as Alec settles down on the sand and holds the phone on his hand now resting on his knees perched off from the ground. Alec notices the soft smile on Magnus’ face.

“How was your day?” Alec sips his wine, staring right onto the screen where Magnus is huddled up in his duvet.

“The idea is coming along,” Magnus smiles – pride and happiness dripping in the smile.

“I am very glad.”

“You look happy too,” Magnus notices. “And relieved.” He adds. “I knew you were nervous about your family knowing but I am glad you told them. I haven’t seen you smile so naturally since our first date.”

“You remember that night?”

“ _Vividly,_ Alexander. That is a night I will never forget,” he comments.

“Me too.” Alec sighs. He lifts his eyes up for a second and watches a series of waves crashing on the shore before looking back into the camera. “One day, I am going to bring you here.”

“I cannot wait.” Magnus is fast to respond.

“When am I seeing you again?” Alec blurts out a question right after Magnus’ last reply and takes the Prince by surprise. He widens his eyes and laughs.

“If I tell you, I could ruin a perfect chance to see the surprised look on your face.”

“Magnus,” Alec tilts his head and groans.

“What? You know I like surprising you,” Magnus shrugs.

“One day, I am going to have to pay you back for all these surprises,” Alec chuckles.

“Oh yes, I accept kisses, hugs, cuddles and more kisses. Thank you very much,” the Prince hums.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alec winks.

…

**[San-Diego Comic-con]**

The cast of Emergency Room, Alec, Maia, Bat arrive along with the shows EP in the coastal town of San Diego. This is Alec's 7th Comic-con for this show and 8th in total because he had conducted one of the panels as a young and struggling actor. However, this is his first time in the public after rumours about his and Magnus' relationship started circulating in the media. He and Maia have an interview scheduled with Lydia Branwell and suffice to say, he is nervous about it. She is a cruel journalist with no regard for human emotions and as such, he cannot expect any humane treatment from the reporter.

Their panel in Hall B is one of the first panels for Saturday morning and as Alec walks into a crowded hall echoing with chants of his name and that of Lucius Knight's, he realizes how much he has missed being around his fans and just being himself. The panel goes smoothly and the fans keep the questions limited to the show and their characters. Alec has fun bickering over Maia's character with Bat since they play two potential suitors for her and the crowd laughs with them. They also introduce two new ER doctors for Season 7B and release a promo for the same set of episodes. The crowd goes berserk with shots of Lucius and Katia kissing and making out in Lucius' room and Alec knows that he is going to go back online with people flooding his mentions with theories and their meltdowns. The Stan Twitter will analyze every frame from that trailer and come up with interpretations and tag him. And he likes that. He loves that part of his social media. But he knows he will also occasionally encounter tweets about fans speculating if Alec Facetime'd Magnus during his lunch break. Or, someone would spark off a rumour that they saw Magnus exiting a lobby in the same venue as SDCC. It’s just a part and parcel of his life.

“There is no question, guys. Lucius and Katia are obviously the best couple. Ever,” Alec says in a rather charming tone and the crowd howls. Maia barks into a fit of laughter because she knows what effect Alec has on his fans. She claps at the audience’s reaction and side-hugs Alec, patting his back.

“Good job, buddy. You just killed the entire hall,” she speaks into the mic and laughs again as Alec blushes, feigning offence.

They end the panel in 45 minutes and walk out straight into the Warner Bros signature hall to do autographs for fans which takes another hour. It’s become a routine for him and Maia, the oldest members of the cast. Most of the other original cast members are shooting back in New York, beginning prep for Season 8 and as the main protagonists, Alec and Maia are the only ones obligated to attend the events. He exchanges a few texts with Magnus here and there as the Prince checks up on him. Alec has already mentioned that he is nervous about the interview with Lydia but he cannot avoid it.

Maia, Bat and Alec proceed to the studio for the interview. Lydia is getting mic'ed up. When she notices the cast walk in, she looks up in Alec's direction and smiles. That smile is wicked. It’s not a smile Alec can find himself reciprocating. The crew fits mics on Alec, Bat and Maia and they proceed to their seats. They are going live for this interview and that means, no do-overs and no repeats. What’s telecast is telecast. Alec shoots a glance at Simon who is standing behind the camera and his agent sends him an assuring nod.

The director calls for a cut and everyone takes their position. “Hey guys, welcome to _HollywoodReporter at SDCC._ I am Lydia Branwell and right now, I have the cast of Emergency Room with me in the comic booth. Hello guys.”

Maia, Bat and Alec wave at the camera and Simon notices that Alec looks visibly on-edge. The camera turns green and Alec knows that they are streaming live.

“You all look so good. All set up for the next season?”, she winks. Alec uncomfortably shifts in his chair and feigns a smile.

“The European tan is doing wonders to your skin, Alec!” she quickly scans him and comments. Alec curves his lips upwards and smiles. She squints her eyes, waiting for him to elaborate. There are tons of pictures of Magnus and Alec from their European adventure and that’s exactly what Lydia is referring to. But if she thinks that she can pull something out of Alec, she is horribly mistaken.

“I know, right? He looks so good. Lucius Knight is going to be a tough competition for Mike in 7B?” Bat speaks up, pulling everyone’s attention to him. Alec slumps his shoulder and sighs. He eyes Bat and the young boy just winks inconspicuously.

“He is Lucius Knight. The Doctor Hotness,” Maia chips in. Lydia grins, clearly disappointed. Simon smirks as she shuffles the question cue cards in her hand, about to do the job that she is supposed to.

“Yet, you kissed _him?”_ Alec gasps, pointing his thumb at Bat. The boy barks out a laughter and places a palm on his chest.

“Don’t blame Katia, please. She is confused. She likes Lucius…”

“You didn’t say _love?_ ” Bat teases. Alec rolls his eyes as he wraps his arm around Bat's neck to fake strangle him. “Katia and Lucius are the best couple.”

“Mike and Katia aren’t so bad,” Bat gasps, laughing as he is held in chokehold.

Lydia chuckles, attempting to look like she is enjoying this. Her plans to grill Alec have clearly failed. “You guys are adorable. Let’s do a little q & a. You guys just dropped an amazing trailer in the panel. It was amazing. But that _one scene._ ” She points out. Maia wiggles her brows at the camera. “That locker room scene is going to kill us, isn’t it?” she asks. Maia arches her brows and shrugs. The promo has a 1 second shot of Katia and Lucius cornered in a locker room and staring intensely at each other. The shot has driven Twitter and the entire hall crazy.

“It should?” Alec tilts his head.

“I am sure it will. Katia and Lucius are definitely our choice of ship,” Lydia smiles. “What about you, Maia? Mike or Lucius?”

Maia gasps as she looks between her co-stars. “You can totally say Bat, we won’t mind,” Lydia wiggles her brows. Rumours about Bat and Maia have started doing rounds in the media too and both of them haven’t spoken about it. “Right Alec?”

“Sorry?” Alec towers one brow.

“I said she could choose Bat right. It’s obvious?”

“Why is it obvious?” Alec crosses his hands on his chest. He is still smiling and playful but Lydia can see the scathing looks she is receiving in the undertone. “I am not bad?”

“That’s not what I meant,” she scoffs. Maia nudges Alec on his shoulder and laughs.

“I can’t choose. And honestly, Katia can’t either,” she sighs.

“You know what, Alec. You and I should elope,” Bat pitches in. “This one and her indecisiveness are going to be our end one day,” he taunts.

“I agree. Let’s run away together, buddy,” Alec chuckles, high-fiving Bat.

“Time for some twitter fan questions. Ready guys?” Lydia interrupts, bringing their attention back to the game. “Lets make the answers rapid?”

“Is there a prize?” Bat rubs his hands.

“We could give you a sail hat,” Lydia offers.

“Perfect. Bring it on!” she claps. “Maia, Alec and Bat. That is the order. Got it?”

“Done,” Maia claps her hands.

“One word for 7B?” Lydia squeals.

“Ugh, love?” Maia screams.

“Realization?”

“Uh, finally?” Bat sighs. Alec and Maia laugh because Bat looks visibly relaxed with the answer.

“Describe your character's arc in one random word?” Lydia asks again.

“Glass half-full?” Maia answers. Alec and Bat widen their eyes because that’s a clever answer.

“The ladder,” Alec throws his hands in the air and sighs. Maia frowns and looks at Alec because that’s really random. “She said we’ve to be random. I’ll tell you off-camera,” he clears.

“Teddy,” Bat smiles.

“What?” Maia and Alec chuckle in unison.

“Ok, one final one-word question. Prince of Edom,” she goes. The smiles on the cast's face vanishes but they quickly put it on. The interview is live and they cannot let their expressions so readable.

“So hot,” Maia swoons. Alec shakes his head and smiles for a second because her reaction takes the nerves off him for a second.

“Humanitarian,” he offers softly, much to Lydia’s disappointment. She doesn’t expect an answer so calculated as this but that’s what she is.

“Inspiring,” Bat very skillfully answers. Alec relaxes on the chair as Maia and Bat drown the environment in giggles.

“Fantastic. Okay, one guest star you would love to have on the show with you?” Lydia moves forward with the questions.

“We have had so many of them already so we’re going to be super weird,” Bat chuckles. “I’d say Tom Hiddleston. I think he’d look amazing in scrubs.”

“Viola Davis or Priyanka Chopra?” Maia offers. “We need more badass female doctors on the show. Someone who can give Lucius a run for his money,” she asks.

“Wait, I agree. It would be amazing for a female neurosurgeon who can outcompete Lucius,” Alec chuckles.

“ViolaDavisForSanAntonioMemorial. New hashtag,” Bat chips in. Lydia fakes another smile and laughs with them as if she is enjoying this.

“This was so much fun guys. Emergency Room premieres for the second half of season 7 on 18th July at 9/8c on Fox?”

“That’s right. Tune in Tuesday nights from July 18 to see your favourite people. Me and Lucius,” Alec waves as the live stream goes off and Maia and Bat laugh at Alec's last line. Lydia gets the signal that the streaming is off. She throws the cue cards on the table in frustration and pulls her mics off. The cast walks out into the hotel galleries after waving the team of Hollywood Reporter goodbye. Maia hooks her arm in Alec's and rubs it.

“Thank you?” Alec places his hand over hers and sighs as Bat joins them.

“We’re a team, right?”

Simon joins them along with Maia and Bat's personal assistant. Alec is pulled into a tight hug by the agent as the man mutters, “You were so good.” He pulls his phone out and hands it over. “Uh, Ma—Mom wanted to talk to you,” he swallows. Maia pats his arm and excuses herself and Bat and Simon leaves too.

“Hey,” he picks up the call and answers.

“Hey, yourself,” Magnus' cheery voice fills his heart up.

“You saw the interview?”

“I did. I am a fan, remember? I wanted spoilers on Lucius and Katia after that horrible mid-season finale,” he dramatically states. Alec rubs his forehead and scoffs. “Somehow my boyfriend doesn’t like seeing me happy. So,”

“I won’t give you any spoiler.”

“I am going to keep trying,” Magnus teases. “I need to be prepared if I have to sell my soul for Lucius and Katia's relationship,” there’s a long and dramatic sigh on the other side. Alec looks up as he follows Maia and Bat into the next studio for the interview. It’s _TVLine_ up for the cast and then they are done for the day. Alec has another panel with the _Arena_ cast on Sunday but his panels with the show's cast are done.

“You are giving Maia and me a run for our position as captains of the ship.”

“Well, I _am_ a bigger fan than both of you. That’s for sure.”

“You are,” he nods. “I have to go now, Magnus. The next interview is up very soon.” Alec looks up from the floor and notices Andy, the reporter, getting ready. The reporter waves at the cast and shoots a smile and Alec relaxes because he likes anyone and everyone but Lydia Branwell.

“Yes, yes. Text me once you’re done?”

“I will. I will text you, babe,” Alec sighs. There’s a brief silence between them as Alec shifts his weight between his legs and stuffs his other hand in his pocket. He wants to hang up, but also, hang in there for as long as he can. For as long as it is possible.

“Alexander?”

“Hm?” Alec snaps out of his thoughts.

“I love you.”

Alec closes his eyes and sighs. “I love you too,” he smiles, responding with a heart full of emotions. “I love you so very much,” he adds.

…

The sound of thumping music is deafening. Alec watches Simon grooving to the newest songs in the SDCC after party. The party has been organized by Warner Bros and Fox and Alec leans at the bar, holding a glass of wine in his hand. Bat and Maia are dancing on the floor together, close enough to make Alec jealous. He can feel how much he misses Magnus. But he also realizes that he can _never_ have this with Magnus. Their statuses will never allow them to just let go and have a moment on the dance floor in the club. Heck, their status won’t allow them to have a dance, period.

Magnus is touring in Fiji and Tonga right now. Ragnor and Griffin sent him some pictures this morning. He had a speech at one of the local schools where they announced some collaborative projects with Edom. The Prince won’t be back until the end of next week and this only makes Alec anxious. He is returning to New York on Monday to jump start on Season 8 of his show, despite its release next year. But he has a contract signed with Summit Entertainment to promote his movie in September for which he needs to get a major chunk of his shoot done here. Maia and Bat don’t start work until later this month, just like some other cast members but Alec is on a ticking clock. He cannot afford to take a holiday. Raj is already on tour, promoting Arena in China and Japan. He is all set to visit Australia next month for the Oz Comic Con and the only reason why his production house agreed to let Alec stay behind is so that the man can attend the movie panel at SDCC.

A rather sweaty Simon joins Alec back at the bar and flicks his hand, asking the bartender for another round of drinks. “I should have brought Isabelle.” He mumbles.

“She is in the middle of a very important mission. I am sure she would have left that for a party like this,” Alec yells back in Simon's ear, pushing the glass of martini towards his agent.

“Fair enough. But, I mean, you’re standing here like a grump and I feel bad.”

“Don’t?” Alec deadpans.

“You know what? Let’s step outside. I am sure the weather is nice,” Simon grabs Alec's drink for him and they step out into the galleries. The media snaps a few pictures as they make their way to the elevators and to the floor Alec is staying at. Alec feels a gush of cold air as he steps out of the party.

They walk into Alec's suite and straight out in the balcony. Alec swallows the drink and leans on the ledge as Simon rummages into his bag for something. He joins Alec a minute later with his iPad. “Another audition?”

“Something better,” Simon clicks his tongue and presses a streaming link. The link buffers for a bit before loading into it. It’s a live telecast from a satellite mission Isabelle is heading. Alec leans closer as he recognizes his sister and takes the iPad from Simon. “It’s a private link that Izzy sends me everytime she’s launching a new project. I am not allowed to show it to anyone but you’re family. So, let’s get on with it.”

They watch intently as Izzy and her team make preparations for the launch. She is a project leader at NASA. A trained space scientist. Ever since she was very little, she was inclined towards the stars and the universe. All the Lightwood kids were different in that sense. Jace was never the one to be involved in hard-core educational career, but he wanted to do something. Alec was too busy being impressed by his mother's life and the life of an artist while Isabelle dreamed of the stars. She never wanted to be an astronaut but just someone who had a part to play in that field.

As T-4 minutes flash on the screen, Simon and Alec lean closer. Isabelle fixes her Bluetooth and mumbles something in the mic. “I’m so proud of her.” Simon comments. Alec tears his gaze away from the screen and looks at his agent. The man is intently looking at Isabelle with a glint in his eyes. The same he supposes appears when he is talking to Magnus. Simon and Isabelle have been together for almost 6 years now and it is one of those relationships where despite the fact that Alec feels protective of his sister, he knows that no one can make her as happy as Simon does and that’s enough for her.

The control room claps on the satellite's successful launch and Simon grins wide. Alec downs the glass of martini and relaxes on the chair, looking at the stars above. “She’s done so well for herself,” he comments. Simon hums in agreement and settles on the couch next to Alec.

“She is the best,” he mumbles. “By the way, Lydia won’t interviewing you for the movie tomorrow.”

“How? I have a panel with the outlet?”

“You do, but I respectfully asked them to have another reporter or get a digital interview done over the phone. Whatever works.”

“Simon really?”

“Of course. She’s a bitch and she’s not getting publicity. Not from us for sure.”

“Thanks. I have never been this affected by any reporter, but Lydia just bothers me so much.”

“Its because you have someone else that matters to you… and that someone else is far too important to lose,” Simon fills the man up. Alec lifts the empty glass of martini and stares at the dried up drops of the alcohol on it. “Magnus isn’t just your boyfriend,” the agent continues. “He is the love of your life.”

“I haven’t told this to anyone yet, Si,” Alec sighs.

“You don’t have tell _me._ I spend every waking moment with you, and I can sense what you and Magnus have. And it is real.”

“I hate that he is so far away from me that I can’t hold him when I go back from work.”

“No one said it would be easy,” Simon shrugs.

“The only way we get to be together is if one of us compromises on our lives. He gives up his throne, or I give up my career,” Alec breathes out.

“That choice is still a few months to due.”

“But it is coming. And yet, the only thing I can think about is that I want to be with him.”

“Your feelings for Magnus are bigger than the compromise that you’re both due to make. That is why you are going through what you’re going through. And listen, it’s ok. Izzy and I spend months away from each other when you and I are touring and we’ve found a common ground.”

“Izzy and you both live in New York. It’s different.”

“I know. But when Isabelle and I met, she was based in DC. She was in the headquarters and I was here. We made it work. We each compromised. She took up a different job at GISS for my sake. And trust me, when the time comes for you, you’ll figure something out yourself.”

“Knowing this doesn’t make it easier.”

“I know. It shouldn’t, but you and Magnus have each other and you have us. Just hang in there, Alec. Things will get better.”

“At this point, I’ll be okay if Magnus and I have to go public about our relationship. At least we won’t have to pretend to be away from each other.”

“You can talk to him about it the next time you two meet up,” Simon suggests.

“We will,” Alec holds on to his bracelet that Magnus gave him and sighs.

> **lucy @alecslucius**
> 
> Alec looked so nervous in the HR interview. Ly*ia is such a bitch. Such a bitch. I can’t believe she used Magnus’ and Alec’s relationship on a live stream. What they have is their business. I can’t believe this.
> 
> **Meg loves Malec @dopeyhazels**
> 
> Alec’s personal life is his own... he doesn’t owe anyone any answers. If he’s with Magnus and hiding it from the world, there must be a reason.
> 
> **Charlie @kaciuslove**
> 
> Our show’s got the best cast ever. Did y’all see how Bat and Maia deflected all of Lydia’s intrusive questions to themselves. I love one (1) cast.
> 
> **Clary Fairchild @fireflychild**
> 
> Journalism gives you a privilege to be the connecting link between the audience and the celebrities. However, some of the journalists think they can invade private lives and get away with it. It’s blasphemous.
> 
> **Jace Lightwood @jonathanlightwood**
> 
> _replying to @fireflychild_
> 
> What she said. We are proud of you @aleclightwood.
> 
> **Cynthia @katiasalec**
> 
> Clary and Jace being the family Alec deserves. I love the Lightwoods <3
> 
> **Alaa @kittycatbane**
> 
> Felt so bad watching that interview. Alec deserves better. Malec (if they are one) deserve better. I hope they’re ok.
> 
> **Janice @magnvsbane**
> 
> On a lighter note, I hope they spoke to each after the interview and Magnus told him it’s alright and that they’re going to be ok.
> 
> **erin @angel_runes**
> 
> Every day that passes with Malec not accepting they’re dating, I have more reasons to believe that those blurry pictures from Ghana are real. Those two men clearly look like Magnus and Alec...
> 
> **Lavanya @Lavanya31101951**
> 
> Tired of L*dia behaving like she owns Alec.
> 
> **Dev @mlightwoodbane**
> 
> Magnus and Alec deserve better.

...

[ **Three months later** ]

Magnus crawls tiredly into the backseat of his car and closes his eyes. He hates early morning flights. The sun won’t rise up for quite a few hours in New York. The only thing keeping him sane is the fact that he is going to be seeing Alec in a few minutes. Griffin yawns in the front seat and puts his glares on to avoid Magnus or anyone noticing his fatigue. Alaric, Magnus’ other bodyguard shuffles in the car next to him. Ragnor called in sick last night and this is one of the few trips that he’s taken without his friend. But to his assurance, Ragnor would join him by the evening.

“Have you made your hotel arrangements, Griffin?” Magnus sighs, relaxing into the seat.

“Yes, sir. I have. I will drop you to Mr Lightwood's place and check-in,” Griffin smiles and gives him a nod. With time, the assistant has accepted both Alec and his relationship with Magnus as something he needs to protect. And that alone has made the Prince warm up to the man like never before.

“Good. The meeting with the senator isn’t until later this afternoon, so take rest,” Magnus suggests. A few minutes later, the car pulls into Alec's apartment complex and the security bows down as he recognizes the Prince. The staff has been instructed to not stop Magnus’ car from any checks and this time, it’s Alec's car that has come to pick him up. Andrew has driven Magnus and Griffin home to Alec.

“Thank you, Andrew.” Magnus yawns, pulling his coat with him as he steps out from the car. “Alexander didn’t have to bother you in the middle of the night.”

“We just came back, your Highness. I dropped him home and came to pick you up. He insisted that he wanted to come with, but I had to stop him because he’s working an afternoon shift and needed rest.”

“I understand. Thank you for pushing him to stay home. He works way too much for my liking.” Magnus shakes his head, clutching his coat. “I will see you later this afternoon then?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please call me Magnus. You’re Alexander's friend,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I’d rather call you, sir. Don’t worry. It’s just I’m more comfortable with that.” He shrugs. Magnus raises his chin and laughs because that’s as honest answer as anyone can give him.

“Okay, then.” The Prince waves and gets into the private elevator that opens into Alec's penthouse. It’s only 3:30am in the morning and he’s tired. He wanted the thick comforters of Alec's bed and his warm arms. He closes his eyes and leans on the cold metal of the elevator. It’s very quiet and smells of moisture. Very elevatory. The machine dings at the topmost floor and opens into a dimly lit apartment. There are yellow fairylights lit everywhere. Magnus drops his coat on the couch and unbuttons his vest. He unbuttons his cuffs and then continues to the main buttons of his shirt. He cannot see Alec anywhere. There’s an empty glass of water on the counter and Alec's duffle bag, that he takes to his shoots, lying on the couch. The Prince steps into the room and his eyes finally register Alec. The man is lying on his bed with a duvet lying haphazardly on his abdomen. Magnus toes his shoes off and sprints across the room to have a closer look at his boy. He settles on the bed next to Alec and moves his fingers through Alec's soft hair. He is warm to his cold touch and so soft to feel. Alec parts his lips and licks them wet as he feels something on his skin. He bats his eyelids open and a squeaky yawn escapes his lips as he registers Magnus' face. “Hey,” he mumbles. “You’re early!” he swallows, rubbing his eyes before he looks up at the clock.

“I am not. You fell asleep.” Magnus laughs as he ushers the man back to the bed. “It’s still dark… let’s go to sleep.”

“Yes… yes,” Alec nods. He shifts lazily on the bed and lifts the duvet up. Magnus gasps as Alec's cologne fills his lungs up. He settles under the warm covers and Alec places his arm on his waist, pulling him closer. He presses the tip of his nose to the side of Magnus’ cheek and breathes in. “I missed you,” he whispers before sleep takes him over

…

Alec gropes the other side of the bed and finds the sheets cold and empty. He cranes his neck up and opens his eyes. The other side of the bed looks slept in but there’s no sign of Magnus. He pulls himself up on the bed and rubs the sleep away from his eyes. He walks out of the room and feels the cool breeze flowing across his penthouse. Magnus is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. He’s holding a bunch of papers in his hand and a pen in the other. “Morning,” Alec rasps, clearing his throat. Magnus snaps his papers shut and throws the phone away. He stands up and extends his arms as Alec walks into the hug. He buries his head in Magnus’ neck and breathes out. “Four months.” He swallows.

Magnus pulls away and cups Alec’s jaws with his palms. He strokes his jawline and scans the actor’s face. “Four months,” Magnus agrees before Alec swoops in to press their lips together. Magnus stumbles back an inch and drops his hands back around to Alec’s waist, tightening around it.

“The next 48 hours, you’re all mine,” Alec whispers as they part for a moment to catch their breaths. “I am not going to let you go.” He shakes his head and cups Magnus’ face. The Prince closes his eyes and nods. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

His full name sounds like a beautiful melody. A melody he’s missed hearing live. As he kisses every last part of Magnus’ bare face, he realizes that the warmth of the Prince’s skin is not digital. It _is_ real. Alec feels the Magnus’ cold fingertips navigate his way through the hem of his shirt and finally rests it on the curve of his hips. Alec shivers at the cold touch but continues to feel and cherish how Magnus’ lips feel within his own. He rubs his palms down the Prince's back, until they rest on his butt. Pressing into the skin, Alec hauls Magnus closer and the latter just moans.

Magnus tugs at the elastic band of Alec's pajamas, sneaking his index fingers in to hold him against the man. The need to be with each other is there. But it surpasses the need to inhale each other's presence and register it. Accept that for once, they’re not across the oceans from each other or LED screens apart. Magnus takes a step back and turns to walk towards the couch. He directs them to the length of the sofa and pushes Alec gently. The actor parts from Magnus and looks over his shoulder to see where he is laying down. He holds on to Magnus’ waist as the latter climbs over the couch, letting his slippers go. Magnus tangles his fingers through his hair and opens his mouth wide to take a substantial amount of his boyfriend mouth in. They tilt their heads on their sides rhythmically as they fall into a pattern. Alec squeezes his hands in the narrow space between himself and Magnus and tries to pull his t-shirt over. The Prince gently lifts himself up, allowing Alec's hands to work their magic.

…

Griffin walks into Alec's penthouse an hour later holding his laptop and a bunch of papers in hand. Magnus is waiting for him on the couch holding a cup of coffee is his hand. He and Alec had a moment a few minutes ago and he’s only just returned after collecting himself together. Alec is still in the room taking a shower. Behind Griffin, Ragnor walks in along with Alaric and another guard.

Magnus looks up at the conglomerate and frowns. “That’s quite a team?” he comments, sipping his coffee. “Ragnor, what’s up? Is everything ok?”

“Yes, don’t worry. It’s regular protocol. His Majesty has asked the Palace to have more people around you. But everything is ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, don’t fret about it.”

Alec walks into the living room, rubbing his moist hair with his towel. He throws the towel on the chair and settles on the couch next to Magnus. “Ragnor, Griffin” he acknowledges.

“Alec. May I introduce Alaric. You’ve seen him around.”

“I have.” Alec shoots a smile at the other guard and nods. He places his palm on Magnus’ thigh and gently rubs it. Magnus looks over his shoulder and smiles. The team spreads out the laptop and papers on the coffee table and takes some pens out.

“I’ll be ready when you are.” Griffin holds the official phone in his hand. They are announcing the Asian-American summit in honour of Magnus’ mother. Magnus has been working on the project for months now and today is the day that they go live. The Prince was happy to have been doing this with Alec because of this surprise trip for a meeting with the senator.

“Griffin, can I hold the phone if you don’t mind?” the actor judges Magnus’ nerves and asks. Griffin looks at Magnus who gives him a nod. Alec gets up and holds the phone in his hand. He sits on the coffee table and adjusts himself so that the frame can capture Magnus better.

“You ready to go live?” he asks from over the phone.

“That’s more your territory but yes, I am ready.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Alec raises his hand and does a countdown on his fingers before Magnus is live on the official palace account.

_Good morning, everyone. How are you? Before we go ahead with what I am here to talk about, I have to apologize if I make a mistake or I do something wrong. I am not used to doing stories and updates like some of the people I know but I will try <_he looks over the camera and shoots a smile as Alec nods and smiles back. Griffin and Ragnor make Alaric and the other guard retreat so that Magnus can do the announcement in peace. Griffin stays back in case the Prince would need something to reference>

 _I am in New York this morning, beautiful beautiful New York and what a lovely weather you have out here, this morning._ <He looks over and gazes at the sky outside. Alec knows that if he utters a single word, they would be exposed and yet, he feels the need to comfort his man. When Magnus looks back, his eyes are slightly moist and sad. Alec shakes his head and gestures him to take a deep breath and relax> _my mother… Her Majesty the Queen was the most important individual of my life. And rightly so. It has been close to 10 years since I lost her and the void never gets better. She was not just my mother but also my best friend and my art instructor. All I know about art is what she told me._ <He pauses and looks over the camera again. Alec is staring at him. He is encouraging and comforting at the same time.

_For quite a while, I have been thinking about doing something to honor her passion for art. Her love for talent and today, I can finally announce it. The Palace is here with an international art summit to honour and showcase incredible artists and creators from the Asian and Asian-American community. The idea is to let the world know how talented artists can be and how wonderful and difficult their art form is. This exhibition is going to travel the world and have showcasing events everywhere my Team and I can possibly try to accommodate but swipe up if you wish to register your interest with us. You could be an artist or a creator? Or you can nominate your artist friends or your family. Anyone you think deserves to be celebrated and it could be yourself as well._

_More details are in a webpage we created just for you. Have a look. See if it interests you and I can’t wait to see all you wonderful artists. The first venue and the schedule for the summit will be released really really soon, alright?_

_I guess that is it. I hope I did not mess up my first Instagram story? If you have questions, post it on our Twitter account… or DM this account and my team will get back to you._

_See you guys around._

_Bye!_

Alec lifts a thumbs up as soon as the story ends, and Magnus relaxes on the couch. Griffin takes the phone from Alec and posts the official announcement tweets on their Twitter accounts and Instagram page. Alec hopes on the couch with his boyfriend who leans over and kisses him, holding his cheek with one hand. “Some people are recognizing Alec's living room in your story updates.”

“Of course they are,” Magnus scoffs against Alec's lips and shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. We are not hiding anything anymore.”

“Just choosing not to speak about it until it’s our choice to do so,” Alec completes the thought for Magnus and presses another kiss before he gets up and walks into the kitchen.

“Breakfast, guys?” he calls out. Griffin widens his eyes and looks over to see if Alec is talking to him too. Apparently he is.

“No, Mr Lightwood… I already…” he shrugs.

“Alexander, Griffin and the team don’t find me worthy enough to share a meal with,” Magnus jokes.

“No, your Highness. No,” Griffin yelps, stuttering in his words. “That’s not the case. I assure you. We just… I just…”

“He is kidding. He is just kidding,” Alec laughs, pulling out a frying pan and some eggs from the stand. He whips out some egg whites and some vegetables and splashes a dollop of the mixture to make an omelette. Magnus signs a few more documents for Griffin before he leaves the two alone. He joins Alec as the latter tosses a freshly fried omelette on a plate and pops out two breads on it. Magnus drags the bar stool to the kitchen counter and hops on it as Alec makes himself egg white scramble.

“How is Jace's gym coming along?”

“Uh what?” Alec snaps, looking over his shoulder. He is bent down in front of the fridge, looking for orange juice.

“Jace? His gym?”

“How did you? That was so random. Anyway, it’s good. Good. Clary is helping him with the renovations.”

“Clary’s the girlfriend?”

“Yup,” Alec pops the p and finally stands straight up, holding a bottle of juice in his hand.

“I really need to meet with your family, Alexander,” Magnus rolls his eyes, placing a slice of the omelette onto the bread. “Come here, have a bite.”

“I’ve got my scramble,” Alec lifts up the plate.

“I know. And it looks horrible. Come here,” he rotates the chair and pulls Alec by tugging at his pajamas. Alec obliges him and takes a bite of the omelette and the bread, crunching it within his teeth. “One bite wouldn’t do your abs any bad, alright?” Magnus chastises. Alec rolls his eyes and settles on the stool next to him. “As I was saying, your family…?”

“How about after the movie premiere? I’ll be off on tour from next week and you’ll be busy with the exhibition, right?”

“I suppose that would work.” Magnus tilts his head. “Wait? What about your birthday? Aren’t you celebrating with them?”

“The LA première of _Arena_ coincides with my birthday, so I’ll be celebrating with the crew,” Alec tells him.

“Raj,” Magnus huffs. “I will not be seeing you until you come back home from the premiere. Maybe your family and I could throw you a party?”

“Magnus, I would rather spend the night with you since I am spending the day with them. And as for my family, I would like to properly introduce them to you. Over a night that’s about you and not my birthday.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re too important to just be a date to my birthday,” Alec shrugs. Magnus gasps as he feels his heart skip a beat.

“Too bad I am here then?” they hear a female voice from behind the kitchen counter. Isabelle is standing there, with a bag of baked goods if Alec knows his sister any better. Simon is typing vigorously on his phone, holding his sunglasses above his head.

“Izzy,” Alec nods.

“Alec.” Isabelle winks. “Your Highness!” she turns to Magnus and chirps. Magnus swallows the food in his mouth and flashes a smile. He waits for a second to clear his mouth before he can reply.

“Magnus, please,” he mumbles.

“Magnus, this is my sister Isabelle. Isabelle, this is Magnus.”

“Your boyfriend,” she excitedly completes for him. Alec flashes a smile and tips his chin. “I am sorry my car broke down so I had to ask Simon to drop me to work today. I would have texted but we actually live 5 minutes down the road anyway,” she sighs. “I apologize if I caught you both off-guard.” She points between the two men.

“No, no, please. It is fine. This is your brother's place. You don’t have to apologize for being here,” Magnus raises his hand and points out.

“It is wonderful to meet you, your—Magnus,” Isabelle stutters, unable to keep Magnus’ royal title off of her mouth. Simon clicks the phone shut and pockets it.

“Hey Magnus.” He waves. “Alec. Twitter. Ignore.” He instructs. When Magnus and Alec send a frown in return, he waves it off saying it’s nothing too important.

“Simon,” Magnus nods, ignoring the matter for now. “Join us for breakfast?” he offers.

“Oh no, we are going to leave. Simon had to drop a few scripts here for Alec but I’m getting late. Raincheck on that breakfast.”

“Yes, please. I would love to get to know you and the other Lightwoods.”

“We’d love to get to know you too. I am going to ask mom to invite you over for one of our family dinners because your boyfriend has excellent social skills.” She reaches Magnus and gives him a short hug as Simon prepares to leave. Alec groans as he hugs Isab

“We’d love to get to know you too. I am going to ask mom to invite you over for one of our family dinners because your boyfriend has excellent social skills.” She reaches Magnus and gives him a short hug as Simon prepares to leave. Alec groans as he hugs Isabelle and soon thereafter the both of them leave. He rushes to the couch to grab his phone and check Twitter, contrary to what Simon just warned him.

“What is it?” Magnus asks as the actor returns to the kitchen area. Alec swallows hard before pocketing his phone.

“Nothing.” He shrugs it off, making his way to the fridge to get a bottle of cold water out. Magnus finishes his food and reaches Alec, grabbing his arm softly.

“Hey?” he sighs. Alec sniffs and looks away avoiding eye contact. “Alexander?”

“Magnus, don’t worry. I am fine. Give me a minute.” He jerks his hold off his arm and walks back into the room. Magnus quickly finds his own phone and checks Alec's mentions. His fandom is going crazy and there are angry tweets all over his TL. Magnus settles on the counter and searches for the root of the outburst. The parent tweet. An article or just some journalist being nasty. And there it is. After 15 minutes of hunting social media, he finds the article.

**_“10 reasons why Alec Lightwood is unfit and not deserving of Magnus Bane.”_ **

The title is horrendous and despite the burning anger, Magnus clicks on the hyperlink. There are private pictures of Alec scattered all over the article including some intimate moments between his ex, Raj and his fling Sebastian under the heading – _Casanova Lightwood._ Magnus rolls his eyes and throws the phone away, crashing it on the kitchen counter. The phone breaks into two and the screen shatters. He sniffs his anger away and follows Alec inside into his room. The actor is rummaging through his cupboard, throwing shirts on the bed. He has his scenes for the day scattered underneath the pile of clothes. Magnus walks over to the closet and grabs Alec's wrist, stopping him from being so forceful with his clothes.

“Hm?” Alec mumbles, unable to make eye contact. Magnus can feel Alec shaking under his touch.

“Thank you,” Magnus whispers.

“For?” Alec arches a brow and snaps his head toward the Prince.

“For loving me,” Magnus shrugs.

“What?”

Magnus slides his palms down Alec's biceps and rests it on his forearm. “Loving me isn’t easy,” he continues. “It comes with a price that you’re paying everyday,” Magnus swallows, “ _just_ by being with me and I have never thanked you for it.”

“You don’t have to. I love you.” Alec reaches out, curling his fingers around Magnus’ elbows.

“I should. I love you too, Alexander but I should. You and your family go through some real crap because you’re with me and it’s not easy. I _know_ it isn’t.”

“Magnus, what are you saying? I knew what I was getting myself into when we started dating... but, when I fell in love with you... it didn’t matter anymore,” he exhales tiringly. “It still doesn’t matter who you are. I love you. Magnus Bane. And that’s it.” Alec shrugs, slipping his hands down to his waist. He pulls Magnus closer until their stomachs are brushing against each other. Magnus ducks his head as he smiles. He rubs his hands up Alec’s arms and rests it on his shoulders.

“You don’t care that I am a prince then?”, Magnus curls his fingers around the collar of his t-shirt and tangles them in the fabric. Alec smiles at the gesture and rolls his eyes.

“Oh, it’s part of your overall charm,” Alec teases him back, brushing his nose against Magnus’ cheekbone. “But it isn’t what defines you,” he whispers warmly against his skin as the Prince shudders. He tips his chin and presses his lips onto Magnus' skin, dropping a soft kiss. “You never have to thank me for anything.”

Magnus holds Alec's chin with his hand and pulls it down, trapping their lips together. He holds the elastic of his pajamas and sneaks his cold palms inside his t-shirt, making a shiver run down the royal’s spine. “Why do you have to shoot today?” he whines as Alec traces his fingertips around the small of his back.

“So that you don’t have to be deprived of Lucius Knight on your screen,” Alec chuckles, exhaling warm air against his skin.

“So you deprive me of Alec Lightwood. How is that just?” Magnus nibbles against his skin, leaving soft kisses on the jawline.

“One more day,” Alec parts his lips and takes Magnus’ in. “I’ll be yours in the evening.”

“Hate to break it to you... but _you_ are already mine,” Magnus shrugs, cupping Alec’s face within his hands and bobbing their noses together.

> **Alexander @aleclightwood**
> 
> Live chat? Tomorrow at 1pm, New York time. See you there?

Alec sends the tweet and allows his tired self to unlock the door of his apartment and step in. He has just wrapped episode seven of season 8 of emergency room and next week, he is starting promo tour for his new movie. The writers have written Alec's character off for the next two episodes so that he can focus on his movie. The exhaustion of his shooting schedule is going to consume him soon. And then it vanishes as his eyes land on Magnus. The man, in town, for some meetings with the senator is lodging with him and Alec couldn’t be happier. They would have otherwise met on Alec's birthday and this just works in favour of both of them. Magnus is sat on the couch, going through papers and files with Griffin standing next to him. The manager snaps his neck up and smiles before turning his attention back to his boss. Alec drops his bag on the chair and toes his shoes off. He makes his way to his boyfriend, padding his bare feet ahead and settles in the empty space next to his boyfriend. Magnus acknowledges his presence and leans forward to greet him with a short kiss before he returns to his papers. Alec smiles and savours the scent of Magnus’ cologne that surrounds him by just being around him and drops his neck on the backrest, closing his eyes.

“Send a copy of this to Dad, and one to the Parliament. Leave out the details that I’ve marked here because they are meant for the Palace,” Magnus lifts the papers up and points the back of his pen to the printed ink.

“Your Highness,” Griffin nods, taking the papers from him. “What about the Duke of Bailei? Do we need to send him a draft too?”

“Not before Dad approves it. The Duke is entitled to give his opinion but we’re not liable to run the laws by him anyway,” the Prince shrugs. Griffin places the documents neatly in a suitcase and then bows, taking a leave from Alec's apartment. Once they are alone, Magnus turns and reaches out, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Tough day?” he asks.

Alec nods, shuffling his position. He places a cushion on Magnus’ lap and then settles on it, wrapping his arms around the cushion. Magnus pushes back to give him space and then laughs at the gesture. He bends down and places a kiss in the man's hair before removing a few strands from his forehead. “I am glad you’re here. You’re the only reason why I could get my ass up to my home and not collapse in my trailer to be honest,” Alec takes a deep breath and mentions.

“Turn around,” Magnus taps his shoulder and makes space as Alec turns with his back on Magnus’ lap, opening his eyes to steal a glance at his boyfriend. Magnus places his fingertips on his forehead and presses down. He makes pressurized circles on his temple and forehead, massaging the tensions. “Feel better?”

“So much better.” Alec relaxes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

“Maybe if you could just kiss the tension away?” he opens his eyes and wiggles his brows. Magnus smiles before he shakes his head and bends down to kiss the place where Alec is pointing at.

“Like that?”

“Yeah,” Alec smiles drowsily and snuggles in Magnus lap. He closes his eyes and lifts his hand, placing it lightly around Magnus' waist. He breathes in the air stuck between his nose and Magnus’ blouse and a rush of cologne fills him. “I love this new scent,” he mumbles against his stomach. “What is it?”

“I changed it. It’s Eau Sauvage!”

“I love it,” Alec hums.

“You should eat something, you know?”

“I need to sleep,” Alec mumbles incoherently, his voice laden with exhaustion. “Food is overrated.”

“No,” Magnus drags his words, pulling Alec up on the couch. The man slumps against the backrest, persistent to not move anywhere. “Come on, love,” he hooks his hands under his arms and pulls the man up. He pushes him down the hall into the kitchen and Alec practically drags his feet along.

“You’re literally pushing me through my own home,” Alec complains while smiling at how he is getting used to this.

“I practically live here too. Every time I am in New York, this is my home too, isn’t it?” Magnus winks before opening the fridge to get some leftovers out.

“That is true,” Alec slumps into a dining chair and drops his head on his arm. Magnus looks over from the counter, and smiles when he realizes that he likes this. A place in the whole world where he is _not_ a Prince. Where he can take leftover out from the fridge and warm it up on his own without a team of chefs waiting for his orders. The actor looks up when the smell of warm food emanates out of the microwave and ruffles his hair, moving the palm down to rub the sleep off his face.

“So, when are you going Live for the season wrap?”

“How do _you_ know I go Live after season wraps?” he arches a brow. Magnus rolls his eyes and crosses his hands on his chest, dropping his weight on the edge of the kitchen counter. “Oh right! bane234?” He shoots another question. “I should probably go and check the account tweets to see if you’ve been thirsting on me off-late. Or in the past?”

“I never thirsted on you,” Magnus raises his palm and gasps. “But, I do follow you. Have followed you since your show premiered and when Simon told me he started working for you, I started following you on your other projects as well. So, suffice to say I _know_ that you always go live once you wrap a show or a movie. And I look forward to them because I am a fan.”

Alec gapes, blinking his eyes as he processes the information. “You’re my fan?” he swallows. Magnus turns the stove off and makes his way to Alec. He reaches out, bending to cup Alec's jaws and climbs over his lap, settling his legs on both sides of Alec's hips. He tips Alec's chin up and presses their lips together. Alec swallows, his palms finding his way to the back of Magnus' shirt and crumples the fabric within his fists. The Prince cards his fingers through the hair at the back of Alec's neck.

“I am your number one fan,” Magnus pulls away from Alec momentarily and whispers, voice still hoarse with the highs of the kiss. “But I thought I made that abundantly clear with my obsession for spoilers, already?”

“I thought you were a fan of my show. And my relationship with Katia.”

“I can be both. I mean, I do love everything you do but I also specifically love Emergency Room a lot,” Magnus explains.

“I like that,” Alec smiles, closing his eyes and pulls Magnus’ back to kiss him. The Prince strokes Alec's cheeks with his thumbs as they fall into a rhythmic motion, moving together as if they are one.

“I love how not sleepy you are all of a sudden,” Magnus laughs as he feels Alec's hands making their down his back to his butt.

“Oh I am still tired. Maybe we should go and crash on the bed already,” he curves his lips up to grin lopsidedly.

“Smooth,” Magnus scrunches his face and teases before pressing a kiss on Alec's cheek. He presses his hand on both of Alec's shoulder and gets up from his lap. “But food first, mister.”

Alec shakes his head and rolls his eyes. The microwave beeps and Magnus takes the food out. He grabs two plates, some cutlery and brings the food to the dining table. “You haven’t eaten?”

“I was waiting for you!” Magnus wiggles his brows.

“You should have told me before,” Alec widens his eyes and takes the plate from Magnus.

“Come on, Alexander. This doesn’t have to be a dramatic rom-com movie scene where the guy cries tears of joy when their partner waits up to eat with them.”

Alec scoffs, grinning wide. “Yeah, you would rather deny your partner a kiss to make sure they eat dinner,” he winks.

“Yeah, yeah, I would rather do that,” Magnus furrows his brows and nods. “Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“I am going to sleep-in, take a long shower, read a few scripts and do that Live Chat? How is your day looking?”

“I have a little event tomorrow morning and I have to meet with some people post-lunch. Then, I am all yours,” he replies. “Do you think we could do something?”

“Yeah? We could have Simon get some food from that Ethiopian place we’ve been wanting to try for some time?” Alec suggests. Magnus drops his smile for a second, before putting it back up.

“Oh, right, at home. Sure? I look forward to it,” he smiles wider, this time making an effort to be more convincing.

“Yeah? I mean if you want to go out, I can ask Simon to book out a place so it is just us?” Alec narrows his brows.

“No, no. That will attract unnecessary attention to you and you and your family have been through enough because of me.”

“Not because of _you._ It is just because of the world thinks too much of other people and their relationships when it is none of their business. I mean, I don’t care, Magnus. I would declare to the world in a heartbeat that I am _with_ you but…”

“That would just make _them_ win.” Magnus completes the sentence for him and reaches out. He covers Alec's hand with his and squeezes it.

“Yeah, and I am not ready to let them win. We will do it when we do it for _us…_ not because we owe something to anyone,” Alec nods. Magnus gives him a small smile, almost like he is both happy and disappointed. The Prince continues to finish his meal in silence and so does Alec. The man isn’t hungry but he eats everything Magnus has served him on a platter. Once they are done, he puts both their dishes in the dishwasher and joins Magnus in his room. The man is in the bathroom, cleaning his face and brushing his teeth while Alec takes his towel and a change of clothes. He stops and picks up his phone and sends a text to Simon, being careful to not let Magnus sneak in on him. He then walks into the bathroom and kisses Magnus on his cheek as he proceeds to the shower panel.

“Do you want to join?” he peeps out of the glass pane and leans on it as he asks. Magnus looks up from his reflection and shakes his head.

“I took a shower before you came. Maybe tomorrow?” he winks before dabbing his face try with a towel. Alec hums, tapping his fingers on the pane before he walks back in and turns the faucets around.

Magnus wraps a robe around his waist and walks out. The room is dimly lit and he can smell berry scented candles burning around. Stretching his neck muscles, he snuggles under the covers and pulls the duvet up to his neck. The pillows in Alec’s bed are soft and his mattress cosy. He quickly warms up and relaxes, closing his eyes to wait for Alec. The actor walks out 20 minutes later, dressed in a light T-Shirt and pajamas. He slips under the covers with Magnus and loops his arm around his waist, pulling him to his chest. Magnus turns off the lights and breathes out heavily. “Are you alright?” Alec whispers.

“Yeah, I am fine, Alexander.” Magnus responds, his voice hoarse and shaky from staying quiet for too long. He pushes back to press closer to his boyfriend and clutches the hem of his duvet.

“We are going to do this _our_ way, Magnus.”

“I know, babe. I _know._ ” Magnus shuffles in Alec's hold, lying on his back now. Alec notices him when his eyes adjust to the darkness. His eyes are open and he is probably staring at the ceiling. Alec shifts closer until his nose is touching the side of Magnus’ face. Magnus sighs, turning his head slightly to lean into the touch. “It is just unfair that we have to play hide n seek because of a bunch of camera-carrying people who cannot keep to themselves. I cannot take you out for dinner, or a movie, or a game night because it will become headline the next day.”

“It is what it is. If you want, we can go public as early as tomorrow morning? Screw Simon…and screw Griffin!” Alec whispers. Magnus softly laughs before burying his head in the crook of Alec's neck.

“We would need them to fall back at the aftermath of our impulse.”

“True. We will _unscrew_ them later,” Alec jokes. “But I am serious, Magnus. If you want, we can go public tomorrow.”

“Like you said, Alexander. _They’ll_ win. Everyone who has conspired against you and me, will win and I can’t have that.”

“Then we _wait._ Take our time?”

“Yes, sounds about right?”

“It does, but you need to stop sulking. I like my Magnus snarky and smiling.”

“I am allowed to have moments.”

“Yes, you _are._ ” Alec drops a kiss on his temple and makes space as they snuggle into each other, tangling their legs together. “I love you and nothing is going to change that. I wouldn’t love you any less because you cannot kiss me in public or hold hands or even walk together. I love you because you surprise me in my home, you heat leftover lunch for me and you feed me like it matters to you.”

“You poet of a man,” Magnus sighs.

“You bring that out in me too.” Alec shrugs.

“Well, I love you too.” Magnus looks up and finds Alec staring down at him. They give each other a quick goodnight kiss and then hug each other, dozing off to sleep.

…

Magnus arrives in the auditorium amidst a round of applause and cheer the next day. The mayor of New York and senatorial candidate for the next election season are waiting for him on the stage. As a patron of a charity that works for lupus patients, Magnus has been invited to inaugurate a new research facility. There’s media channels in here some press from Edom and general public, willing to spend their time watching Magnus speak. The Prince cuts the ribbon and another round of applause echoes in the hall. The mayor escorts him to the podium and then walks down to take his seat. Magnus’ team has prepared an outline of what he can talk about, but they know that he is very likely to throw the speech in the trashcan and take matters into his own hands.

“Thank you Mr Wilson and Mr Montgomery for giving me a chance to be here for this event,” Magnus places his hands on the wooden frame of the podium and takes a deep breath. “I had a whole speech prepared for what I should be saying here today, but nothing that too wordy and mechanical will suffice how happy I feel today. How proud I feel that we have come such a long way. Research and development are at the core of any society’s progress and with people equipped to fight this battle against Lupus, it will only be stupid to not ask for help. This disease, although not fatal except for the rare 10% is widely prevalent in this part of the world, especially in Edom. And despite the fact that there are measures to counteract the disease, mankind often fails at giving the patient’s the care and treatment that they need.” He goes on, diverging from the outline by Griffin ages minutes ago. The assistant slumps his shoulder and drops on the chair. The least he can hope for is for Magnus to not go haywire with the speech.

“And I came up with this idea about three years ago and discussed the same with Mr Mayor…and he was more than happy to help me out. And so, the project was born. I am happy to have been a small part of it and I hope that I can be in _future_ too.”

One of the press reporters stand up as the cue for questions is passed on. “Do you have a personal story attached to Lupus, your Highness?”

“Do I need to?”

“No, that’s not what I meant, Sir,” the reporter stammers.

“No don’t be sorry. It is not your fault. We often associate motivation for good with having a personal connection. A relative, a friend, an acquaintance who suffered something similar. While I don’t disregard people who find motivation by going through something like that, I don’t think the zeal should be confined to it. I shouldn’t have to _wait_ for something to happen to be able to be motivated to change it. My heart goes out for anyone and everyone who is going through something unimaginable, including _lupus_. And the way this foundation and research centre is going to develop tools to tackle the condition, I hope we can have many such initiatives because there are a lot we need to deal with.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Another reporter pops up. “How do you believe a collaboration with scientists from Edom be possible for this center?”

“Ah, that is a very good question. We have a tentative team of scientists joining the Lab at the moment and the plan is to have a 50-50 admittance to the group. Plus, we are trying to come up with a Postdoctoral Fellowship program for the same and it will be a rotational position between Edom and New York. But those are all really new plans and as soon as something is solidified, you will all be the first to know. Thank you for your question.”

“Your Highness, welcome to New York.”

“It is good to be back,” Magnus shrugs.

“This question is a little different from the rest of the people here. How do you tackle the extensive media attention you garner?”

“Sorry?” Magnus tilts his head, unable to understand the purpose of this question.

“You are the headline on almost every other newspaper every day. Your personal life is tossed in front of the public eye and analyzed way too much. How do you deal with that?”

“Well, I don’t. It’s their job to print news and my job to not bother about it.”

The reply is short and crisp. The pressroom falls silent for a few moments before erupting in applause as the Mayor takes the stage back. They chat for a while before Magnus has to make an exit. He is only here for the inauguration and not the after-party because he has a dinner planned with Alec.

The Prince poses for a few official photographs for the Palace account before Ragnor rescues him, taking him straight into his car. Griffin joins him a few minutes later and sits on the front seat. “Of course, Sir,” he mumbles before cutting the call. “Your Highness, Mr Lightwood said that he would be back a little-late from a meeting and that you should wait for him at home.”

“Why did he call you and not me?”

“Oh, he left the message while you were on stage.”

“Okay, then. Let’s head back home.” He mumbles. Alec hasn’t told him about this meeting and frankly, Magnus is a little irritated. It’s bad enough that they cannot spend time in public but the fact that Alec can’t spare time with him, even at home? That is frustrating. Terribly frustrating. He plugs in his airpods and throws his neck on the backrest as the car pulls into the NY traffic.

The car takes the usual route to Alec's penthouse and but then detours 10 minutes away into a different roundabout exit. Magnus perches his head up as he notices the change and looks at Ragnor who rolls his eyes and looks away. The car crosses a bridge across the river and then stops outside a huge gate leading into a set of big buildings. Ragnor rushes out of the car and holds it open for the Prince. Magnus puts his sunglasses on and looks around. There’s no one around. He steps out and let’s Ragnor slam the door shut behind him. The gates slid open with a creak and Ragnor leads Magnus inside, right in front of the main building. He pulls a pair of satin ties out and blindfolds Magnus. “When I say I don’t get paid enough for this,” he groans, securing the blindfolds before another pair of familiar arms grab Magnus.

“Thank you, Ragnor,” Magnus hears Alec's familiar baritone and tenses up. “Hi,” he breathes out, pressing his lips briefly to his hair above his ear.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispers. He lifts his hand and places it over Alec’s on his shoulder.

“I have something for you,” Alec places one of his hands on Magnus’ waist and the tangled his other hand in Magnus’ to help him walk. “Straight down,” he directs. Magnus swallows, taking small and hesitant steps, analyzing the ground as he walked.

“I don’t like surprises,” he pouts, taken aback by the whole ordeal.

“What? You’re the king of them? You show up in New York while talking to me on the phone and I cannot anticipate what’s waiting for me,” Alec laughs. They stop once they are a few minutes inside wherever he has brought Magnus in.

He snaps his fingers and suddenly, all Magnus can hear is people chattering. He clenches his jaw and freezes. The heat and glare from lights around him hit his face and he lifts one of his hands to grab Alec and hold on to him. “Alexander, where are we?” he whispers, swallowing the lump down his throat. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist and drops his chin on his shoulder.

He places a small peck on his jawline and then gently unties the blindfold. The satin band falls on Magnus’ neck as the man opens his eyes, squinting it against the light. He clutches Alec's hand as he looks around to see where the sound of people chatting is coming from. “Welcome to my life,” Alec places his arms back around his waist and pulls him closer. The studio lights go off and Magnus notices that they are all alone. “That noise?”

“That’s simulation for crowd sounds. This is how we shoot scenes when we can’t do outdoors for any reason.”

“You brought me to a film studio,” Magnus looks around, his eyes glistening with the reflection of lights in the hall. The stage looks like it has been set up for a restaurant scene. There are artificial walls that suit a traditional Ethiopian setting. There are sounds of people chatting, silverware jingling against the plates and the sounds of cooking come out of a kitchen area. But there’s no one.

“Is this because of last night? Alexander, I was being dramatic!” Magnus chuckles, spinning around while still in Alec's arms.

“No, you were being honest. I know the difference.” Alec places his palm on his cheek and bends down to trap their lips together. “I _love_ you. Consider this as a thank you for all the times you’ve surprised me by flying down to NYC,” he whispers, breaking their kiss. Magnus smiles and leans forward to kiss him again and tightens his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I didn’t do this for a _thank-you_ , babe,” Magnus reasons, teasing Alec.

“I know you don’t. But I wanted to thank you, anyway, for being such a special part of my life.” Alec noses his skin, running a shiver down Magnus’ spine.

“When did you plan this?” he cards their fingers together as Alec pulls them to a special table under a patio. He pulls out a chair for Magnus and helps him take his coat off.

“Oh, I texted Simon to find me a place right after you went all gloomy on me last night.”

“You did this in one night?” Magnus gasps, sitting down on the chair.

“I mean, I had help. And motivation!” Alec kisses Magnus' forehead. “Be right back,” he clicks his tongue and disappears into the darkness. Magnus plays with the rings on his fingers until he hears the rattling sound of a kitchen trolley. He tangles his fingers together, perching his hands up with his elbows on the table. Alec pushes the trolley down towards the table and stops it next to Magnus.

“You are a charmer, Alexander,” Magnus looks between the trolley and Alec and grins.

“Only for you.”

“And a sap,” Magnus furrows his brows and nods. “So, praytell, where we at regarding our relationship rumours?”

“I am not—I cannot.” Alec rolls his eyes and snorts.

“You’re right. Let’s not think about them tonight.” Magnus pulls the silverware neatly wrapped in a napkin out as Alec lifts the lids off the dishes. “I have a flight tomorrow morning and the least I can do is not worry about that bird app.”

“Don’t remind me about you leaving,” Alec pouts as he drops the fork on his plate and the hall echoes with a clanking sound. Magnus sighs, sharing the same feeling. As weeks pass, it has become more difficult to stay away from Alec. As they are falling deeper in love, they feel an inherent sense of staying close to each other.

“I will be back soon.” Magnus promises.

“Yes, on my _birthday._ ” Alec corrects him. It’s almost a month away and right now, the wait seems unimaginable.

“Alexander? You’re going on a press tour for _Arena._ ” Magnus tilts his head. “Its not like you’ll be in NYC?” he adds.

“True. I will ask Simon if we can do a small tour in Edom?”

“You could. Or maybe you could do a premiere. Edom premiere.”

“I could?”

“Yes, why not? My hometown is pretty beautiful if you ask me.”

“I know. I have been there, Magnus,” Alec mumbles with food in his mouth.

“I am going to spend the next 4 weeks planning the best birthday and try to forget the fact that Raj and you will see each other more than you and I.”

“Its work. He’s my co-star,” Alec laughs.

“And your ex. Also, decent looking.”

“Oh please, have you seen yourself? I wouldn’t look away to save my life,” Alec gasps, raising his tone dramatically. Magnus widens his eyes at the sudden declaration and then chuckles.

“Calm down, babe. I get it. You love me.” He giggles.

“I do. So much.”

The rest of the dinner goes by smoothly as they chat and bicker with each other. Ragnor and Griffin safely drop Magnus and Alec back in the latter's apartment and leave to return at 9am the next day to pick up Magnus for his flight back. Alec and Magnus share a glass of wine before they change into comfier clothes and snuggle into the bed.

None of them feel like they want to sleep. It’s one night before Magnus leaves, again. The string of separation has been pretty frequent and long for these two. In the span of 6 months, they’ve only spent countable days with each other, relying on video calls for the most part. Without internet, they would have never maintained this relationship. In the last 2 weeks, the visits have become more frequent with Alec flying to Edom for the weekends and Magnus visiting Alec to accommodate work alongside. But the next month is going to harder. Alec leaves for a world press tour starting in London next week that ends in China, right before the LA première of the movie that surprisingly coincides with his birthday. He plans to have a quiet night-in with Magnus right after the lremiere. The Prince is flying to LA only for a few hours to celebrate his birthday. What follows would be the Miami premiere and then the London and Beijing premieres, making Alec fly round the clock again.

There is a little upside to this. Magnus and his team have been working on a quiet project for Indah, to keep one of her charities alive and that project is supposed to unveil on the same day as Alec's birthday. So, Magnus supposed that he wouldn’t be too devastated on not being able to be with Alec 24x7.

“I was joking, about Raj, earlier,” Magnus whispers in the dark as he feels Alec nuzzle his way in the crook of his neck.

“I know.” He wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist and sighs.

“I trust you. More than I trust anyone.”

“That means a lot to me and I promise you, I will never break that trust.”

“Tonight was beautiful, by the way,” Magnus smiles, pressing a kiss on Alec's forehead.

“I am glad I could see that smile again.”

“That smile will always be available for you.”

Alec perches up on his elbow and looks down. The moonlight sneaking in through the curtains cast a blue hue on Magnus’ face, making his eyes shine like black pearls. Alec bends down and finds Magnus’ lips, pressing his onto them. Magnus' head digs into his pillow as he crumples Alec's t-shirt within his fists and pulls him over his chest. “One month?”

“4 weeks. We got this, Alexander,” Magnus pushes strands of hair away from his forehead and cups Alec's face.

“How?” Alec sighs. He kisses Magnus’ cheek and then leaves a trail of them on his cheekbone. “How long is this going to go on?”

“What do you mean? Are you doubting our relationship?” Magnus' voice squeaks in the dead of the night.

“No, _no._ Magnus, this relationship is the only sure thing I know of. Ever.” Alec blurts out. “But I am scared of something going wrong. Three out of four weeks in a month, I am not with you. You’re working and so am I. It scares me to think that we could potentially grow apart.”

“The only way something can go wrong in this relationship would be when one of us decides to give up. No one else has that power.”

“I won’t give up.” Alec promises.

“I won’t either,” Magnus assures. “Listen, Alexander. Our relationship is not a normal one. I have a kingdom to manage and you are a full-time actor. But we are two people who are madly in love with each other…and who respect each other's space.”

“We do… _love_ each other,” Alec mumbles.

“And for now, that’s the best assurance. The best kind of safety net.”

Alec contemplates for a few seconds and then hums in response.

...

Griffin pushes the doors open and leads Magnus inside a small beach bungalow in LA. It belongs to Alec’s grandmother and they plan to spend Alec’s birthday together, tonight. As soon as the man is done with his big movie premiere, anyway. The bungalow overlooks the beautiful beach that’s now covered in dusk and stars are beginning to twinkle as night emerges. Magnus discards his jacket on the backrest of the couch and settles into it. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on to see the live stream of the premiere. The event is about to start, and Alec’s entire family is here, but him.

“Do you need anything else, your highness? Andrew Underhill told me that there’s an assortment of food for you in the refrigerator, carefully arranged by Mr Lightwood himself. I had a sweep of the place. Everything looks fine.”

“I am alright, Griffin. You can retire for the night,” Magnus rolls his eyes and stretches his neck muscles.

“If you don’t mind, sir?”, Griffin clears his throat. “Can I stay here until Mr Lightwood returns home?” he hesitantly says.

“Now, why would you do that?” Magnus sighs.

Griffin doesn’t respond immediately but shifts his weight between his legs. “To... keep you company sir. Only if it is ok with you?” he quietly provides. Magnus' pupils widen at the sheer honesty showed by the man and his lips curve into a soft smile. He taps the backrest of the couch, gesturing him to take a seat next to the Prince.

“Grab a crate of beer, why don’t you?” he requests. Griffin hums in response and picks up the crate of beer. He settles on the couch, placing the crate on the floor between his and the Prince's legs.

There is an awkward silence between the two men as Magnus pops the cap of his beer off and takes a sip. Griffin carefully uncaps his own bottle and takes a silent sip.

“Thanks for staying,” Magnus mumbles as the bitter liquid trickles down his throat.

“Your Highness,” Griffin tilts his head in disbelief. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“I do.” Magnus takes a deep breath. The screen shows a panned out view of the premiere venue. Thousands and thousands of fans waiting behind the rope, waiting to see the stars and get pictures, several drones hovering over the venue, capturing the glitz of the event. Black cars drive in and out, as actor’s get step onto the red carpet leading into the cinema hall. Magnus squints his eyes to see if he can recognize his boyfriend.

“Mr Lightwood is on his way, still,” Griffin provides.

Magnus gives him a small smile and takes another sip of his beer.

“You know, Sir, with all due respect,” he swallows, “Mr Lightwood would be really happy to see you tonight.”

“Yeah. Did you get the champagne I asked you to?” he asks.

“Yes, sir. It is all stocked up in the kitchen.”

“Maybe I should make something for him. His favourite pasta,” he fidgets with the remote, raising the volume of the TV. Griffin straightens up and swallows.

“Do you want me to get ingredients for it?”

“Relax, Griffin. You don’t have to be so uptight all the time.” Magnus rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Do you want me to fetch ingredients for you?”

“Griffin, relax!” Magnus scoffs. He pulls his pants up and adjusts the volume of the TV as the camera focuses on the hosts.

_“It’s a lovely day in Los Angeles... the sun is shining bright here and so are the fans waiting eagerly for the stars of Arena. Alec Lightwood and Raj Malhotra. A little birdie has told me that they are not far away...”_

Magnus laughs fondly as the crowd erupts into a loud cheer and put up banners with Alec’s name. “With all due respect, your Highness...” Griffin clears his throat and interrupts Magnus.

“Hmm?” Magnus perches his chin towards the man without tearing his gaze away from the screen. He didn’t want to miss a second of Alec and his precious smile. It was a big day for the actor. He had done movies before, but they had all been smaller parts, supporting roles. This was his first break as the main protagonist in a character-driven movie that would have inspired millions.

“Would you have preferred attending this event with Mr Lightwood?”

“Why would you ask that?” Magnus flashes a small smile, his eyes flickering bright with light from the TV reflecting in his cornea.

“It’s just... it’s been over nine months and Mr Lightwood is an excellent of a man. And, I also... think that... I mean, I know that... You and him... you both—Mr Lightwood...”

“Griffin, stop fumbling,” Magnus intervenes.

“I just... you both are amazing together. And he is a really good man.” Griffin hurriedly blurts out before his nerves can get to him again.

Magnus jerks his head back and furrows his brows.

“What I mean is that… I mean, it’s one of the most important days of his life and I thought you both would want to spend it together...”

“ _Yes,_ but aren’t you the leader of the gang who would stop me from committing such an impulsive crime? You will come after me with your documents and statistics about why it would be such a bad move to out myself and Alexander,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I only try to make your life simpler, sir. And now that life includes Mr Lightwood and so, it’s my duty to keep the both of you out of harm's way.”

“We both get that. Which is why, both Alexander and I are ok with this arrangement for now.”

“Mr Lewis and I have been trying to study the logistics of your life as well as Mr Lightwood's.” Griffin changes the discussion to something else. “Frankly, there would never be the _right_ time to announce and confirm your relationship to the world. There would always be something to worry about.”

“That’s kind of the irony of our lives. We are too wound up in the public eye to find ourselves a moment of personal freedom.”

“Any time is good to go public. Even right now.” The manager shrugs. Magnus chokes on his beer and looks at the TV screen as Alec's car stops in front of the main gates. He glues his gaze to the screen as Alec steps out of his car. He is dressed in a dark red velvet blazer over a white dress shirt. His blank skinny pants hug him tightly around his thighs and calves making his tall stature look further up. Aline has styled his hair in a side-sweep gelled look and he looks amazing. Only Magnus recognizes the watch that dazzles on his wrist and the bracelet it accompanies on the same hand. Both of them are Magnus’ gifts to him and Alec wears them in public to have his boyfriend with him. His essence. Alec gently twists the bracelet with his hand and takes a deep breath as the crowd echoes in cheers, chanting his name.

He waits around the corner as Simon steps out of the car with Isabelle on his arm and the three make their way to the red carpet. Alec reroutes himself and enters a queue of fans, signing autographs and taking pictures as he sweeps across the carpet to do some interviews. Magnus also recognizes Andrew who carefully shadows Alec, holding his arms wide to make sure no one makes a move on his boss. “He looks so happy,” Magnus sighs. Alec briefly takes a break from his fan interaction and takes to the carpet to give some shots to the press and journalists after Simon whispers something into his ear. He makes his way to the press line where the magazine reporters are waiting for exclusive interviews. The camera spans and cuts to the entrance where Raj has just arrived on the scene.

“You should be there with him.” Griffin insists.

“Well I can’t!” Magnus closes his eyes and snaps. He exhales and rubs his eyelids. “I am sorry. Can we focus on the event? I really don’t want to miss a moment of Alec’s premiere tonight,” he swallows the uneasiness and focuses on the TV screen.

“I am very serious about it, your Highness. You should be there with Mr Lightwood tonight.”

“I can’t. The press, the media. Dad?” Magnus gasps. “I haven’t spoken to the Palace about it... and that’s that.”

“His Majesty has met your boyfriend, Sir. They are on very good terms and I am sure he wouldn’t mind. Your father is a wise man,” Griffin gulps down the rest of the beer from the bottle and stands up. “And about the Palace... what is it anyway? It’s your home? And you are allowed to live the way you want.”

“I do, but.” Magnus swallows.

“What are you saying?” Magnus scratches his brows and gets up, picking up a cushion with him.

“I am saying that you just need to tell me that you’re going to see Mr Lightwood and I will take care of the Palace, the media, your charities... everything.” He breathes out. Magnus widens his eyes and gulps as Griffin takes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. He lifts his gaze up and meets Magnus’.

“I haven’t spoken to Alec about it...” Magnus breathes out. “What if he does not want to go public...”

“What if he does?”

“I can’t know that for sure...”

“He has been subjected to constant scrutiny and hatred for the past few months. Every day, a new article slut-shaming him is published, tarnishing his image only because he is your rumoured partner. If he didn’t want to be with you... publicly or privately, he wouldn’t have allowed for this to happen.”

“Why are you suddenly so supportive of us...?”

“I am not being impulsive, Sir. But, Simon and I have been talking about it for quite a while and we just thought... I mean. Mr Lightwood is putting on a happy face, but he misses you. Especially today. It’s his birthday... and I know you miss him too... so.”

“What about protocol?”

“You’re allowed to attend events like this. Especially if it is for a personal reason, your Highness.”

Magnus puts the beer bottle on the floor and drops on the couch. He rubs a palm down his face and exhales a gust of air. His phone is lying next to him. Unlocking the device, he swipes to his contact list and presses one of them. The ringer tone echoes in the silence of the room. While Magnus waits for the call to be picked up, he lifts his chin up and looks straight in Griffin’s eyes. “Get me a car to the venue.”

.

 _“Alec! ALEC! To your right... please. To your right!!”_ the white light from camera flashes on his face, making it heat up. He doesn’t wear a lot of makeup in public events but whatever amount he does, is enough to make him feel prickly. Simon and Isabelle wait for him on the other side while he completes the press photo session for the show.

The crowd cheers as Raj walks onto the carpet. He extends his hand towards Alec and steps forward to hug him. “Hey!” he whispers as Alec hugs him back awkwardly. He is relieved that he needs to keep up with this drama for only one more day.

“Hi,” he responds as the press line yells at them to pose for a picture together.

Raj turns around and grabs Alec’s waist, pulling him close. The man groans as he fakes a smile on his face for the media. His palm finds it’s way on the back of Raj’s shoulder, but he refrains from pressing it onto his skin. Instead, he clenches his fist and holds it away from his co-actor.

“I am sure your Prince wouldn’t mind.” Raj leans in and whispers in his ear. Alec takes a deep breath, keeping his irritation in check and feigns a smile.

“Shut up, Raj,” he grits his teeth between his smile.

“I am joking. Come on. Let’s do this, one last time. Alright?” Raj backs off and winks at him. Alec rolls his eyes and nods. Simon gives a tip of his chin and a weak smile before he disappears into the crowd with his phone stuck to his ear. “We should give the fans what they deserve, alright?”

“What do you mean?” Alec mumbles between his poses.

“Let’s do a kiss pose. You and I play partners in the movie. It’s a part of the promotion.”

“I am not kissing you... _or_ letting you kiss me,” Alec snaps, tilting his head to shoot a glare at his co-star.

“It’s strictly promotional, Alec” Raj gasps.

“Not even for that.”

“Paramount pictures would love it. Our fans would too.”

“Raj... I won’t do anything that’s remotely uncomfortable for me or the people I am associated with...”

“Like Prince Magnus?” Raj wiggles his brows and smiles. Alec takes a deep breath and swallows. “You know... you’re not doing such a good job hiding this relationship... do you know that?”

“You don’t know anything... so back off, Raj,” the media claps for them as they respectfully walk off the stage and towards the press room for a conference. Simon and Andrew are waiting for him with a small smile on their faces. Alec furrows his brows as he notices them exchanging looks but he brushes it off.

“I know enough to know that something is up with you. You refused to let rumours of a fake relationship between us out to promote the movie... and you’re not fully yourself.”

“I am myself, Raj. This _is_ me.”

“You were different when we were together.”

“Yeah... how?”

“Well, you weren’t so rude to begin with?” Raj winks.

“I have changed. Things have changed, Raj. You and I aren’t together. I am not in love with you anymore... and I don’t know why does it bother you so much? You were the one to end things between us... and now that I think back, I am glad you did. We had stopped loving each other way before you pulled the plug and that’s that. I don’t understand why our current relationship is so important to you. We’re work colleagues. You’re my co-star... but that is it.”

“You used to tell me things, Alec. Now when I look at you, you’re a bag full of secrets and hidden skeletons.”

“I am the same man I was when we were together, Raj. I have the same secrets and skeletons that I did,” Alec shrugs. “But you don’t have keys to those closets and doors anymore. I am your co-star and this film is important to me... as it must be for you. Let’s just focus on this night... We both deserve it after our hard work portraying these characters...”

Raj gives him a weak smile and nods. Alec notices his co-star’s eyes and notices that there is a little amount of sadness in them. “Let’s go.”

The actors enter the press conference room where a row of chairs await their arrival. Most of the other cast members are behind Alec and Raj and the two main protagonists take their chairs amidst a round of applause. Simon and Raj’s assistant Victor take their positions next to the reporters to monitor the questions being asked. Simon tips his chin up and looks at Andrew, gesturing him to come closer.

“Take this. Magnus’ team will be in touch. Just run point on this while I protect our friend from these crocodile journalists,” he tilts his head and steals a glance at Alec as the actor poses for some pictures with and without his co-actors. He looks over at Simon and gives him a nod as the press conference begins. The questions are mostly limited to Alec’s role as wrestler Roddy Rigglers and his bond with his coach Carl Anderson, Raj’s character. “How long did you take to prep for the role?” or “How authentic is Roddy’s story?” are some of the common questions that Alec has to tackle throughout the conference. Alec has become habitual to answering these questions over the last month of press tour. He knows exactly how to respond, where to make a joke and how to include Raj in his answers. However, when a rogue journalist finally gathers courage and shoots, “How did your family react to rumours about your relationship with Prince Magnus?”, the crowd gasps at the question and then the hall falls silent – pin-drop silent. Alec grips the mic tightly and takes a deep breath.

Simon stands up and turns to reach the journalist and shut him down when Alec eyes him to stop and let him answer. They have been playing this game for far too long and something in Alec just gives up at that moment. He doesn’t want to deal with this anymore. “Not that it’s the right occasion for such an inappropriate question. Not that _any_ occasion would be appropriate enough for invasion of my privacy but to answer your question – my family has been in this business for as long as I can remember, and they know how to differentiate truth from rumours. And that’s all I care about. Them. They are the only ones who deserve to know what goes on in my life and no one else. And they know what they know and so yeah? A major portion of my life is public, and it’s my choice. But _this,_ isn’t... there are some things that are a part of my _personal_ life and I would very much appreciate if that personal life remains personal. I am here to talk about Roddy and the movie, so shall we?”

“This movie is a product of months of hard work and team effort and to reduce all that to a question like that is unfair and inapt. I speak for the team when I say that we’re here to interact with you all but we also expect a level of decency and respect. Thank you,” Raj takes the mic from Alec and supports his ex-boyfriend. Alec gives him a soft smile and the questions rivet back to talking about the movie.

One of the actors is answering a question about meeting real life wrestlers during the movie shoot when the audience snap their heads towards the door. Andrew Underhill, who people recognise as Alec's chief of security has just walked in and is now standing at the door, looking over his shoulder. The other cast members cock their heads in his direction too after black suit commandos take positions at the door. Alec recognizes Magnus’ special royal security and the mic slips from his hand and onto his lap. The crowd gasps as Magnus walks in wearing an impeccable suit for the occasion. He is holding his phone as Griffin clears his way to where Isabelle is sitting. Alec's eyes follow him all the way across the hall to the area where the actors' friends and family are seated. Isabelle side-hugs Magnus and gestures him to an empty seat next to her. Simon happily grins at Magnus and then tips his chin towards the journalists to continue talking.

Alec swallows as the press conference continues. He can feel his cheeks burning now that all the eyes are on him and Magnus but his heart on the other hand is fluttering with joy. The conference takes another 10 minutes to wrap up and only then he finds time to get off the stage and meet Magnus. Isabelle and Magnus stand up to cheer for the cast as they leave the stage and Alec runs to the other side to join his family and take them into the movie theatre for the premiere. He pauses when he looks in Magnus’ eyes. There’s a bright glint in them as he curves his lips into a smile. Alec holds his hand out, without uttering a word and Magnus entangles their fingers together. The camera shutters go off like fireworks in the hall while Andrew and Magnus’ security clear a passage in front of the two of them.

Magnus lets Alec guide them into the movie theatre as he follows him. Griffin watches the two men with their chests high up with happiness. The Prince meets his eyes and gives him a small smile of gratitude. The movie theatre is dimly lit, ready for the premiere when Alec and Magnus enter. Alec introduces Magnus to the director, producers and his co-actors while they wait for the movie to begin. Raj graciously empties his seat next to Alec and offers it to Magnus and the two settle down. Magnus’ team secure the main doors and Andrew runs a check in the premiere hall.

Their hands are still interlocked together and resting in Magnus’ lap. The lights in the hall go down and Magnus grabs the chance to pull Alec closer to him. He drops a soft kiss on his shoulder and takes a deep breath, absorbing his boyfriend’s cologne. “Happy Birthday, my love”

“Thank you,” Alec lets out a reply choked with tears of emotions. Magnus notices the tone and looks up at Alec whose eyes are shining with moisture. He cups his face and turns it to his side.

“What?” Magnus asks, brushing his thumb below his eyelids to dry them of tears.

“You’re watching the movie premiere with me,” Alec hisses. “It’s all I wished for this morning when I woke up,” he leans forward and presses his lips onto Magnus’. Soft music of the introduction breaks their moment and Alec gently places his head on the royal’s shoulder as the movie begins.

> **Alaa @kittycatbane**
> 
> WE HAVE KNOWN FOR MONTHS AND YET THE MOMENT MAGNUS WALKED IN I DIED. I FUCKIN DIED MALEC IS REAL BITCHEEESS OF FUCK
> 
> **Lavanya @Lavanya31101951**
> 
> The fact that neither Alec or Magnus found it necessary to talk about their relationship and just walked off. Literal kings!

.

_Roddy Rigglers takes his championship trophy to the cemetery and stands in front of an ornate carved tombstone. The name on it is that of Carl Anderson – Roddy’s inspiration and coach... and the man who taught him how to get up and fight again after his accident. The accident that paralyzed Roddy from waist down temporarily and put a pause on his wrestling career. The accident that later took Carl’s life. Roddy recuperated from his injuries and returned to the Arena while admitting his love for Carl. The two got engaged right before the world championship semi-finals... right before Carl succumbed to a hemorrhagic blood vessel from a muscle tear sustained from their accident. The moment Roddy picked up his medal for the semi-finals, Carl breathed his last. They didn’t tell him about the accident until he returned to the hotel after his fight._

_The incident shattered Roddy. He had a ring on his finger that would never become a wedding band. He was going to fight his first finals since the accident with Carl not in the stands cheering for him, but he did. He fought and he won, dedicating the win to the love of his life._

_Now, he stands in front of Carl’s grave holding a bottle of his favorite Bordeaux and the trophy. Carl’s epitaph says, “beloved son, fiancé and a champion in his own right”. Roddy sniffs and settles on the grass in front of the tomb. He opens the bottle of alcohol and pours it into two small glasses. “Hey,” he whispers, lifting the glass to his lips. “You said we would celebrate in the middle of nowhere... together. Here we are, Carl. You and I. I miss you so much... and I don’t know how I will get up and walk away from you today. This,” he takes the trophy in his hand, “is all you. I couldn’t have done this without you and now I have to. Thank you for this new life... this second life that you gave me. I will live it for the both of us. I will win it for the both of us._

_Until we meet again.”_

_He leaves the glass of Bordeaux on the tombstone and walks off. The screen blurs into the green grass before finally darkening._

Final credits roll down and the theatre lights up back again. Alec takes a deep breath, breaking the silence in the hall. Everyone is quiet. Everyone is absorbing the emotions of the climax scene. The movie has been one of best performance oriented piece of works ever. Raj, Alec and all the other cast members have performed their career-best in their roles and it’s quite evident in the reaction. He turns to his left and sees Magnus wiping tears rolling down his swollen face. He is still holding Alec’s hand tightly in his lap and when he feels his eyes on him, he squeezes the hands. “I am so proud of you,” he mumbles, tangling his fingers through Alec’s hair.

Alec cups Magnus’ face and wipes his tear before pressing a kiss on his cheek. He then pulls his hand away from Magnus to greet the cast members and celebrate with them. Raj is the first to find him. They pull each other in a genuine hug.

“Congratulations, man. That was amazing.” He whispers as he pats Alec on his back.

“You too, Raj. That was so good. You were really good.” He complements his co-star and they give each other a genuine smile before proceeding to the other cast members. Magnus calms himself down after Isabelle joins him as they wait for Simon and Alec to finish off their duties. She is as big a mess as Magnus is, with her makeup smudged and wiped at a few places.

“He did so well,” she swallows, following Alec around with her gaze.

“He did.” Magnus takes a deep breath as he buttons his blazer.

He grabs his overcoat from the theatre seat and waits as Alec finishes up the final set of photographs before he joins Magnus and they walk out of the theatre. Some fans are still waiting for him and they cheer as the two men walk out into the public, not hiding anymore. Magnus curls his hand around Alec’s bicep as they descend down the stairs into the emptied red carpet. Some journalists follow them out but are made to stay at a distance by their security teams. Alec waves at the fans when they call his name out and head over to his car when Magnus stops and pulls him back.

“Go see them. They’ve been waiting to meet you for hours,” he nudges him towards the row of cheering young girls and boys.

“But you’re? Griffin isn’t here and I cannot?”, he gasps, looking around for Magnus’ assistant. Magnus pats the arm he is holding and gestures Andrew to join him.

“He will keep me company. Now go?” he tips his chin. Alec kisses Magnus’ cheek once more and then skips his way to the crowd. The fans scream and jump as Alec takes the markers and starts signing their photographs. There are fanarts of him dressed as Dr Lucius Knight, him and Maia’s romantic on-screen pairing and some old photographs of him and Raj. Alec rolls his eyes as he graciously signs them all while Magnus awaits him. Andrew remains close by the Prince, keeping journalists and fans away from the royalty.

“I hope you are all going to watch Arena in the theatres,” Alec reminds them as he takes a group selfie with all the fans.

“Say hi to Prince Magnus for us,” one of the older ladies tell Alec. Alec pauses and swallows the lump down his throat. He catches a glimpse of Magnus who is talking to Andrew and laughing between their discussions. His overcoat hangs on his arm and his security team surrounds him, watching every journalist and fan that passes through.

“I will,” he responds. “Thank you so much.”

He finishes off the autographs and walks back to Magnus. “All done, gorgeous?” the Prince winks, lifting his hand to cup his cheek. The crowd howls at the back, making Alec shake his head and duck his chin down.

“Yes, let’s go home.” He nods, holding his arm out. Magnus chuckles, curling his hand around the arm. The fans scream his name and he waves at them and then proceed quietly to the car. Once they are settled inside Alec’s black limousine, both of them fall silent and motionless. The sound of traffic mellows the sound of his fans cheering and as the engines of the car roar and mingle with that of the other cars, Alec throws his head on the backrest and closes his eyes.

“We did that,” he huffs out a loud breath.

“We did,” Magnus exhales, a laugh escaping his lips.

“Simon and Griffin are going to be so mad,” Alec rubs his palm down his face and chuckles.

“Oh, it was _Griffin’s_ idea... and Simon played along,” Magnus swallows.

Alec gasps, turning his head to his side to look at Magnus in horror. “Your Griffin?” he mumbles out the question.

“Yup,” Magnus pops the p. “He suggested that I should spend the night celebrating the man I love,” the Prince leans in, presses their noses together. Alec grins wide and giggles softly, slipping his hand underneath the collar of Magnus’ shirt. The Prince shivers as Alec presses his cold fingerpads on his collarbone and kisses his lips.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Neither can I,” Magnus laughs. “I guess he does have a romantic bone, afterall,” Magnus unlocks his phone and sends a quick text to someone before Alec nestles his head in the crook of his neck and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know in the comments whether you liked the chapter or not; what bits were your favorite, your favorite lines and if there is some part that you think i can improve in (obviously, dont be mean).
> 
> Up next: Could the pressure of a relationship that is the talk of town get to Magnus and Alec?


	5. Royal Exhibition, NY MET Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Magnus hosts the first exhibition event in NY and Malec give their first interview together after going public.
> 
> #BrighterWithYouFic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello 
> 
> how is everyone doing? i know we met quite a few months ago, but i kind of had some major life changes. i graduated university, started a new job, moved back from London and had to readjust with everything in my home country. then 2020 happened and i thought i could finally write, but then my family had to deal with a tragic personal loss. surprisingly, this lockdown brought me back to writing back even though im still working, i have a lot of time at home. the virus situation sucks, and i really hope each and every one of you is fine and healthy. please hang in there, this too shall pass. we shall pull through. 
> 
> it's also a trying time for all of us and its affecting some of us more than the others. but my messages here, and DMs on Twitter (@aliaawrites) are always open for all of you. if you want to vent out or talk about something, let me know. im always here for you. please just hang in there and stay strong. i love you all <3

Magnus opens his eyes and stretches his arm out of the duvet next morning. He is greeted with chilly air that has engulfed the room in Alec’s tiny beach cottage. His boyfriend shuffles under the covers and pulls himself closer to Magnus, subconsciously wrapping his warm arm around his waist. Alec’s nose is pressed deep into his collarbone as he breathes lukewarm air against Magnus' skin. The soft snores coming out of his mouth break the monotony of the silent morning. Magnus swallows the hoarseness in his throat and presses his lips on Alec's forehead, dropping a soft kiss onto his skin. He shifts on the bed and groans softly from the fatigued muscles. They had had a beautiful night, celebrating an important day in Alec’s life on the night of his birthday.

_Alec bolted the door of his cottage and leaned on it as soon as they reached back home after his movie premiere. He was exhausted yet exhilarated with the way the evening had panned out for both him and them. From his much-awaited movie opening worldwide to his relationship with Magnus now out in the open, the night had brought numerous surprises for the actor. He had expressed his keen interest in wanting Magnus to attend the movie screening with him long back in Ghana a few months ago, when they had barely begun dating, but he would have never imagined that his dream would be spoken into existence tonight. ‘Arena’ had been his first movie where he had gotten a chance to play the main protagonist on the big screen, and it was a strong script that he believed in. He had given 6 long months of his life to this role, shaping Roddy Rigglers with his blood, sweat, and tears into the man who came out to the audience. Six months that he could have given to his TV show’s new season or episodes or to his growing relationship with Magnus, but he had given them to this movie and today, the early reviews had indicated that everyone was loving Alec’s performance as the wrestler and that the film was expected to garner record-breaking box office collections over the weekend. Isabelle and Simon had been raving about the movie on their family chat, but Alec hadn’t checked Twitter or any other social media for any reaction to avoid the brunt of the tsunami that his relationship with Magnus had probably created over the web._

_“Alexander? Come in here, please.” he heard Magnus’ voice and stepped forward, walking into the kitchen. The cottage was dimly lit with fairy lights and lamps. Alec unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them up to his elbow. Magnus was lighting candles on a beautiful cake._

_“You didn’t have to do this?” the actor smiled, joining Magnus on his side of the kitchen counter. Magnus shook his head and slipped one hand around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer._

_“I did anyway,” he sighed. “Happy Birthday, Alexander,” he held a knife in front of Alec, gesturing him to take it. Alec took the knife from Magnus’ hand and blew the candles, leaving one out for good luck. Magnus softly clapped, humming a gentle happy birthday as Alec sliced a piece of cake out and fed it to the Prince. He wiped the remnants of chocolate from Magnus’ lips and licked his thumb clean while Magnus cut a small piece of cake to feed to Alec. They gobbled on the dessert for a bit before Alec safely replaced the remnants of the cake in the fridge. Magnus proceeded into the bedroom and changed into a comfy pair of pajamas and t-shirt. He hopped into the bed and waited as Alec took a shower and joined him in the bed very soon._

Magnus is pulled out of his trance when his phone vibrates with a text notification. Alec nestles further under the blankets and shifts away from him as Magnus sits up to answer the phone. It’s Ragnor’s text, asking to meet him when the royal highness can. The text sounds urgent and Magnus replies, telling him to meet him in an hour in Alec’s cottage. He quickly brushes his teeth and freshens up, while Alec is still asleep in his bedroom. He pulls over a long-sleeved lose t-shirt to hide the pleasures of the previous night and walks out into the living room where Ragnor is waiting for him. The older man drops his hands to his sides and bows his head softly. “Your Highness,” Ragnor softly greets him.

“Ragnor, good morning,” Magnus proceeds into the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker to brew himself and Ragnor a cup of coffee. “Is everything ok?” he asks while surfing through the cabinets for two mugs. It’s still a new setting for him and having insisted Alec to not have his staff over to help, Magnus is on his own, at least until Alec wakes up.

“Yes, and no,” Ragnor scratches his chin and sighs.

“What do you mean?” Magnus looks up from the coffee maker and raises a brow. “Is the exhibition not coming along as we thought?”

“No, sir... that project is going on rather smoothly. Thanks to Mr Lewis’s and Mr Lightwood’s help. The museum officials have scheduled a Skype meeting to finalize the terms of the contract today. The meeting is at 11am.”

“Wonderful! So, what is _not_ ok then?” the prince pours coffee in two mugs and holds out one towards Ragnor.

“His Majesty just issued a statement this morning, to tighten your security and make sure you have a commando with you at all times you’re not with me.” Ragnor holds out a piece of paper with the Dunstead Palace logo on it. Magnus takes the paper from him and reads the statement signed by his father. “He refused to state why,” Ragnor adds as Magnus quickly skims through the paper. The statement, like Ragnor states, is ambiguous to say the least and doesn’t reveal anything about why His Majesty is signing off on the order to recruit more security personnel around Magnus.

Ragnor clears his throat, holding his fist to his mouth. “If I may?” he mumbles with an intent to seek permission. Magnus hums in response, still battling the statement in his hand. “All of this looks particularly suspicious to me, Your Highness. His Majesty has enemies, and I mean many of them. Yet, from his demeanor and his actions, it doesn’t look like he is worried for himself. He hasn’t changed anything in his royal protocol, but he has strengthened both yours and Princess Catarina’s security details.”

Magnus nods, agreeing with Ragnor's observation. He has himself seen his father’s odd behavior in the last couple of weeks. The man has been reclusive and detached from everyone, including Magnus. The idea that The Asmodeus Bane would succumb to threats to dethrone him or similar is something that Magnus can’t even formulate in his head. Over the years, like every monarchy, people have attempted to dethrone him and have found excuses to relieve him of his Crown, from the Queen’s demise to Magnus’ broken engagement to Baroness Camille of France.

He picks his phone up from the table and calls his father. The ringer rings for a few seconds before the call diverts to voicemail. Magnus sighs and hangs the call, throwing the phone on the couch. “What do you think could be wrong?” Magnus sits down on and places his palms over his face, rubbing it down.

“I don’t know. I just know that Griffin will be here with two more personal guards anytime.” Ragnor takes a sip from his mug and settles on the couch after seeking Magnus’ permission.

“Can you speak with Mr Rey and ask him to tell Dad to talk to me as soon as he can.” Magnus instructs. “Also, ask Cora to get me his schedule for today.”

“Your Highness,” Ragnor tips his head and makes a mental note. What follows is a moment of silence as the conversation falls into a lull. Magnus ponders over the events of the last couple of months while Ragnor types texts to people to get Magnus the information he has requested. He hesitates when a thought strikes him and shifts in his seat, uncomfortably – a movement Magnus catches.

“What is it?” the prince asks. “Are you hiding something from me, Ragnor?”

Ragnor shakes his head and bites his lip, carefully assessing the impact of his words. “I can’t help but think,” he takes a deep breath, “What if it’s the Circle behind this? What if they’re back?”

“Valentine died in a car crash, years ago. The Circle collapsed with him,” Magnus reasons. “It cannot be them again. It doesn’t add up. And even if Circle were alive, threatening is far from their MO. They don’t do this sort of a thing.”

The Circle, as Ragnor pointed out, was a left-wing organization that wanted the Edomai Crown for their family. Legend goes back centuries when the ancestors of Valentine Morgenstern and Asmodeus Bane were siblings and equally capable of ascending the throne of Edom. But monarchy came with ugly practices, including the Bane ancestor destroying the Morgenstern ancestor’s family, leaving a mother and child alive, by error of course. The families split and flourished into the royal houses of Morgenstern and Bane. A few hundred years after the murders, the then King of Edom, another Bane, conferred Dukedom onto the Morgensterns to compensate for the loss their ancestors had bestowed upon the family. Peace befell the kingdom until Valentine Morgenstern was born. He constituted the Circle to take back what had been stolen from his family almost 6 centuries ago.

He and Asmodeus grew up together at the same time, and when Asmodeus ascended the throne at the young age of 15, Valentine created an army to rebel. He was caught, tried, and punished for his crimes almost a decade later. On the last day of trial, he succumbed to a car accident while travelling to the prison to be locked up. The Circle members were eventually caught and executed by the government. However, people in the royal household do believe that some sleeper cells of the Circle survived and have been laying low until they can attack the throne again.

“Maybe you’re right,” Ragnor breathes. “I just wanted to let you know what I thought.” He doesn’t look like he agrees with Magnus completely but let’s go because at the end of the day, how much does he know anyway. He has not been a part of His Majesty's regime before Magnus came along so it’s as much a hearsay for him as it is for Magnus or the world. He gets up to leave when Alec walks in, yawning and stretching. He rubs his eyes, dropping himself groggily onto the couch and murmurs a good morning to both Magnus and Ragnor. “Mr Lightwood. A very happy birthday to you.”

“Thank you, Ragnor. We missed you last night,” Alec rasps. “There’s leftover cake in the fridge. Should I get some for you?”

“No, no, Sir. I will leave now. There’s an important meeting I need to attend with the Palace. Please have a lovely morning,” he bows before turning around on his heels. Alec hums in response and so does Magnus and Ragnor walks out of cottage. The Prince shuffles the statement release in his hand and takes a deep breath.

“Is everything ok?” Alec asks. Magnus hums, either in agreement or disagreement. Alec cannot assess that. He waits a few seconds for Magnus to explain himself, but the man stays quiet, playing with a paper in his hand. “Magnus? You there with me?” he calls his boyfriend.

“Huh?” Magnus looks up. “Sorry, were you saying something?” the Prince asks. Alec scans his face and then shifts closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. A distressed Prince leans in, dropping his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“What did Ragnor say? Can I help you with it?” he asks, dropping his lips onto his forehead.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes out. He is not sure if the looming threat is serious enough to pull Alec into it. “I don’t know what it is right now, but,” he swallows.

“Tell me anyways?” Alec asks.

“Dad strengthened security protocol, officially. I don’t know if this is because something is wrong or just a general precaution.”

“Did you have a word with him?”

“Not yet.” Magnus sighs, dropping his head on Alec’s lap. Alec entangles his fingers in Magnus’ soft hair and massages his scalp to relax him. “I’ll call him in a while to ask,” he mumbles, closing his eyes as Alec’s fingers work their magic. “It’s probably nothing, and I am just overthinking.” He tries to shrug. Alec presses his fingertips on his neck and makes circles to release his tension. “How is Twitter reacting to us?” he changes the topic to their relationship.

“I don’t know. I haven’t checked.” Alec shrugs. “Anyway, it’s not like I care. I have been in love with you for weeks now. There’s nothing they can do to change it.”

Magnus looks up and gives him a smile, forgetting everything that he spoke to with Ragnor. He pulls Alec down, ushering him to crawl over him. Alec obliges as he is pulled atop his boyfriend, with Magnus locking their lips together. He curls his legs around Alec’s hips, toeing his pajamas off. Alec’s hands, initially cupping Magnus’ face, grope for the Prince’s shorts and pushes them off. Their naked bodies rub against each other, and their lips refuse to leave each other’s skin.

.

> **The Dunstead Palace @TheDunsteadPalace**
> 
> HRH Prince Magnus is here with a special announcement for everyone.

The tweet has a video attached to it: _Hi, how is everyone doing? *he adjusts his ear-cuff when someone points it out. The viewers don’t have to guess that it’s Alec* So, as you all know, the Palace and I have decided to hold art exhibitions around the globe to support budding artists and new talents, as was my mother, who I miss very dearly. I am here to tell you that we finally have the venue for our first exhibition. It’s your very own, the MET museum in New York. Three weeks from now, the Palace will be hosting the exhibition so anyone and everyone who would like for their work to be noticed and appreciated, please feel free to reach out to us. I will have my team or myself put up a link with this video or in the profile *he stops talking when Alec(?) scoffs at him. Magnus widens his eyes and gestures him to stop laughing*. Yeah, I’ve just been laughed at for being technologically challenged so don’t worry, I’ll put up the link myself now and let everyone know that I can. So, send in your entries, your details, and my team will reach out to you. Please don’t hesitate and remember that you have a talent, and we appreciate you._

Magnus pounces on Alec, wrapping his arms tightly around the man. “I hate you,” he mumbles. Alec holds them steady on the couch and laughs as Magnus, who is feeling particularly very sappy, bombards him with kisses.

****

> **lucy @alecslucius**
> 
> Alec laughing at Magnus’ social-media skills, or lack thereof. I am crying. They are such goals.
> 
> **I MET MAGNUS!! _@edomsroyals_**
> 
> I hope more and more people take part in this campaign. Magnus is going so good by honoring his mother.
> 
> **Watch ER for clear skin! @dopeyhazels**
> 
> Is the stan twitter going to pretend that we didn’t see a peek of a hickey on Magnus’ shoulder? I am sure it was a hickey.
> 
> **charlie. @kaciuslove**
> 
> The way Malec aren’t even hiding their relationship, or their hickeys. I am living for this.

.

The movie opens to record-breaking box office numbers, with Alec and Raj’s performances being appreciated worldwide. As days pass, several countries announce the release of _Arena_ in their theatres, with the UK and Edom holding special premieres for the opening. As a part of the last leg of their promotions, the cast takes to the New York Comic Con for a panel. Since Alec is the only cast member attending, Fox announces a duo panel for _ER_ with Maia as well. They schedule the panel such that Alec can get done with both the panels and the interviews on a single day.

“Look at the view babe,” Magnus opens the curtain and sighs. He has a day off from organizing the art exhibition and is accompanying Alec for the event, much to Ragnor’s dismay.

Alec puts on his blazer and hums, joining Magnus by the windows. He drops a small kiss on Magnus’ cheek and nuzzles his nose to take in the scent of his cologne. “My view is any day better,” he cheekily laughs against his skin. Magnus rolls his eyes cups Alec’s head, ruffling through his hair.

“Shut up,” he smiles, turning around to inspect Alec’s look for the day. “That’s what you’re wearing?” he tugs at the lapels of his blazer and dusts off any trace of lint from the it. It’s a striped blazer and pants set over a black turtleneck sweater. He buttons the blazer up and turns Alec around, inspecting every inch of the garment and the way it fits his boyfriend. “It does look very nice,” he comments, turning Alec around again to face him. Alec, whose hands are up in the air, allowing Magnus to handle him the way he wants, chuckles at that almost compliment. “What about the face?” he places his palms against Alec’s cheeks.

“What about it?” Alec frowns. “Oh, yeah, I cancelled the makeup artist because you know, it’s not like I am going in front of the camera. I can do without some touch ups.” he shrugs.

“You absolutely—” Magnus is about to protest when there’s a knock at the door. “I’ll go get that. It’s probably Simon or Maia,” Alec pulls out of Magnus’ hold and walks back to the door. As he is about to open, he turns around, “wait, what if it’s Maia? You two haven’t met, and I don’t want you to get uncomfortable?”

“I have seen her on-screen plenty of times. I am sure I can handle being star struck, Alexander,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re the one who is going to be star struck?” Alec arches a brow.

Magnus curls his fingers together and blushes at that. “My royalty isn’t my hard work. It is what I was born with. People needn’t be star struck with me.”

“Stop being so righteous,” Alec snorts.

_It is indeed Maia._

“Hey,” she animatedly squeaks, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Good morning, Lightwood. Oh my God I haven’t seen you in so long,” she chuckles, meeting him after a couple of weeks. Magnus shifts uncomfortably in his position as he waits to meet Alec’s costar.

“Hey,” he whispers, dropping a kiss to her cheek. “How is Bat?”

“Bat’s great. He wanted to come, but he needs to finish some last reshoots,” she shrugs, pulling away from Alec. “I am glad we could do this though—” she pauses, noticing someone else in the room. The events that follow aren’t surprising for Alec. Maia freezes when she notices that the person inside the room is none other than Prince Magnus himself. She parts her lips, and her eyes widen as she gasps for breath. Alec stuffs his hands in his pocket because after dating Magnus for as long as he has, this reaction isn’t unexpected.

“Maia, that is Magnus,” he introduces. Maia looks at him in horror, confused at how to greet him.

“Magnus, this is Maia, my costar and friend,” he adds.

“Hi, your Highness,” she stutters, her breath shaky and nervous.

“Hi Ms Roberts,” Magnus steps forward and offers his hand. Alec arches a brow. _Ms Roberts? Really Magnus._ Maia nervously shakes his hand and attempts to curtsy. “No need to do that,” Magnus chuckles.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you,” she swallows, her heart beating out of her chest. “I have heard a lot about you,” she adds.

“I hope good things?” Magnus arches a brow.

“Of course. Have you met this guy? All he ever does is speak highly of you,” she shrugs. Alec looks away, hiding a blush as Magnus arches a brow and smirks.

“I should go and get a beer with you sometime soon and talk about everything that this one has said about me,” he teases his boyfriend.

“Anytime, your Highness,” she tips her head.

“We might not get an opportunity, but I need to tell you that I am absolutely in awe of your acting skills. You are great in your show and I really do ship Lucius and Katia. You and Bat cute but nowhere close to you and this guy,” he admits cheekily. Maia's eyes widen as she looks back and forth between Alec and Magnus. Alec nods at her, confirming that Magnus is speaking the truth.

“I–I don’t know how to respond to that, sir. Thank you so much,” she breathes out. “If I may?” she asks for Magnus’ permission, a gesture that’s strange yet very expected for Magnus. He nods, turning around to give them some space. “Simon is arranging the interviews in the basement. We should leave in about 15 minutes,” she informs.

“Perfect. I am done. Let me grab my phone.” Alec sighs, turning to his bed to pick up his phone from under the covers.

“You’re not leaving like that,” Magnus holds his hand.

“Magnus, I look fine,” Alec protests. Maia takes a step back as she notices Magnus catch a hold of her costar and pull him by his waist. It’s a very private moment and she looks away.

“Give me a moment,” Magnus asks. He grabs Alec’s kit and pulls out two tubes. “Just this,” he mixes the two together and carefully applies to Alec’s face. Alec closes his eyes as Magnus rubs the cream and toner evenly on his skin. “Open your mouth,” he instructs, applying a tinted lip balm.

“See you’re done. Now, go, make everyone gaga over you,” he winks, stepping away from Alec. They don’t realize that Maia is in the room with them until Alec turns to her after kissing Magnus goodbye. She is scrolling through her phone, but all the three of them know that she is awkward and uncomfortable.

“I’ll see you for lunch?” Alec asks.

“You will,” Magnus smiles, opening his laptop up to work while Alec’s going to be gone. “Ms Roberts, good luck. Spoil some things so that viewers like me can have fodder for the months that you’re all on hiatus.”

.

Alec and Maia walk out after completing their panel and the first set of interviews. “The Prince is a great guy,” she mentions, sipping her cup of coffee. Alec looks up from the carpeted floor and smiles.

“He is,” he breathes out.

“I am guessing that he is in New York to finish the exhibition preparations?” she asks, looking around to find how to reach the elevator area.

“Yeah, he is flying back though. For a bit, to stay with His Majesty,” Alec shrugs.

Maia arches her brows and breathes out, “it feels so surreal. Talking _highnesses_ and _majesties,_ ” she scoffs. “We’re so ordinary, right?”

“I know exactly what you mean. But, thankfully, Magnus doesn’t really care about titles and stuff, so I sometimes forget who he is,” Alec adds.

“Yeah I can imagine that. You two are so domestic from what I have seen that even I forgot for a bit. He really loves you,” she adds, as they enter the elevator to head up for lunch. Magnus is waiting for them in a restaurant inside the hotel. His team has sealed the restaurant for everyone else, for safety and security issues.

.

**Edom**

After the New York Comic Con, Magnus catches a flight to Edom to meet with his father, inquire about the new security protocol, and finish some pending appearances and events in the Royal Capital. He hasn’t been in the city for a few weeks now, planning and plotting the due course of the art exhibitions that he is sponsoring. He doesn’t get to meet his father immediately upon his arrival and spends the night and next morning resting and speaking with Alec, who has a day off from filming the bits and pieces of his show's current season. Magnus walks into the Palace late next night and is greeted by his father waiting for him in the balcony. “I haven’t seen you in so long,” he comments, ruffling a hand through Magnus’ hair.

“It has been almost a month,” Magnus points out, bowing his head to show adoration the Indonesian way.

“Shall we proceed for dinner? I am starving,” Asmodeus widens his eyes and laughs.

“Yes, please,” Magnus holds his grumbling stomach, joining in his father's laughter.

The staff members make way as the two men reach the dining hall. There’s an unusually greater number of guards at the entrances and Magnus notices that. He has made it a point to ask his father about it. As they settle onto their chairs, the staff members lay the dishes out. It’s a full-course Indonesian meal, just the way he Magnus flicks his hand to give him and his father privacy and the dining hall is soon deserted.

“How is Alec?” Asmodeus doesn’t meet Magnus’ eye as he asks the question.

“Alexander’s doing great,” Magnus scans his father’s demeanor.

“You should ask him to send me a DVD of that movie of his. Wherever I go, I hear how wonderfully skilled my son’s partner is,” the King commends. “That new movie is an absolute crowd pleaser,” he adds.

Magnus’ lips curve into a smile, hearing his father talk so fondly of Alec. For a moment, he forgets the stress gripping him regarding his father’s security, and he allows himself to have a moment for his boyfriend. “Well, he indeed outdid himself in _Arena,_ ” Magnus joins in. “I can’t be prouder of him if I tried.”

“Well that is good to hear, Magnus. I don’t think you’ve ever someone as good as that man in your life,” he ponders over the last few relationships that Magnus has had.

“Well a boy has to kiss a lot of frogs before finding the Prince Charming,” Magnus rolls his eyes. Asmodeus looks up from his plate and chuckles at his son.

“I had a thought, and you are free to say no, but I don’t think you will,” he adds. “Why don’t you invite Alec for Thanksgiving this year?”

“I would love to, but I am sure he would want to spend the day with his family, and I don’t want to take that away from him,” Magnus shrugs.

“Well, invite his family over too?” Asmodeus asks. “It's hard for me to believe that he doesn’t consider you a part of his family. Magnus furrows his brows because his father is not the type of person who likes to socialize all that much, even if it is with the people he genuinely likes. He likes to keep to himself, enjoy his private space, and only speak with his son and the staff members.

“Dad?” he stops eating and holds Asmodeus’ wrists. “Are you ok?”

For a moment, something flashes in his eyes, and Magnus thinks he notices it too. But the King quickly washes the worry off and plants a smile on his face. Magnus wonders if his father would have made a great actor, “Whatever do you mean, son?” he shakes his head.

“I don’t know. You tell me?” Magnus tilts his head.

“I am very confused, Magnus,” Asmodeus arches his brows and chuckles.

“Dad, what is going on?”

“Son, if I asked you to invite Alec Lightwood and his family over for Thanksgiving, why does it have to be because something is wrong? It could be because I want to meet his family and him, I mean,” he swallows.

“I know you. I have known you for my whole life. You would never ask me to invite a boyfriend over for a holiday,” Magnus argues.

“Well, I haven’t liked anyone as much as I like that man,” Asmodeus makes a rather good excuse.

“What about the security detail? Why did you release that statement to enhance the cover around me?” Magnus is done beating around the bushes.

“It was a standard procedure, Magnus? There is nothing to worry about.” Asmodeus blurts out.

“Are you sure? Because Ragnor made an observation that you’re not being entirely truthful, and I don’t know. I believe him.”

“Well you should believe him. He is bloody good at his job. But he is wrong this time. There is nothing to worry about.”

“If there was, you would tell me, right?” Magnus voice reduces to a squeak. The young boy who lost his mother too young pops out of him, fearing the same for his father, and he shivers for a moment.

“I would, Magnus. I would tell you if there is something to tell,” Asmodeus shrugs. Magnus doesn’t understand if his father is lying or telling the truth at this point but then it doesn’t matter. There’s no way you could fish anything out of His Majesty if he didn’t want. “Anyway, so the Lightwoods are not on for Thanksgiving?” he changes the topic, yet again.

“I’d rather have them over for Christmas, or something and spend Thanksgiving with you?” Magnus suggests.

“Whatever suits you, son? Just a little something,” he adds. “When I met your mother, I knew she was the one a few months into the relationship. I am not saying that you should know that too, but if he is the one, don’t let him go.”

“I don’t plan to,” Magnus nods. “I don’t know what it is but maybe I do. But I don’t think I have ever felt the way I do when he is around. It’s easy, like breathing. I don’t have to think about it. All I need to do is live.”

Asmodeus intently listens to the way Magnus talks about Alec, and the way his eyes glimmer with love. This is the happiest he has seen his son, ever since they both lost Indah all those years ago. “The position that we’re in doesn’t give us much room to find love. So, when someone really important knocks at our door, we can’t let them go,” he adds.

“Yeah, I mean I haven’t been a royal as long as you have, but I understand what you’re saying, and I will make sure this doesn’t happen.” Magnus chips in. He is still not entirely convinced that his father is not lying to him about the security detail, but he lets it go.

For the next few days, Magnus finishes off his chores in Edom before heading out to New York. Ragnor tightens the security detail around the Prince even further and despite the suspicion that he harbors in his head, Magnus decides to not act on it and trust his father instead. He hugs his father goodbye 5 days later and catches a flight to New York for the exhibition.

.

On the night of the art exhibition, Alec returns home late from a photoshoot, and his entire team is waiting for him to get ready for Magnus' event. Magnus has already left a few hours ago and is supposed to meet Alec directly at the exhibition.

“Where were you?” Isabelle squeaks in his dressing room. Simon and Alec rush in, with Alec throwing off his jacket. “Ragnor has called me thrice in the last half hour,” she yells at her boyfriend and Alec’s manager.

“We got stuck. The lighting and the last shot. We just couldn’t finish it in time.” Simon blurts out, rushing into the closet to get Alec’s garments out.

“Why are you here?” Alec arches a brow, stopping before he walks into the changing room. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Mom and Luke, helping her prepare for tonight’s dinner with Magnus?” he breathes out. Magnus is slated to meet the Lightwoods and Luke tonight, for the first time. To say that Alec is freaking out about that would be an understatement.

“Clary is helping Mom instead. She volunteered. I WILL catch up after you’re ready.” she shrugs. “It’s not like I am allowed in the kitchen anyway,” she laughs.

_Thank God for that._ Alec and Simon mutter together and then have a small giggle when Izzy frowns. She pushes Alec inside the dressing room and slaps Simon on his shoulder. His stylist has picked out beige knitted pullover and trousers, combined with a black velvet blazer. The weather in New York complements his outfit. Aline quickly fixes his hair and touches up his face to hide his blemishes.

“Your shoes,” Simon hurries in, with a pair of white sneakers.

The royal vehicle is parked outside Alec’s apartment in Manhattan. Ever since they went public with their relationship, paparazzi follows him wherever he goes, and he has gotten used to it. He doesn’t give a damn. As with everything public, there are people who support him, his and Magnus' fans. And then there are people with opinions about everything, including Alec's possible marriage to royalty. So, if he thinks about all the opinions surrounding his love for Magnus, he wouldn’t know how to breathe. As he walks out of the apartment, camera shutters go off. Somehow, they always know where he is headed.

_On my way – Alec_

Alec presses send and relaxes in the backseat. He is super excited for the event. Magnus has been working on it for quite some time, and Alec knows how much it means to him. Art is a legacy Magnus’ mother left him and Alec understands that. He couldn’t be prouder of his boyfriend, and he couldn’t be more in love with him if he tried.

_Can’t wait._

Magnus’ reply comes in a second later.

.

Magnus walks around, inspecting the last bit of the preparations. All the lights are perfect and so is the soft music. Magnus has approved a very Indonesian playlist for the event, commemorating some of his mother's most favorite songs. The first round of guests has arrived, and he is only waiting for the who’s who and Alexander. Magnus takes a look at the young artists, nervously fiddling next to their paintings and smiles. His mother would have loved to see so much talent around. They are all so young, with a lifetime ahead of them. If a simple act by him could shape their future into something brighter and more hopeful, he would do it in a heartbeat. Ragnor arrives a moment later and whispers in his ear, “Your highness, Mr Lightwood is due to arrive in 2 minutes.”

“Perfect,” Magnus’ face lights up and he makes his way out. The steps of the museum are lined with journalists, and they all go silent when Magnus walks out of the main door. He scurries down the steps, matching Alec’s car and reaches at the same time it stops at the end of the staircase. The crowd gasps as Magnus opens the door and holds it out and wonder who is special enough to be escorted by the Prince of Edom himself. They wait patiently before Alec steps out, buttoning his blazer. The atmosphere echoes with cheers when they recognize who it is.

“What?” Alec arches his brows and gasps, seeing Magnus hold the door for him.

Magnus winks at him and shrugs inconspicuously. “Shall we?” he holds out his hand towards Alec. Alec blushes, shaking his head, before he takes the proffered hand and is pulled towards the main entrance by his boyfriend. As they make their way up, the paparazzi and the crowd go insane, shouting and howling for the two men. The flashes from the camera are blinding, and Alec ducks his head as he climbs up. Magnus firmly holds Alec’s hand and takes him inside.

Alec looks around the museum and it looks beautiful. All the paintings and the artwork, along with the Indonesian-themed décor have been carefully curated and thought about. Everything complements the throne of Edom and the royalty of the Banes. It feels like Alec is back in the Dunstead Palace. He holds Magnus’ arm with his other hand and looks around, in awe of everything. “Everything is so beautiful,” he exclaims. Magnus mutters a soft thank you and takes them to the main hall. Once they are there, Magnus turns around and inspects Alec’s outfit.

“Simon did well,” he complements, adjusting his blazer. Alec looks down from the ceiling of the hall and notices Magnus. The patterns on his long blazer are very similar to the Indonesian prints he has seen around in Edom. He is wearing a satin white button up and black skinny pants underneath the overcoat and looks sinful.

“You look beautiful,” he complements, lifting Magnus’ hand to place a kiss on it.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus leans in and softly kisses his cheek. “I am going to go and meet some people. Will you be alright?” he asks.

“I’ll be fine. Go, do what’s needed,” he squeezes his hand.

Alec takes a look at the paintings and decides to speak with a few young artists. The paintings are all different and speaks volumes of their incredulous minds. He steps forward, reaching a young boy, in his late teens or early twenties. The boy's eyes widen when he notices Alec looking at his painting. It’s a spatula oil painting, depicting a night scene on a quite quay. “Do you have a name for this painting?” Alec inquires. The boy swallows hard, registering that a celebrity is looking at his painting.

“Alec Lightwood,” he breathes. Alec stops looking at the painting and turns to the young man. He gives him a small smile.

“I don’t think that’s a good name for the painting,” Alec winks. The boy ducks his head and blushes.

“No, sir, that is not what I meant.”

“I know,” Alec shrugs. “So, what shall I call you?”

“Kaizan is my name, but you can call me Kai?” he shrugs.

“Nice to meet you Kai!” Alec offers his hand. The young man shakes his hand and gives him a small smile.

“Nice to meet you too, Sir. I am a huge huge fan.” He swallows.

“Call me Alec, please,” Alec shakes his head.

“You’re His Highness' partner. I am sure calling you Sir is highly appropriate, sir,” he jokes. Alec looks over his shoulder and notices Magnus speaking with some diplomatic figures.

“Ok, fine, but between you and me, call me Alec.” He winks. “Now will you tell me about the painting.”

“This painting is called _a memory._ ” He tells Alec. “Back when I was in Croatia, I used to work as a cleaner in a hotel. This is what I used to see every time I looked out of the window during my shift,” he shrugs.

“How old are you now?” Alec gasps.

“I am 18, sir,” the boy tells him.

“And how old were you when you were in Croatia and how did you get here?” Alec swallowed, noticing that the painting was dated only a few weeks ago.

“I was 11 when I worked at the hotel. And then this American couple, wanting to start a family, adopted me. And we came to Dallas,” the boy narrates. “I don’t have a lot of memories of Croatia, but this particular night on Danube was particularly remarkable. I had never seen the quay so quiet and lonely. It looked like humanity didn’t exist around for those 15 minutes.”

Alec is stunned to hear the words coming out of Kaizan’s mouth. They’re too wise for an 18-year-old. “Do you still live in Dallas?”

The color on Kai’s face fades for a second, and Alec notices that. “I don’t. I moved out of my adopted parents’ home two years after we came to the US,” he shrugs. “They weren’t exactly looking for a son. Actually, they were, but I wasn’t exactly the _type_ of child they wanted.”

“Sorry?” Alec raises his brows, unsure if he really heard what Kai had just said.

“Yeah, when they found out that my inclinations weren’t exactly academic but artistic, they wanted nothing to do with me. Anyway, I don’t blame them because they did bring me to America, and I was able to enroll in a good school and get good education.” He sighs. Alec scans the boy’s eyes and he meant what he said. There was lack of jealousy, anger, and anything negative in them. He means when he says that he doesn’t have regrets.

“Your color palette is remarkable, Kai,” Alec notices the subtle use of pale-yellow undertones in the entirety of the painting. The sepia-esque finish to the painting brings out the nostalgia of the time that has passed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kai nods. “If I may, sir?”

“Yeah?”

“I am a big fan. Can I get a picture with you?” he timidly asks.

“Of course. Be sure to send me the picture too, because I am a fan myself.” Alec asks. Kai holds the phone at an arm's length and Alec ducks down to reach Kai's height. They snap a couple of selfies before Alec gives him his number.

“You can call me anytime, alright?”

Alec proceeds to see other paintings and meet with other young artists. There is a 12-year-old Latina from Texas who had painted a Spanish family dinner scene. It was a subtle combination of dark, oil-based colors with a 3D finish. Alec speaks with the girl and laughs at her excruciatingly funny sense of humor when Magnus finds them. The girl stutters her way through explaining the painting to the Prince. Magnus hands her a contact card as he has done to every other participant in that exhibition.

“Oh wow,” Magnus exhales when they’re finally alone. Alec chuckles. “Why are you laughing?” the Prince squints his eyes.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered and serious,” Alec rolls his eyes.

“I am not flustered,” Magnus pouts.

“Did you see that painting over there?” Alec points at Kaizan who is now describing his painting to the journalists covering the exhibition.

“I did. I also met with him a few days ago. What an impressive young man.”

“Everyone here is so good. Her Majesty would have been so happy to see all of this,” Alec sighs. Magnus encircles his waist and places a palm on his chest. The pride in the actor’s eyes is not unnoticeable. Alec takes a sip of his drink and then presses his lips on the side of Magnus’ forehead.

“There are cameras all around us,” Magnus notices.

“Fantastic,” Alec rolls his eyes, leaning down to capture Magnus’ lips in for a kiss. Magnus swallows the taste of champagne on Alec’s lips and trails his hand up Alec’s blazer, holding the lapels in his fingers. “I love you.” He pulls away from the kiss. Magnus pouts, tapping Alec’s lips.

“I love you too,” he hums.

.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for gathering here tonight.” Magnus leaned into the podium mic. “Thirty-something years ago, my father, His Majesty, King Asmodeus of Edom, took a trip to Indonesia as the first of his royal duties as a monarch-to-be. The political relationships between Indonesia and Edom had always been pleasant and rewarding, but this visit did more than just that. Well, first and foremost, I wouldn’t be here if my Dad hadn’t taken that trip. But he also was exposed to the art and culture of Indonesia when he met my mother, Her Majesty, Queen Indah. If you ever hear Dad talk about his trip to Indonesia, you’ll notice the glimmer in his eyes. We’re part Indonesian by heritage but for centuries, none of us ever thought of reconnecting to our genetic roots. My dear mother changed that,” he swallows, pausing to turn the page and take in his own words. “She not only made a home of our house but also inculcated what we had lost to time. She was also a very talented artist and her expertise revolved around oil and ink wash paintings. Forgive me, I didn’t inherit the artistic genes from her, but she would always say art should a tell a story without trying to do so. I obviously didn’t know what she meant, but that is probably why I am still here,” he laughs, making the crowd chuckle with him. “I used to be wary of the art sessions she held in the afternoons, and I always kept looking for ways to defy her sessions. See, now I am digressing from the actual topic. She made me understand the importance of my heritage, and I am simply trying to continue her legacy. For me, art is anything that comes out when someone is trying to be and do what they really want to. So, thank you for being here tonight and showing us your wondrous talents. It was a pleasure and an honor to host all of you here.

There’s a snack bar laid out in the dining hall, with the menu put together by Mr Alexander Lightwood, who is a true New Yorker as they say. He has impeccable taste so I am sure you will enjoy the line up. Thank you, everyone. Have a lovely evening!” the Prince folds his hand and leaves the stage amidst a round of applause.

The artists and the guests proceed to the snack bar for drinks and snacks. Magnus grabs Alec's hand and they proceed together. Most of the stuff that Alec has arranged is familiar to Magnus, but the way it should be relished like a New Yorker is not. Alec takes it upon himself to serve the plate for Magnus. They keep it light, knowing that they have to attend dinner with Alec's family later. The Prince and Alec settle on a table with the Mayor and some other dignitaries of New York.

“I don’t think I have had street food in almost a decade,” the Mayor comments. “I particularly love this hot dog.”

“It is very delicious. The freshness, flavors, everything merges very well both with the city as well as the venue.

“I am glad you like it.”

“After the Duke and Duchess of Sussex, you two are the only ones the world keeps talking about,” one of the other guests on their table comments. Alec scratches the side of his nose and scoffs.

They really did get away easily after coming out to the public on Alec's movie premiere day. Their relationship trended over Twitter for 3 days and then the news was overtaken by politics and entertainment and Alec and Magnus became just another gossip. Some Twitter accounts did claim that Alec's rise to fame with Arena had to do with his relationship with Magnus and not his skills. But for most part, both Alec and Magnus were mentally ready for the claims. There’s only a limited set of accusations media ever comes up with in such situations—you're either living on your partner’s money, marrying them for money, using your partner’s name to get work, etc. It’s a classic mold of hatred-driven content that the press comes up with, making Alec wonder if there’s a stock of ideas hidden somewhere, a different stockpile for a royal affair, an actor-sportsperson relationship, a political scandal and what not.

“Well, I don’t know Alexander and I know how to do anything without making news,” Magnus jokes. Alec scoffs at that comment and shakes his head.

After dinner, they proceed to Magnus’ private room in the museum hall for an interview with CNN. It is their first interview together and the first public appearance for them individually ever since they made their relationship public. As the journalists patch them up with mics and adjust the lighting in the room, they sit there, contemplating if it is the right thing to do.

“Are you nervous?” Alec leans and whispers in the Prince’s ear.

“No, are you?” Magnus arches a brow and snaps back.

“Why will I be nervous? I give interviews for a living,” Alec feigns.

“Are you showing off?” Magnus hisses.

“It’s not showing off if it is true,” Alec widens his eyes.

“Alexander Lightwood, shut up,” Magnus grits his teeth.

“Ready when you are, Sirs,” the journalist clears her throat. Magnus turns around and plasters a smile on his face as Alec gives them a go.

_Welcome to the PrimeTime show. We have two very special guests here tonight. His Highness Prince Magnus of Edom and Alec Lightwood a.k.a Lucius Knight from ER and Roddy Rigglers from Arena. Welcome to the show, gentlemen._

_The exhibition tonight was very beautiful. I know you’ve already said a lot about it, so we wouldn’t as that. However, where is this exhibition heading next?_

M: I am very glad you enjoyed the exhibition because this project is very close to my heart. Any appreciation is welcomed. We’re trying to expand our reach. So far, we have narrowed down on 5 locations across the globe but we’re very close to finalizing 6 more. For the next exhibition, I think it’s apt to say we’ve zeroed down Los Angeles. The venue, dates and times will be available later but for now, this is it.

_From what I understand, the venues won’t be limited to the Americas and Edom?_

M: Ah, no. Absolutely not. We have planned a global arrangement, but obviously that depends on how and when we narrow down the venues. For the US, it has been slightly easier because of Alexander and his team. <Magnus entangles their hands together, keeping them in his lap, making Alec blush red and pink> They know people and the cities really well so yeah, for the others we have to rely on the local teams, and we are waiting for them to get back to us.

_We’re all very excited to see where this exhibitions heads next. Alec, what is up with you, if I may ask. Arena is doing great and ER is, well, ER, always on top of the ratings list. So, what is up with you career wise?_

A: Everything going per the schedule, I would say. *Alec chuckles* I have to finish bits of ER in Toronto next month, and we have Arena premiering in Edom around the same time so there would be an event there. Other than that, I am auditioning, trying for things and as and when they’re ready to be announced, they would be.

_Wonderful. So, if I ask you about your show, are you at liberty to say anything?_

A: I am afraid not. Ha ha.

_I had to try anyway!_

M: He takes this spoiler thing rather seriously. I have tried to coax him to leak the story to me many a times, but the man doesn’t budge from his word. If the production house is watching this, I hope you know that you’ve hired a very loyal guy.

_If I may, how did you guys meet?_

A: Do you wanna take this?

M: No, you go ahead.

A: Ah, well a common friend set us up on a blind date a couple months ago. And I was slightly hesitant because the last two blind dates I had been on had ended badly.

M: Really? You never told me that.

A: Yeah I mean I guess it never came up, and I was going to murder my friend if this didn’t go so well.

M: But it did go well?

A: Are you doubting that? We’re here, right? Did _you_ know?

M: I knew it was going to be an actor. That’s what the friend told me. And I was looking forward to it, actually.

_So, it was attraction at first sight?_

A: Yes and no. I mean he’s not an unattractive man. Look at him, but for me attraction is also a factor of someone’s emotional intelligence, and I think when we took a trip to Ghana after that and worked together for UNICEF for a month, that’s what changed things, for me at least.

M: No, I would agree. Alexander is a handsome man, but his heart is way more beautiful and Ghana really cemented why I had felt so drawn to him on the first date. There was something very honest about him.

A: One of the first things we bonded over was our common interest in working for people and children—the deprived children and the charities we represent at UNICEF.

M: It works when you find someone on the same wavelength when it comes to working for people.

_That sounds very beautiful._

M: It was. Everything around meeting him, getting to know him, falling in love with him has been beautiful to say the least. One of the moments, however, that I won’t forget would be him flying down to Edom to be with me on my mother’s birthday because that is usually a trying time for me and he was there, every step of the way. It was also the first time people realized that we were together and the whole ordeal brought a lot of difficulty his way, but it meant a lot.

A: It was nothing.

M: It was _everything_ to me, babe.

_Speaking of, how do you deal with the negativity that surrounds you life, especially after people realized that you’re dating._

A: It is what it is.

M: It shouldn’t be. I hate what Alexander has been through in the last couple of months, and I hope journalism can be better for people. But for now, we’re dealing with it together.

_Prince Harry and Meghan were also subjected to this hatred. Do you understand why this happens mostly to relationships involving the royalty._

M: Actually, I don’t understand. Am I not a human? Do I not deserve to go out on dates, have boyfriends, girlfriends and give myself a chance to fall in love? And how does it make Alec wrong that he fell for me and I for him? Why can’t people treat this relationship as every other romantic relationship and get on with their lives.

<Alec rubs his thumbs against Magnus’ knuckles to calm him down. Magnus pats Alec’s hand and gives him a smile>

M: As much as I want it to be otherwise, the attention on my life, on Alexander and his family’s life is very present, and I try to make it as ok as I can.

A: I am not the only one going through this. You have plenty on yourself.

M: Yeah. As you can see it’s a raging discussion. This one doesn’t let me take any responsibility.

A: Because it isn’t.

<Magnus looks at Alec in protest and the actor shakes his head, silently refusing the look in his boyfriend’s eyes>

_Well no matter how hard we try, there’s a group of press reporters who find it satisfying to pry into people’s lives. It’s just the wrong side of journalism. Let’s just take this on a lighter note. We have little rapid-fire questionnaire thing. It’s a game. All you have to do is point at who this applies to._

<Alec adjusts a stray strand on Magnus’ forehead and brushes dust off from his face>

_Who takes more time to get ready?_

Alec and Magnus both point at Magnus and chuckle.

_Who is a night owl between the two of you?_

The fingers point at Magnus again. “He has a very tight sleep schedule because of the diets and workout routines,” Magnus explains, “and I usually get the time to check my emails only at nights and he is usually fast asleep by then.”

“I have mastered the art of sleeping with keyboard clicking sounds in the background,” Alec rolls his eyes.

_Who is a better dancer?_

“I think I should perpetually point the finger at myself at this point,” Magnus dramatically jokes.

“Yeah, he’s a way better dancer,” Alec nods.

_Who never forgets to call when they are away?_

Both Magnus and Alec point at Alec. “He’s very good at that. I don’t think I have ever gone to bed without speaking with him ever since we started dating. Full marks for that,” Magnus adds.

_Who is a better cook?_

“I think we’re equally good?” Magnus looks at Alec. “He bakes really well, and I am good at savory. And his breakfasts are to die for. So, I think we’re both good.”

_Who makes the travel plans and does all the heavy lifting?_

Magnus points at Alec. “He’s too good,” he adds.

“He just tells me to let him know when, and he will be ready,” Alec laughs.

_Ok, the last question. Who is better at planning surprises?_

“Oh, without a doubt its Magnus,” Alec sighs. “You can’t beat him at surprises.” Magnus smiles for the camera, nodding blushingly.

_This was lovely. Thank you for talking to us. We can’t wait to see the rest of the exhibitions and what you do with your career next. Thank you so much._

_._

“Cora, I can’t get a hold of Dad. Can you please ask him to call me?” Magnus cuts the call and sighs. “He is going to drive me insane one day!”

“Magnus, you need to calm down. He’s fine. Have you seen your dad? People shit pants when they look at him,” Alec laughs, handing over a bottle of water to his boyfriend. They are on their way to Alec’s apartment for dinner. Magnus is meeting the Lightwoods for the first time, and to top that, the Lightwoods will be in full attendance this evening.

“Alexander you don’t get it. I have this pittish feeling in my stomach ever since Ragnor spoke to me about the security protocol, and I don’t want something to happen to him while I am away.”

“Nothing is going to happen. Your dad is a strong man,” Alec assures him. They reach his apartment and Magnus wipes the tension away from his face, plastering a warm smile. Alec clears his throat.

“You look more nervous than I do,” Magnus tries to lighten their moods as the elevator opens into Alec’s apartment. Magnus notices how crowded it sounds. There are murmurs everywhere. He notices Alec’s mother, as he recognizes from the photos on Alec’s Instagram, spot him and Alec. Her lips curve up into a grin and she stumbles further, adjusting the shrug over her maroon dress.

“Mom,” Alec steps forward, wrapping his mother in a hug. “How was your flight?”

“Oh, it was excruciatingly bad. There was a crying child,” she complains. Alec scoffs, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Anyway, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is my mother, Maryse Lightwood-Garroway,” he completes. Magnus lifts his hand and proffers a shake.

“Lovely to meet you, Mrs Garroway,” he smiles.

“Maryse is fine,” she chuckles, shaking his hand. “Please come in. Everyone else is dying to meet with you.”

Magnus swallows at that comment and walks inside nervously. He is greeted by a tall man who introduces himself as Luke Garroway, so he is Alec’s stepfather and Maryse’s husband. He is a delight to be around and in the ten minutes that he speaks with him alone and Alec changes into comfier clothes, Magnus has laughed enough for his stomach to start hurting. He then meets Alec’s sister and Simon’s girlfriend, Isabelle, who he has met a couple of times before, and she pulls him in a tight hug. Knowing Alec and his behavior, it still surprises Magnus how different Isabelle is from her brother. She is the exact opposite of who he is, but they look strikingly similar, nevertheless. She and Magnus proceed to the liquor cabinet. “Wine or whiskey?” she asks.

“Wine’s good?” Magnus shrugs. He ducks down and opens the crockery cabinet to take out wine glasses. Maryse notices how homely Magnus looks out and about in Alec’s kitchen and she feels relieved at her son’s choice of partner. “How did interview go? Simon told me you were giving your first interview together,” she asks, uncorking the wine bottle.

“Oh, I hope it went well! But we really don’t know with journalists these days, so I won’t be sure until the interview comes out tomorrow morning.” Magnus laughs.

“That is very true. You wouldn’t believe if I told you. In the early days of Alec’s career when he wasn’t out, people mistook me as his girlfriend and there were multiple stories until Alec had to tweet and say that I am his _biological_ sister for god’s sake.” Izzy hands over a wine glass to him and takes the rest two glasses to Maryse and Luke.

“Are you serious?” Magnus widens his eyes.

“Uh, huh,” Izzy nods, dropping onto the couch. “By the way, Jace and Clary will be here soon. They’ve gone to get more ice-cream,” she tells him.

“And where’s Simon?”

“Simon is upstairs. He has a Skype call with some of Alec’s producers to fix his dates. The usual managerial stuff,” Izzy sighs. Alec returns, wearing a vest and pajamas and gestures Magnus to go and change. Magnus hands him over his wine glass and drops a kiss on his lips before excusing himself. Alec turns the TV on and logs into Netflix. “Are we watching something?”

“We could,” Maryse suggests, sipping her drink.

“A little more help than that, Maa,” Alec whines. Luke chuckles, wrapping an arm around his wife.

“When has Maryse ever helped with movie suggestions,” he teases.

“That is true,” Izzy points out. “How was the exhibition by the way?”

“It was great. Magnus had everything planned to the T, so we didn’t have any problems. Everything went smoothly,” he sips the wine, scrolling through the Netflix-provided list. “The interview after the exhibition was also smooth, before you ask.” Alec notices that Izzy is drinking orange juice. “What’s up with you? You’re not going to blend up a martini?”

“No, I am just doing a cleansing month. No alcohol,” she shrugs.

The elevator dings again and Jace and Clary walk in with two tubs of ice-cream. Maryse and Luke lay the table and when Magnus returns, they are all settling on the table. “Magnus, finally, I am Jace,” the blond-haired Lightwood pulls Magnus in a surprising hug, making Alec chuckle in amusement.

“Nice to meet you, Jace,” Magnus is taken aback.

“I am Clary,” Magnus notices a young redhead by his side. He recognizes her from the GLAAD press-line when he first met Alec. “You’re a reporter, right? I think I have seen you on TV as well as on the press junkets,” he furrows his brows.

“I am, your Highness,” Clary grins.

“Please call me Magnus,” he insists.

“Can we all sit? I am starving,” Simon joins them finally, greeting Magnus with a warm hug.

After dinner, they all settle around the couch to watch Ocean’s 8, per Alec and Magnus’ suggestion. Clary and Jace leave mid movie to make sure they reach home on time and they are swiftly followed by Simon and Isabelle. By the time the movie finishes, Magnus, Alec, Luke and Maryse are the only ones left in Alec’s penthouse. They finish the movie and return to their rooms. Maryse gives Magnus a hug when he thanks her for the food. He notices how makes sure Alec is ready for bed and realizes that he misses his mother a little bit too much.

“You have a lovely family,” Magnus wraps an arm around Alec’s shoulder as the actor settles on his chest. Alec kisses the arm that Magnus has around him and nuzzles in the warmth.

“Did you speak with His Majesty?” Alec asks.

“Not yet, Alexander. Cora said that he came home and was too tired to talk. So, he will call me first thing tomorrow morning,” Magnus sighs, turning off the lamp.

“That’s good. At least you know,” Alec turns around, burying his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck. His warm skin brushes against Magnus’ and duvet softly envelops them both.

Magnus opens his eyes and finds himself on an empty bed. The mattress is undone but the sheets are cold. He yawns, rubbing his eyes as the cold metal of a ring on his left hand runs a shiver down his spine. It’s a wedding ring! Magnus inspects the platinum ring with gold embellishments studded on it. He stretches out of his bed and finds his slippers. The dinner with Alec’s family had gone really well last night, or was it many nights ago? Magnus suddenly cannot pinpoint. “Alexander,” he calls out, hoping the man would answer. The shower is running. Alec is probably taking a shower, getting ready to shoot. Wrapping his night gown around himself, Magnus walks out and realizes that Alec’s house looks different. It resembles more like his father’s quarters in the Dunstead Palace.

“Alexander!” he finds himself calling out again. Worry washes over him as no one responds and Alec should respond. He should reply. “Alec! You there,” Magnus increases his pace as he scuttles through the massive walls of whatever this place is.

He runs directly to the living area, hearing faint sounds around. The TV is on. Magnus walks closer to it because he can see Alec’s face on it. “Prince Magnus Bane’s ex-boyfriend dating fellow actor. Romance kindling on the sets of the new movie,” the headline reads. Magnus pales. He turns around, “Alexander!” There is no response, as usual. He runs back to his room and throws open the bathroom door. There’s no one inside. It’s an empty panel and water’s left running.

Magnus throws his eyes open, and he is back in Alec’s apartment in New York. Breathing heavily, he looks around and sees Alec snoring on his side. He throws himself back on the pillow, sighing in relief. That was a horrible dream. Magnus looks at the clock. It’s only 4:57 am. There’s still time before sunrise. He scoots closer to the actor and lifts his arm. Alec mumbles groggily in his sleep. “Hold me,” Magnus whispers. Alec nods, grabbing Magnus by his waist. He pulls him closer and wraps his arm and one leg around the Prince.

“All ok?” the actor rasps.

“Bad dream,” Magnus sniffs, feeling Alec’s continued presence around him rather relieving.

“’Twas just a dream, babe,” Alec assures him in broken words.

“I know,” Magnus heaves.

“Turn around,” he opens his arm and Magnus rotates. Alec pushes Magnus’ face in his neck, hugging him tightly. He pulls the warm duvet over them, covering them completely. “Sleep, goodnight,” he places a dry kiss on the Prince’s forehead.

Magnus closes his eyes, assuring himself that losing Alec is stuff made of bad dreams. And he will never let them get down to a point where they lose each other.

.

When Magnus wakes up the second time, he finds the bed empty. He yawns, stretching into the empty cold sheets and stumbles onto a paper. Opening one eye, he reads—Out for a run, be back in an hour. Magnus smiles and gets up. He grabs his t-shirt and walks out into the living room. Luke is sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper.

“Morning,” he calls out to the Prince. “There’s coffee in the maker, he points out.” Magnus nods, heading over to the kitchen.

“Where’s Mrs Lightwood?” he asks.

“Oh, Maryse and Alec love to outrun each other every time they are together. They’ll be back soon,” Luke informs him. Magnus grabs his coffee and joins Luke. He scrolls through his phone. There are still no calls from his father. Magnus dials the contact and it reaches his father’s voicemail.

“All ok with you?” Luke notices the worry on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just my dad isn’t picking up my calls, and I don’t know if he is doing ok. Do you think I am worrying more than I should?”

“No, I don’t think so. If you think you should worry, then you should. He’s your dad,” Luke smiles. “But I am sure he is fine. I hope he is doing alright, and it is just miscommunication.”

Magnus nods, sipping his coffee. He scrolls through the news portals and there’s nothing out of the blue. A few minutes later, the elevator dings, and Magnus assumes its Alec and Maryse. Instead, it is Ragnor and his security. They bow down to the Prince and request Luke to give them some space. Luke nods, retreating into the guest room. The look on Ragnor’s face doesn’t indicate anything good.

“We need to leave,” he blurts. “It is His Majesty.” Magnus feels the ground beneath him slip away.

“What is it Ragnor?” he blinks, rushing into Alec’s room to grab his suitcase. Ragnor stuffs his clothes in for him while Magnus grabs his laptop, charger and other essentials.

“We don’t know where he is. Everyone has been looking for him since last evening and we thought we’ll be able to track him,” Ragnor tells him, rushing out of the room. Magnus takes a shaky breath, unable to process how he is walking, talking, or functioning right.

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” he swallows. “Cora told me he had come home last night. Did she lie?” Magnus roars, and the sound makes Luke peep out. He rushes out seeing Magnus’ packed bags, and the Prince roughly quietens him when he tries to ask what is going on. Luke dials Alec and asks him to get home right now.

“According to the Palace, Magnus, they thought that they would find His Majesty overnight and so they didn’t,” Ragnor whispers so that Luke doesn’t hear. Magnus looks at Ragnor with bloodshot eyes and gestures him to stop talking.

“When is the flight?”

“In 2 hours. I booked the runway for the earliest flight we could take. The plane is ready,” Ragnor informs. “We should wait for Mr Lightwood and leave once he is here,” he adds.

“We don’t have time. Book me on a public flight,” Magnus waves it off.

“But sir!”

“Ragnor!” Magnus yells, “Book me on a public flight.” He reiterates.

Magnus throws his laptop in Ragnor’s direction and makes another call to the Palace. The call goes unanswered. Ragnor quickly buys another flight ticket, and the flight leaves in an hour. As soon as they are done, Magnus grabs his backpack and they head out. The elevator opens, and Alec and Maryse bump into Magnus.

“Hey!” Alec calls out.

“Alexander, I need to leave. Can’t explain. I’ll call you.”

“But what happened?” Alec grabs Magnus’ arm as he heads back into the elevator.

“I don’t know, Alexander. Just let me be for now,” Magnus shrugs the hand off. Alec retracts his hand and raises them up in the air in submission, stepping out of the elevator.

“I’ll call you.” Alec promises.

The elevator closes without a response from Magnus.

.

Magnus crumples the letter in his hand. The Palace is abuzz with the Royal police force, the Metropolitan police and his own Intelligence staff. “What was he working on?” Magnus shakily asks Cora, his father’s secretary.

“He was trying to find a law that could override this jurisdiction. You and Mr Lightwood were getting serious, and he didn’t want this to come in the way of your happiness,” Cora tells him. She is unable to meet his eyes because of the lies she fed him over the phone last night.

“Why would working on this put his life in danger? If anything, this law incriminates me, not him,” Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose.

“The Circle is active again, under the Duke of Bailei, sir,” Cora shakes her head. Lorenzo Rey, Magnus grits his teeth. “When he heard of this law, he found it as way to overthrow your father’s reign.”

“Continue,” Magnus settles on the couch in his father’s room and rubs his palms.

“He started threatening His Majesty with your life, and His Majesty had to increase the security protocol around you. At first, we didn’t think he was serious, and we continued our work of finding an overriding law, but then His Majesty’s horse passed away from food poisoning.”

“When was this?”

“This was during your and Mr Lightwood’s trip to Europe, in the summer,” Cora mumbles. Six months ago, Magnus’ heart sinks. His father had been going through this for over 6 months now. “Very recently, His Majesty had come across a law that stated that in cases of Emergency, as deemed fit by the Monarch, the _Erchomai Supreme_ has the power to supersede any law passed by the Parliament and make changes to the Constitution.

“Emergency, what kind of Emergency?” Magnus asks.

“Any kind of emergency, your highness. Financial, political,” Cora shrugs, and then falls silent when something strange becomes apparent to her. “If we cannot find a trace of His Majesty for 24 hours, Edom will go in a state of _political emergency._ ” The realization makes her palm her mouth shut.

“He knew this!” Magnus gasps. “But, he isn’t here to change the law, is he?” He punches the fabric of the sofa.

“Yeah, for a second, it looked like he did this on purpose, but we would need the monarch’s signature on the new law. It doesn’t make sense.”

“You really think I care about the law right now, Cora?” Magnus snaps at her.

He looks around the room. Everything looks cleaned and set up for his father to spend the night—his night robe, ironed and neatly placed on the bed; his laptop lying on the charge; and his reading glasses cleaned and resting over his book. He picks his phone up as it vibrates. It’s Alec. Again. Magnus has lost count of the number of miss calls he has had from his boyfriend.

Reading Alec’s name is making him feel emotions he never associated with the actor. There’s a hint of resentment, avoidance, dislike and anger in him, despite knowing that the feelings are unfair to Alec and uncalled for. But his mind can’t help but provide him with ideas that none of this would have happened if he had never met Alec. Magnus cuts the call and throws it cracking down the glass window. “Do you think Lorenzo has him?” he asks Cora.

Cora remains silent for a minute, “I do sir. All Lorenzo wants is the throne for his son. He is Valentine Morgenstern’s older brother, living under a different name. His real name is Sylvester Morgenstern and if history is to be believed, he is the one who should have been the King of Edom, and not His Majesty.

“Lorenzo is capable of ending lives. He’s done that to an animal without remorse and I don’t think he’ll mind doing it to anyone else. We really need to hurry.”

“Hurry how, Cora? We have nothing to go on with. We don’t know where he could have taken Dad, or what he wants? Nothing. There hasn’t been any ransom call. If he were to trade my father’s life for the Crown, I would give it to him.”

“I don’t think he wants it as charity. If His Majesty dies, the kingdom befalls you. And your incompetency comes from your relationship with Mr Lightwood and contrary to our ideas, the Parliament will agree with Mr Rey because he is talking law. His Majesty had chalked out all the possible ways Lorenzo could have snatched the throne away from him, but he didn’t see this coming.”

“What do we do then?”

“The police is looking for His Majesty. I am just hoping they find him before we have to make a decision.”

“Do a press release. If the kingdom knows that their monarch is missing, they’ll be able to help with the search,” Magnus instructs.

“Sir, what about the media attention?”

“I’ll deal with that. My father’s safe return is what matters to me,” he rubs his temple in annoyance.

“Sure, sir. I’ll get a press note drafted for you to release.” She gets up.

“Keep me posted.” he flicks her hand, gesturing her to leave.

.

_Magnus, this silent treatment is worrying me. Please call me back or text me. Just tell me what is going on. There is nothing on the news. I love you._

Alec sends another voice note. Fifty-five in total. Magnus hasn’t answered a single call or text since he left the other morning. Alec sits on the makeup chair getting ready for his shots while Simon continues working on securing him auditions and roles. He is worried for his friend too, but the amount of emails he has to answer make him incapable of wallowing in worry.

Alec is about to head to his shot when his phone buzzes with a notification. It’s from the Dunstead Palace account.

> **The Dunstead Palace @thedunsteadpalace**
> 
> Please read:

Alec dials Magnus’ number again. It goes straight to voicemail. He reaches Simon with trembling feet and asks him to book a flight to Edom for Saturday evening. There are 2 days of shooting left and bound by contract, he cannot leave before finishing his bits.

.

Alec walks through the gates of arrivals at the international airport of Edom and a royal escort is waiting for him. He looks at his call log and there are 127 outgoing calls he has made to Magnus’ number, all of which have gone unanswered. Hoping everything is fine between them and with Magnus, Alec sends a silent prayer to anyone celestial to keep his boyfriend strong. The royal car is stopped at the main gate and Alec’s bags are scanned and checked. This is the first he’s been scrutinized like that, but he supposes it’s ok, considering the state of affairs in the Dunstead Palace right now.

He is greeted by Ragnor at the main gate of the Palace who looks gloomier than usual. “Shall I?” he holds out his hand to get Alec’s luggage. Alec shakes his head.

“I have got this,” he mumbles. Ragnor follows him inside and helps him through the guest room, not Magnus’ room for a change. _That is odd._

“The security has sealed off Their Highnesses royal quarters for investigation,” Ragnor explains and Alec doesn’t know if the unusual shiver in his tone is because of His Majesty’s disappearance or Ragnor trying to hide something. The guest room is brightly lit and ready for Alec’s stay. “Raphael will be here anytime now. You must be tired after the early morning flight,” the chief of security asks.

“No, I am fine, Ragnor. Thanks. Where can I find Magnus? I really need to see him first,” Alec drops his stuff and turns around.

“His highness is speaking with the Secret Service right now. He told me to tell you that he won’t be free for a while. So, I should ask you to settle in and take a shower maybe.” Ragnor exhales. Alec bites his lip and nods. He sits down on the bed and pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling the exhaustion of Magnus not returning his calls.

“Ok, I’ll be here. Can you please tell Magnus to let me know when I can see him?” he shrugs.

Once Ragnor leaves, Alec leans back on the headrest and inspects the room. It looks too perfect. There’s everything curated per Alec’s taste, and almost unnaturally curated. As if someone researched him online and made arrangements. As if Magnus didn’t know he was coming. But he had informed Ragnor before boarding the flight. That is how he had a royal escort car for him when he landed.

After taking a shower, Alec finds Raphael waiting for him in his room. “Sir, what would you like to eat for lunch?” the man asks.

“I am not hungry, Raphael, but could you make me anything from the diet plan that Simon must have shared?”

“Yes sir. Would salted boiled chicken and blanched broccoli do?” he asks.

“Perfect,” Alec smiles. “Is Magnus done speaking with the Secret Service?”

“Sorry sir?” Raphael furrows his brows. “His Highness is outside. He is spending some time at the stables,” he tells him.

Alec parts his lips and conspicuously gasps. “Oh I thought he must be busy,” he lies. “Thank you, Raphael.”

Alec grabs his hoodie and heads outside towards the stables. He hates that he feels angered and annoyed right now. He shouldn’t be. It’s Magnus he is feeling these emotions at and that doesn’t sound right. He notices Ragnor and Griffin standing outside the table, so Magnus is definitely inside. Griffin notices Alec approach them and he alerts Ragnor who immediately looks away, guilty as caught. Alec’s nostrils flare as he continues walking towards the stables.

Ragnor steps inside, possibly alerting Magnus, and somehow that annoys Alec further. He approaches the door of the stable when Griffin stops him. “Alec Sir. How are you?” he tries to make conversation.

“I am fine, Griffin. I need to speak with Magnus, so if you don’t mind,” he waves his hand and turns around, walking inside. Alec sees him for the first time since he left his apartment that morning four days ago. Seeing Magnus so distraught and unkempt breaks Alec’s heart. Ragnor steps aside, leaving the two men alone.

“You are not picking up my calls?” Alec closes the distance between them and crosses his hands on his chest.

“I have been occupied,” Magnus replies bitterly, while feeding one of the King’s mares.

“Magnus, have I done something? Why won’t you speak with me? I have left you so many messages?” he accuses further. Magnus doesn’t turn around to face him, and Alec is puzzled with the whole ordeal.

“You should leave, Alexander. You cannot be here right now. Outsiders aren’t allowed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might just be very regular with the updates now, since i have finished the story. the writing juices flowed and how. so, hang in there and we shall meet soon. as usual, you can find me in the comments here or on Twitter <3
> 
> #BrighterWithYouFic


	6. Perhaps, we are too different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for this.

Alec’s trembling feet take him back to the main hall in the Dunstead Palace. The hall is bustling with members of the royal staff, some ministers of the Parliament and a couple of police officers and detectives. He has seen more people in the royal household this morning than he has in his entire time spent in Edom in the last couple of months. The slow murmurs and screams of journalists and citizens of Edom are penetrating the walls of the Palace, making a chill run down his spine. “You cannot be here. _Outsiders aren’t permitted_ ,” Magnus’ instructions echo in his ears, despite not wanting to believe that his boyfriend could say something like that. Everyone notices Alec walk inside the Palace and they look up to stare at Prince Magnus’ boyfriend—that is who he is among the staff members and Magnus’ extended royal family. The Prince had explained about the number of first, second, and third cousins he had and how they were as far from the throne of Edom as Alec. In fact, once he and Magnus got married, Alec would be closer to the throne than Magnus’ cousins.

Speaking of Magnus, he hasn’t seen him since the Prince asked him to leave him alone at the royal stables or leave the Palace, Alec cannot be too sure, and does he want to be sure? Maybe not. If he is entirely honest with himself, he doesn’t know or understand anything that’s going on in Edom right now or his life. The investigation and proceedings have all been secretive and kept from anyone not from His Majesty’s immediate family. And as for Magnus, there feels like an imaginary invisible divide.

_Alec, please leave. This is a personal and private matter._ Magnus had reiterated an hour ago when Alec had insisted that he would stay and help with whatever he can. _You cannot do shit._ Magnus had muttered loudly enough for him to hear yet had pretended not to. Alec had stood there frozen with his hands that he had lifted midway to reach out and comfort his boyfriend. He had dropped them lifelessly to his sides and clenched his teeth to keep his emotions in. And then, Magnus had turned around, reaching back to pet one of his father’s mares. The mare had bend her head down, rubbing her forehead against the Prince's palm, as if asking him if His Majesty is fine.

Presently, the detectives have been running in and out of Magnus’ office now that the Prince is back inside, for real this time. Alec had caught a glimpse of Ragnor and Magnus when the door opened a couple of minutes ago. They were talking in animated gestures, and he could hear incomprehensible screams from both the Prince, who was now the managing monarch, and his bodyguard. Magnus looks excruciatingly furious and irritated. Alec has never seen him so angry and dangerous. He looks every bit of the warrior that he is inherently supposed to be, by his blood.

“Don’t worry, your Highness. Our IT department is decrypting the CCTV footage from the main gates. We’ll know more about who entered and left the Palace around the time His Majesty went missing,” one of the detectives shake Magnus’ hands as they walk out of the meeting room. Alec takes a shaky breath and stands up, faltering a smile on his face when Magnus’ eyes momentarily find him. The Prince looks away immediately, making Alec feel a lump in his throat. The eyes that had just turned to him were Magnus' but were also not his. He takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around himself as Magnus walks back into the office, banging the door shut behind him. The throbbing pain in his chest intensifies, and Alec instinctively places a palm on his chest to soothe the pain. He grabs his phone and turns to head in to talk to the Prince when Ragnor grabs his shoulder, stopping him right outside the door.

“What is going on? Can someone tell me something? I am beginning to feel like a fool!” Alec squeaks out, grabbing Ragnor’s arm as the man places himself between the door and him.

“His Highness isn’t in the right state of mind. He does not want to see anyone. You should leave, sir. He needs time.” Ragnor hisses, showing equal concern for Alec. Alec has known the man long enough to know that this is Ragnor protecting him from the impending anger of the Prince of Edom.

“Is that why you lied to me about the meeting?” Alec shoots back. “Did Magnus not want me here?”

“No, sir. His Highness doesn’t want anyone here right now. It’s not _just_ you,” Ragnor tries to explain. _It bloody hell feels like_ it—Alec’s mind supplies. He widens his eyes and scoffs, not believing that he’s having the _its not you, its me_ conversation with Magnus’ bodyguard.

“I am not _anyone,_ Ragnor. I am his boyfriend. Why would he not want to see me? I can help him? Be with him? I know he’s going through something horrifying, but why does it feel like Magnus is blaming me,” Alec argues, despite his better instincts yelling him to leave.

Ragnor rubs his temple with his finger and sighs. “Mr Lightwood, that’s not it. No one is blaming you for anything. Certainly not His Highness. It’s just that he does not want anything to distract him from finding His Majesty. You’re a son too. You should understand what he’s going through right. He needs to focus on finding his father. The entire country is counting on him. If something happens to His Majesty, this country and the kingdom will collapse. This _family_ will collapse. And we don’t have time. We never do in these situations.” The chief of security shakes his head. There’s an undertone of fear in his voice, as if he knows that something bad is going to happen, and he is trying very hard to prevent it from happening. Maybe it pertains to the King, and maybe it’s about Magnus and him.

“I understand, Ragnor. But I am just trying to be there for him. I love him,” Alec argues. Ragnor heaves another sigh of relief and tilts his head. He feels stuck between the two men who both seem to be right in their own spaces. He wants Magnus to do everything to locate His Majesty, and he wants Alec to be there for Magnus because his friend needs him.

“Believe me Sir, I know that. I know you mean well. In fact, of everyone here, there is no one else I trust with His Highness’ happiness as I trust you, but please trust me when I tell you it is not a good—”

He is taken by surprise when several alarms blare up in the main hall. He runs towards the main door, taking his gun out when paramedics rush in. Alec is in shock with all the noise around him, and when Magnus bolts out of his office, he pushes Alec away from his path, making the actor stumble back a few steps. The medics bring in a gurney and the royal staff freezes when they recognize His Majesty unconscious on the gurney. Magnus’ heart sinks when he notices his father stuck to tubes and a saline drip. He flicks his hand and leads the medics to his father’s chambers, all in a moment's time. Alec gets back on his feet and looks around, trying to process all the information. All of His Majesty's security is positioning itself around the main doors of the Palace. Ragnor speaks with the chief of security and they point towards His room quite a few times, leaving Alec deeply confused about the situation. The paramedics settle the King on one of his beds and attach the machines around him. Magnus drops on the door frame, holding his hands together. For his father's safety, he can’t be too close while the doctor patch him up with machines and tubes. Alec reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder, noticing the tensed muscles of his shoulder. “Magnus, hey. It’s ok. His Majesty is home now,” he whispers, with a smile on his face. The Prince looks over his shoulder for a moment and then looks away before his love for Alec can take over anything that he is allowing to enter his mind at this point.

“Alec, not now,” He grabs Alec’s hand and pushes it off.

The medics shut the main doors as Ragnor asks everyone to leave except Magnus, who is finally allowed inside by his father’s side. Asmodeus looks bruised and weak, with his head wrapped up in a bandage and his lungs patched up with tubes. There’s a plaster on his right arm and left ankle and bluish-red bruises all over his face. Magnus takes a seat next to his father on the bed and curls his fingers around his wrist. His father’s skin feels chipped and cold and devoid of moisture and life. This can’t be his almighty father. This cannot be the King of Edom.

“Dad,” Magnus softly whispers. He feels tears cloud up his vision and pour out of his eyes as he bites his lower lip, controlling his sob. He hasn’t seen him in a little over since he returned to New York to finalize his exhibition preparations, and this isn’t how he imagined reuniting with the King. He was supposed to meet him for dinner tomorrow night and ask for the family heirloom for Alec, to ask him for his hand in marriage. Preparing for the exhibition in New York and spending that much time with Alec had only solidified his feelings for the actor. He didn’t know he was capable of feeling what he did for Alec. When he had told Asmodeus about what he was thinking, the King had offered to give him his mother’s ring—the precious ring that He had proposed Indah with. 

> _It was two nights before the exhibition. Alec was shooting late, and Magnus was finishing last minute preps for the event when the domesticity of everything in his life at that point had hit him. This is the life that he had created with Alec and he wouldn’t have it any other way._
> 
> _“You know you sound slightly distressed to me Magnus,” Asmodeus had mumbled, skillfully hiding the despair he was going through. “The exhibition will be fine. You’ll do great.”_
> 
> _“It is not… I just… I don’t know if we should be talking about this. It’s just a thought I had. I haven’t even said it out loud—”_
> 
> _“Magnus, stop?’ Asmodeus had laughed. “Tell me slowly.”_
> 
> _Magnus had scoffed, shaking his head. “I wanted to as you…” this was harder than he had imagined. “…I really love Alexander, and I don’t think I see myself in the future without him. So… I wanted to ask… only if it is alright with you… and the Parliament. Would be ok… for me to give mom’s ring to Alexander?”_
> 
> _Asmodeus had fallen silent after that, scaring Magnus for a few moments. “You want to propose the boy for marriage?” He had asked._
> 
> _“Yeah, I think that’s it. I want to ask Alexander to marry me, with Mom's ring.” A different sense of relief had hit him when he said that out loud._
> 
> _“Well, that’s a wonderful idea. But you’re sure, right?”_
> 
> _“I don’t think I have ever been so sure.”_
> 
> _“Good to know, son. Good to know,” there was a hint of confirmation in Asmodeus. As if something had told him that he was doing the right thing. That saving Magnus’ relationship was the right decision._
> 
> _“I will have Cora get the ring adjusted to suit Alec's finger. You can give it to him when you see him next.” He had shrugged. “Or if you want to have a ceremony like kids do these days... plan a party or something.”_
> 
> _Magnus laughed at his father’s attempt to strike a helpful conversation. “I will. See you on Sunday, dad.”_
> 
> _“See you, son.”_

But the last 3 days had turned his life upside down. So much so that he couldn’t even comprehend thinking about anything but his father’s wellbeing. He wipes his nose and sniffs, taking a deep breath. The continuous beeping of the monitor assures him that his father is breathing and alive and everything still has a chance of being ok. It is the only hope he has considering everything else about his appearance looks like there’s nothing worth waiting for.

All of this because he didn’t push his father enough to disclose anything about the Parliament trying to overthrow him for allowing Magnus to date an American actor. Nothing else but Magnus' choice of partner had caused this.

Ragnor approaches Magnus and places his hand on his shoulder. “His Majesty was rescued from the Ranoch Moor by the Irinis, by some locals.” He informs.

Magnus gasps, looking over his shoulder to meet Ragnor's gaze. To think about his father lying in that cold and deserted moor with no one to help for hours killed him. “Did the detectives find anything on the scene? Anything to identify who had him?” He wipes his nose and gets up. Ragnor places his hands on the hips and shrugs, shaking his head.

“They are still searching for anything that can link us back to the abductors,” he informs. “Anyway, this isn’t what I came to tell you. The medics are waiting for you outside. They wish to speak with you about His Majesty's health.”

“He is ok, right?” Magnus walks out of the room to meet with the medics at once. Ragnor folds his hands behind his back and tips his head as he follows the Prince out. The medics stand up as soon as they see Magnus.

“Your Highness.” They mumble in unison.

“You wanted to tell me something about Dad? Please tell me he is alright?” Magnus panics.

“His Majesty was left in the cold for over 4 hours and lost a lot of blood. This complicated his reparative surgery. It took a bit longer to stabilize him, but he is a fighter. We have His Majesty under observation and the doctors are running some tests and,”

“and?” Magnus arches a brow.

“…we hope that his condition will improve in the next 8 hours,” the doctor swallows.

“If not?” Magnus swallows.

“Your Highness,” Ragnor sighs, taking a step forward to stop him from taking any more information from the doctors. He doesn’t need to know if there’s anything the medics are concerned about.

“Ragnor, I need to know,” Magnus breaks it off, raising a hand to stop Ragnor from stepping forward. Ragnor has no choice but to obey.

“It’s very important that he regains consciousness as soon as possible because hypothermia can become complicated if the patient doesn’t wake up,” the doctor replies blatantly. Alec stops midway in his tracks as soon as he hears and his eyes dart to his boyfriend, who looks visibly shaken. He then looks at Ragnor who has an expression on his face—an expression telling Alec that he shouldn’t be here and that something is going to go down. Magnus thanks the doctors and ask them to return to his father while he collapses on the couch.

“Ragnor, please be with Dad. Don’t leave him alone for a second,” he orders the man to leave him alone. Ragnor looks at Alec and tries to tell him to leave, but Alec remains adamant. He hesitantly walks up to Magnus and kneels on the carpet in front of him. The Prince has his head in his palms. Alec places his palms on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “Magnus,” he whispers. The man doesn’t immediately respond, worrying Alec further.

“Not a good time, _Alec,_ ” he whispers a moment later. Alec moves back, letting his arms drop to his sides.

“It has been 72 hours since you probably had rest. Uncle Asmodeus is still being treated, please eat something. He is a fighter, and he is going to make it,” Alec suggests. Magnus looks up from his palms, and the look in his eyes scares Alec. He has never seen those eyes so ruthless and full of pain at the same time.

“You think I want to eat food when my father looks like that? He probably hasn’t eaten anything since the night he got missing,” Magnus taunts, his voice reeking of anguish and disdain for Alec, which the actor fails to catch.

“I know you’re worried, but please try to?” he mumbles.

“ _Calm down? Understand?_ ” Magnus spits out. “Alec this isn’t your TV series, where everything is happy-go-lucky and nice. Everything is not roses and butterflies because this is real life,” he adds, getting up from the couch. Alec blinks, registering the fact that Magnus just said something _not_ nice about his profession. “You are forgetting that none of us are acting here. This is real shit.”

“I never meant that,” Alec deadpans, gathering himself. “I am worried about you and I have got every right to be,” he adds.

“Why? It’s not your father that is on a verge of falling into a coma. He’s not paying for your indiscretions like my father is paying for mine, so _Alec_ , I am sorry, but you don’t get it,” Magnus screams.

“ _Indiscretions?_ ” Alec lets go everything else and fixates on the word. “Magnus what do you mean by that?” his voice cracks, his soul scared to hear the answer now. “What indiscretions?” he asks again.

“I am going to go and deal with the police. Alec please, stay out of my way. I need to get to the bottom of this.” Magnus takes a moment of silence and then walks away. Alec doesn’t know if it is a good thing or bad that Magnus didn’t finish explaining what he meant.

.

Alec idles away his time reading through his emails and checking out what meetings he needs to get back to. There are couple of scripts he is reading at this point, some roles that came to him as a gift for doing the job he did in _Arena_ , and some auditions he’s awaiting results on. One in particular is a very prestigious multi-film role that he has been extremely excited about. It’s a very big production house and if Alec lands this role, there’s going to be no looking back for his career. It will take off. There’s a question of the logistics of the role, considering Alec’s relationship with Magnus, but both Simon and Magnus have assured him to not lose out on work because of personal relationships.

Simon has also sent him the first draft of the second audition for a Netflix series that he could possibly do during his hiatus from shooting his TV show. It’s an 8-part series due to film in Spring of 2020 and release in the winters, and Alec feels particularly interested in the role. He gets to play a working parent to a 15-year-old suffering from a life-threatening disorder that would eventually take her life. It’s a real-life story based on a Canadian couple who gave birth to girl with congenital lung disease that took her life when she was 18. The cast has almost been finalized, with an actress of Indian origin playing his wife because the real-life mother of the child was of the Indian descent. All in all, Alec’s going to be a really busy man if he gets all of this and meeting Magnus or trying to meet him would become a problem. But they have fared well so far, and there is no reason why they couldn’t anymore.

The Edom Metropolitan Police comes by to inquire about the staff whereabouts and Magnus personally takes them to every worker there is. Alec retreats to his room to allow the police to work without a hindrance. They don’t interrogate him because he and Magnus hadn’t been around while this crime took place. He downloads one of the scripts for a movie that he has okayed and prints it out for research. If he is going to be here a couple days while Magnus collects himself, he better gets some work done as well. The filming is due to start in three weeks, right after Alec finishes the final days of shoot for ER and attends the Edom premiere of Arena.

Later in the evening, Raphael rolls in his dinner in the room. Alec looks up from the desk and furrows his brows, “His Highness already had dinner with His Majesty in the room,” Raphael tells him.

“Oh, His Majesty has woken up?” Alec’s eyes light up.

“No sir,” Raphael shakes his head. “But His Highness said that he will have dinner in His Majesty’s room to spend some time with him and make sure he is well-looked-after by the medical staff at the castle,” he breathes.

“Well that’s really good of Magnus to decide,” Alec licks his lips. “Thank you, Raphael. You can leave the trolley here. I will roll it back to the kitchen,” he shrugs.

“No, sir. You can ring the bell. I’ll come and get it.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Alec waves his hand. “It’s late. Please go and relax for a bit. You all have been quite stressed, and you should just take this day, ok? I’ll see you tomorrow now, good night!” he mumbles. Raphael relaxes his stout demeanor and gives him a smile. He nods and leaves Alec, who has been keeping himself calm all this time. As soon as Raphael is gone, Alec walks out of the room and reaches Magnus’ living quarters where His Majesty is being taken care off. He’s been noticing the coldness towards him, the hostility that Magnus demeanor is radiating out and as much as he loves Magnus, he knows he deserves an explanation.

There are large open doors that lead into Magnus’ rooms. Most of them are guarded, but they’re instructed to let Alec in without question. The guards greet him as he walks through. From the main hall, he notices Ragnor and Magnus talking in his study. Alec’s swallows and steps forward. He really needs to talk to Magnus right now.

_I was parading away in Ghana while my father was dealing with Lorenzo and his gang of imbeciles._

He hears Magnus’ voice roaring in his private library and his heart sinks. He drops himself on the wall next to the door and closes his eyes, listening to it because it looks like more is coming. A part of him wants to leave before he and Magnus reach a point where they cannot come back from, before either of them do or say something they cannot take back. He wonders what happened between the early hours of the morning when Magnus left and now. What happened that tore the emotional connect between them? He had been in Edom for half a day now, but Magnus hadn’t been the same person he had bid goodbye to in New York from his apartment that morning.

“You weren’t parading, Magnus?” Ragnor argues. “You were working for UNICEF. It’s your major patronage, and you were spending time with Mr Lightwood. There was nothing wrong in that.”

“Ragnor, don’t make this about anything this isn’t. I should have been more careful with Dad and my duties as the Prince of Edom. I should have paid more attention to my father than to my love life, and that is on me. You cannot keep digressing from this discussion just because it implicates me. You cannot save me all the damn time. I _am_ to blame for my father’s condition,” he adds, bitterly remembering all the moments that he had spent with Alec while forgetting that those moments had made him believe in love again. For now, all those moments felt like the ones that he could have spent with his father, trying to save his life instead.

“You didn’t do that Magnus. Your relationship with Mr Lightwood hasn’t caused this.” Ragnor’s voice sounded shaky and scared. He was scared to watch his friend and his boss lose the one thing about his life that was uncomplicated, and that was Alec Lightwood’s love for him.

“But it precisely has!” Magnus yells back. “Lorenzo orchestrated this because he cannot fathom a Bane heir to the throne, and the moment he found a way to overpower my father he did. He used the possibility of an American becoming the King-to-be's consort—becoming my husband against my father’s kingdom and life. He did this because Alec is an American and an actor to make matters worse! He did this because there’s a freaking Edomai law that a monarch cannot take a partner from the cursed mainland.” This is the first Alec’s hearing of this. He cannot believe that the choice of a life partner would make the royal family go through something like this. That him being an American and an actor will cause Magnus’ father to fight for his life.

“It’s the Duke’s fault he thinks he can dethrone a Bane just like that. And His Majesty was just trying to make sure that this doesn’t affect you and Mr Lightwood. The law was made in a time when America was undergoing major political restructuring and there were tensions between the then President and our monarchy. The law doesn’t apply to the world as we know now, and His Majesty was just trying to revoke the law before you or Mr Lightwood came to know about it,” Ragnor urges. “He did everything to make sure that the laws here were strong enough to allow you and Mr Lightwood to have a relationship beyond the shackles of royalty. Had they been slightly more careful—”

“He should have told me that his efforts would have threatened his life. That Lorenzo would use this to extract a centuries-old vengeance from my family. I wouldn’t do anything to let harm befall him. I have already lost Mama and I can’t lose him too, and he knows that. He not only allowed me to be with Alec but also wanted me to invite his family over for Thanksgiving. As if that wouldn’t have riled the missionaries further. This would have happened way before had I not refused the idea,” Magnus breathes out helplessly. “Between myself and my family, I would always choose my family.” Magnus’ words aren’t meant as a taunt to Alec, but they sure feel like it. The way his words wrap Alec in a bundle of guilt is scary. He feels the walls closing in on him. His worst fears coming to life.

“Maybe that is why he didn’t tell you. Maybe that is why he wanted you to stay put and be happy with Mr Lightwood because the Parliament or the Duke of Bailei don’t get to decide who you fall in love with,” Ragnor explains a rather disturbed Magnus.

“My indiscretions put my father in danger. It made that Duke of Bailei rebel against the Crown that is my family’s legacy. I did this. This is all my fault because I chose to be with Alec when I could have just chosen to represent my kingdom,” Magnus announces. Alec’s heart starts thumping in his chest as he closes his eyes, tears stinging at the back.

_Magnus’ indiscretions with Alec._ He thought to himself. “I don’t know if I will speak to my father again. If he will ever be ok enough to rule his kingdom again and that’s my fault. Had I been careful? Had I just thought a little about what dating someone like Alec would imply for my family, and my kingdom? I could have just avoided all this.”

“Magnus you know you’re just furious. This isn’t you talking. This can’t be you. Mr Lightwood has been nothing but a beacon of hope for you. He has made you happy. In fact, the happiest I have ever seen you since Her Majesty,” Ragnor tries to make him understand. Alec is thankful to Ragnor for trying to fix what feels like has been broken ever since Magnus left New York.

“Being in a relationship with Alec was a big mistake. It may have cost me my father’s life.” He shakes his head. Alec crumples the curtain in his hand, taking in everything that has happened in the last few moments. The numbness he feels in his limbs, the whistle he hears in his ears or his brain, and the emptiness gripping his chest—Alec knows this feeling isn’t going to go away anytime soon. He stands back on his feet and walks into the study, making Ragnor and Magnus look in his direction. Alec doesn’t look at Magnus or Ragnor because he is too scared and too broken to make an eye contact. He just walks up close to them and clenches his fists, his heart beating loudly.

“Mr Lightwood,” Ragnor breathes out a shaky mention of his name. “Please don’t—”

Alec looks up from his wrist and momentarily meets Magnus’ eyes. It doesn’t take a genius in Magnus to figure out that Alec has heard everything. He pulls out the bracelet with Magnus’ name engraved on it and other chain that he gifted him on their trip to Ghana. The empty wrist with impressions of the bracelet makes his heart skip a beat. He takes Magnus’ hand and lifts it up, placing the bracelets on his palm. “I am sorry,” that is all he can have the courage to speak. Magnus swallows the lump in his throat noticing the hurt in Alec’s eyes. Before he can speak up, Alec turns around and walks out of the room. Magnus stands frozen in his place as he closes his fist around Alec’s bracelet. Ragnor practically runs out behind Alec, asking him to wait and listen to him.

His entire relationship with Alec flashes in his mind for a second, and the remnants of his broken heart shatters when he realizes that Alec has returned their bracelet, the counterpart of which is still on his wrist.

.

**Two weeks later, Los Angeles, California**

“I need that coffee Simon,” Alec yawns, rubbing his eyes rather roughly. If he continues to rub at them the way he, he’ll either scratch the skin around his lids or make them bleed. He is leaned back on the makeup chair in his trailer, getting ready for an awards show. Aline is really unhappy with the dark circles that surround his sunken and the bulging eye bags.

“That is your ninth coffee in the last 12 hours. I am really worried now, Alec,” Aline mumbles, padding his face with powder. It is going to take her a while to hide all these marks underneath all those products.

“Well, I am pulling all-nighters. What do you want me to do? I cannot sleep my way through work,” Alec arches a brow, sounding rather bitter for his normal and usual self.

“Why did you even take this movie up along with your TV show? It’s not like you don’t have enough work already?” she cribs.

“Because more work means more money. And I love acting, Aline. Stop being so narcissistic about me _overworking._ I am really proud of what I do, and I will continue doing it for as long as I can manage to. No one knows what’s waiting for me in the future,” he deadpans, pinching the bridge of his nose. _An American actor—_ his brain decides to casually supply.

_“_ Fine, I am not criticizing that. But at least get some sleep every day so that I don’t have to deal with this monstrosity.” she sighs. Simon walks in with a large cup of coffee and hands it over to Alec.

“You’re flying back to New York in 3 hours,” Simon informs. “I just emailed you your tickets. There are no shoots planned and you need to sleep,” he adds, as a matter-of-factly.

“What about that People’s Mag photoshoot?” Alec inquires, uncapping the coffee to smell the hot drink.

“I postponed it to Sunday,” Simon tells him.

“Why would you do that?” Alec arches a brow. “ _Without_ letting me know first?”

“Because you haven’t slept in 72 hours, Alec. You need to sleep. And I fix your events without letting you know. I am your manager, not your assistant,” Simon sounds annoyed and irritated, and exhausted as well.

“I had given them my word?”

“Your word means nothing if you drop dead in front of the camera,” Alec notices the frustration in Simon’s voice. “Heck think about me man. I haven't slept in 72 hours either.” he blurts out.

“Simon, I told you you could head home?” Alec tilts his head.

“Like I would leave you alone to deal with the media right now? I have to be here with you, and I will,” Simon gets up and yells at Alec. This is one of the few times that Alec has seen Simon that upset. “I love you Alec. You’re not just my boss but also my girlfriend’s brother. And my best friend. I care about you. So, if you are done parading your acting skills around the globe, you’re flying back to New York and taking rest.”

Alec opens his mouth to speak up, but Simon raises his index finger to shush him up, and he does. He gestures Aline to give them a moment, and she leaves patting Simon's shoulder to stay calm. Once they are alone, Alec turns around, with his back to Simon. The younger man nudges Alec to the couch and makes him sit down. Alec closes his eyes and drops his gaze on the floor, curling his hands together. The eyes really burn. His head is spinning from all the caffeine and sleepless nights that he has pulled.

“I am really sorry,” Simon mumbles. Alec rolls his eyes and shrugs, not saying a word. There’s a silent understanding between them. “You know I know what happened. Almost everyone else in the world does too at this point. There are speculations about your breakup with Magnus from the moment you landed in New York.”

> _Fifteen days ago, as soon as Alec landed in New York, he was surrounded by journalists. The Edomai press had seen him walk out of the Dunstead Palace late last night, without security. Some on-lookers had noticed that the royal protocol that had escorted him to the Palace a day earlier had not taken him to the airport. Alec Lightwood had hailed a local cab to the airport, refused numerous fan autographs and had been irritant at some of the shopkeepers. To make matters worse, some inquisitive fans had noticed his bare wrist and assumed that something had gone wrong between the him and Prince Magnus. Consequently, people around the globe were curious. As soon as he landed in New York, people had started their speculations._
> 
> _The first picture that surfaced online was that of Alec walking out of JFK International, without his bracelet. He had his hoodie on and a dark pair of shades hiding his eyes. **HollywoodReporter** had tweeted, “Royal Romance dead. #Malec likely over. Alec Lightwood spotted exiting the airport without the Prince's special bracelet.” That tweet had sparked off a series of intrusive tweets, digging old pictures of Alec and Magnus and analyzing at what point the two must have separated. The news, as pictured to be rumored online, was very much true. Consequently, several media outlets had tweeted new pictures of Magnus attending a press conference in the days that followed and noted that he still had some sort of a bracelet on, but they couldn’t be sure if it was the same as before, or if there were two bracelets that adorned his wrist now._
> 
> _Alec had quietly returned to his apartment and simply told his family, “Magnus and I broke up. No further questions entertained.” He had then instructed Simon to get him all the pending auditions and scripts, the events that he had cancelled, and the appearances that he had decided to give a miss to be with Magnus in Edom. Alec took them all up, signed several endorsements and said ok to some fashion show walks as well. He wasted the next 72 hours working for about 70 of them. Coming back from his last photoshoot, he had collapsed in the car and Simon had brought him home. Maryse and Luke had been in his apartment, waiting to talk to Alec and help him. The next few days were harder, with Alec exhausting himself to sleep every night and not talking a word about Magnus or Edom to anyone in his family._
> 
> _He returned to his TV show set in the coming week. By then, the news of his breakup had reached the cast. They pretended to be normal with him, hardly discussing anything but work. Alec didn’t speak much. And the cast didn’t try to make him. He worked sincerely on his scenes and tired himself until he could sleep because there was no way he would sleep without the nightmares gripping him. For everyone I’m the production, that was a blessing because they were getting work done faster. For everyone in Alec's family, the story was different. For the last 72 hours, Alec had taken up a short film for a friend and was shooting for it in the evenings and nights and for his TV show in the mornings and afternoons. When he flew to LA for the award show, he hadn’t slept for three days, and it was showing up on his face. As an 8-award nominee, it was his and Maia's duty to attend the PCAs and represent ER. Alec had two additional nominations from a special appearance in a movie last year._
> 
> _Simon had carefully fixed his interviews after making sure no one would question his personal life. But even with that, his behavior had started to scare the Lightwoods and Simon. He wasn’t doing anything reckless, but he was harming himself, nevertheless._

“Simon, we should get going,” Alec breathes out. His agent kneels on the floor in front of him and grabs his face, holding it within his palms. This look on his face has been unlike anything that Simon has ever seen, and he has known Alec for over a decade now.

“Alec, stop. I know you are not ok, and it is ok to not be ok,” he tells him. Alec looks up, meeting Simon's gaze.

“I know that,” he admits, shaking the stinging sensation he feels at the back of his eyes. “But I don’t know how to deal with not being ok,” Simon notices how Alec is being entirely truthful to him at this point and that breaks the agent’s heart to pieces.

“Allow one of us? Allow someone, Alec? Don’t do this to yourself. You’re hurting and burning yourself out. And that is not good. For you and for your family,” he shakes his head, stating as a matter-of-factly. “You need to sleep after this,” he tells Alec. Alec blinks, yawning again. “I can’t have my favorite person and my boss get sick on me. Who is going to pay my bills?” he jokes. Alec's lips curve slightly up. “I like that smile.”

“I am not ok, Simon. But I will be, eventually. Just give me some time.” Alec shrugs.

“Deal. Given.” Simon holds up his fist. Alec softly bumps it, running a palm down his face. “We are still heading back to New York tonight. That isn’t up for debate.” The manager adds.

“Take that coffee away, then,” he points at the cup.

“Aye aye Captain,” Simon smiles.

.

> **Alec Lightwood @aleclightwood**
> 
> Six PCAs. Y'all are totally mad but really sweet. Thank you. Thank you everyone who lost their sleeps over this. I know it because I saw your campaigns. This is for you all.

Alec sends out a tweet and shuts his phone off. They are on their way back to NYC. The hustle and bustle of the LA traffic as people drive to and from the airport takes him to the last late-night flight had taken.

> _“Mr Lightwood, please for Heaven's sake, stop. Please listen to me,” Alec heard Ragnor call his name. It sounded like an echo in his head that was throbbing in pain. But he didn’t stop walking. He reached his living quarters and grabbed his backpack. Stuffing his laptop, scripts, hoodie and a few other things that belonged to him, he pulled the strap over his shoulder and walked out of the Palace, immediately. Ragnor raised his arm to stop him, going against his protocol, and Alec did stop. Out of the love and respect he had for Magnus' bodyguard. “Please sir, His Highness needs you. Magnus needs you too. He is too broken to go through this alone. Please just don’t leave,” he begged. “I know I said he needed to be alone, but he needs you sir. If you leave here tonight, if you step out of his life, he is never going to be the same again. Please don’t leave.”_
> 
> _Alec opened his mouth to speak up, but he felt his throat locking up with emotions. He looked into Ragnor's pleading eyes and shook his head. “He—he doesn’t need me,” Alec managed to say. “I am the reason this is happening, and I can’t be here, Ragnor,” Alec bit his lower lip and mumbled. And that was that. Ragnor had understood Alec and let him go, despite not wanting to have the Prince deal with this alone. “Please don’t make this any more difficult.”_
> 
> _“Can I at least drop you to the airport?” Ragnor offered as they reached the main hall. “It is not safe. There are eyes on you.”_
> 
> _“I am not a royal guest anymore.” Alec bitterly remarked. “I am just Alec. And I don’t think anybody owes me anything.”_
> 
> _Ragnor slumps his shoulder as he watches his last hope leave the Palace. Alec turns around one last time, right at the door and gazes at the Palace before he finally leaves._

_._

He closes his eyes. They wouldn’t have to board a flight till early next morning. Several flight delays and cancellations at the airport had compelled Simon to reschedule their flight. “Sleep, I will wake you up as soon as we reach the hotel,” Simon pats his shoulder and looks out. He texts Izzy, telling her that Alec is finally taking some time to rest. The award show had been smooth and very rewarding. The reporters didn’t ask Alec any uncomfortable questions. In fact, TMZ and BuzzFeed did some fun segments with him and Maia that actually made Alec smile after days. And when the show won 5 out of the 8 awards it was nominated for, Alec and Maia were ecstatic. They won the Best Show, Best Ensemble Cast, Best Chemistry and Alec won Best Actor as well.

Alec also won another award, making him go to the stage twice to give different speeches. As soon as they returned from the main event, Simon had dragged Alec back to his car to return to the hotel and rest.

Simon heaves a sigh of relief as soon as he hears snores coming out of Alec’s mouth a few minutes later. He grabs his blanket and puts it over Alec, texting in the family chat without Alec, which was constituted to deal with Alec’s insomnia, that the mission was successful, and Alec was asleep for now. Another day, another battle.

He is about to put his phone down when he gets a FaceTime alert—from Magnus. Simon puts his earphones in and picks up the call, despite the urge to leave the call unanswered, primarily because of all the trouble that this ordeal had put Alec through. Magnus looks disastrous, almost as bad as Alec. The agent’s heart melts for his friend. “Hey,” he greets him, albeit bitterly.

“Hi Simon,” Magnus’ voice is low. “I will understand if you don’t want to speak with me. Ragnor insisted that I call you otherwise I wouldn’t have disturbed you so late,” he breathes, hesitant to speak further.

“Ragnor was right. I am happy you called,” Simon mumbles with a straight face, looking over at Alec to make sure the man remains asleep. “How are you doing?” he asks, making sure he is whispering.

“Why are you whispering at me?” Magnus frowns. “Is _he_ around?” the Prince’s face falls when he realizes that Simon looks like he is in a driving car. It must be with Alec around. And that is a flag. He doesn’t know if Alec is ready to see him. Or if he himself is.

“Because _he_ has finally fallen asleep after 72 hours of working non-stop, and I'll be damned if I wake him up. His parents and my girlfriend will kill me. So, you’ll have to deal with the whispering,” Simon rolls his eyes. Magnus looks away for a second and then collects himself. “I asked you something, Magnus?”

“Huh? Yeah, I am fine.” Magnus shakes his head. “I am as fine as my situation allows me.”

“How is Uncle Asmodeus? I hope he is doing ok? I keep reading the news bulletin, and there seems to be no red flags of sorts.”

“Dad’s been in and out of consciousness. The doctors are puzzled. He’s not in a coma, but he’s not fully awake yet. Everything else is looking fine, so I guess he is just taking his time to come back to his royal duties and his incredulously irresponsible son,” Magnus looks over the camera as if at someone or something and then looks back.

“Well, at least he’s not in a coma,” Simon shrugs. “I am happy to hear that, trust me. I haven’t met him, but he is your dad and a damn good King of Edom. He has all our prayers and wishes.”

“Are you mad at me?” Magnus asks.

“Yes _and_ no?” Simon answers flatly. “As Alec’s friend, I am pissed. I want to rip you apart for doing what you did to him because we’re the ones left to pick up the pieces of whatever happiness remains inside him. But as your friend, I am going to hold myself patiently until I really know what is going on, and I will give you the chance to explain,” he adds. Magnus heaves in relief. They both fall silent for a few minutes and Alec’s snores echo in the car, taking over all the remaining sounds in the vehicle. Magnus’ eyes start shining, possibly with tears, as he fixates himself on the sound of Alec’s soft snores.

“Simon, can you?” Magnus sniffs, “can you turn the camera around for one second,” he requests, his voice scared and devastated.

Simon nods, tilting the camera. Magnus swallows the lump in his throat when he sees Alec’s sleeping figure in a very familiar car. His head is tilted towards the window and the streetlights are illuminating his face every now and then. He is still wearing his tux from whatever event he and Simon may have attended. The amount of makeup that shines from under his eyes is enough to make Magnus understand the exhaustion that is hidden underneath the layers of products.

He closes his eyes and the call cuts, without another word.

_._

Magnus throws his phone on the bed and collapses on the ground next to it. Everything is just wrong at this point. _Everything_. His father is unconscious but alive. Alec is suffering and burning himself out because he broke his heart and destroyed their relationship. Magnus cannot make himself decide if he misses Alec more or he hates himself more for all that he has done to hurt Alec. He still wouldn’t go back to him if that meant risking his father's life, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t know that he broke his ex-boyfriend's heart, possibly shattering his belief in love forever. He has precisely 10 minutes to collect his thoughts together and meet with Griffin. The persistent beeping of the monitor pinches through his brain. It allows him to be assured that his father is alive and breathing, but it also is reminiscent of all that has gone down in Magnus’ life ever since this persistent sound started coming from his father’s room. He looks up at his father, and the King's eyes are closed. Clenching his teeth, the Prince wipes his eyes and dusts his pants. He has an empire to take care of for his father.

As he walks out into the main hall, he notices the Prime Minister of Edom and Griffin sitting together. The PM stands up and bows down to the Prince, who gestures them both to settle down.

“How are you, your Highness?” Griffin holds out a file. “I hope you are holding up strongly. There are tough times ahead.” The man tries to pacify or scare Magnus, the Prince doesn’t really know anything pertaining to the future anymore.

“What is this?” Magnus ignores the question. Griffin’s face falls, but he quickly collects himself. He is more than used to being ignored by the Prince.

“Well, the Parliament has come up with a solution,” the PM speaks up. Magnus opens the file and looks up.

“A solution to what? I don’t think there is a problem to begin with, Mr PM?” he asks. “I am discharging the royal duties on behalf of my father.”

“Your Highness, we need a monarch.” The PM says, as a matter-of-factly.

“And we have one already. My father,” Magnus deadpans.

“According to the Royal Law, any monarch who fails to do his or her duties for three weeks has to be replaced,” the PM tells him. “And His Majesty has been indisposed for over 10 days now. We need a new King. A new rule. A new kingdom.”

“A new King!” Magnus arches a brow. That is not what was supposed to happen just yet.

“Yes Sir. The law is hard, but it is the law.” he adds.

“So, I am assuming you have some suggestions for the replacement as well? And this is temporary right?” Magnus flips through the pages stating the royal decree. The PM is telling the truth. “Until my father is ready to take back charge.”

“It is, I am afraid, a rather permanent replacement, your Highness. And that is you. You are the heir to the Edomai Crown, and the crown is yours for the taking,” the PM informs the Prince. Magnus’ heart sinks. His destiny was to ascend the throne of Edom, but not like this. Never like this. His father was supposed to hand over the reigns with an elaborate ceremony. They were going to toast to the new rule. Everything was supposed to be happy.

“My father is a fighter. He is going to get better and he can rule the Kingdom. His kingdom,” he argues.

“I am sure His Majesty will recover. But he cannot continue to be King, per the laws.” the PM points blankly.

Magnus rubs his neck, stretching his tensed muscles. How is the entire world coming to crash down on him in less than a month? Why does it have to be him all the time? “What do you want from me?” he slaps the file shut, getting ready to deal with yet another challenge his life had conveniently decided to throw at him.

“Sir, we are here to set up a time and place for coronation,” Griffin pitches in, holding his calendar open.

“Ok, so I don’t have a choice here,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Did you ever?” the Prime Minister blurts out, before pausing to realize what he has said. “I apologize, Sir.”

“Fair enough.” he shrugs.

“Sir, per the protocol, the coronation shall happen 9 months from now. Until then, we can prepare you for it. There are certain rituals that need to be done. Some documents that need to be signed. Your pen name, your official title, everything needs to be sorted out. We also need to make you aware of the royal protocol.” Griffin lists out.

“Nine months? So, how exactly do you plan to run the kingdom until I am coronated? Sorry, but I don’t see the logic here. My father has been indisposed for 10 days, and he should be replaced. Fair enough. I get that. But the successor will be crowned 9 months after this, so what is the logic here?” Magnus looks at the list of things that need to be done.

“You are already discharging your duties as the interim monarch and that’s going to continue. But even if His Majesty wakes up, he cannot go back to ruling Edom now. That is all there is to know. No matter His Majesty's prognosis, he cannot continue to be the King of Edom, Sir,” the PM nods. “If we start early, we can get the heavy work all done before the actual coronation,” he mumbles. Magnus grabs a pen from his coat pocket and signs off on the decree.

“Like you said, Mr PM. I do not have a choice.”

.

Simon wakes Alec up after he is done checking into the hotel. They are sharing the room because the hotel was pretty much booked out because of long weekends and the PCAs. They walk into the room, and Alec removes his makeup, changing into a t-shirt and pajamas. Simon pulls out his laptop and turns off the light, snatching Alec's phone. “Go. To. Sleep.” He instructs. Alec settles under the covers and soon enough, the 72-hour exhaustion takes over, and Alec falls deep asleep. Simon finishes some emails and some contract reading before he falls asleep himself.

They return to New York the next day, and Alec is quite irritated when he reaches home because Simon has cancelled his appearances until the next weekend, and he is finally going home. A home without Magnus. A home with Maryse and Luke waiting for him. The last time he had returned to a home with his parents waiting for him, it was for the family dinner to make them meet Magnus. _That was only two weeks ago._ He looks outside, Manhattan looks absolutely the same as it did 2 weeks ago. It’s hard to imagine that Alec's entire world has shifted, and the rest of the world has been spinning the way nothing had happened. He hates everything. Everything irks him at this point.

His fingers scratch his empty wrist and his heart sinks. The wrist doesn’t look like a bracelet adorned it until 15 days ago. The impressions, the pink rashes have all disappeared with time. _So will the memories one day._ Alec pulls his sunglasses out and puts them on as they turn into the block his apartment stands in. The number of journalists waiting outside are indicative that he is home. Ever since the rumors of their breakup surfaced, he has been exposed to double the number of journalists he has had when he was dating Magnus. The entire world is waiting to know if they can pinpoint why the two broke up—if it was a guy who Alec decided to cheat on Magnus with, as is expected off him since he is an actor. The car stops outside his building and Underhill opens Alec's door, shielding him from a few reporters. Alec tucks his jacket around and walks inside the apartment complex, without answering any questions.

The elevator opens into a full house. Maryse and Clary are watching something on the TV, while Jace is cooking something in the kitchen. _God save his kitchen._ Alec notices Luke talking on the phone in the far end of the house, and Isabelle is dusting the furniture. As soon as they see Alec, their faces light up and they all greet him, before continuing their work. He raises his hand in the air and walks into the room without uttering a word.

Isabelle waits until Alec's away before she reaches Simon to pull him in a kiss. The last thing Alec needs to see his people shoving their love life in his face. And she can’t do it to her brother. Simon hugs her back, exhausted after the way turmoil he has witnessed Alec in. “How bad is he?” she asks. Simon takes a deep breath.

“I can’t even begin, Iz,” he shakes his head. “We really need to make him talk about it because I can see it is eating him inside out.”

“What happened between him and Magnus? Did you have a word with him?” she sighs.

“He is not ready to talk. And frankly, I don’t think Magnus will either. We just need to collect Alec back together before it’s too late. Before he burns himself out completely,” Simon sounds really disturbed. “Enough about me, how are you doing?” he gently holds her by her waist and rubs her skin.

“I am alright,” Izzy smiles.

“You sure?” he cups her face, stroking her jawline.

“Positive. I missed you. _We_ missed you,” she grins. “But, thank you for being with Alec. That was more important.”

“I know, but I am here now, and I am never letting you out of my sight,” Simon kisses her forehead. Izzy buries her head in his chest, and Simon relaxes. Somehow, this trip away from his girlfriend was the toughest he has ever had in the years they’ve dated each other.

Alec throws a spare t-shirt on and walks out, making everyone in the family fall silent. Izzy pulls away from Simon, and clears her throat nervously. “I am not a sound-triggered bomb. You can talk. I won’t explode. Not that fragile,” he reaches the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of chilled water to drink. The family gazes at him and then goes back to doing what they are. They wouldn’t benefit from coaxing Alec to speak. He’s going to take his time. And his family knows that. They are gathered for a family dinner because Jace and Clary have _news_ they want to share. And surprisingly, Izzy and Simon do too. It’s a strange coincidence. Alec joins Jace and nudges him for anything he can help with the cooking. The brother hands him over bell peppers to chop.

Maryse looks up at Jace and tips her chin, gesturing him to have a word with Alec, but he refuses, knowing that that’s the last thing he needs right now. He wouldn’t put his brother in a position like this. What he needs is a night of absolute peace with all conversations except those involving his love life. Alec's phone pings and he walks out to attend it.

“I guess I have some good news too,” he comes back, holding the phone in his hand. The entire family goes quiet, intently listening to him. Simon gets up from the couch he is sitting on with Izzy.

“Is this _that?_ ” he asks, his brows arching up. Izzy notices how excited his boyfriend looks.

“Yup,” Alec pops the p.

“You got it?” Simon gasps.

“I did,” Alec’s lips curve up, for the second time in 10 days. Simon squeals in joy and runs to Alec, throwing himself in his boss' arms. Alec scoffs slightly and pats him.

“Wow, things I never thought I would see. My boyfriend in my brother's arms,” Izzy laughs.

Maryse and Luke stand up, holding their hips. “Tell us what is going on?” she restlessly asks.

“Alec's a Marvel hero now,” Simon can’t contain his happiness. Izzy and Clary gasp together at the news because the news is a big one. Bigger than everything that’s happened in Alec’s life. “He is going to play the **Moon Knight** in a 3-film deal with Marvel Entertainment.”

Clary sniffs, running to Alec hug him tightly and catching him by surprise. He looks at Jace when she hugs him because this is unlike the relationship they share. Jace bites his lips and looks away. Alec rubs her back, and she mutters a hearty congratulations to the man.

“Alec, sweetheart, this is wonderful news,” Maryse folds her hands and holds them to her lips. Alec nods, smiling genuinely. After Clary lets him go, Alec feels the need to reach out to his mother and hug her. Maryse notices the way he approaches her, and she opens her arms, allowing him to walk into the hug. He drops his weight on her and buries his head in the crook of her neck, shrinking himself in her maternal touch. She feels him giving up, one breath at a time. “Oh, Alec,” she realizes what his demeanor means.

As Maryse tightens her arms around his waist and holds him close, her shoulder warms up with tears. She raises her hand and entangles her fingers in the back of his hair, gently caressing him. “It’s ok, I have got you, my love,” Alec heaves heavy breathes against her shoulder before his knees give up, and he collapses on the ground, making Maryse bend her knees to sit down on the ground, holding him steady in her arms. Luke's eyes widen at the way he sees Alec break down, and he quickly gestures everyone to head to the first floor, leaving Alec and his mother alone to have some time. The last thing Alec needs is to feel people sympathizing with his state. Isabelle tears up at Alec’s breakdown, and Simon holds her as they walk up the stairs to give them some space.

“I am so proud of you,” she cups his face, caressing his jaws. Alec's eyes are exhausted and swollen when he looks up at his mother. Maryse' heart shatters to pieces when she sees the questions that Alec's eyes are asking her. She doesn’t know them word to word, but they all have a common theme. _Why did this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?_ She pulls him closer, burying his head in her chest as he wraps his arms around her once again. She rubs his back in rhythmic movements and whispers soft apologies in his ears. “Alec, you’re the best person I know. You’re a wonderful man, and your heart is even more wonderful. Please stop blaming yourself for anything that you are and or anything you could be feeling,” She reiterates for Alec to hear. “Its _not_ your fault.”

_The relationship was a mistake._

Alec opens his eyes and looks around. The echo of Magnus’ voice sounded like the Prince was here again. But there is nobody in the room except his mother. “Alec, sweetheart,” she rubs his cheeks, wiping the few tears that Alec allows to fall. “I am so proud of you. So proud. Congratulations, baby! This is huge!” She tells him. Of all the emotions that cloud his heart, only a few have decided to fall off in form of tears.

“I am so tired,” Alec shakes his head. And Maryse knows he doesn’t mean physically. He is exhausted, and it shows.

“That is because you need to stop. You need to stop and breathe, Alec. You can’t keep running, baby,” she caresses his hair. “One day, life will catch up to you and you won’t be able to deal with it. So, you need to stop, right now,” she tells him. Alec shakes his head, closing his eyes.

“If I stop, and life catches up to me, how should I deal with it. I can’t deal with it.” Alec helplessly asks her.

“You can. You can,” she assures him. “You are a strong man. You are my strongest man, and you will get through this.”

.

After dinner, the entire family settles in Alec’s living room per Simon and Jace’s instructions. Alec fiddles with his phone, hovering over a number. The contact name has been deleted, but Alec remembers the number by heart. And that memory, Alec doesn’t know how to remove. He pushes the thoughts away when Clary and Izzy and Jace and Simon return and take their positions in front of Alec, Luke, and Maryse. Maryse pats Alec’s knees comfortingly and then rubs her hands, waiting for the news.

“Tell us now,” she exclaims.

Alec looks back and forth between his brother and sister, eagerly waiting for the news himself. “Ok, we go first?” Clary asks. Her eyes are gleaming with joy. She swallows, reaching out to grab Jace’s hand. “Ok, ladies and gentlemen,” she clears her throat. “We _are_ pregnant,” she jumps on her feet. “Four and a half months pregnant,” she blurts out. Maryse gasps, holding her palms to her mouth, before jumping up to grab Jace and Clary in a hug. Alec’s eyes are wide as well, and he feels a blast of joy in his heart.

“Oh my God, Clary,” Maryse hugs Clary and then Jace.

“Clary?” Izzy gasps, shock evident on both his and Simon’s face.

“What happened?” Jace freaks out.

“Nothing I mean, congratulations,” Izzy breathes out, pulling Clary into a tight hug. “It’s just that,” she shrugs, “Simon and I are pregnant too,” she gasps.

“WHAT!” Alec blurts out.

“We’re due in 6 months,” she tells them.

Maryse’s mouth is agape as she holds both the girls in her arms. Alec and Luke get up and hug Jace and Simon, respectively. This is the happiest Alec’s been in 15 days, and he slaps Jace’s back to warn him to be nice to Clary. Once everyone is done hugging each other, Alec quietly goes and hugs Izzy, with drops of tears clouding his eyes. His little sister. The one he saw grow up into the woman she is now is going to bring another life in the world. The feeling is too surreal. He kisses her forehead and then goes to Clary.

“So now I get it, the tears weren’t for my new movies. You’re just emotional, Fray,” he teases his favorite journalist. Clary smacks his chest and hugs him, with her eyes tearing up again.

.

**Edom**

Magnus rubs his thumb over Alec’s tweet about winning six PCAs. That’s the event that he and Simon were coming back from last night. There’s no picture attached to the tweet. Not a picture of Alec anyway but just a picture of the six trophies. But there are a couple of videos floating on the internet, especially the ones on Alec’s show winning and his speech.

> _This is tremendous. Six awards. Thank you, all of you. You’ve loved us for over half a decade now and continue to love us. I know there are people tuning in from all over the world. Some of you have classes to run to so you better do that. This award show isn’t going to go anywhere. One of you is going to put up a video about this and y’all can see it. *He chuckles but Magnus knows when Alec’s acting and when he isn’t. Even the layers of concealer cannot hide the hollow below his sleepless and exhausted eyes* Please don’t lose your sleep, kids. We all need sleep. Well, says the man who hasn’t slept in 3 days. *Magnus misses this blatant honesty that his Alec, not his Alec anymore, loved to show off whenever he had the chance.*_
> 
> _This wouldn’t be possible without Fox and everyone behind making this show—the directors, the writers, the cast members, my agent Simon Lewis, and my family. *He pauses for a moment* Thank you. It’s been great. Can’t wait to do this for the rest of my life._

He contemplates sending a congratulatory text to Alec via Simon and then decides that it is probably too soon for all of that. Neither he nor the actor need that dilemma in their life anymore. The entire palace is quiet and feels lonely without his father or Alec. Magnus pours more whiskey into his glass and pinches the bridge of his nose. The sound of breeze blowing across the mansion, making the characteristic swooshing sounds echoes around him. The breeze smells of the ocean. Alec loved this part of his palatial abode. He loved sitting on the couch by the French window and reading a book or his scripts or finish off his meetings. They had spent many a nights curled up on the couch, stargazing and being with each other.

Magnus really misses him.

He misses the safety Alec's arms offered him.

He misses the love he could see in Alec's eyes for him.

He misses feeling wanted by Alec.

Life has become otherwise mundane for the Prince. He is either with his father, in the lonely quarters of the King, or he is attending an event as the interim King of Edom. The royal protocols and legislations are being transferred in Magnus’ name, one by one. He has spent the day finalizing the details of his coronation. Per the traditions, Edom will have to change currencies with his picture on it. He would adopt a new name for the House of the Edomai Crown that would go down to his heirs and his family, until a new King of Edom would be crowned.

_His family._

_His kids._

Magnus snorts. Well, that is not an option anymore. He doesn’t want a family if it is not with Alec. He wants nothing to do with love either because he has loved deeply and passionately and cannot again. He would never settle for a partner based on what his government or the parliament approves. He wouldn’t love per their rules and laws. If duty is needs to be done, he’d do it alone, without anyone by his side.

“Your Highness. Is this a bad time?”

Magnus is brought back from his thoughts with Ragnor’s voice. The chief of security stands at the other end of the palace.

“Yes, Ragnor?” he plasters a fake bravery on his face. “There is no concept of good or bad time in my life anymore.”

“His Majesty was slated to attend an inauguration tomorrow. There’s a new ward in the cancer hospital. It has been on his schedule for months now. As the King-to-be, it is now your invite and your event to attend,” he shrugs, handing over the invite. The invitation is addressed to the King of Edom. The Erchomai Supreme. That would be him in a couple of months. The crown lying by his father’s bedside would adorn his head soon. The weight of it will be his too.

“Thank you. Tell Griffin I shall be ready,” he shrugs. _“_ What about Lorenzo? Do we know where he is?”

“We do, sir. It’s not disclosed, but the forces are closing in on him and he shall be in custody soon.” Ragnor tells him.

“I need to know. Get me the intelligence bureau’s contact. I need someone to update me every hour on the hour,” Magnus flicks his hand, downing the rest of his alcohol.

“Will do,” Ragnor nods. “Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“May I? He asks. Magnus’ face falls because he knows that Ragnor isn’t asking time for any professional conversation. He has been deflecting this conversation for days now. Almost 10 days. And he knows he cannot anymore. He nods, tapping on the chair in front of him. Ragnor settles on the bar chair and Magnus pours a glass of whiskey for him.

“Sir,” he tilts his head.

“It’s on me. No one needs to know,” Magnus scoffs, painfully.

Ragnor slumps his shoulder and laughs, taking the glass. He takes a sip and looks at Magnus who is playing with both the bracelets in his hands. Ragnor notices that he is also wearing Alec’s half of the bracelet, and it breaks his heart. His friend doesn’t deserve this.

“So?” Magnus speaks up, clearing his throat.

“So?” Ragnor asks back.

“You’re not going to blast me for _the situation?_ ” Magnus chuckles, sniffing away the tipsiness.

“What situation?” Ragnor arches a brow. He knows exactly what Magnus is hinting at, but there’s nothing in the world that he wants to confront his boss about. “Magnus, I am your friend, right?” he sighs.

Magnus looks away, nodding.

“No matter what happens, I am going to stand by you,” he sighs. “I may not agree with or like something that you do, and I will tell you about it. But that does not imply that I would take back my support,” he reaches forward and grabs Magnus’ hand. “I have sworn to protect you, and now that you're my friend, I swear to always stand next to your.”

Magnus turns his hand around and tangles his fingers with Ragnor’s. He doesn’t remember the last time someone did this to him. Catarina is stranded in her country, unable to board a flight to Edom because of some weather anomalies, and Alec’s not an option anymore. The only family he’s known is strapped to tubes in a quiet room in the palace. Ragnor stands up and grabs Magnus’ drooping shoulders. “I have got you,” he tells him. Magnus feels his body giving up as Ragnor takes him into a bone-crashing hug.

“I am so tired,” the King-to-be sighs, closing his eyes as Ragnor rubs his back.

“I know,” Ragnor nods, patting Magnus.

“I miss my father. I want to speak with him. Tell him that I am really sorry that I couldn’t save him when I had the time,” Magnus exhales with a pinching pain in his chest. He wishes tears would roll down his eyes and with them, his pain and heartbreak would escape him too. But he’s lost the ability to cry. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot cry. And so the pain stays.

“I miss Alexander,” Magnus sniffs, feeling his cheeks burn up. “I miss him so much. He didn’t deserve this,” he takes a deep breath. Ragnor pulls away and grabs his shoulders. “He wasn’t a mistake. He was the best person in my life. He wasn’t a mistake,” Magnus is breathing with difficulty and his body is shivering under Ragnor’s touch.

“You didn’t deserve it either,” Ragnor tells him. “You both were wronged and neither of deserve the pain you’re going through,” Magnus grits his teeth, curling his hand around his bracelets. He looks up, helplessly, at Ragnor and shakes his head, gesturing that he can’t deal with this.

“I don’t know how to take my father’s legacy forward like this,” he sighs.

“You will figure it out, my friend,” Ragnor tells him, sitting back down. He squeezes his hands and rubs his thumb over Magnus’ knuckles.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. Dad was supposed to teach me the nuances of being a King. He was supposed to guide me through the whole process,” Magnus shrugs.

“I know. I know His Majesty has always wanted this for you. Her Majesty would tell me stories about your childhood where He would just take you to the public hall and make you sit on the throne. And talk to you. Teach you how to hold a staff and what not,” he smiles at the memories. “You know there are also photographs of you and His Majesty on that throne—the ones Her Majesty took. Maybe if you dig up the old trunks in Her Majesty’s study, you will find some old albums,” he suggests. Magnus’ face lights up.

“There are albums? Physical albums and photographs?” Magnus squeaks, the whiskey finally getting to him.

“There are. His Majesty put them away for safekeeping after the Queen's passing to make sure they weren’t lost, and then they just got stashed that every old thing does.” Ragnor informs him.

“I will check them out tomorrow evening,” Magnus makes a mental note. “And maybe get some of them developed and framed.”

“We have to start rehearsing for your coronation soon,” Ragnor informs him.

“Yeah, I know. Griffin told me I should watch old tapes of my father’s coronation. But I don’t know if I can watch the videos without bawling my eyes over my mother _and_ father,” Magnus tilts his head.

“But you have to?” Ragnor shakes his head.

“Yeah I have to,” Magnus sighs. The constant battle between wanting to do something and being compelled to do something is becoming the theme of his life.

“I had a thought. His Majesty is stable and sleeping, and you have not been out of the Palace in weeks. Come on, take a walk with me. We could take a look at the estate. You know it looks beautiful in the moonlight,” he suggests.

Magnus looks outside the window and notices the bright light of the moon. “I don’t know?” he sighs, unsure. Ragnor grabs Magnus' wrists and pulls him, against his will.

The Dunstead Palace estate is a beautiful grassland with landscapes worth walking in. All the guards stand straight up as soon as they notice Magnus and Ragnor walk out. “I am thinking, let’s take your horse out of the stables and take a ride around the estate?”

Magnus looks up from the grass as he walks and exhales.

> _“You’re a Prince with a horse. If I ever thought dating you couldn’t get any better,” Alec disentangles his hand from Magnus’ and skips to the entrance of the Royal Stables. He can hear low neighing of the horses inside. “Do you know how to ride a horse?” he turns around and asks, while walking backwards._
> 
> _“Yes, I do.” Magnus makes a face. “Why wouldn’t I?” Alec looks at all the beautiful animals and shrugs._
> 
> _“Don’t show off,” Alec taunts. Magnus crosses his hands on his chest and follows Alec in the stables. “Can we go riding?” he rubs his hands together._
> 
> _“Do you know how to ride?” Magnus gasps as they enter the stable and reach for Magnus’ horse, Anak. He pets the animal gently as it responds to Magnus’ familiar touch and exhales rapidly near him. Alec laughs, amazed and in love with Magnus' beautiful companion._
> 
> _“I learnt the basics of riding for a role that didn’t end up solidifying,” Alec tells him. Magnus grabs Alec’s hand and pets Anak, teaching him how to be gentle with his little boy, as he calls him. Alec hesitantly picks up the nuances and tries to make conversation with the horse. Magnus unties him and ushers him out of his stable, tapping him to calm the animal down. He fixes a two-seater saddle on the horse and climbs over._
> 
> _“Come on,” he holds out his hand._
> 
> _“Both of us?” Alec widens his eyes._
> 
> _“Anak’s quite a strong boy,” Magnus tells him. Alec gently climbs atop the giant horse, which is undoubtedly larger than any horse he has seen in his whole life. He has the bushiest tail Alec has ever seen on the four-legged species and the fur is very nicely kept and cared for. Magnus tugs at the rope and Anak starts walking. “I was 7 when Dad taught me how to ride. And Anak, well, he was born to my Dad's mare a month after my mother passed. And I named him after what she used to call me,” Magnus informs Alec who is carefully listening to him. He moves forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and dropping his head on his shoulder. Anak's movements are gentle and graceful, or that is how skilled Magnus’ riding is. Anyway, Alec feels his movements cradling him into comfort._
> 
> _“He is a wonderful boy,” Alec comments. Anak catches pace and starts running softly, on Magnus’ instructions. The Dunstead estate is humongous. As the Palace disappears behind a mound, Alec notices a little lake like body. “My mother had this artificial lake made for the horses and deer that live on our estate.” Magnus tells him, pointing at the far end of the bank where a few deer are drinking water. Alec looks around. He sees a thick canopy of trees on the side of the lake where the animals are. “The estate owes much of its aesthetics to my mother.” Alec leans forward, humming in his ear as he comforts the Prince. “Dad, Mom, and I used to come for small picnics here.”_
> 
> _“You did?” Alec asks._
> 
> _“Mm,” Magnus nods. Alec notices the sun setting down behind the mound and takes his phone out. He snaps a quick picture and uploads it on his Instagram story with the caption—_ **a pretty view indeed.**

Ragnor shakes Magnus’ shoulders and the Prince blinks, coming back to the present. “What happened?” he asks. Magnus looks around. It’s way past dusk and Alec's not here. He cannot be. He slumps his shoulder and takes a deep breath. “Lets just go inside,” he sighs. “I feel sick in my stomach,” he lies.

“We’re taking a walk, Magnus,” Ragnor stubbornly refuses.

“Ragnor, I?” Magnus shakes his head again.

“You need to breathe, ok?” Ragnor nudges him to walk towards a grassy mound. “We’re going to go on the top, sit there for a bit and return. There are doctors and Raphael with His Majesty. He is going to be absolutely fine.” Magnus complies, walking towards the mound. The grass looks teal blue under the moonlight and there’s a soft breeze blowing. Magnus looks around, taking in the smell of dew on the grass, a smell he remembers Alec vividly likes.

“Alexander loves—” he pauses, eating the rest of the words.

Ragnor clears his throat and looks away as he walks beside the Prince. “Mr Lightwood reached home safely. I made sure a car followed him to the airport and then an embassy car to his home in New York,” he tells him. Magnus looks over his shoulder and nods, not expecting anything lesser than that from his most trusted friend.

“He is really shattered by everything,” Magnus ponders, recalling Alec’s eyes when he returned their bracelet to him. “I saw his eyes, Ragnor.”

“He looked like it,” Ragnor replies, “when he was packing his bags, I don’t know, Magnus, I’ve never seen him be so lost. He is always so alert and attentive and happy around you, and that day, it was as if he wasn’t functioning. That something inside him just broke.”

“It's all my fault,” Magnus sighs.

“If I may,” Ragnor breaks him off. “He is not the only one affected by this.”

“I am fine. I don’t deserve anything more than this, for breaking Alec's heart and for disregarding my father's well-being. I am a bad boyfriend, and an even more horrible son and if being alone is the price I pay for it, then so be it,” Magnus blurts it out in one breath and smiles sadly.

Ragnor lifts his hand and wraps it around Magnus' shoulder, “you don’t deserve this. Please believe me, your Highness. This situation should have never become in the first place. It should never have happened in the first place, and given the time, I am sure His Majesty would have fixed it.”

“There’s no point talking about any of this anymore. Alec needs to move on and find himself someone who wouldn’t break his heart. Someone who will not be burdened by his lineage when it keeps to maintaining their relationships. What was I even thinking? I can’t have love and this kingdom. It doesn’t work like that,” Magnus whispers.

“Her Majesty was your father’s love. They had a wonderful life together Magnus. And maybe you need to re-believe that you can find it too.” Ragnor rebuts.

“I want the love that is spelled as _Alexander._ Otherwise, I am ok without it.” Magnus deadpans. He takes his phone out as it vibrates with notifications from Simon’s Instagram. He really should have turned it off. He unlocks his phone and clicks at the notification. There’s a story and post update.

> **agentlewis** so this happened. Six and five months later, we shall be welcoming a little Lightwood-Lewis and a little Fairchild-Lightwood, respectively, in our homes. These mamas are glowing, and frankly, so are we.
> 
> Photo credit: **@aleclightwood**

There’s a photo of Clary and Isabelle holding their bellies and Simon and Jace standing next to them. Magnus sighs. They really do look very happy. When he met them over dinner, he had seen the love between all of them. The way everyone adored Clary and Simon even though they were technically not related by blood. They had showered the same love on him. The Prince’s lips curve up as he presses like on the photo. He opens the Messenger app and texts a congratulatory note to Simon, asking him to congratulate Izzy and Clary, along with their whole family. His heart bursts at the thought of Alec becoming an uncle to two little humans. He has seen him around kids in Ghana. There is no one more affectionate and loving than Alec Lightwood with a child. The way he listens to them, gives in to their fantasies, makes them believe that the world is here and makes them smile is unlike anything that Magnus had ever seen in his partners before. He returns to the Palace after the walk and settles in his father’s room to spend some time with him. The nurses have just left, and he is sleeping. There has been no improvement or degradation in his health. His injuries are getting better and he keeps waking up for a few moments before falling unconscious again. Magnus takes the files out; the ones Griffin has given him for approval on behalf of His Majesty and flips one of them open. As long as he has not been coronated as the new King of Edom, he has to discharge his duties as the King's representative. Before Magnus can read through the file, his phone lights up with another notification.

**agentlewis** started a live.

Magnus clicks on the notification and is transported to the app. Simon is live, from Alec's Manhattan apartment. _Ok, hi! Hello everyone. We are live, I think. Izzy, we are live right?_ He calls out to Alec's sister, who looks up from her phone and gives him a soft smile. There’s so much of Alec that he sees in her. The camera pans to Jace and Clary who are reading something on a phone. Magnus swallows, noticing the house behind them. The apartment is too nostalgic and familiar for him to not have his heart shattered all over again. He swipes his phone and locks it, unwilling to watch any further.

.

The Lightwoods don’t know what happens or how it does. As Simon goes live, the Lightwoods settle in the living room to watch a movie, per the tradition. They always do it. Despite much resentment, Alec joins them too. He is seated on the couch next to Maryse, who is stroking his thigh to calm him down. For the record, he makes it clear that he doesn’t want to see the movie, but he doesn’t want to be alone in his bedroom as well. As the credits roll in, Alec gets up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. Right at the edge of the kitchen counter, however, Alec either slips or loses consciousness because the next thing that happens is the Lightwoods hearing a loud thud. Jace, who is standing closest to Alec, sprints to his brother, noticing him fall to the ground. Alec's head hits the corner of the counter, and he collapses against the cabinets, unconscious. Jace skids next to him, holding him in his arms. “Alec, hey buddy?” he pats his cheek, but his head slumps unconsciously. Simon immediately calls 911, while Izzy and Clary rush to Alec. He’s breathing but not consciously and there’s a bleeding bruise on his left eyebrow where he hit the counter. The paramedics arrive a few minutes later and take him to the nearby hospital.

The doctors take Alec to the ER, while Jace and Simon sign the forms and give them his history and details of any comorbidities and allergies. The rest of the family remains at home because stress isn’t good for either Isabelle or Clary. About an hour later, Alec’s test results come by, and they shift him to an isolated room given his celebrity status. “He suffered from a syncope episode either because of stress or because of exhaustion. Everything else looks fine because the bloodwork shows no toxins or anomalies,” the ER surgeon informs the two men who sigh in relief. “Has Mr Lightwood been sleeping well in the last few days or weeks? And is there something going on? Something work or personal life-related that could be stressing him out?”

Jace looks at Simon who immediately replies, “Alec’s been working nonstop for the last 10 days. His shooting schedule is packed. He slept for a few hours last night, but before that, he had to shoot back to back for 72 hours.”

“Well, that is what I expected. His blood report and other scans have come back fine. There’s no evidence of stroke or something like that so his body just needs to sleep. He’s exhausted and running on very low energy. We’ve placed him under a saline and glucose drip to replenish his energy and given him some sedatives. He wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow evening. Some of his ECG reports will come in the morning but going by the physical examination, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

“Can we see him?” Jace asks.

“Yeah, one of you can stay back with him. We only allow one family member,” the doctor informs.

Jace turns to Simon and asks him to go back home to Izzy and Clary and he’ll be there with his brother. Simon protests that he is the better choice but Jace denies, saying that he will stay back if they need anything. He goes to Alec’s room and notices him sleeping on his side and snoring. The forced relaxation on his face because of the sedatives makes Jace heave a sigh in relief. He hasn’t seen this look on Alec ever since he returned home from Edom. He sits by his brother’s bed and adjusts his blanket, carefully making sure the blanket does not hurt the IV on the back of his hand.

> **The Hollywood Reporter @THR**
> 
> As per our sources, Prince Magnus’ alleged ex-boyfriend @aleclightwood was admitted to the New York Presbyterian Hospital late last night. His agent and brother were seen entering the ER behind the ambulance that brought the actor in.
> 
> **DEADLINE Hollywood @DEADLINE**
> 
> @aleclightwood admitted to the hospital last night after his alleged breakup with Prince Magnus. Sources say he suffered a syncope episode because of a tight work schedule and is doing fine otherwise.

Alec wakes up the next evening almost close to 20 hours later, per the doctor’s predictions, and finds Luke sitting in the room with him. When he stretches his hand, he feels an aching numbness in his forehead, making him frown. With his IV’d hand, he feels his forehead and finds a warm patch on the skin that’s sensitive to touch. “You bruised your head when you fainted,” Luke tells him, gently pulling his hand back to his side. He caresses the man’s hair, tapping him.

“How long was I out for?” Alec sniffs, looking around with teary eyes because the light in the room is pinching to say the least. He clears his throat and Luke gives him a bottle of water.

“A whole day, give or take. But I am not complaining. If it were up to me, I would have made sure you got all your rest,” Luke adjusts his bed and he sits up. The IV has been removed from his hand but the hand is bandaged to avoid getting infected. “Your mother is really really annoyed with you, and you are going to have to answer her when we get back home.”

“Yeah, I can guess that,” Alec downs the water and nods.

“It’s also all over the internet, but we don’t need to worry about that. Simon will handle it. Please don’t find yourself worried about what you can’t control on that front,” Luke informs him, handing over his phone. Alec unlocks it. There are several text messages from Maia, Bat, Raj, Sebastian, and some of the producers and directors he’s worked with. But there are no texts from someone he would like. He ignores the texts from journalists asking for his health and shuts his phone down, pushing his head back on the pillow. “I am going to get the doctor in for a checkup. Will you be ok?” Luke gets up. Alec closes his eyes and nods. The back of his head is still throbbing, both from oversleeping and the pain of everything else that is going on in his life.

His phone stuffed under his side rings and Alec picks up, without thinking. “What?” He breathes out but when he receives no response on the other side, he looks at the caller ID for the number. It’s _Magnus'_. Alec remembers it by heart. As he closes his eyes, he lets out a soft gasp. He is not sure if Magnus has called him consciously, or it is just a case of a pocket-dial. He hasn’t heard Magnus' voice in weeks and a part of him hopes that the Prince would speak up, even if it is to break his heart again. But it will be worth the pain to hear the sound of him. “Are you really there?” Alec asks in a low and timid tone. He doesn’t want to know if it is a pocket-dial. He waits, letting silence befall the conversation, so that he can hear something. Anything.

He wants to believe that a part of Magnus wanted to know if Alec made it through the night.

He wants to believe that their love was worth a moment of care.

He wants to believe that Magnus loved him enough to want to know if he is ok.

What Alec hears a few seconds later could be misconstrued as the sound of wind or a soft hum. He’ll take it as a soft hum because that’s a happier option for him. “I am ok,” he tells Magnus. “It was a freak moment. I am fine,” he assures him. Magnus still doesn’t evidently respond but Alec can hear him breathe on the other wise. And without sounding crazy enough, he somehow recognizes the pattern. He knows it too well. “I may have hit my head though and it’s bruised so,” he explains him, not knowing how long he can go on without Magnus responding to him. “But I am fine,” he reassures. The breathing sounds uneven for a bit before the call disconnects without another word. Alec holds the phone to his ear, feeling the warmth of the phone screen against his skin. Luke walks in with the doctor and Alec throws the phone away. The doctor inspects his other reports and for lack of any abnormality, she signs off on the discharge documents, after warning him to take good care of himself.

After the discharge, Luke helps Alec get in the car and they drive off for home. Despite the presence of journalists outside the hospital, Luke manages to sneak Alec off without anyone noticing.

“How mad is mom?” Alec scratches the area around the band aid on the back of his hand.

“Very,” Luke replies. “But she is also worried,” he adds. “We all have been really worried about you ever since you returned from Edom.” Luke uses this moment to talk to Alec about the breakup.

“I am fine, really,” Alec shakes his head, looking at the traffic outside.

“Who are you pretending in front of? Who in your family cannot see through your plight and pain?” Luke asks, his voice slightly stern and sounding more like a father than it usually does. “Why do you kids think that you can be old enough for us to not see through you anymore?”

Alec turns his head towards his stepfather. Luke has no expression on his face. In the years that Alec has spent with his mother’s husband, Luke has only seldom lost his temper with the kids and whenever he has, it has been for good reason, “I am not pretending,” Alec lies.

“You know it’s ok to say that you’re not ok? That amongst us, no one will ever judge you for asking for help?”

“ _No,_ ” Alec blurts out. “It’s not ok. Simon said that same thing and I couldn’t respond then, but it’s not ok, Luke. I can’t be not ok.”

“Why?”

“Because what does it say about me?” Alec argues. “I fell in love with a guy and then we broke up, and it affected me so much that I ended up in the hospital. What does that say about me?” Alec sounds like he is accusing himself of falling in love. But that’s Alec and Luke knows it. He’s done it before. He’s blamed himself for everything that has gone wrong in the world.

“What does it say about you?” Luke looks at him momentarily and then looks back at the road.

“That I am weak. That I am driven by emotions. That I don’t know how to control my feelings. That losing Magnus broke me. Luke, it makes me look like a bloody fool and I can’t be that person. I have to be strong. I am not the first person to go through a breakup, and I won’t be the last. I cannot lose myself,” Alec snaps, sniffing his tears away.

Luke takes the next exit, diverting from their way to Alec’s apartment. Alec notices the route alteration and tries to figure out where they could be headed. A few minutes later, the car stops outside Central Park. Luke walks out the car and pulls Alec out, taking him to a remote part of the park that not a lot of people visit or come to know off. “Sit down,” he instructs. Alec looks at Luke and then sits on the bench.

“Luke let’s just go home, and I promise I’ll deal with this better,” Alec shakes his head.

“Yeah? No, we’re talking. We’re talking before I hand you over to your mother,” Luke breaks him off. “I have never seen you happier than you were with Magnus,” he admits. “And I saw the same happiness in his eyes as well. It wasn’t just you. But things don’t work out sometimes and people breakup and move away from each other, and you _are_ allowed to be sad about it and affected by it. You’re allowed to _feel_. It doesn’t make you weak,” Luke tells him, kneeling on the ground in front of the actor. “What happened wasn’t your fault. You and Magnus couldn’t work it out together but neither of you are to blame for it. Sometimes relationships need more than just love to survive, and sometimes, they’re not meant to, no matter how much effort people put in. Yet, no one is to blame for it,” he adds. “And it’s _definitely_ not your fault if you’re in pain, ok?”

“Luke, please,” Alec breathes after feeling like he has been caught guilty by his stepfather. “I don’t want to feel like this.” Alec admits, swallowing the lump in his throat. Somehow, crying has been a bit of a struggle too. He has grown up being able to express himself but in the last 2 weeks, showing how he feels has been challenging. He fears opening up to people, even his own family, and he doesn’t know how to shake that feeling off.

“Take one day at a time, son, and you’re going to get through this,” he opens his arms and Alec stands up, walking into the hug. “We are all here for you. You’re not alone,” Luke slaps Alec’s back, rubbing it to comfort him.

“I know you are,” Alec shrugs, pulling away from Luke.

“Is there a _but_ coming?” Luke raises a brow.

“I—” Alec blinks rapidly.

“Talk to me, Alec,” Luke insists.

“I don’t want to burden you or mom or any of our family members. Especially now,” Alec adds.

“Clary and Izzy will be fine. They’re tough girls. Besides, watching you waste your health away will harm them more.”

“So I should burden them?” Alec frowns, wiping his nose.

Luke grins lopsidedly and scoffs, “yes, if that makes you feel better?”

Alec scans Luke and he recalls all the times he’s felt protected and safe after Luke started dating his mother. He became the father that Alec always desired for and has been nothing but a pillar of strength for each of the Lightwoods, especially Alec and his mother. “I am going to do better,” Alec reaches out and hugs Luke again. “I promise you.”

Luke taps his back because that’s the first thing, in 2 weeks, that sounds convincing to him. “Do I need to get you a pretzel as a prize, or can we go home?” Luke jokes, slapping Alec’s cheek lightly.

“I am on a diet,” Alec arches a brow.

“Ah, so if you weren’t, I would have to go and get you one? Got it. My oldest is still a child at heart,” he wraps his arm around Alec’s shoulder, and they walk back to the car.

.

> Magnus cut the call and exhaled. Waking up to the tweets of Alec hospitalized had shaken him to the core. People on Twitter had noticed how Simon’s live had ended abruptly with the sound of Maryse Lightwood squealing. He had hesitantly texted Simon and found out that Alec had suffered an episode of syncope for the lack of sleep and had been sedated to make sure he was well rested. The fall had resulted in a small bruise over his left eyebrow.
> 
> _“If you want to talk to Mr Lightwood, you should, Your Highness. I am sure he’ll feel better to hear from you,” Ragnor had explained as Magnus was getting ready to attend an official event right after finishing his text chat with Simon._
> 
> _“I broke up with him. I do not have the license to talk to him anymore. The sooner my brain registers the fact, the better,” Magnus argued. “I just want to know if he is doing alright. Please talk to Simon and get back to me though. I just need to know if he is doing alright,” he instructed._
> 
> _“I will, if that is your order. But, do you really want to know of Mr Lightwood’s health from me, or Simon and not from the man himself?” Ragnor tried to reason with his friend. He holds out his phone, “talk to him. Find out if he is doing alright. He’ll be happy to hear you.”_
> 
> _Magnus had resumed getting ready, making a mental note to speak with Alec later that evening. After a full day of contemplation, he had dialed Alec’s number, which was still saved on his phone. Alec had picked up the call on the second ring and blurted a “What!” and not a greeting. Magnus was slightly taken aback. The phone had gone silent for a moment, making Magnus wonder if Alec did not recognize the number and who had called him? Had he deleted Magnus’ number? Or was he just that annoyed and he had every right to be? Magnus had swallowed, contemplating if he should cut the call. But he was saved from the anticipation, and Alec’s softer voice had spoken up, “Are you really there?” Magnus felt the remnants of his shattered heart crush to finer pieces. The question sounded like a hopeful plea and Alec wasn’t supposed to sound like that. The crack in his voice, the fear, and the lack of hope—all of this should not have been what Alec’s voice sounded like. Magnus had uttered a soft hum unconsciously. That was all he could muster the courage for._
> 
> _“I am fine.”_
> 
> _Magnus had closed his eyes and held his fist against his mouth. A hopeless attempt at controlling his emotions. Alec’s voice was also raspy. He probably had just woken up like Simon told him he would in the evening. “It was a freak episode. I am fine,” Alec repeated. Magnus had upped his lips and silently shaken his head. No. It was all Magnus’ fault. The heartbreak had driven Alec into burning himself out._
> 
> _“I may have hit my hit though and it’s bruised now so,” he had added, casually going into an Alec-type rant that had made Magnus’ lips curve into a weak smile. He knew about the bruise. No one really knew that Magnus had video-called Simon this morning and coaxed him into showing Alec from afar. The actor was still sedated and sleeping on his side. A nurse was changing his saline and glucose drips. Magnus had noticed how Alec’s eye-sockets looked thin and sunken. The bruise wasn’t that deep, but it was purple and swollen from being so fresh._
> 
> _“But I am fine.” Alec had repeated for heaven knows what time. Magnus takes a deep breath and cuts the call._

.

**New York**

Alec walks inside his own apartment, terrified and hesitant. He looks around, hoping to find his mother. The sooner they get done with her thrashing him, the better. Luke places the car keys on the kitchen counter heads to the coat rack to hang his jacket. Maryse stands up from behind the counter, scaring Alec to the point of him jumping. She is wearing an apron and her hair is tied up in a ponytail. “Alec,” she gasps.

Alec opens his mouth to speak but then quickly closes it. He doesn’t have an excuse for his reckless behavior. His mother looks over his shoulder at Luke and then back at Alec. If they’ve exchanged silent gestures or not, Alec can’t be too sure because he is too scared to look away from his mother. “Maa,” he replies a moment later. Maryse nods, looking back at the baking tray she’s just fished out of the cabinets. “Go, take a shower and clean yourself. I need a hand here and you know how brilliant Luke is as a sous chef,” she flicks the spatula in her hand. Alec looks at Luke who shrugs. He furrows his brows and obeys her, heading straight into his bathroom to take a shower.

Warm water and the smell of his shower gel relaxes Alec’s exhausted brain. The void that has been left in his life and heart still persists, but after the conversation he had with Luke, he feels lighter and better. And he feels stronger, supported, and loved. He quickly takes a shower and comes out, wearing fresh clothes. His mind feels more alert after the smell of hospital leaves his skin. Replacing a fresh bandage on his hand, he walks out into the living room and joins his mother again. She is scrolling through her phone, possibly waiting for him. “Fantastic, come and chop the onions for me,” she instructs, passing on the board, a knife, and 2 onions. Alec wears his apron and joins his mother quietly.

Before he picks up the knife and starts chopping, he stops and reaches out to his mother, hugging her from the back. Maryse looks up and sighs. “What is it?” she raises her hand and cups his face that’s resting on her shoulder.

“I know it will never be enough, but I am sorry for putting you through last night. I will apologize to everyone else too, for ruining their big night but I am really sorry Maa,” he speaks in a low tone. In that moment, Alec sounds like the 12-year-old version of him that would apologize to his mother whenever he did something wrong. He may have been feet taller than that or years older than that, but he remained his mother’s little baby to this day.

“I know,” she exhales.

“You can be mad at me. I deserve it,” he adds to his apologies. Maryse scoffs, turning around to face Alec. She lifts her hand caresses his bruise. Alec leans into her touch, closing his eyes.

“I was mad,” she admits. Alec drops his head and entangles his hands in his mother’s. “But I feel like you understand why I was mad and that’s enough for me, Alexander. I am not here to implicate you for your mistakes, Alec. I am your mother. My job is to love you, support you, care for you, and help you when you need me. And I don’t know if children think that their wellbeing ceases to be of importance to us when they get older, and I am sorry for children whose parents do think along these lines, but your happiness and your wellbeing was important to me when you were a foot long, and it is important to me now.”

“Mom I don’t deserve you or Luke or our family but thank you for being here with me. I really needed it. Simon kept telling me that I need to stop but I didn’t realize it.” Alec shakes his head, tears welling up his eyes. Maryse quickly wipes them off without hesitation.

“I know, love. I am glad I am here as well, and don’t worry about anything. You’re going through this and we will help you,” she taps his forehead and smiles, “Now, these onions won’t chop themselves, so will you help me or not?”


	7. Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What seems like the right thing to do could also be the hardest thing you have ever done in life." [Unknown]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks (italics), tweets, and speeches are indented to the right.

All mornings and evenings are the same for Magnus now. He opens his eyes and looks around at the bright yellow morning of Edom. Another day of struggling alone—he looks at the clock, and it is 10 minutes past 8 am. He is already late for the morning run. Grabbing his night-robe, Magnus steps outside and reaches his father’s quarters. For a fortunate moment, the King is awake and responsive. Magnus’ face lights up into a smile as he sits down by his bed, holding his palm in his hand. Asmodeus weakly responds with a “hi”. Magnus kisses the back of his palm and holds it to his heart.

“Are you feeling better?” he asks. Asmodeus clears his throat and nods. Magnus quietly rings the medical staff and hopes that this is morning he will wake up for longer than 5 minutes. The frequency of him waking up have surely gone up in the last few days, much to Magnus’ happiness. At least something in his life is falling in place.

“What is the day today?” Asmodeus rasps.

Magnus looks at the calendar. It is November 16. Magnus whispers the date in his ear, and Asmodeus clasps Magnus’ hand. “The law?” he asks.

“What law?” Magnus furrows his brows.

“The law... the amendment,” he adds, before rolling his eyes inside his lids. Magnus notices as Asmodeus falls back unconscious, taking bouts of shaky breaths, and closes his eyes. The medical superintendent joins him a few minutes later, and Magnus informs him about his father’s conversation and how long was he up for. The doctor inspects the King’s vitals and notes stuff down in his file. For all Magnus knows, there’s nothing sensitive to worry about. He proceeds to main hall and asks Raphael to get him the daily news.

Right after breakfast, a Parliament official drops by with some papers. Magnus grabs the manila file and sees the initials. They have been attested and stamped by his father, dated for today. But that isn’t possible, so he must have post-dated the papers when he signed them. Maybe this is the amendment that he was talking about.

Magnus drops on the couch when he reads the memo. _That_ is the law Asmodeus was talking about. That is the amendment that Cora was telling about. He has tears welling up in his eyes. That’s it. His father had done it. He had abolished the law that he had risked his life for. Magnus holds the letter close to his heart and breaks down, one quiet sob at a time. No one in the Palace should see their future King so vulnerable, but he doesn’t know a thing about controlling his emotions right now. A few minutes pass with Magnus crying to himself, holding the remnants of what could have been a happy start to a lifetime with Alec, but no one seems to realize that the Prince of Edom is in need of help. It isn’t until a few more minutes later that Ragnor finds him collapsed against the couch. He swoops down and wraps Magnus in a hug, rubbing his back. “Your highness, please,” the chief of security pleads. Magnus shakes his head, holding Ragnor tightly as if the he can pull him out of the well of misery that he feels like drowning in.

“Ragnor I give up,” he mumbles, holding the older man’s blazer within his fingers. “I can’t do this anymore,” he sobs.

“No, you don’t, your Highness. You won’t give up. You can’t. I shall not let you,” he tells him. “I am here with you. We’ll get through this,” Ragnor shakes his head. At that moment, the bodyguard wishes either of the Prince’s parents or Princess Catarina were here to help him take care of Magnus. He has spent the last 3 weeks suffering alone, without anyone from his immediate family, and he would give his soul to make Magnus feel better.

“I don’t know how to. I have lost everything. I am a coward. My father risked his life to make sure I was happy and loved, and I was a coward who ruined everything that he had fought for in the last couple of months. I took the easy way out. I am not capable of being as brave as he was,” he wipes his tears off, breathing heavily. Ragnor grabs a glass of water and hands it over, sitting down on the ground with the Prince. “I am an unfit Prince.” He declares, slowly drinking the water amidst his hiccupped sobs.

“What His Majesty does on a daily basis comes from deeply rooted experience of his age and his time as the ruler of this kingdom. He has been through enough to be brave in the face of danger. You’re still young and learning, your Highness. You are supposed to make mistakes and learn from them. The way you come out of this experience is going to decide your abilities to be a ruler, but you need to give yourself time,” Ragnor sits down, cross-legged in front of the Prince and rubs his knees, comforting the man. “Please calm down, your Highness.” He repeats. Magnus throws his head back on the couch and sighs.

“If my father woke up today, he would be devastated to learn what I have done to his Kingdom and to my life in his absence. I ruined everything he stood for, and I don’t think I am ready to face my father anymore. He would be ashamed to call me his son,” Magnus wipes his eyes and finishes the rest of the water in his glass.

“I don’t agree sir. You’ve been a wonderful replacement for the King. You have made sure the people of Edom have not lost hope, and there’s nothing I would hear against the future King of Edom. The pilot project on building shelters for the homeless across the country and the conception of sacred groves in the forests, taking after the age-old Indian custom of safeguarding the natural ecosystem is something that no one could have imagined, and yet both the plans have splendidly come about in the last 2 weeks. The next edition of the art exhibition in Los Angeles is almost planned and finalized.” Ragnor narrates, as if reminding Magnus of all the things he has done and forgotten about. “I can go on and on about how good a humanitarian you have been, your Highness. You’ve given everything to the Kingdom and haven’t cared about yourself, which I don’t agree with, but that makes you a selfless man. A wonderful ruler. A good successor to your father’s legacy.”

Magnus swallows the lump in his throat, unable to believe a word Ragnor says in his praise. “I don’t know. I can’t think that right now,” He scoffs, wiping his lower eyelids and collecting himself together once and for all. “Anyway, why are you here? I am sure my meltdown wasn’t the reason you came here?” He jokes. Ragnor assesses if Magnus is ok enough and then stands up, keeping a safe distance from the Prince.

“I am here with news.” He mentions.

“What news?”

“We found Lorenzo,” Ragnor shrugs. “He was trying to flee the country. The police interrogated him all night. And he has been charged with attempt to murder, kidnapping and physical torture on the Crown of Edom, all of which are punishable by death. He is being brought to the royal barracks since it is a royal matter. It’s up to you what happens to Lorenzo Rey after this.” He says, bitterly.

“What happens to him?” Magnus turns to head to his room and change into something more princely to meet with the criminal. “He should be tried for the crimes. That is what happens?” Magnus looks over.

“There’s a law in the royal legislation. You can incarcerate him in our barracks, using the old rules of prison and punishments. He can be tortured for threatening a King’s life?” Ragnor suggests. Magnus stops walking and looks at Ragnor.

“It’s a _law_?” He arches a brow.

“You’re an interim King. You can declare a war if you like. This is just a pesky punishment,” Ragnor shrugs.

.

**_Location:_ ** _San Antonio Memorial Hospital Break Room (Universal Studios, New York)_

_“Dr Aveiro, I don’t have time for this,” Lucius snaps his wrist out of Katia’s grip in the break room and turns his back to her. It sucks to have their lockers so close to each other. Katia slumps her shoulder and drops it onto the metal pane of the locker. “Dr Knight to the reception. Dr Knight to the reception.” Lucius’ pager beeps. “Suit up, it is Halloween night. We will have incoming,” the doctor turns around, instructing his junior ER attending._

_“I won’t let you be without talking to me Lucius,” Dr Aveiro yells, making Lucius stop at the main door. He puts the stethoscope around his neck and stuffs his hands in his coat. For a moment, he pauses and notices her eyes. The way the eyes glitter with pain and love when she looks at Lucius. But has she got the right to have that effect on Lucius after repeatedly breaking his heart into pieces?_

_“What do you want to say?” Lucius arches a brow. “I heard that you broke up with Mike yesterday, and I don’t know why you need to explain that to me. You made your choice when you chose Mike, and believe it or not, I respect that. It’s your life and you get to decide who you want to be with,” Lucius shrugs._

_“It’s not that simple, Lu,” Katia steps forward, grabbing Lucius’ wrists. “Please just let me explain?” she requests. Lucius’ hazel eyes flicker, and he looks away from the girl. There’s not a lot he can do to hold his heart together when he looks at her. Katia cups his face and Lucius leans, dropping the weight of his face on the girl’s palms._

_“Don’t do this, Kate,” he whispers._

_Katia sniffs, joining their foreheads together. Both Lucius and Katia close their eyes and take a deep breath. “Dr Knight to the reception!!” the alarm blares on his pager. Lucius shoots open his eyes and steps back. “What was I doing?” he mumbles to himself._

_“Lucius,” Katia breathes, clasping his hands. “Can we get breakfast together? After the shift?” she asks, still not letting his hand go._

_“I don’t see the point?” Lucius shrugs._

_“Just breakfast. Please,” she requests again. “I really need you to listen to me once.”_

_Lucius gently pushes Katia’s hand away and nods. “Fine.” He stuffs his hands back in his pockets and nods. “Suit up, and I need you at the incoming pediatric surgeries today. Use one of the residents to assist you for major operations, but Paola stays with me. I’ll take her to the field if needed. Mike is on leave today, and we need backup.”_

“Cut,” the director calls. Alec and Maia turn around, coming out of their characters. “I need the forehead moment from a different angle. We’ll take it from an aerial shot this time. In 10?” he calls out to the actors. “Is that ok Maia, Alec?” he asks. Alec lifts a thumbs up in his direction and walks back to his chair to grab his water bottle. Maia joins him and they both sit down to relax while they set up the shot again. “This is going to be another one of those nights,” Maia relaxes her neck muscles, pressing her fingers on the nape.

“As long as Martin’s directing,” Alec whispers, stealing a glance at their director. Of the many directors they have worked with, Martin is their least favorite. Not that he is bad at his job, but he is one of those obsessive taskmasters who repeats shots for the sake for perfection. And after over a decade of playing their roles, Alec and Maia don’t need to be reminded of their personalities or characters. Lucius and Katia are their alter egos and their other halves at this point, but directors like Martin think they know the characters better than the actors themselves, even after 7 seasons. “I don’t know how I am reach for my head-cast appointment on time, if we continue like this.” Alec checks his schedule, sighing.

“Oh right! That is in the afternoon right.”

Alec takes a deep breath and unlocks his phone to text Simon. _Can you get back with the address for the head-casting?_ He types, sending it to his manager. “Watch Martin make us shoot that forehead moment from each angle mathematically possible.” Maia looks up from the phone and chuckles. She sees the old version of her costar returning after a full three weeks. He is still recovering from the freak accident that he suffered last week, but the wound is healing up well—both the wound from his injury and whatever happened with the Prince. The last few days on set had been uncomfortable to see the least. Watching Alec drown himself in work, only talking about the scenes, and not taking care of himself was hard, more so for Maia, Bat, and Simon who had gotten very close to Alec during the course of their show. “When are you off to shoot _The Sky is Pink?_ ” she asks him about the Netflix series Alec just bagged.

“That’s in Spring, Maia. I have to start workshops though. Dialect and stuff.” Alec tells her. Martin calls them back for the shot, and Maia and Alec leave their scripts behind to reshoot the forehead moment.

.

Alec yawns, relaxing on the makeup chair. Aline chuckles and wipes off his makeup, one layer at a time. “That was a long shift,” she comments. Alec nods. He twitches a little when she nears his forehead bruise. “You’re going to get a scar,” she sighs. Alec opens his eyes and looks in the mirror. Aline is not wrong. The bruise is going to leave a scar.

“It’s ok. We all have battle scars,” Alec tries to joke.

“When you get home from head-casting, make sure you oil your face and neck. The silicone and casting material tend to dry the skin out. And then the chapped skin will be too hard to deal with, ok?” She clears his face and squeezes a little moisturizer on his palms. “Not to forget that you’re going to spend the next two months in that awful devil SFX makeup.”

“Did you have a word with Mr Cumbie?” Alec enquires.

“I did. They have allowed me to be around during the putting on and taking off of the prosthetics for the first few sessions, but eventually you’ll have to get used to me not being around,” Aline reminds him. Alec scrunches his nose and nods.

“Hmm,” Alec nods, wiping the moisturizer on his face. She shuts her kit down and grabs Alec's jacket, handing it over to him.

“Can I ask you something?” Aline pops a mint in her mouth and gives one to Alec.

“Yeah?”

“Are you holding up ok?” she drags a stool and settles in front of the actor. Alec softly smiles, looking away. The coldness of the mint relaxes his throat that is dying and scratchy after the scenes tonight. He rubs his knees and clears his throat.

“I am. I think.” He thinks for a moment before answering.

“You do look better,” Aline comments. “For sure, and I am happy to see that.” Alec bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath, his chest momentarily sinking as memories wash over him. “It is both a blessing and a curse to be able to love someone so much,” she sighs. “I know it because I know what it feels like to be in love. When I am with Helen, nothing else matters. It all boils down to one feeling—I would do anything for her, be anything for her. She could ask for the most beloved thing I own or have, and I will give it to her. Because things stop mattering.” She gasps with a soft smile on her face, and Alec notices that.

“I know what that feels like, Aline. Trust me,” he reminisces his memories for a moment, with a smile. “But I know what the relationship cost me, Magnus, and my family, and I would think twice before falling in love again, I guess. Because he may have had been someone I could give my life for, but I don’t think I will put my family through what I did after the breakup. It was quite frankly, highly immature of me to just burn myself out and think that I'll be ok, that my family will be ok watching me torture myself, and I can’t make that mistake again. Look at me now, I am single, but I am alive. Being loveless doesn’t kill. I am _still breathing._ And my family is relaxed, knowing that I am taking optimal care of myself, so I think at this point and for the time-being, this is the best situation I could have been in.”

Aline notices how skillfully Alec masks the pain on his face. After the years she has spent knowing him, she hopes that the pain her friend is going through lessens, and he becomes his old cheerful yet grumpy self again, but she also hopes for him to be strong enough for all of this. This isn’t his first heartbreak, and it might not be his last. And heartbreaks tend to take their time with healing—the heart takes time to repair itself. Alec just needs to live through the pain.

The door of his trailer swings open and Maia peeps in, “I am heading out guys. See you tomorrow?” she lifts a coffee mug in her hand.

“Yes. I am heading out too... wait up! I’ll come with. Bat’s working tomorrow right?” Alec enquires, grabbing his backpack. He turns around and kisses Aline, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You will. Don’t forget the TLC?” Aline winks.

Maia holds the door open as Alec joins her and they head out to their cars together.

**Edom, the Royal Barracks**

Magnus walks inside the cells of the Royal Barracks. He had to attend a Parliamentary conduct meeting but urgent information input by the Intelligence Bureau at Edom made him postpone that event for the evening. Ragnor follows closely, making sure Magnus is at a safe distance from all the prisoners locked up in the cells. A spiral staircase takes them down to the dungeons. “Where did we find Lorenzo?” Magnus asks as they walk into a narrow tunnel, at the end of which he can see a faint light.

“He was fleeing the Kingdom, your Highness. We intercepted him at the dockyard last evening,” a police officer tells him.

“Are you done questioning him?” he asks.

“We are sir. Per the laws, he now belongs to the Kingdom and the Crown. He has the right to a lawyer and a trial, but that is it. If you want to override the law, the Emergency services will take over. We can do anything the Crown wants us to,” the officer explains the Prince.

“Why does everyone keep telling me that?” Magnus snaps as they enter Lorenzo’s cell. The man is tied to a wrought iron table with his hands cuffed to the hooks. Magnus unbuttons his cuffs and rolls them up to his elbow.

“Good afternoon, your Highness,” Lorenzo smirks, lacking even an iota of guilt.

“You piece of shit,” Magnus spits. “Leave us alone, please,” he flicks his hands at the officers, and soon, the room is deserted except for Magnus and the former Duke of Bailei. Lorenzo laughs again, throwing his head back. “My father would have given you anything you wanted, had you just asked him.”

“I wanted the throne, your Highness. And you father would have never.”

“So, you tried to kill him?”

“I wanted to kill two birds with one stone. Alec Lightwood would gone from your life, and the throne would be mine. A win-win. Can you imagine how bleak our future would have been if you had married that low-life American? He’s would have tainted our royal blood. He would have tainted the family name,” Lorenzo smirks, as if he has won the battle. “And, there’s this thing about the crown being rightfully ours.”

Magnus leans over, grabbing Rey’s collar. “My father trusted you with _Bailei._ He gave you the dukedom to do good for the village, and this is how you repaid him?”

Lorenzo rolls his eyes, “your grandfather took away my little brother from me. He killed Valentine. I had to make your family pay for this.”

“Valentine died in a car crash. It was an accident, and he wasn’t murdered. And too bad for you, because my dad is alright. And you failed in your mission to claim the throne that belongs to _my_ family.” Magnus swallows.

“But Alec Lightwood is gone? He isn’t with you anymore, and if there’s any consolation for me, he hates your existence by now.” Lorenzo whispers. Magnus’ throat wobbles for a second. Alec’s mere mention, the idea that the actor might despise his existence for the rest of his life shatters Magnus’ last remaining hope. “So, did I win? Or did I win?”

“Shut up,” Magnus exhales.

“You can shut me up all you want. I might have lost, but you didn’t win either.”

“You will rot in the barracks for the rest of your life,” Magnus orders.

“Don’t care, your Highness. I had to try. At least my brother won’t hate me for being _incompetent_.”

Magnus presses an alarm and the guards join him, including Ragnor. He asks them to incarcerated Lorenzo in the dark dungeons. The ones reserved only for the most heinous of crimes. There would be one tiny window in one corner of such rooms. The rest of it would be emerged in darkness. And that’s what Lorenzo deserved. “Find his family and put them under surveillance. I wouldn’t trust his wife or son, not after what Lorenzo did. But do nothing until you have enough proof to charge them with anything,” the Prince orders. “I _never_ want to hear from him again.”

“Will be done, Sir,” the officer-in-charge nods.

“If I hear of any slackening in Rey’s incarceration, I am going to sentence everyone to death, including Rey and _you_ ,” Magnus warns. The officers around him swallow the lump in their throat and nod in his respect.

As they walk out of the barracks, Magnus turns to the other side, walking back to his Palace through the short trail instead of taking the car back. Ragnor and Elias follow. Ragnor notices Magnus’ slump shoulder, and he gestures Elias to keep a distance while he jumps ahead to match up with the Prince’s pace.

“You did good, your Highness,” he starts a conversation.

“Yeah, I think so.” Magnus shrugs. He kicks a pebble with his shoe and scoffs.

“Today is a good day, you know, sir,” Ragnor smiles, stuffing his phone in his pocket.

“How so, Ragnor?” Magnus rolls his eyes and takes a loud, deep breath.

“I heard from the Palace just now,” Ragnor hints at his phone. “His Majesty is awake!” Magnus gasps, a tear or two spilling out of his eyes. He bites his lower trembling lip and sniffs, a small smile appearing on his face. “I told you it’ll be ok, and all we need is a little time and patience,” Ragnor shrugs. Magnus stops walking and grabs him for a hug. Elias notices this and stops further behind. Ragnor rubs Magnus’ back. “It’s ok.”

“We should head home,” Magnus pulls away and wipes his face.

“Yeah,” Ragnor smiles.

“Ragnor, we need to hurry. If he falls unconscious again,” Magnus ups his pace and starts skipping on the muddy trails.

“He won’t. The doctors have been with him, and they don’t think he is going to sleep again. His vitals look better than ever.”

“We still need to hurry,” Magnus breathes.

It takes Magnus and Ragnor another 10 minutes to reach the Palace, and when they do, Magnus rushes straight into his father’s room, crying and sobbing. Asmodeus is sitting upright on the bed and drinking a glass of water. His eyes brighten up when he sees Magnus. “Are you ok?” Magnus breathes out, sweating.

Asmodeus nods right before Magnus gives him a bone-crushing hug. Asmodeus laughs at his urgency and rubs the back of his son’s hair. “Magnus, calm down, boy. I am fine,” he breathes as the Prince breaks down into muffled sobs. The King looks up at Ragnor who is slyly wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. They exchange comforting stares before Magnus pulls away and sits down on the bed beside his father, holding his hands tightly.

“You’ve lost weight,” Asmodeus gasps. Magnus looks up and chuckles.

“Says you?” he jokes back.

“I was kidnapped. What is your excuse?” Asmodeus winks.

“I was... never mind,” he shakes his head. “Why don’t you feed me my meals for a while, and I'll do the same, and we can make up for the lost weight?” he offers with a tearful glance. Asmodeus reaches out with his IV’d hand and wipes the corner of his son’s eyes.

“Uh-huh, sounds good, Magnus. We have a deal,” Asmodeus grins. “Now, go and shower and change into better-looking clothes, and come and see me again. Ragnor will keep me company.” Asmodeus pushes Magnus gently.

Magnus tightens his grasp around Asmodeus’ hand and shakes his head in a refusal, with his eyes welling up again. “Just a little longer, ok?” he asks.

“I am here, Magnus. I am not going anywhere. I promise.”

.

_(A few hours later_ )

> **Alec @aleclightwood**
> 
> Live chat at 9 PM, New York time? See you there. But don’t lose your sleep kids. I’ll save the periscope.

Magnus momentarily glances at his phone and then looks up while his father processes everything that he has just been told with regards to the palace, the new kingdom, Magnus’ ascension to the throne, and his breakup with Alec Lightwood. To say that he looks upset and furious about this information about Alec, _specifically_ , would be an understatement. Magnus swallows, waiting for his father to talk. Magnus is weirdly surprised to note that his ascension to the throne didn’t bother him as much as his breakup with Alec did. “All this... for nothing?” he fumes. The Prince blinks, unable to meet his father’s angry gaze. “You broke up with that boy after everything?” Asmodeus roars. Magnus looks down on his lap and nods. He hasn’t heard this tone in his father ever since he was a naughty little child, and he admits, he doesn’t like it all that much.

“I did what I had to do,” he responds, blankly.

“Magnus?” Asmodeus yells, interrupting his son. “I cannot believe this. Why would you do something like this? That boy loved you so much. _You_ loved him so much? Why would you break both of your hearts for something as trivial as an old testament?” he exclaims. Magnus turns away, unable to face his father anymore. Ragnor steps forward and gestures Asmodeus to not go further with his anger. _Not now, please._ He mouths to the king, putting a finger to his lips to request him to stop the scolding. Asmodeus raises his brows and looks at Magnus. The Prince looks devastated and broken as he wipes his nose. “When did this happen?”

“Three weeks ago,” Magnus says, weakly.

“And, you’ve been here alone after that?” Asmodeus ruffles Magnus’ hair.

“Yeah. I have not—not been alone. There’s Ragnor... and Griffin and Raphael. The PM keeps visiting for official work, and—” Magnus swallows hard, carefully analyzing his words to not upset his father more than he already has.

He hooks his fingers underneath Magnus’ chin and lifts his face up. With his thumbs, he wipes off his tears and pulls his son closer. “Come here,” he whispers. Magnus buries his head in his father’s chest and whispers a soft apology. “It’s ok, we can talk later.” Asmodeus realizes that anger probably will not help anyone right now, especially not Magnus.

.

_Hello guys, is this working? <Alec looks behind his phone> Hey, how are you guys? I haven’t been live in forever, I guess? I missed you here. So, what’s been up? How is life? What are you Thanksgiving plans? Hi, hi, hi everyone. I know you’re all here from around the World. So, hello to you all. “Hello from India?” Isn’t it night there? Or early morning? Go to school... or work...”_

_What was I doing? I just came back from shooting for Wired and BuzzFeed? Yeah, some fun interviews coming up for you guys in the future... so look forward I guess?_

_The Prince of Darkness? Y’all are so ahead of all the information, I don’t even know what to say? I will start shooting for it in the second week of December. How do you guys get so much information. I am so confused. Is it on my face... or iMDB?_

_For Halloween? I did nothing... nothing too much I think. What did we do? Yeah, see my two sisters, Clary and Izzy are both expecting a baby, so in honor of them, we had a very low-key dry Halloween, and mum baked some pumpkin cookies, we drank non-alcoholic cider and juice, and that’s it. Oh, and Jace burnt a pie. So, we couldn’t have pumpkin pie. He’s going to be terrible-cooking father. You know like there are terrible-looking fathers, and then there’s terrible-cooking father. That’s the whole joke. You can laugh now! <Alec clears his throat and looks away. There have been way too many questions with **Magnus’** name on it. He grabs his wrist and feels the empty space for his bracelet.> _

_So, <he takes a deep breath> what was I saying? <he scratches his temple> Simon? Yeah... joke, Jace. Anyways, I’ll stop talking. He’s gonna be a dad and everything you know. <Alec plasters a smile on his face> He’s gonna be lovely, I am just kidding._

_Maia is good... she’s doing great. I saw her in the morning, and she and I had a badass shift, working on a couple of scenes from the finale. Do a joint chat? Hah, as if I know how to? Well, can we I don’t know maybe I'll have Maia teach me and then we’ll do a joint live chat._

_ <Alec momentarily swallows and looks over the phone towards Simon>_

_That’s the thing about kissing, why do people think it’s romantic? You know we are just joining our eating devices together. You know? Making into one tube? And that’s just the science part of it. Ok, am I grossing you out? I think I took it too far. I am going to shut up. <Someone hands over a bottle of water to him> So you know I have been told I don’t drink enough water, so Simon has taken upon himself to make sure I get hydrated enough. So, ignore the gulping sounds that are going to follow._

_Hi Bat, what’s up man! Tell Maia that we’re being propositioned into doing a live chat together. Ok, weird, Bat just requested to join chat. What should I do? Simon? <Simon comes in front of the camera and taps on a button and very soon Bat and Maia are on the screen> Hey guys! I did it._

“You did it?” Simon gasps behind the screen. “Yeah, well, maybe I had a little help,” he rolls his eyes.

_Bat: Hey bud, look at you being all techie._

_Maia: Yeah, so techie!_

_Alec: I am not being techie. I am adapting <Alec nervously rubs his empty wrist again>_

_Bat: In another universe, my father would convulse seeing Mike, Kate and Lucy bond on live chats._

_Maia: That is so true._

_Alec: Don’t call me Lucy *he shudders*_

.

[ **A few days later** ]

Another week passes by, with Asmodeus finally getting up from the bed to resort to a walking stick and wheelchair. The Palace gets an official invite to attend the movie premiere of “Arena,” happening in the Royal Morgenstern Theatre later that month. Magnus realizes that they never discussed the nitty-gritty details of everything. Alec had signed up for the premiere way back when they were dating and amid Asmodeus’ illness, the breakup, and Magnus’ ascension to the throne, they had forgotten about the premiere. And now, it was probably too late to cancel the event since the who’s who of Edom and Hollywood had already been invited.

Meanwhile, Asmodeus comes to terms with his new status as the preceding monarch of Edom. He starts training Magnus on the history of Edom, the rituals performed during the coronation ceremony, the do’s and don’t’s of being a monarch in the first half decade and what not. In a lighter turn of events, Magnus comes to know that he isn’t allowed to make any drastic changes to his looks for the next 4 years. As an ancient royal custom, the monarch must demonstrate stability in his demeanor, by the way he conducts himself in the public, and the way he looks. Things start falling into place, eventually. Having Asmodeus back has brought down the devastation that Magnus was living his life as ever since that morning he left New York.

“I will start looking like an ancient Indian sage, by the time four years are over,” Magnus drunkenly chuckles over his third glass of whiskey. Ragnor gives him a soft yet sad smile because it took the Prince to get drunk to be able to smile again. “ _Alexander_ would have loved the hair though. He always did this thing, Ragnor,” Magnus sloppily gurgles, “where he would entangle his soft fingers in my hair and played with them,” he adds, with a hint of shine in his eyes.

“Your highness, you should give Mr Lightwood a call?” Ragnor suggest, grabbing the whiskey glass to pull it away from Magnus.

“I can’t do that, Ragnor,” Magnus droops his eyes shut, dropping his forehead on the bar table. “I have lost him. I pushed him away, and now he is gone. And he will never come back again. And he shouldn’t. He deserves better,” He grabs the whiskey glass and pulls it back to himself. “Let me at least have this drink,” he adds.

“It’s your third drink, your Highness, and you’re still yet to eat dinner. Please,” Ragnor requests, pulling the drink away.

“I am not drunk, Ragnor. I feel light,” and the Prince is right. He’s not drunk. He knows what he is saying. The problem is that the faculty of the brain that tells him to stop saying something is not functioning. He doesn’t know where to pull the plug.

“I know, sir, but please stop drinking,” Ragnor exhales.

“And do what? Go and speak with my father who cannot bear to look at without thinking of all the mistakes I did when he was away? How I pushed Alec away even though my father risked his life for us?”

“His Majesty isn’t upset with you,” Ragnor holds his shoulders.

“He is disappointed,” Magnus sniffs.

“No, he is not. And you shouldn’t be either. You’ve been the best son that both their Majesties deserved and got. You have been loyal, caring and hardworking, and you have been everything they needed as a family.” Ragnor helps him get off the bar counter and nudges him to go towards his room. “We all make mistakes, your Highness. And all we have got to do is move on and make sure we don’t make those mistakes again,” he rubs his arms as they walk into the Palace.

Magnus blows out air from his mouth and rubs his face, “I have to meet the Prime Minister tomorrow.” Ragnor hums, following him to his room. “Ragnor, can you ask Griffin to make sure my suit ready? I am wearing Dad’s older navy-blue piece,” he sighs.

“Yeah, will do, sir.”

Magnus takes his watch off and flicks his hand, gesturing Ragnor to leave. “Good night, your highness,” the man whispers before disappearing. The Prince turns the lights off and drops on his bed. He closes his eyes and exhales—

> _Alec’s head shuffles on Magnus’ shoulder as he lifts the remote to change the channels. “Your royal television is crap. I don’t see a single watchable channel,” he cribs. Magnus taps his cheek, scoffing, as he replies to an email on his laptop._
> 
> _“If there was ever a doubt that you’re an actor,” he jokes. Alec looks up from the shoulder and rolls his eyes._
> 
> _“Did you mean that I am being dramatic, or this is all an act?” Alec squints his eyes._
> 
> _“Both?” Magnus teases._
> 
> _“Mean,” Alec points out._
> 
> _“It’s way past your bedtime, Alexander. Go to sleep.” Magnus tries to snatch the remote off his hand, but Alec persists. He scuffles further, lifting Magnus’ arm, and inserts his head in the little space between Magnus’ laptop and his body. The Prince chuckles as he rests his hand down, placing it on Alec’s neck. It’s slightly difficult to type now, with Alec’s head in the way, but Magnus knows better than moving him away because he wouldn’t. And frankly, if you ask him if he wants Alec to sleep on the pillow instead, the answer would be a blatant no._
> 
> _He finishes the last set of emails and then looks at the clock. It is almost 12:30 am, and Alec is snoring on his lap by now. He gently lifts the actor’s head and places a pillow below his head. Alec’s cheek squishes against the fabric and he nuzzles a comfortable crease in it, before going back to sleep. Turning the light off, Magnus snuggles into his duvet and turns around to face Alec. The blue light of the moon coming through the gaps in the curtains make his face shine in a greyish-blue hue. He lifts his hand and ruffles through Alec’s hair on his forehead, clearing strands off his temple and rubbing soft patterns on his head. Alec licks his lips moist and clears his throat before he shifts closer in Magnus’ direction._

A lone tear falls out of Magnus’ eye.

_(At the same time, New York)_

Alec throws his eyes open and looks around. His room is plunged in darkness, and it is only 30 minutes since he fell asleep. He pulls his t-shirt and realizes that it is drenched in sweat. That was too real a dream to have been true. He picks his phone up and checks the room temperature, lowering it by a few degrees. Maybe attending the Edom premiere is a bad idea, and he should just cancel and not show up. “What is wrong with me?” he hisses in the silence of the night and gets up to drink water.

When he returns to the bed, he discards his t-shirt and pajamas and then slips under the covers. There’s no substitute for the cradle of Magnus’ arms that he had dreamt about falling asleep in, but he cannot do this to himself. He cannot do this to his family. Grabbing a stack of pillows kept on the other side of the bed, Alec hugs them as if they were a person and closes his eyes. For the time being, and maybe the rest of his life, this stack of pillows will have to substitute for his want of a companion.

.

**Edom International Airport**

Alec takes his headphones out as their private jet lands in Edom. Izzy, Simon, and Aline are still asleep on their seats, while Sebastian is typing something on his laptop. He looks over his shoulder and exchanges a smile with Alec, who doesn’t smile back. Alec stretches his arm and yawns. He hasn’t slept very well last night, and no, it has nothing to do with the fact that he might come face-to-face with Magnus today.

It’s probably not.

Or maybe it is.

Alec looks at his phone and realizes that he has switched it off. The news of Alec travelling to Edom after his supposed breakup with the Prince sparked off a trending topic overnight, and the last thing Alec wants is to reminisce the photos of him and Magnus from their happy days floating all over his mentions. All the people he needs by his side are going to be with him today. The Lightwoods are arriving in another flight, alongside the cast of Arena, later today. But, to Alec’s misfortune, he has a UNICEF event that he is compelled to attend (with Magnus in attendance) as the Global Ambassador.

He unlocks his iPad and goes through his speech and itinerary for the event. He has to speak publicly and maybe acknowledge the guests attending the brunch that could include Magnus as well. But he doesn’t want to think about that right now. Not at all. The plane taxis to the hangar bay, and the crew announces that its ok to get up and move around. They are a few minutes away from opening the gates. Simon and Izzy wake up, stretching their arms and nudge Aline. Izzy’s eyes find Alec first chance she gets, and he tells that he’s fine and ok with everything.

As the main gates open, Sebastian quietly shuts his laptop down and removes his seat belt. He is Alec’s official escort to the event, being a senior UNICEF representative. “I am going to head out and see if the transport is here so that we can make a move. You can leave in a few minutes, it should be fine,” the blond British boy nods, walking out of the plane. Alec grabs his backpack and hesitantly steps out, clutching his leather jacket around him. It’s chillier in Edom than he remembers, but winter is coming, so it’s not unusual. They’ve landed in a different hangar bay than Alec is familiar with, and he is thankful for the unfamiliarity with everything, considering the rest of the day would go differently.

Izzy grabs Alec’s hand as they disembark the plane and head to a golf cart. “It’s so tropical,” she tips her chin and takes a whiff.

“Do you feel fine?” Alec and Simon ask simultaneously, and Izzy drops her head on Alec’s shoulder, rubbing his arm.

“All good, big brother,” she adds.

As the cart reaches the arrivals terminal, Alec swallows hard at how he remembers all this so vividly, and not in a good way. He remembers stumbling onto the departure terminal with stinging eyes and a thumping heart, purchasing a hasty ticket at the window as the airline in-charge looked at him suspiciously, sitting down and waiting for the flight as the airport got deserted in the night and having his head empty with thoughts. Alec hangs his headphones around his neck and places a dark pair of sunglasses on his eyes as they walk into the terminal, towards the main gates. A row of photographers is expectedly waiting for Alec and as soon as they spot the actor, the atmosphere echoes with shutter clicks and flashlights. Alec ducks his head down and proceeds straight to cars that are waiting for him.

“Oh my god,” Izzy gasps once they are seated inside the cars.

“Welcome to my life,” Alec bitterly jokes.

“This is nowhere close to what it was a month ago,” Simon blurts out, immediately regretting his decision.

“It’s going to get better,” Alec looks out, admiring the palm tree-lined roads that lead out of the international airport. “People will forget that there was something more to me than being an actor, and this craze—” he stops midway and scoffs, “—will die down.” Izzy looks at her brother and places her palm over his hand, squeezing it for comfort. He puts his headphones back on and clicks on a podcast he’s been listening too, on child molestation and abuse, to prepare for the event for UNICEF.

He changes into a semi-formal outfit for the event, keeping it simple and elegant. Aline quickly hides his sunken eyes below a layer of concealer.

> **UNICEF** @UNICEF
> 
> Edom looks absolutely gorgeous as we ready ourselves the Annual Fundraiser. Our Global Ambassador for UNCRC @aleclightwood will be joining us as our host to talk about the aspects of child molestation and abuse that the world needs to look into.

The event feels weirdly reminiscent of the first date where Alec met Magnus. As the Prince makes his way into the main hall, silence befalls the crowd—a reaction that he is very well accustomed to. He adjusts his coat and steps forward, nodding and greeting every face he can make an eye contact with. Right in the front row, he sees Alec’s figure behind Sebastian Verlac. Alec isn’t looking at him. Of course. Instead, his head is ducked, with his gaze on the floor. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and he’s making circles on the floor with his shoe. Magnus’ eyes flicker and he swallows the lump in his throat. Sebastian steps forward to greet the King to be, and Alec steps back, pursing his lips.

“I hope I am not late,” Magnus plasters a smile on his face.

Sebastian shakes his head and bows down, “please have a seat, your highness,” he points at an empty chair. Magnus notices Alec’s name stuck to the chair next to him, and his heart skips a beat. As they settle down, however, he notices that Alec is seated three chairs away from him with Sebastian sitting on his chair.

“We’re ready to begin, if you may,” Sebastian turns to ask for permission. Magnus gives a nod and Alec walks up on the stage—

> “Violence. Child labor. Trafficking. Sexual exploitation. Female genital mutilation. Child marriage. Lack of official births records. Millions of children worldwide experience the worst kinds of rights violations and may not be protected against them. Violence against children takes many forms, including physical, sexual, and emotional abuse. It may also involve neglect or deprivation. Violence occurs in many settings, including the home, school, community, and over the Internet, sadly, and surprisingly, a wide range of such perpetrators include family members, intimate partners, teachers, neighbors, strangers, and other children.
> 
> The agenda for the fundraiser today is to highlight one typical form of child-right violation—sexual abuse. Globally, it is the most unsettling of all child-right violations. And I don’t need to explain how or why. Acts of sexual violence, which often occur together with other forms of violence, can range from direct physical contact to unwanted exposure to sexual language and images. ‘Sexual violence’ is often used as an umbrella term to cover all types of sexual victimization. Although children of every age are susceptible, adolescence is a period of pronounced vulnerability, especially for girls. You’d be surprised to know, according to the official data that I have that “in one-third of countries, at least 5 per cent of young women reported experiences of sexual violence in childhood, while levels are lower among men in those countries with data.” These data not only sadden me, but they also make me wonder about the kind of world we’re bringing our children up in.
> 
> I have been associated with UNICEF/UNCRC for years now, and the work that they have done and continue to do to counteract sexual predation is remarkable and will go a long way ensuring that our future generation of children have a better world to look forward to. But a lot needs to be done and as such, it is important for each one of us to take this as a responsibility to do his or her bit towards child rights and safety. It’s now or never. We cannot let the world go on the way it has in the last few decades or centuries. Change is needed; change is required; and it is required today. I will be welcoming two people in my family soon. My sister and sister-in-law are both expecting, and the last thing that the expecting mothers need to worry about is the kind of world that they are bringing their child into. So, it's time to stand up and raise our voices against what is wrong. It is time to go out and help people who cannot raise their voice and become their voices.
> 
> As an ambassador, I have the privilege of working with UNCRC and doing what I can do in my capacity. Today, I stand before you, urging you to do the same. Every dollar that you donate today, every charity that you support will go a long way ensuring that children have a safe haven to come to, that they have food to eat, books to study, and a playground to play in. Not to forget that they will have a place they can call home in case their own homes cease to exist for various reasons.
> 
> It is my proud honor to announce that Edom will be the first country to implement the new protocols and strategies rolled out by the UNICEF. And the credit for all this goes to His Majesty’s Government of Edom for their timely responses to our ideas, and to...

Alec breathes out, his sentence breaking as he reaches the end of his speech. He’s done so well so far, even managed to make eye contact with everyone in the crowd, including Magnus. It hasn’t been easy, but he cannot mess up right in the end. Alec uncaps a bottle of water and gulps it down, muttering a soft sorry to the mic.

> “And the credit for all this goes to His Majesty’s Government of Edom for their timely responses to our ideas and to His Majesty the King and... His Royal Highness Prince Magnus for their continued support to UNICEF’s global initiatives alongside the local work done by our organization in Edom. This wouldn’t be possible with Your esteemed efforts. Thank you, sirs.
> 
> Now, I would like to call His Highness Prince Magnus on the stand to talk a little bit about his experience with UNICEF and the initiative.
> 
> Your Highness.”

Alec lets out a breath and steps back, walking off the stage. He notices Magnus’ frame walk pass him, but he doesn’t look up until he is seated back on his chair. Magnus takes a deep breath, his heart thumping in his chest. Alec’s avoidance in looking him straight in the eye has broken his heart in ways he couldn’t have imagined. He waits as the presenters and technicians replace a new bottle of water for him. Owing to last-minute preparations and how busy Magnus is, he doesn’t have a written speech.

> “Thank you Alexan—Mr Lightwood.”

He falters, his throat locking up before he can speak.

> “UNICEF and child rights have been very important to me since I was very young. My mother was the first patron of UNICEF/UNCRC here in our family, and she was the one who introduced me and my father to the problems that the world is facing. Not that my father wasn’t aware, but she definitely was the one to give us more insight into what people suffer through. Having grown up in a family that’s always protected me and safeguarded my personality, I feel privileged and secure in my life, but I also know that there are people out there, young children, who don’t have the same privilege and are forced to grow up in troubled surroundings and homes that make them vulnerable to the damages that are inflicted on us by the society.
> 
> It's important that we save our children today because the only way we can secure the humanity’s future is when our children grow up to be healthy individuals and not just physically healthy but also mentally healthy. It is important... imperative that we take it upon ourselves to better this world because we don’t have a second home or option. The earth is it for us.

Alec looks up from his lap, and his eyes lock with Magnus’. And once that happens, neither of them can look away.

> It’s important for people and children to know that they are loved and protected because only then they grow up to be people who can protect other kids and be healthy individuals that benefit the society. I am a strong believer that love is a powerful weapon that can heal the world of all the pain that it is in. Only if we can all learn to love just a little bit more.
> 
> We are here today to honor the children that we vow to protect, and to urge the privileged to do their bit in protecting those they can. His Majesty is pleased to announce that 2400 children in Edom’s royal orphanage shall be enrolled in our top universities, without any tuition fees or surcharge. They will be given all the help we can to make sure they have a fair chance at creating a life for themselves.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.

Alec tears his gaze away as everyone stands up in reverence of the Prince and claps for his speech. Magnus walks down the stage and another UNICEF official walks up the stage to continue the program. Alec’s team announces a heartfelt donation to the cause, initiating the fundraiser, and the Palace joins in, equating their donation with some gold from the royal treasury.

Alec returns to the stage to host a small ceremony to felicitate extraordinary girl achievers in various academic and non-academic areas. He calls the Prince back on stage to give the awards and prizes to the winners. They share a tiny awkward glance, but more or less, the event goes well.

“Congratulations Ira, and everyone else. We, as a society, are proud and indebted to you. Our future is in smart hands. Now, as we reach the of this fundraiser, on behalf of UNICEF and UNCRC, I would like to thank all the guests, donors, and trustees who came and became a part of change. We have a brunch layout for set up in conference room 1. So, I would like to request you all to proceed and enjoy some authentic Edomai delicacies. I have personal experience that they are great,” Alec jokes. “Thank you.”

He walks down the stage, and Izzy joins him, hooking her hand in his. “That went well,” she says.

“You think?” Alec losens his collar to let air reach his lungs

“Yep, it was great. You spoke really well, brother, considering everything.” Izzy comforts the man.

“I am glad it looked like that, Isabelle. I am here to do my duty as an Ambassador and as a citizen of this world. That’s it, and anything else exuding out of my personality at this point is insulting to this work and mission. Do _you_ feel ok?” Alec asks as Sebastian quietly joins him, handing him a bottle of water.

“I feel slightly squeamish, but I think that’s because of the flight. I’ll be fine.”

“Should I get you something? Lemonade? Avocado?”

“I don’t know. I’ll probably just see if there’s anything that looks mildly tempting.”

“There should be some refreshments in the brunch menu. I am sure something will match your palate,” Sebastian jokes. Isabelle slaps his shoulder lightly and drops her head on Alec’s chest, slumping against him.

Magnus poses for photos with the winners of the humanitarian awards, stealing a glance or two at Alec who is speaking with a journalist from the official WHO press. “Your Highness, His Majesty sent a message across. He is feeling better now and would love to join you for the premiere at the Royal Morgenstern Theater later tonight.” Ragnor approaches him.

“I don’t know if that would be a good idea. Can you ask Griffin to call the Palace and bring Dad online? I would like to speak with him personally,” he informs Ragnor.

“Of course, sir,” the security chief nods.

“Prince Magnus!” Magnus’ heads snaps at a young boy yelling from behind his security detail.

“Rami?” the Prince recognizes the boy from Ghana and flicks his hand to bring him in. “Let him in, please.”

“Hello sir!” the boy beams.

“You’re here too?” Magnus opens his arms as Rami walks into a hug.

“I didn’t think you would remember my name,” Rami adds.

“Why wouldn’t I? I never forget my friends, Rami. And it helps that you’re so smart and extraordinary.”

“I am _really_ not sir but thank you. I am so glad I could see you here today. I just got an offer to study Climate Change and Environment in the Dunstead University with a scholarship, and I have been waiting to get in touch with you ever since I arrived in Edom.”

“You did? I am _so_ proud of you, man,” Magnus pats his back. “Although, I am not surprised. Any one who is as talented and smart as you deserves the world, and should get the world.”

“Thank you, sir. That is very kind of you.”

“So, where are you staying? The university accommodations”

“Yes sir. That is the plan, but my name is quite down on the list, so for now, I am living with a friend until the University comes through,” Rami tells him.

“Well, make sure you get my number from Ragnor, and let me know if you need anything in Edom. I would be happy to help, _as a local_.”

Rami furrows his brows. “I am not sure if asking a Prince for help would be a good idea.”

“You’re my friend, right? You don’t need to think of me as a Prince then,” Magnus shrugs.

“Okay, then. I’ll take you up on that offer soon.” He stops and looks around, fiddling with a Manila folder. Magnus notices his nervousness and lifts his eyebrows, throwing a silent question at him. “I know it’s a lot to ask, and you can totally say no. I wouldn’t mind. At all. But I was hoping you and Mr Lightwood could sign my prototype document as a memory. I don’t think I’d be here if you and Alec had not encouraged me to take part in that competition, and I just need this as a memory. But I also know everything that is going on, so...”

Magnus takes a deep breath and swallows, “Ragnor, could you request Mr Lightwood to join me here please?” His breath hitches in his throat.

“Right away, your Highness.”

Magnus fears to look up when he notices Alec walk towards him, following Ragnor. “Rami,” he hears his voice call out to the young boy. “Fancy seeing you here?” Alec’s voice rings like a jingle as Rami and Alec fist-bump.

“Alec,” Rami says his name. “How are you?”

“Oh, good. So good. How are you?” Alec responds.

“I am good as well. Just settling in Edom,” Rami nods.

“Mr Fell told me about that you wanted a signature?”

“Oh yes! I got into the Dunstead University, based on my prototype that I showed you two in Ghana?” he points at the folder.

“Oh right? Congratulations, man! That is so awesome,” Alec beams. Magnus entangles his fingers together, keeping his eyes fixed on Rami and forcing himself to not look at Alec. “I am seriously so proud of you, alright? Don’t stop hustling. Ever. We need more talented kids like you.”

“I won’t. I promise. Now, will you two sign this prototype and take a picture with me, please?” Rami requests.

“Yes,” Magnus and Alec respond together and shoot their eyes at one another. This is the first time they have been this close to each other in a month, and both of them notice the flicker in each other’s eyes as they swallow their heartbreak and plaster a smile on their face. Alec’s chest tightens for a moment before he lets out a loud exhale, forcing his tensed nerves to relax. Rami takes a sharpie out and hands it over to Alec along with his prototype.

“No, h—His Highness should go first,” Alec hesitates, pulling his hands behind his back.

Magnus gracefully accepts the pen and signs the document in a small area away from the written fact sheet to avoid messing up such a memorable document. He hands over the sharpie to Alec to holds the farthest tip of the pen and takes it. He signs the document on another empty margin and then hands it back to Rami.

Rami gives his phone to Ragnor and scooches in the space between Alec and Magnus, wrapping an arm each around their waists. Alec gives a soft uncomfortable smile.

“Thank you so much your highness and Alec,” Rami turns around.

“No problem,” Alec ruffles the boy’s hair. Before Magnus can turn around and say something, Alec is already walking away from him back to his sister. “Magnus?” Ragnor calls again, and Magnus puts on a smile and tips his chin.

“Yes?”

“The brunch is served. They’re waiting for you,” Ragnor notices the awkwardness in his eyes.

“Perfect. Let’s get this over with,” Magnus swallows, adjusting his hair.

They settle in a large dining table, with all the dignitaries of the UNCRC and UNICEF around the to-be-King. “Your Highness, we hope His Majesty is recuperating well.” Magnus looks over and sees Sebastian take a seat next to him.

“He is, thank you, Mr Verlac,” Magnus gives him a smile. “I hope you’re doing well?”

“Yes, sir. I have been okay.” Sebastian smiles.

“I thought Mr Chapman would be sitting here?” he asks, noticing the name tag on the table.

“Oh, he asked me to switch seats since he is involved in a rather animated discussion with Mr Goldsmith over the next plan for the fundraiser,” Sebastian smiles, pointing at two men sitting in one corner, discussing something privately.

“Very well,” Magnus clears his throat as a waiter serves him food. “The event was wonderfully organized. Please give my regards to your Edom team,” Magnus picks up the fork and knife and compliments the senior member of UNCRC.

“Thank you, sir,” Sebastian nods. “It wouldn’t have been possible without the parliament. They really helped us organize everything.”

Magnus weakly smiles and continues eating his food, peeking glances at Alec who is sitting on a bench with Izzy. He also notices the sky turning grey from the skylight in the banquet hall, and he can smell a hint of petrichor in the environment. It is most definitely going to pour.

“Sir, the weather is—” Ragnor notices.

“I know. I can see that,” Magnus sighs.

“We should probably head back home soon.”

Magnus hums weakly, “Who is handling the movie premiere preparations?” the Prince looks up back at the sky.

“We’re just guests, your highness. We don’t need to worry about that,” Ragnor shrugs, “I have secured the venue though. The intelligence has been in touch. It’s safe to attend the premiere and I have made your seats are far away from the Lightwoods—”

“This premiere is important for the movie,” Magnus interrupts, “and for Alexander,” he exhales. “I don’t want anything to go wrong for him or them. The weather doesn’t seem all to favorable in that plan so, would you, make sure everything goes well? Can you please see to it personally?” He adds, fixing his gaze at Alec, who is now staring at the sky that has started to drip. “He deserves this appreciation and love more than any of us can estimate.” He smiles.

“Alright, I’ll check everything.” Ragnor sighs.

“Alec, are you sure you don’t want to eat? The food is delicious,” Isabelle asks, holding on to a plate of fried food.

“You know I don’t eat before an event,” Alec tilts his head.

“Alexander doesn’t eat before an event,” Magnus tells Ragnor, noticing him refuse a plate of snacks from Isabelle. He pauses the next moment and realizes what he has been doing, “I am sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this, right?” he apologizes a minute later. Ragnor smiles, looking away.

“You’ve been avoiding looking at Magnus, but he somehow can’t take his eyes off you,” Izzy notices the Prince look away when she catches him staring. Alec blinks, swallowing hard.

“It doesn’t matter, Iz.” Alec softly replies, in a way that is more self-comforting than anything else. _It doesn’t matter—_ he repeats to himself in a whisper. He looks at the open porch and sees rain starting to fall, warming up the surface of the porch tiles.

“Maybe you guys need to ta—” Izzy stops before completing her statement.

“No, I don’t. Don’t put ideas in my head. I am absolutely fine, and so is he.” He sniffs, wiping his nose.

Isabelle realizes that she probably was very close to crossing a line she had promised Alec, Simon and her family that she would never cross. “I am sorry. I just... I am sorry, Alec,” she squeezes his arm. “I shouldn’t have.”

“There’s no point lingering in the past, Isabelle, and I have promised myself and my mother that I am going to do better,” Alec exhales, pinching the back of his hand as the warm scent of petrichor saturates his lungs.

> _Alec leans at the wooden door of a small cottage in the Dunstead estate. Clouds have gathered over Edom, and there’s a weather forecast for heavy showers all through the evening and night. Magnus is sitting in the open-air seating area, overlooking a thick grove of tropical trees and is reading his exhibition plans on his tablet, making notes. Alec snaps his head to the kitchen area when the tea kettle whistles and returns with two cups of steaming Darjeeling tea._
> 
> _“Hey,” he whispers, handing over the cup to Magnus._
> 
> _“It’s unusually hot for October,” Alec notices the sheen of sweat on his forehead._
> 
> _“It’s the tropics, Alexander,” Magnus smiles. “Plus, it’s going to rain.”_
> 
> _“It should be colder right?” Alec cheekily asks._
> 
> _“Nope, not unless you’re higher up in the US. We have warm, humid rains here in Edom,” Magnus locks his tablet as the first drop of rain falls on the screen. They rush back inside to protect the tea and their phones and devices, and the rain picks up speed, splattering big drops on the wooden floor of their cottage._
> 
> _Alec notices Magnus return to the door and step out into the rain, and he follows. “You’ll get soaked.”_
> 
> _Magnus looks over his shoulder and smiles, a drop of water hanging from his nose. “I love the rain.”_
> 
> _Alec crosses his hand on his chest, “well so do I, but you could get sick.”_
> 
> _Magnus shakes his head and walks further down the platform onto an open patch of mud and grass that lead into the groves. “Are you going to join me or wallow in loneliness?” he yells amid the splattering sound of the rain. Alec looks up and then at Magnus who is now soaking wet before finally giving in and stepping out. He uses his hand in an unsuccessful attempt to prevent his hair from getting wet and then eventually gives up because the showers are just too strong. “Be careful. The mud is a mess already,” Magnus yells, notifying Alec of the slippery terrain._
> 
> _“The raindrops are actually pretty warm,” Alec lifts his palm in air and feels the water._
> 
> _“Yup,” Magnus closes his eyes and lifts his head._
> 
> _“You are so beautiful,” Alec gasps, noticing drops of water on his forehead._
> 
> _“It took you 7 months to realize that, babe,” Magnus mumbles and smiles, with his eyes still closed._
> 
> _“Let me rephrase. How are you so beautiful?” Alec arches a brow. Magnus looks at him with squinted eyes in amusement and then laughs at the question. He reaches out and grabs the hem of Alec’s t-shirt to pull him close, their bodies pressed against each other._
> 
> _“Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder, Alexander,” Magnus shrugs, cupping Alec’s jawline. The actor laughs, leaning in to catch Magnus’ lips for a warm kiss. The rainfall gets stronger around them and it becomes almost impossible to see anything clearly. When they pull apart, half of Alec’s eyes are covered with his hair, giving Magnus a chance to finger comb them away from his forehead._
> 
> _“Are you wet yet?” Alec chokes as soon as that comes out of his mouth, “That came out so wrong!” he gasps, making Magnus throw his head back in a barking laughter._
> 
> _“Yes, Alexander. I am wet enough.” Magnus adds to the joke, “We should get back inside,” he adds. They carefully walk back inside, discarding their shoes at the door._
> 
> _Once they are dry and changed into fresh clothes, Alec finds Magnus admiring the rain from a French window while lying flat on a feather-covered couch. He ruffles his wet hair and walks up to him, grabbing his reheated tea. Magnus shifts a little, giving him space on the couch. Alec lifts his hand and wraps at around Magnus as they settle together, with their legs entangled. “The tea was nice,” Magnus mumbles, pointing at his empty cup._
> 
> _Alec takes a sip from his cup and hums in agreement. Magnus shifts again, lifting his head to rest on Alec’s shoulder and the man wraps his arm around his chest. “This is good,” Magnus mumbles. “I could stay here my whole life,” he adds as Alec puts a fleece blanket on them._
> 
> _“Me too,” Alec places a chaste kiss on Magnus’ temple. Magnus gropes under the blanket and grabs Alec’s other hand, placing it on his stomach such that he is enveloped by the man._
> 
> _“You stay on my lips like a poem, and I'll remain awake in your eyes like a dream,” he mumbles. Alec furrows his brows, taking in the words. “You come and reside in my soul like love, and I’ll run in the direction where your music plays.”_
> 
> _“That is beautiful.”_
> 
> _“It’s the English translation of this beautiful song I heard a few months ago, and it reminded me of us,” Magnus sighs, playing with the fabric of Alec’s t-shirt. Alec shifts his arms, adjusting them on Magnus' stomach and hums. “You know there’s more to it, but I am not sure if the translation is really catching the essence of the song. But if the translations sound that beautiful, I can imagine listening the song in the native language. “Beloved, hold my hand and let’s make a promise. From hereon, you are my only wish and intention. Take my name as if it were a poem, and I shall follow you like the rain does.”_
> 
> _Alec exhales, tightening his grasp around the Prince's waist. “Guess what, your name is a poem to me.” Magnus smiles, turning around in Alec’s arms to lie with his chest over him. He closes his eyes and relaxes, falling asleep in the sound of the rainfall hitting their cottage windows._

Alec sighs, looking at the raindrops trickling down the edge of the wall. Izzy and Sebastian are still looking for something to drink, something palatable to Izzy’s pregnant tastes. The warmth radiating out of the earth is eerily familiar, although not as harsh as the one he remembers from this past summer. _It’s the tropics, Alexander._ Alec gasps and looks around, almost jumping after hearing Magnus’ voice.

Magnus looks at his plate of snacks and then around him. His table is far away from the porch. He cannot even feel the rain at this distance. He notices Alec still sitting on a bench at the edge, watching the rain fall. _It should be colder, right?_ He hears Alec’s voice, complaining about the temperature of the falling water.

“Maybe we should head back to the hotel?” Izzy nudges Alec. “Sebastian said that there’s nothing more to be done, now that you’re done with the interviews.” She exhales, sitting on the bench beside Alec.

“And what exactly would we do for the 4 hours at the hotel?” Alec laughs, entangling his hands together on his lap.

“You could finish your workout, read something, have coffee with Sebastian, literally anything, brother.” Izzy laughs.

“Fine, let’s go. I am going to get Andrew to get me an umbrella for you. Stay here alright?” he gets up and walks out. He returns a few minutes later and everyone is at the verge of leaving. All guests stop and make way as the Prince’s security detail guides him out. Alec and Isabelle step aside when they see Ragnor clearing people out.

“It’s gotten chillier since we got here,” Izzy rubs her arms. “Why aren’t you wearing a blazer today?”

“You _chose_ my outfit today, Isabelle, and you don’t get to complain,” Alec laughs. “But wait, let me see if I can grab Sebastian’s blazer?”

Izzy drops her weight on a pillar and hugs herself. She notices the Prince greeting everyone, bidding them goodbye and looks away. His royal car is waiting for him down the stairs, with two guards standing at the door. She looks away from the car and notices Magnus staring at her. She feels slightly breathless as she awkwardly smiles back. He greets the last of the guests and approaches her while she straightens herself. “Isabelle,” he tips his chin.

“Your highness,” Izzy curtsies.

“Please call me Magnus, and you don’t need to do that,” he exhales and looks around, swallowing the lump in his throat when he doesn’t see Alec anywhere.

“Alec’s gone to get me a spare jacket,” Izzy pitches in after she notices that he is clearly looking for Alec.

“Are you cold?” Magnus responds immediately, taking off his jacket and offering it to her.

“Oh no, Magnus, it’s ok.” Izzy raises her hands to refuse the piece of clothing.

“Please, take this. I don’t want you getting sick in this condition,” he wraps the jacket around her shoulder.

“Magnus, Alec will get me a jacket. You don’t need to worry. I mean, you could catch a cold yourself,” Izzy weakly mumbles even though she knows she has no other option but to gracefully accept it.

“Ok, if he does then you can give it back to me, but please take the jacket for now. You are shaking in the weather,” he insists.

“Thank you,” Izzy smiles awkwardly, and they fall into a moment of lull.

“I hope things have been fine so far, with your health of course?” Magnus clears his throat. “I trust Simon to be extra careful about all of it because he's a wonderful man.” He adds. It’s rather difficult to keep up the conversation for Magnus, not because he isn't capable of it, but because his past with Alec interferes with his sense of saying the right thing.

“Oh yeah, yeah. He really is the best father I could have asked for my baby. The pregnancy has been a work in progress, I think. I have been told that things keep getting better and worse, so you know, taking every day one day at a time,” she smiles.

“Yeah. I mean none of us men can possibly know or understand what you’re going through, no matter how hard we try or want to understand. But you take good care of yourself. It’s imperative, _Isabelle._ Do you know if it is a girl or boy?” He tries to spark off a conversation to keep the girl company while she stands waiting for her brother.

Izzy smiles, rubbing her belly. “We are going to keep it a surprise. Simon and I thought that we’d want to know when we get to hold our son or daughter. Not before that.”

“That’s a beautiful thought.” Magnus adds.

Alec arrives a minute later and slows down when he notices the Prince speaking to his sister. He notices his bare hands and then Magnus' jacket on Izzy's shoulder, and everything makes sense in a split second. “I couldn’t find a jacket!” he tells his sister on his approach. Magnus tips his head in Alec’s direction, and their eyes meet for a second before Magnus tears the gaze.

“Magnus was very kind to give me his jacket.” Izzy swallows, scanning Alec’s eyes.

“Well, let’s take you back to the hotel, and I’ll have someone return the jacket,” Alec speaks softly at Magnus.

“There is no need to hurry,” Magnus exhales and feels his voice break down and shake as he stands, staying firm in front of the love of his life. “You can return it to me whenever it is comfortable, Isabelle,” he adds the girl’s name to not make things more awkward for them. “It’s a request.”

Izzy gives him one last smile before turning around to leave. Alec swallows thickly and takes a step forward, grabbing Izzy’s arms and tightening the jacket around her shoulders. He looks ahead, ironically moving on from Magnus when the Prince grabs his arm. Alec’s eyes widen as he freezes, clenching his fist and closing his eyes. Isabelle turns around and notices the hand on his arm and looks at him. Her eyes shoot up in a question, and Alec just shrugs. “I’ll be in the car? Come soon!” she tells him, in an interrogating tone.

Alec nods and watches the girl leave. He turns his head and looks at the crowd behind them. Ragnor’s eyes are fixated on the Prince, while the others fortunately simply don’t seem to care and are enjoying the drizzling rain. This does not, however, apply to the two photographers whose eyes and camera are both fixed in their direction, and they look more than keen to find something good to report in the newspaper.

“The media is watching,” Alec breathes out, speaking the first words directly to Magnus in almost a month. Magnus simply stands there, frozen. He doesn’t know why, but the idea of Alec walking away from him just yet feels triggering. Alec waits for a response and then inevitably looks up at the Prince. “Your highness?” he struggles to take his first name. Magnus looks up from his hand clutching Alec’s arm and locks his eyes in Alec’s hazels.

“Alex _ander_ ,” Magnus’ throat wobbles, and the sound of his name in Magnus’ voice makes Alec’s heart skip a beat.

_I was parading away in Ghana while my father was dealing with Lorenzo and his gang of imbeciles._ Alec’s eyes flicker as he recalls the Prince’s words from his last night at the Palace. _This is all my fault because I chose to be with Alec when I could have just chosen to represent my kingdom._ Alec takes a step back and closes his eyes. The voices in his head are too loud for him to listen through. They’re echoing in his mind. He curses himself for thinking and hoping for a moment that Magnus would say something he’s been waiting to hear this past month.

“Please leave my arm, Magnus,” he requests, even though Magnus is only just gently holding on to him, but Alec doesn’t want to force anything out of his ex-boyfriend. “I need to leave,” he adds. “Please, let me go?” he asks. The question isn’t as simple as it sounds—he doesn’t want Magnus to just release the hold on his arm but on his heart as well. He wants Magnus’ love and memories to let him go too. He grabs Magnus’ hand on his arm and gently releases it while he stands there frozen and unable to form words in his mouth. He watches Alec replace some distance between them and looks over his shoulder, aiming to follow his sister who is now sitting in his car. A strong part of him feels like he should stop the man, but the words somehow don’t reach his lips. Perhaps Alec is doing better without the shadow of responsibilities that was cast on him—the responsibilities that came with dating a monarch’s son. Perhaps he deserves better than Magnus’ company can ever give him.

Alec turns around and takes a step away. A part of him hopes that Magnus would grab his hand and stop him, and everything will go back to the way it was. Happy and beautiful. But reality is different, and he should accept that. Perhaps he needs this validation of Magnus not stopping him from leaving yet again.

.

**The Dunstead Palace**

Ragnor cuts the call and returns to the Palace, heading into the gym to speak with Magnus. He is met at the door by Griffin, who is holding a garment folder bag with Magnus’ name tag on it. “What would that be?” Ragnor asks, as Griffin smiles at him in greeting.

“His Highness’ outfit for the premiere.” Griffin shrugs.

“Oh, I don’t think that would be necessary now,” he gestures at the phone.

“He isn’t attending the event, is he?” Griffin takes a guess, tilting his head.

“I just informed the event in-charge. They were waiting for him to begin, but he asked me send an official apology and that it would be better if he spends time with his father right now.” Ragnor informs him.

Griffin takes the bag and stuffs it under his arm. Ragnor notices the disappointed sigh he heaves. “I am sure he would have told you as well, but he needed to get things done urgently. And I was the only one there,” he clarifies, assuming that Griffin is upset over not being kept in the loop.

“I am not worried about that, Ragnor,” Griffin replies, immediately. “I have made peace with the fact that His Highness likes to keep doing work himself.”

“That was a quick response.”

“I know you both don’t like me all that much, and I wouldn’t like myself either. I can be too pressed and worried at times,” Griffin brushes it off with a laughter. “But I really thought that His Highness going to the premiere and meeting Mr Lightwood would finally make things better for him _...them.”_ Ragnor exhales because he agrees with him. “I have seen this relationship grow into what it did and then crumble like a sand castle trapped in a wave in front of my eyes… I mean so have you! And I can’t watch any more of it. I can’t watch His Highness in pain, constantly, and if we know Mr Lightwood, he isn’t good either.”

“You and me both can’t see that, buddy!” Ragnor wraps an arm around Griffin's shoulder.

“This is so messed up. Good people don’t deserve to go through shit like this,” he rubs his palm over his face. “Anyway, I’ll get this outfit back to the designer later tonight and deal with the rest of things.”

Griffin places the bag on the side table and walks inside the gym along with Ragnor. Magnus is lifting weights, lying flat on a gym bench. He has his wrists tied up in a band and a bandana on his forehead, keeping his hair from falling over his eyes “Griffin, I will not be attending the premiere, and Ragnor has informed the officials,” Magnus informs, exhaling a deep, pressured breath.

“Yes, your Highness, Ragnor told me on my way here,” Griffin takes this iPad out for notes. “In this case, you have just one engagement tomorrow, alongside a meeting with the Governor for the coronation.”

“You can take care of that, I am sure?” Magnus inhales and pulls the weight up. “If there’s anything peculiar about the Governor or the meeting, please do let me know in advance.”

“Everything is ready sir. You will have no problems with the meeting; however, I would need your opinion on the speech I have prepared for the opening. Anything you would like us to remove, add, replace,” he says.

“Drop me an email! I will look into it and get back to you later in the evening.” Magnus releases his grip on the weights and looks up, feeling the heat of the workout on his muscles and his face that feels dripping of sweat.” Griffin finishes typing on the iPad and nods. “What else do we need to worry about?”

“Nothing at all, Sir. Everything is in order now.” Griffin shrugs. “If it is alright with you, I would like to take your permission to leave.”

Magnus slowly nods, and Griffin leaves. “Ragnor?” Magnus notices the man hovering beside the treadmill.

“Mr Lightwood is scheduled to fly out of Edom tonight at 8:30 pm, from hangar bay 10.” Ragnor informs, handing over a copy of the permission letter.

“Why are you telling me that?” Magnus gulps.

“I thought you should know. Don’t ask me why because I am not entirely sure, but it felt like the information that I should be giving you.” Ragnor doesn’t look him in the eye when he responds, “I have some errands to run for His Majesty, and I would be very glad if you can excuse me!” he asks.

Magnus looks up from the letter and tips his chin, letting the man go. He sees the civil aviation permission letter from Edom's Air Traffic Control and rubs his thumb over the names of the passengers. It’s a flight to Toronto, not New York, and Isabelle and Sebastian are not accompanying Alec. It’s just the actor and his team. Magnus folds the paper and puts it aside. He turns the TV on and tunes it into MTV that is broadcasting the premiere.

_The moment is here. Alec and Raj have arrived at the venue, and Alec will be joining us anytime soon for a short talk. Do you guys hear the crowd squealing? Well! That is all for the power couple of the night... Alec Lightwood and Raj Malhotra._ The host of the event is a known face. Magnus has seen him before, at a few parties and events that Alec has attended or watched on TV. The crowd hollers in the background as Alec walks up to the host and gives him a side hug. _Hey man!_ He greets the reporter. _Fancy seeing you here, Jonah!_ He jokes. Jonah tilts his head and laughs. _As if you weren’t expecting me?_

Magnus adjusts the settings on his treadmill and notices that Alec is dressed casually in a button up and skinny pants. But he has his hair pulled back by gel and his eyes lines with a line streak of kohl.

_Excited much?_ Jonah asks, noticing the crowd going berserk in the background.

“It is always a pleasure, knowing that you are loved and appreciated like that. It makes me love doing what I do!” Alec waves at his fans.

_Arena has been remarkable in many aspects, including the humongous box office collection. But it has also been monumental in terms of representation. We don’t usually see careers like kickboxing and wrestling have a lot of queer representation onscreen, and Arena just puts it out there that it’s not because queer communities don’t exist in those fields but because they’re not represented well enough._

“I mean I have nothing to more to add there. You pretty much said it all. As a part of community, I feel immensely blessed to be surrounded by people and friends who are willing to be a part of change. I am blessed that I get opportunities to showcase all that I want to do for young LGBT+ people coming to terms with their sexuality and figuring out that they might feel differently, but that doesn’t make them different from anyone. They are just as much as human as the next person.”

_It makes me really happy that we’re finally reaching a stage in cinema where representation isn’t obvious and intentional, but it is woven into the story like a heterosexual relationship would be. And that, I think, is very beautiful._

Alec crosses his hands behind his back and nods, “I agree. I feel like we’re finally getting somewhere when it comes to Hollywood. None of us anticipated the response, but we are happy.”

_So, what are your expectations from tonight? Do you think everyone is going to love the movie?_

“They should? They hopefully should, but I am mostly here to have a good time with my family and friends. My parents are here, my siblings too, and I just can’t ask for more than that.” Alec points out. “They usually don’t get to see this part of my life, not that I keep them away, but they have a life to get back to, and they are all busy people with careers to look after. However, everyone is here, and that is the most special part of this night.”

_I am so happy. I hope you and your family have a lovely time, and I'll see you inside._

“Thanks, Jonah. Enjoy the movie.”

Magnus huffs out a tired breath and pants for breath. Alec is in the same city as him, and yet he is so far. He closes his eyes and drops his forehead on the machine. _What I do... the path I tread... it brings me some choices that test me hard—_ Magnus recalls his mother quoting Julliet Marillier to him. He was in school and wouldn’t have realized the gravity of that quote back then. But he does now. All life has been doing is testing him with complicated decisions. And the choice for doesn’t lie between right and wrong. It’s the choice between right and right. Perhaps he was right in pushing Alec away from him when his father needed him, but his relationship with Alec or lack thereof hit him harder than he had expected, which only boiled down to one conclusion—Alec wasn’t just another boyfriend. He was different.

As so were the situations now; what in the world is stopping him right now? The law is in his favor now. Lorenzo is in prison for his actions. His father is awake and recuperating. Everything standing between him and Alec is cleared out or disappeared, and yet the distance between them, the walls between them stand upright.

The guilt of breaking someone’s heart persists.

The fear of Alec's rejection lingers.

_And._

The hope for a reunion also sustains.

The want for a brighter future still calls.

Magnus looks up and notices a permission letter lying on the bench. That letter is the only thing lying between him and the love of his life. His fear and guilt are the only things keeping him away from Alec.

_It’s too late,_ Magnus thinks to himself, and it sounds more like a question than an answer.

He grabs the letter and hand towel and proceeds to his room to take a shower and clear his head.

.

**Hangar Bay 10, Edom International Airport**

The team accompanying him to Toronto comprises of Simon and Aline—his usual work people, and he really doesn’t need anyone else. There’s a team of makeup artists provided by the production, but Alec is more comfortable having Aline around. For prosthetics and such, he does have to work with other makeup artists very often, but there’s no one who knows his face and skin better than her. She has been with him since the first season of his show, and now Alec doesn’t know what to do on jobs where she is not around. “I am very excited for your episodes in Toronto. The production just sent me your outfits for reference, and they look great,” Aline uncorks a bottle of wine, pouring the liquid in 3 glasses. The bit they’re shooting in Toronto is for the season finale and comprises of the grand reunion of Lucius and Katia after the whole season of angst between Fox’s most popular onscreen romance. The track, contrary to Alec’s own life, is the happiest he has ever filmed with regards to his and Katia's relationship and he knows how the fans are dying to see them come back to each other ever since the midseason finale where Katia kissed Bat’s character, Mike, and chose him over Lucius _._ _Cinema, shows, funny little shits. Happy endings. Romantic patch-ups. The promise of forever. They exist in fiction and that’s a hard fact. Katia can move back and forth between Lucius and Mike and can still get back with her one true love, which is Lucius, but real life isn’t always that beautiful. In real life, what is broken remains broken forever until something decides to put the broken pieces together once again and hold it with their careful hands._ Alec returns from his contemplative thoughts and smiles, heading to the bathroom to take his makeup off. These days, more than any other time, Alec wishes fiction was real. Aline did a heavy eye makeup for the _Arena_ premiere to hide his sleepy and sunken eyes, and it is going to take a while before he can manage to take it off.

“You know what we should do? Alec needs to take us to party the moment we land in Toronto,” Simon suggests, grabbing his own glass of wine. “In return for the year he is going to put us through eventually. Can you imagine Aline? We’d be working more than anyone has ever worked in their life.”

“That’s slightly overstating it, Simon, but I understand your emotion. You’re a new dad, and the excitement is all but visible,” Aline laughs. “But I agree with you. Alec is going to have to compensate for the fact that I won’t see Helen for 5 months starting January,” she sighs. Alec peeks out of the washroom, holding a tissue on his face and rolls his eyes.

“Well, I am paying you for all this, so you better not give me shit,” he glares mockingly. Aline flicks her hair and laughs, looking away. “I was just kidding. I didn’t mean it.” He adds.

“I know you don’t, Lightwood.” Aline waves her hand. “Also, we could really get started on your 40s look for TSiP, though. I have prepared the mood board for it, but let’s go over it during the flight and finalize how you would like.”

“Sure, works for me. Let me get this makeup off that you’ve refused to help me with” Alec mumbles. “It’s funny how I have yet to meet Helen, and it has been close to two months that y’all have been dating,” Alec returns to the mirror and finishes wiping his other eye. “I get it though. You were trying to not make me feel worse about everything, but I have seen how happy she makes you and I would love to get to know her,” he stops, noticing the silence in the plane. It’s unlike Simon or Aline to just stop talking, especially Simon. Alec wipes his face dry and walks out of the bathroom into an empty aircraft. “Aline? Simon?” He calls out but hears no response in return. “I am not in the mood for a prank, so if you are looking for one? It _is not going to work._ ” He ducks down to see if they have disembarked the plane and sees nothing in the darkness of the night.

“I asked them to leave.”

Alec jumps slightly, hearing a familiar voice behind him. He pales, clutching the towel in his hand and swallows the lump that quickly forms in his throat. The way his heart starts beating fast is enough to clear any doubts on who this voice belongs to. Alec bites his lower lips and exhales, trying to control the panic that is so close to setting in his chest. “What are you doing here at this hour?” he manages to ask, without daring to turn around to face the Prince.

“I wanted to talk to you before you left. I thought I didn’t need to talk to you, and it took me the whole of today to realize that I did. That I couldn’t let you go away from Edom this time. _Just like that._ ”

His reply comes in the second Alec stops talking, as if Magnus had enacted this response and prepared his answer in his mind before. With a single swipe, the Prince shuts the only remaining open window in the craft, making sure that they’re alone and away from all prying eyes of spy cameras and journalists that may be hiding away in the bushes. Alec quickly buttons his denim shirt up to the top and takes a deep breath. The presence of Magnus around him and the smell of his cologne is difficult to breathe around—he feels like having gone back to their time in Ghana when Magnus would surprise him in the evenings, in his hotel room in Ghana with a pair of beer cans and some food. He doesn’t know if he can ever forget how Magnus makes him feel... _made_ him feel special and wanted. Changing the tense in his mind to the past has been one of the toughest parts of moving on from his relationship with Magnus. He feels seconds away from losing and breaking down. “Why is that?” he swallows, carefully minting his words and questions. He steps forward towards the cockpit, hoping to create some distance between himself and Magnus, but the Prince grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Alexander, please. Wait.”

And that is it. Alec doesn’t know how to respond to or resent that. He’s missed being called Alexander by his boyfriend.

_Ex-boyfriend._

“Please just,” Magnus requests again, and Alec just freezes. The Prince’s voice sounds sad and heartbroken. It is not like the coldness that he had heard when Magnus was looking for His Majesty back in the Palace, and this pain is just different. Alec turns around, fearing something awry having happened with Magnus between the time he saw him at the UNICEF event and right now. Coming face-to-face with him each time after that awful night in the Palace that broke everything between them is the hardest thing Alec has had to do in his whole life. Magnus doesn’t look different than he did this morning at the event, but the lack of hope and luster on his face is enough for Alec’s heart to break even further, if that was at all possible. He doesn’t know how long he can hold on without breaking down himself, knowing that he has promised his family that he would do better. The Prince is wearing an old crumpled button up over a pair of cargo pants that Alec remembers gifting him. His face is bare and his hair down, sticking to his head.

“Magnus, are you doing ok?” Alec gasps, stepping forward to cup his face. Magnus slumps his body, dropping his head entirely on Alec’s palms. He has missed this so much. The way Alec’s hands fit around the crooks of his face, and the way the warmth in them make him feel loved and wanted. Magnus could have the worst possible day and being with Alec could fix it. Looking at him releases Magnus of all the tension that is lodged in his chest. “Is His Majesty ok?” Alec asks, bending down to come face to face with the Prince. He can fathom the pain Magnus would be in if something happened to Asmodeus Bane. And _no_ , he thinks to himself. He wouldn’t blame a son’s love for his father for a broken relationship. A relationship breaks only because of the two people in it. No one else has the power.

“He is ok. He finally woke up a few days ago, and the doctors say that he will be fine. He is recovering well,” Magnus exhales. Alec’s presence around him relaxes all the muscles and nerves that have been on fire ever since his father got kidnapped and Alec left him. He even lets a few tears fall out of his eyes, which Alec quickly wipes off with his thumbs.

“Magnus, you’re scaring me. Please talk to me, and I am sure we—you can find a way through whatever it is that’s bothering you,” Alec ushers Magnus to one of the seats and settles him down. The Prince grabs Alec’s hands and takes them to his lap, holding them close.

“I messed up,” he breathes out.

“Where? What went wrong? Please tell me clearly.” Alec swallows, his worry rising every second. “Whatever it is, I am sure Griffin and Ragnor can fix it. And now you have His Majesty too. He can guide you through the whole thing. You’ll be alright. Everything will be alright? You’re allowed to make mistakes, and it is no big deal Magnus. You’re a great son and an even wonderful heir to the throne. You’ll figure everything out eventually,” Alec kneels down.

“No, no, no, that is _not_ ,” Magnus shakes his head, interrupting Alec. “I fucked up our relationship.”

Alec swallows, shifting back on his knees. It suddenly dawns over him that he and Magnus aren’t in a relationship anymore, and that he had forgotten about the fact in the moment of concern that washed over him. He tries to pull his hands back, but the way Magnus has held on to them, he doesn’t succeed. Magnus feels the pull and looks up from his lap. The horror and awkwardness on Alec’s face breaks his heart. “Please,” the Prince whispers, tilting his head in request. _Don’t go, please._ He refuses to say that aloud, but Alec understands it and stops struggling to pull away, nodding. “Alexander,” he utters his name as if doing that brings him peace. And it does. He shakily leaves Alec’s hands and cups the actor’s face, leaning over. Alec sighs, looking away... _anywhere_ that’s not in Magnus’ direction because that is hurtful.

Magnus notices Alec’s wandering eyes and the little remaining hope in him dwindles. Somehow, this Alec doesn’t want to look him in the eye and that breaks something inside Magnus. Not that he has a lot of unbroken part of him left to begin with. Magnus misses the deep hazels and the deeper love in them. “I am so sorry,” Magnus admits. “I am so sorry I hurt you,” Magnus apologizes, falling to his knees in the space between the seats. Alec lowers his chin and slumps his body, closing his eyes. Their knees brush against each other. He really doesn’t have the emotional energy to keep himself firmly stable in front of the Prince. Spending the day in Edom, meeting with His Majesty and trying to keep himself away from Magnus’ way already has exhausted him more than he would like to admit. And now, he needs to save his strength to remain undeterred while in front of his ex-boyfriend

He parts his lips to say something but only manages to breathe out a whisper. “It doesn’t matter right now,” he thickly heaves, “Magnus, you should spend time with His Majesty. He needs you more right now. We can talk later. I am sure. Text me, when you want to, you know? We can t-talk over the phone,” He swallows, careful not to look at Magnus directly.

“No, no. Please listen to me. Please look at me, Alexander,” Magnus sniffs, pressing their foreheads together. Alec grits his teeth, shifting uncomfortably in his position. He feels Magnus’ warm palms against his cheeks, and he wants to reciprocate the touch and the want. But he doesn’t know if he can anymore. Magnus’ thumbs caress the space in front of his ears, a little spot that he knows really comforts Alec. “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away,” Magnus apologizes, and Alec feels that if he stays here anymore, he will give in to his emotions, or he will lose himself once more. \

_But what about the next time something goes wrong?_ His mind quickly supplies.

“You should go back to the Palace now. It’s already late, and we need to head to Toronto,” he gently yet firmly grabs Magnus’ wrists and pulls himself away from the Prince. “Is Ragnor here with you? I’ll go and bring him here, so you can reach home safely,” he dusts his pants and turns around, really feeling the need to breathe some fresh air. Tears sting at the back of his eyes, and he cannot bear to look at Magnus right now.

“I am not leaving here until you forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Alec responds immediately, with a hint of rebuke in his voice. He takes a noisy breath and lifts his hands to his hips. The way his voice sounds bitter and harsh, Alec almost doesn’t believe that he is capable of talking like this. He bites his lower lip nervously, pulling the skin out until it starts bleeding. “Magnus, please,” he requests. The way his heart and brain are at loggerheads right now. His heart, which is still madly in love with Magnus, wants to turn around and hug Magnus, forgetting all of its pain away; his brain, however, feels the need to remind him that a breakup is a breakup. It is permanent and should be irrevocable because that is the logical thing to do. You don’t knowingly head right into pain all over again. A severed relationship is like a thread; you may fix it, but the knot remains. And that knot will never be equal to a fresh or unbroken relationship. He probably doesn’t need the painful reminder of the night he left his heart and the relationship in Magnus’ hands and exited his life. “You should go back home, please,” he pleads, looking away. _Before it is too late._ He thinks. Magnus notices the way his voice trembles, and he knows _Alexander_ way too well. He reaches out to the actor and carefully slips his hand around Alec's waist to turn him around. His ex-boyfriend is trying to deflect this conversation and not thinking of dealing with his own pain. But he’s given him enough pain and no more. The Prince uses his other hand to turn his face around.

“Alexander, talk to me,” he repeats. When he faces him again, the Prince notices red eyes and scarce drops of tears brimming in the hazels. He scans his face and sees the scar of Alec's injury on his forehead. The injury Alec sustained because of being too scarred from their breakup. Magnus lifts his thumb and feels the scar. Alec closes his eyes because the scar is still tender and stings at some places. “Fight with me. Yell at me. Hate me for what I did to you, but please don’t be so quiet.” Magnus requests with a shaky voice. “I am scared. Your silence is deafening me.” he adds. Alec opens his eyes at that and looks at him accusingly yet with a sense of adoration.

“I can never hate you,” Alec deadpans.

“I am so _so_ sorry. Please hear me out,” Magnus cups his face and presses their foreheads together. Alec hesitantly wraps his arm around Magnus' waist, momentarily giving into his emotions. He is amazed at how much he really wants Magnus and this emotion back in his life.

“I’ll forgive you today. I will hear you out today, but what about the next time someone comes and tells you that you can’t be with me because of some Edomai law? Or because there’s a threat to someone’s life? Not that the threat on your father’s life wasn’t real. It was!” Alec accuses, “But what if you don’t communicate with me even then, and we end up here all over again? How many times will this happen before we either start communicating or reach a point of no return? How many times do we give this relationship a chance and then fall back in the same loop again,” Alec realizes it far too late that he shouldn’t have blurted all of this out at once. He stops and looks away even though Magnus doesn’t let him go, nor does he pull his hands away from his face.

“I am sorry,” Magnus sighs, holding Alec close. He wants to hear Alec tell him of things he already blames himself for.

“You and I were supposed to talk about this. You and I were in this together, against all odds. I would have never let you go through any of this alone. I wanted to stand by you and hold you when you needed me, just like you stood by me when I needed you. I wanted to support you, love you through that phase of your life,” Alec continues, shaking his head in disbelief. Magnus scans his face and notices how much pain he sees in Alec’s eyes and he allows him to continue. He doesn’t want to stop him. The only way Alec... and they have a chance at fixing this is if Magnus and Alec let it all out. “You should have told me about this, and we would have figured out a way around. We could have handled this situation, together.”

“I was so scared of losing Dad. After mom, I just couldn’t fathom any harm coming to Dad because of my carelessness and I—” he stops and looks at Alec. And there it was. Magnus had done it again. He’d called his relationship as him being careless. The disbelief and hurt on Alec’s face returns, and he stiffens momentarily. “That’s not what I meant. I don’t mean our relationship was an act of carelessness. I meant I thought I hadn’t been a good son, and I should have cared for him more than I did. I should have also looked after the only family I had,” He tries to explain Alec who keeps looking at him with grief-stricken eyes.

“You should have communicated all of this with me. You should have shared your feelings. I would have liked nothing more than to help you! I _was_ there in Edom to be with you. Magnus, _I loved you_ , and I wanted to be with you then,” Alec raises his free hand and clears the strands of unruly hair from the Prince’s forehead, making him smile for a second. “You and His Majesty’s wellbeing were as important to me as my own parents’, and you should have trusted me with that.”

“I know. I know, Alexander, and I don’t think I can ever truly explain or justify what I did. I saw my father missing, and I just, I couldn’t process anything that happened after that,” Magnus gulps. "It is not like I didn’t trust you. I did. I still do. I trust you more than I trust myself.”

“I get that it was a difficult time. And even that is an underrated word. I really do get you, though I might not understand the extent of worry it caused you.” Alec continues, playing with the fabric of Magnus’ shirt. “But it took you, it took us, one road-bump for you to question everything about our relationship, Magnus, and I can’t help but that the next time we hit a pause, and we go through something worse, you might flip again and do something in an impulse. You might want to leave me again, and I don’t know how to think past that. I am sorry, but I can’t put myself through all that pain again. Relationships aren’t impulsive. They just don’t end like that,” Alec sniffs, wiping his nose. Magnus is dumbfounded when he looks back at the actor. Not because he is hurt or upset by Alec’s bitter words, but because Alec’s right. As much as it pains Alec and Magnus to say and hear those words, they are valid and come from a place of personal hurt that Alec was put through.

“I was terrified, Alexander. I didn’t want to lose my father.”

The fear on Magnus’ face is visible. He doesn’t need to verbally accept it. The fear isn’t just for what could have possibly happened with his father, but it’s also about feeling like Alec’s love is slipping out of his hand again. It takes a second for Alec to notice that, and when he does, his world shifts again. He cups Magnus’ face with his free hand and strokes his cheekbone. “I know,” he comfortingly responds. The juxtaposition between wanting to lash out at Magnus and wanting to care for him throws Alec out of his focus for a few seconds.

“After I lost my mother, I blamed myself for not being with her when she needed me, for the longest time. Somewhere down, I still do blame myself. Had I just responded to her call that night, maybe she would have told me if she was feeling restless, and we could have helped her. So, when I came to know that my Dad was trying to make sure that my relationship with you will harm neither of us, and it ended up harming him, I couldn’t help but blame myself again. I didn’t know if I could deal with losing both of my parents like this,” Magnus explains. “And in all that inner turmoil, I lost you. I pushed you away. And even I spend the rest of my life regretting and apologizing for it, I don’t care. None of my issues justify the pain I put you through. The distress all of this caused, but,” Magnus wipes his nose with the back of his hand and sighs. “I still love you so much, Alexander. I never stopped. I can’t stop.”

Alec closes his eyes and lets out a sob. He’s wanted to hear that since the night he left Edom. Stepping back, he falls on a table counter against the wall of the aircraft because his knees are too weak to hold him steady. “I love you more than I feel the need to breathe, and no amount of time apart has changed how I feel about you.” Magnus adds, and Alec closes his eyes and nods, with his throat locked up. A little time passes before the Prince realizes that Alec hasn’t said it back. He looks up at the actor and sees him staring back at him with reddened eyes and brimming tears. But the response doesn’t come out. There’s just empty silence.

They have been broken up for over a month. Alec has been away and working nonstop. He’s been trying to move on. A new fear dawns upon the Prince when he realizes that the reason Alec probably isn’t replying to him is that he may have moved on. He may have found a new home for his heart. And that’s really ok. Magnus didn’t really leave him with any choice or hope when they broke up anyway. And if Alec has moved on, Magnus does not have any right over him. Another moment later, Magnus lets Alec go and replaces some distance between them. If his fears are correct, he has no right on the actor. Alec furrows his brows and observes Magnus step away from him. “I am sorry.” Magnus apologizes again, confusing him. Alec frowns, reaching out to grabs Magnus’ wrist.

“What?” he asks, not wanting Magnus to leave again. Despite the difference, despite the doubts in his head, he still doesn’t want to be away from the Prince. “Magnus?” he calls out.

“I should have been more careful,” the Prince takes a deep breath.

“Ok?” Alec assumes that Magnus is still on about the breakup.

“I should have sought permission before coming here,” he panics, rubbing his palm down his bare face. It could be Sebastian or someone else who Alec might be interested in. “I should have known... I am sorry Alexander. I didn’t want to shove my feelings on you. It’s been a month and you probably have...”

Realization dawns upon Alec, and he widens his eyes, thinking how absurd moving on sounds. Without further thoughts, he pulls Magnus and ushers him into his arms, pressing his head in the crook of his neck. “No, no, no,” he whispers. “No, Magnus, quiet,” he adds. “There is no one else,” he assures. “There can be no one else. Sh, calm down,” he adds. Magnus heaves a sigh of relief and wraps his arms around Alec, clutching the back of his shirt within his fists.

“I can’t live without you anymore. I am so sorry.”

Alec smiles. His heart fills up with happiness and hope for the first time in days, but he still cannot make his brain return the I love you to Magnus. It just doesn’t happen. “Who says I can?” he rolls his eyes. “Who says I know what to do with my life without you in it?” Magnus pulls away and wipes his under-eyes. “Look at me. All I have done in the past weeks has been exhaust myself enough so that I can sleep.” he shrugs. “It’s funny that we’ve only known each other a year, but I honestly don’t remember my life from before I met you.”

“I am so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Alec presses his finger onto Magnus’ lips. “What you did—what you had to do may have broken me, but if you ask me honestly, I do understand why you did it! I do understand your reaction. I have spent nights thinking that I would have perhaps reacted similarly had I been in your position, so trust me when I tell you that I am not angry with you. I was hurt, and the breakup devastated me, and I will not deny it, but I am not angry. When I said there’s nothing to forgive, I meant it,” Magnus nods, holding Alec’s face in his hands, not because of anything else but the fact that he’s missed this. He’s missed having that right on someone. “I just feel bad that you had to go through this alone. No one deserves that.”

“I should have trusted you more.”

“I know,” Alec shrugs. “But, retrospectively, I don’t blame you for not being able to think when your Dad was battling with his life.” Alec adds. “I don’t blame you for anything. We got stuck in a crappy situation, and it’s ok.” Alec licks his lips and shakes his head, smiling.

“But we’re not ok?” Magnus knows him all too well to anticipate what he is about to say next. Alec looks away, after being caught guilty. “It’s ok. I understand, Alexander. Things don’t go back to the way they were in a jiffy. I cannot fathom what you went through and the pain that this—I caused,” Magnus assures him. “And as much as I love you and I want to be with you again, it is your choice now. It has to be your choice now. I took that choice away from you once, and I can’t do that again.”

“Magnus, I—” Alec gasps.

“You don’t need to explain. I love you, but whether or not you choose to be with me is up to you now,” Magnus adds.

“I don’t know what to say,” Alec admits, wrapping his arms around Magnus, tightening the space between them.

“The truth would be fine. I don’t mind if it’s unfavorable anyway,” Magnus laughs. Alec doesn’t laugh with him or smiles. And that, Magnus thinks, is enough cue for him. He gently lets Alec go and collects himself. “You have a flight to catch, and I am sure there’s a lot of work in Toronto. So, I am going to go and let Aline and Simon come back so that you can leave. Text me, if and when you want to, okay. I made a mistake once, but I won’t again. I am always here for you. For the rest of my life,” Alec scans Magnus’ changed demeanor and drops his hands to his side. The void of Magnus in his arms returns and Alec feels the urgent need to get rid of emptiness.

“You’re just going to leave?” the actor asks, accusingly.

Magnus scoffs at the way Alec’s tone is instilled with an innocent complaint—it's very Alec-like. “I don’t want to keep you from your work and your career. I saw the people that came to see you at the premiere tonight. They love you, and there’s no way in the world I would come between your fans and you or your work and you.” _An American actor—_ Alec recalls the Edomai law’s harsh words, back from their breakup, and the way the words don’t hurt anymore, all of a sudden.

“I would be gone for 10 days,” Alec tells him.

“Yeah, I know. I have to get ready for my coronation anyway, right?” Magnus casually informs him.

“Coronation _—_?” Alec widens his eyes and squeaks. The news isn’t public yet, and therefore, Alec doesn’t know. “Wait, your coronation? You’re going to be coronated as the King of Edom? The _coronation._ ” he gasps again. Magnus lifts his lips up and smiles again, shrugging.

“You’re looking at the to-be-King of Edom,” Magnus replies. Alec chuckles, covering the distance between them. He extends his arms and wraps them around Magnus, laughing and happy for his _—_ for Magnus.

“I am so proud of you, your Highness,” he teases. Magnus smiles wider, returning the hug. Never before has he felt this thrilled over being the King of Edom. But with Alec’s reaction, he feels just as happy and happier, with every passing second. When Alec pulls away, his smile is to die for. He gently clears the messy strands from Magnus’ hair and bobs his nose. “Or would His Majesty be a better connotation now?” he teases.

“It’s always just Magnus for you,” Magnus smiles.

“Magnus is any day my favorite word,” Alec nods.

Magnus cups Alec’s face again and caresses him. “I love you,” he repeats, not wanting to hear it back this time. “I love you so much,” Magnus adds, turning away from Alec and towards the main exit without waiting for Alec’s response. It wasn’t low expectations that made him turn around. It was just respect for Alec’s feelings and a leap of trust that he had to take.

At the door, Alec tugs at his wrist, stopping him. “I need time, Magnus. Just a little time. The love I have for you is still there, but it’s... it’s buried somewhere. I had to bury it... in order to move on,” he asks.

“You don’t have to say it. I know.” Magnus assures him. “Take care of yourself, Alexander.”

“I am not done yet,” Alec stops him. Before Magnus can react to him, Alec closes the distance between them and cups Magnus’ face. He leans forward and presses their lips together. Magnus closes his eyes and exhales, his heart and throat filling up with emotions. He pins Alec to the cockpit door and wraps his arms around his waist. Kissing Alec brings back all the lost hope in Magnus’ life. The kiss itself is short because that’s not what he has missed. As they pull apart, Alec buries his head in Magnus’ neck and hugs him.

“You mean the world to me,” Alec admits. “You really do.”

It is not an _I love you,_ but it is enough for Magnus. In ways, it’s more than an _I love you._ It’s a sign that there is still hope and that he still has a chance for them to fix their relationship and bring it back up from the start. He fishes out something from his pocket and holds it out in his palm. Alec swallows and looks up. It’s their bracelet from Ghana. “I am done wearing this for the both of us,” Magnus says in a complaining tone. He raises his palm closer to Alec. Alec gently lifts the bracelet off his palm and wraps his fingers around it.

“You don’t have to wear unless you want to,” Magnus clarifies. “But it is still yours, and I want you to have it.”

Alec nods at that, and Magnus turns around to leave. He unlocks the aircraft door and walks out into the hangar, following Magnus. It’s quite chilly and cold out there. Magnus rubs his palms together and exhales. “Do you have a jacket in the car?” Alec asks, noticing the Prince’s flushed cheeks. Magnus shakes his head. “Wait here,” Alec rushes inside and returns with his biker jacket. He wraps it around Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus slips his hands into the jacket and the sweet smell of Alec’s cologne hugs him around. He lifts the jacket up and takes a whiff.

Ragnor and Griffin are standing by the royal car and so are Aline and Simon. Alec follows Magnus out and descends the stairs behind him. As they come close to the car, Ragnor and Griffin straighten up and bow down to the Prince. Griffin goes into the car and starts the engines, while Ragnor simply exchanges a look with Magnus and then steps forward to wrap Alec in his arms. Alec is taken aback by the gesture, but he returns the hug.

“I hope you’re doing well, sir?” he asks.

“I am, Ragnor. Thank you,” Alec smiles. “How about you?”

“I am so much better now,” Ragnor admits, with a naughty smile on his face. “I hope you have a safe flight.”

“Thank you,” Alec watches as Ragnor opens the car door for Magnus. He waits for Magnus to sit inside, while not wanting the Prince to leave just yet. Magnus, as if on cue, turns around and walks back to Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist. He tiptoes himself and presses a kiss on his cheek, holding his other cheek with his hand.

“Thank you for hearing me out, Alexander. It really means a lot to me,” he whispers and Alec’s so sure that he hears the Prince’s voice crack. He feels the lump return to his throat, and he clutches Magnus’ waist in return, refusing to let him go just like that. He fiddles with the strands of hair on Magnus’ forehead and watches him close his eyes in relief. Alec relates to that. He knows how it feels to be saved by someone. Magnus has saved him from himself a million times.

He leans forward and catches Magnus’ lips for a surprise. Magnus crumples the fabric of Alec’s shirt in his hand and hums, kissing him back and closing his eyes. As they pull apart, the Prince gives him a quick tight hug. “There’s nothing in the world that you need to thank me for. When I fell in love with you, I gave you my heart. It is yours, Magnus. Whether or not you had come to see me today or not, I had left my heart with you in Edom. And that’s where it is always going to be. By your side.” He shrugs. Magnus closes his eyes at his words and wraps his arms tighter around Alec, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

Being in love is a blessing. But being loved back is a privilege. In our 80-something years, we fall in love deeply and sometimes more than once. The feeling of being in love is like that pit in the stomach, that tickle in your neck, that goosebump in winter. Holding Alec in his arms again brings an insurmountable amount of joy and makes him physically ready for anything the world has to offer him.

Magnus doesn’t notice leaving a wet stain on Alec’s shoulder, but the actor does. “Magnus don’t,” Alec tilts his head, thumbing his eye dry. They join their foreheads together. “Come to Toronto with me,” he whispers. “It will be just you and me and no one else.”

“I—” Magnus stutters, “I have a meeting tomorrow morning and some other formalities I need to tend to in my father’s absence.”

“Oh,” Alec nods, disappointed.

“But I'll see you soon? I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohk, *nervous fiddling* that was it. Tell me what you thought about it. What parts you liked... your favorite scenes, whatever? 
> 
> #BrighterWithYouFic or [@aliaawrites](https://twitter.com/aliaawrites)


End file.
